Transcendance
by Melhuiwen
Summary: Trad ! Spoiler OdP. A la fin de sa 6ème année à Poudlard, Harry s'apprête à aller passer ses vacances chez son parrain secret. Mais lors du festin de fin d'année, un étrange secret est dévoilé à toute l'école... slash HarryDraco. ABANDONNEE
1. Chap 1 : Fin du dernier trimestre

**Titre : **Transcendance

**Genre : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par Firesword (le titre original est Trenscendence), je ne fais que la traduire avec son accord et je voulais d'ailleurs le remercier de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic !

**Résum :** Les vacances d'été sont sur le point de commencer, Harry vient de finir sa sixième année à Poudlard. Depuis le décès de son parrain, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même.

**Chapitre 1 :** Durant le festin de fin d'année, un bien étrange secret est divulgué à toute l'école…

**Note de la traductrice (c'est à dire moa) :** Alors, ceci est ma première trad, alors je vous demande d'être indulgents, surtout pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lue dans sa version originale :o). Je n'ai lu que les premiers chapitres de cette fic pour ne pas me gâcher la surprise mais elle promet d'être très bien ! Voilà, j'attends vos avis si vous voulez bien me le donner, en attendant je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Et merci à ma correctrice attitrée, j'ai nommée Mynwab :o)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 1 : Fin du dernier trimestre**

**Juin 1997**

Tout était calme dans le dortoir des garçons on n'entendait que le bruissement des vêtements qu'on était en train de plier et les doux claquements du bec d'Hedwige qui nettoyait ses plumes avec délicatesse. La chambre était éclairée par une bougie musicale qui voletait autour la pièce, et un faible rayon de lune filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Un garçon à la silhouette mince, les cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à mi-cou, s'assit calmement sur son lit pendant qu'il pliait ses vêtements d'une façon impeccable. Habituellement, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu aurait jeté ses vêtements restants, ses livres, et Merlin sait quoi d'autre dans sa malle de façon peu cérémonieuse. Ce jour-là cependant, Harry Potter semblait considérer cela comme une tâche assez relaxante, et il laissait son esprit dériver tandis que ses mains pliaient automatiquement chemises, pantalons et robes. Il fut surpris quand ses doigts rencontrèrent de la soie, et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant une chemise émeraude foncée. _Allons bon, depuis quand est-ce que je porte des chemises vertes ? Oh… Je me souviens ! C'est Hermione qui me l'a offerte. Elle devrait faire plus attention aux couleurs en ce qui concerne les vêtements. Du rose foncé pour Ginny, afin de mettre en valeur son teint pale, et du noir pour son Ron, parce que d'après elle ça le grandit. Remarque, je dois admettre qu'il a plus d'allure en noir que dans les pulls violets de Mme Weasley. Mais je me demande pourquoi elle m'a acheté de l' émeraude foncée au lieu d'un vert identique à celui des Serpentard. Le leur met bien mes yeux en valeur… mais peut-être qu'Hermione a choisi cette couleur par rapport à celle de mes cheveux. _Harry sourit tandis qu'il rangeait sa chemise désormais pliée avec ses autres affaires. Son esprit continuait à dériver. _Bien que mes nouvelles lunettes paraissaient ridicules quand je portais cette chemise à Noël. _Harry soupira et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire. _Peut-être que ma myopie est un contrecoup du sortilège que m'a lancé Voldemort. Au moins, je n'ai pas l'air trop naze avec ces lunettes là, c'est déjà ça. _Il vérifia le contenu de sa malle et fut finalement satisfait de son travail. Harry n'avait pas remarqué la grande silhouette qui l'attendait silencieuseument, adossée contre l'encadrement de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le sorte de ses songes.

« Tu vas descendre dîner Harry ? » demanda la voix poliment.

Harry se crispa, mais il fut soulagé en reconnaissant cette voix riche et grave comme étant celle qu'un certain préfet aux cheveux roux. Harry se redressa et se tourna face à Ron, indiquant sa réponse d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Ron soupira et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers son ami. « Tu es, » le jeune homme posa ses grandes mains musclées sur les épaules de son ami et y appliqua une brève pression « le con le plus borné qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer durant les dix-sept années de ma courte vie. » Ron lacha doucement son ami, -qui était légèrement plus petit que lui- et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire de toi Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry d'un ton léger, avant de se mordiller pensivement les lèvres. « Peut-être… Me donner un bon coup de poing dans la gueule, m'enfermer dans un sac à patates, jeter des pierres dedans et me balancer à la mer ? » suggéra-t-il doucement.

« Merlin ! C'est une blague ? Va te faire foutre, Harry ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! » Ron fit semblant d'être blessé mais intérieurement il était heureux de voir enfin Harry se dérider. _Même si c'est la fin de notre sixième année…_

Durant toute la sixième année, Harry s'était comporté d'une façon étrange. Le meilleur ami de Ron avait préféré se tenir à l'écart des autres, à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Ron, lui au moins, comprenait pourquoi son ami ne parlait pas souvent. Il savait que Harry était toujours en deuil à cause de la perte de son parrain, et dans un pacte silencieux, lui et Hermione s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas importuner Harry avec ça, sauf s'il abordait lui-même le sujet. Ron regardait son ami tandis qu'Harry réarangeait les livres dans sa malle.

Ron réprima le soupir qui menaçait de lui échapper tandis qu'il observait son ami occupé avec ses bagages. Voyant que Harry était absorbé par sa tâche, il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers le souvenir des évènements déroulés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté King's Cross l'été passé.

L'été 1996 était passé vite. Ron et Hermione envoyaient fréquemment des hiboux à Harry, mais recevaient les réponses de ce dernier lorsqu'ils n'en attendaient plus. L'été fut assez pauvre en évènements, en dépit du fait que Voldemort restait caché quelque part, que ses Mangemorts étaient toujours en liberté, et que les Détraqueurs étaient dehors, festoyant des tourments qu'ils infligeaient à d'innocents Moldus. Heureusement, certains sorciers et sorcières (et un bon nombre de squibs) gardaient un œil sur le monde moldu, et ils constatèrent que le nombre de personnes consultant des psychiatres avait dramatiquement augmenté. Faire en sorte que les activités des Détraqueurs passent inaperçues aux yeux des Moldus ne fut pas une mince affaire, et beaucoup de personnes travaillant au Ministère firent d'elles-mêmes de nombreuses heures supplémentaires.

Septembre était finalement arrivé, ainsi que la rentrée scolaire. La nouvelle du décès de Sirius était encore le principal sujet de conversation des élèves dans la Grande Salle et les couloirs, et Ron ressentait des envies de meurtre envers les élèves qui accusaient ouvertement Harry d'être le seul responsable de la mort de son parrain. Harry souriait donc rarement, et tout le monde eut un choc -en particulier McGonagall et les Gryffondors- lorsque Harry démissionna du poste d'attrapeur. Ce jour-là fut un enfer pour Harry mais il ne revint pas sur sa décision. Bien sûr, personne n'osa demander au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu pourquoi il ne voulait plus faire partie de l'équipe.

Au cours de la semaine précédent Halloween, un groupe de Mangemorts tenta plusieurs attaques, prenant pour cibles principales un groupe d'Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre. Alastor Maugrey trouva la mort durant le combat, alors qu'il essayait de protéger Kinglsey Shacklebolt d'un sortilège mortel. Charlie et son groupe de chevaucheurs de dragons furents attaqués eux aussi mais ils en revinrent indemnes, alors que leurs attaquants furent gravement brûlés et se retrouvèrent poursuivis par d'inommables Créatures Noires qui étaient attirées par leur chair brûlée, tel des vautours par la mort. Les Mangemorts s'infiltrèrent aussi dans le château de Poudlard et tentèrent d'assassiner Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, et cette fois Voldemort était là.

Pendant l'altercation, les intrus prirent la fuite (Voldemort était sain et sauf), bien que Ginny, terrifiée, ait tranformé l'un d'eux en quelque chose de totalement méconnaissable. Harry était inanimé, il saignait à beaucoup d'endroits différents, comme s'il avait été attaqué par une bête féroce complètement déchainée. Heureusement, Lupin (le Loup-Garou avait réintégré le poste de professeur de DCFM) était là avec le reste du groupe et ils transportèrent rapidement Harry à l'infirmerie, ignorant les regards choqués de McGonagall, Rogue, et des autres élèves. Harry resta inconscient pendant neuf jours, et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Hermione avait même surprit Rogue au chevet du jeune homme. Ron avait été légèrement surpris lorsqu'ils avaient appris que le Maître des Potions était profondément affecté par la mort de l'ancien Auror.

Quand Harry fut finalement remis sur pieds, il refusa tout simplement de se mêler aux autres élèves, évitant la bibliothèque aux heures pleines, ne sortant pas dans la cour durant les récréations, et il n'assista même pas à la finale de Quidditch. L'équipe de Poufsouffle, qui avait battu celle de Gryffondor en demi-finale, écrasa littéralement les Serpentard lors de la finale et gagna la Coupe. Harry descendait rarement dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner depuis que les rassemblements d'élèves s'y faisaient plus nombreux. Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle savait pourquoi Harry se comportait bizarrement, mais elle semblait avoir décidé de ne pas lui en parler.

Ron revint à la réalité lorsqu'Harry ferma sa malle d'un geste sec. Heureusement pour Ron, son ami n'avait visiblement pas remarqué qu'il avait la tête dans les nuages. Le jeune homme demanda à Harry d'une voix suppliante « Alors… Tu dors ici cette nuit ou tu préfères retourner dans _cette _pièce ? »

« Ron, tu plaisantes ? » répondit doucement Harry, ses yeux émeraude plein de tendresse. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais dormir alors que vous ronflez tous les quatre comme une vieille Ford Anglia ? » Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, et un cri étouffé sorti du corps de l'adolescent lorsque son meilleur ami lui balança un oreiller en pleine figure. Toujours souriant, Harry pointa sa baguette sur l'oreiller et murmura « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ». L'oreiller retourna en douceur sur le lit de Neville.

Harry regarda pensivement son lit, puis sa chouette, avant de pousser un long soupir. « Même si je voulais dormir avec vous, je ne sais pas si j'oserais prendre le risque de vous réveiller en pleine nuit à cause de mes cauchemars… » déclara-t-il le regard légèrement voilé.

« Mais - » le beau visage de Ron se tendit, alors qu'il réfléchissait. « - Je pensais que cette potion que te donnait Rogue – Bon sang ! Comment elle s'appelle déj ? »

Harry pencha la tête vers la droite, un peu amusé par le comportement de son meilleur ami. « La potion de sommeil ? » suggéra-t-il malicieusement.

« Merde ! Je me demande si Ginny n'aurait pas mélangé mon jus de citrouille de ce matin avec une des potions Oublie-tout de Rogue ! » s'exclama Ron, la voix teintée de suspicion.

« Ou peut-être que tu es tout simplement préoccupé par le fait que 'Mione vienne passer un mois chez toi » répondit Harry avec un large sourire. Le visage de Ron tourna inévitablement à l'écarlate, et le jeune homme marmmona quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Puis Ron reprit la parole d'une voix plus claire. « Ouais, d'ailleurs, 'Mione va me tuer quand elle va voir que j'ai échoué à ma mission. L'objectif était de t'attraper, de te hisser sur mon épaule et de t'emmener en bas pour dîner. Tu ferais mieux de manger _tout _ce queWinky va t'apporter, ok mec ? » dit Ron d'un air sérieux, ce qui fit rire Harry. Ca méritait un sourire de la part de Ron, et les deux garçons s'etreignirent chaleureusement. « Ca fait du bien de te retrouver, mec. »

Harry pressa amicalement les épaules de son meilleur ami avant de relâcher son étreinte. « Je sais » acquiesca Harry, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Ron. « Et merci d'être patient avec moi ».

« La patience est une vertue, Harry. » répondit Ron philosophiquement.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous les deux, mais ça peut attendre jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous rendre visite. » lança Harry. Mais Ron nota que derrière ses lunettes argentées, son ami avait un regard légèrement préoccupé.

« Harry ! Tu vas me faire crever de curiosit ! » grogna Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Weasley, » répondit Harry en imitant la voix de Mme Weasley, « Ton amie t'attend ! ». Harry reçut brutalement le livre de chevet de Seamus sur le crâne avant que Ron se décide finalement à sortir du dortoir.

Harry reposait le livre sur la table de Seamus lorsqu'un léger hululement attira son attention. « Désolé Hedwige » dit-il pour s'excuser, puis il s'approcha de sa chouette. Hedwige lui mordilla le doigt affectueusement. « Je t'envie, tu sais » murmura-t-il. Hedwige huhula d'un air interrogateur. « Je veux dire que toi tu as un ami qui vole avec toi. Je parle de Hawke, ma jolie. » ajouta Harry avec un sourire, et un hululement de joie retentit à ses oreilles. « Qui aurait pu imaginer que notre cher prof de Potions avait un ami volant dans son arrière-cour ? ». Harry sourit et gratouilla amicalement la tête de sa chouette, ce qui lui valu un regard reconnaissant.

En pensant au Maître des Potions, Harry se rappela soudain d'un objet qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même. Il renvoya Hedwige à son perchoir et s'assit sur la bordure de son lit, fouillant avidemment ses poches de sa main droite. Quand il eut trouvé l'objet, il le sortit de sa poche et le fixa avec intensité, ensorcelé par les vibrations magiques qui en irradiaient.

Harry ne se souvenait plus combien de temps il avait mis pour fabriquer l'objet, mais il savait qu'il y pensait depuis qu'il avait repris les leçons d'Occlumancie avec Rogue. Par contre, il se souvenait qu'il l'avait terminé juste avant le début de la semaine. Il l'avait fini, puis il avait trébuché dans la salle commune juste au moment où Ginny se mettait à divaguer sur les potions d'un air parfaitement hystérique. Harry sourit au souvenir d'Hermione en train d'essayer de calmer (en vain) la jeune fille.

Harry se leva, et après avoir donné une dernière caresse à Hedwige il sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune. _En parlant de Sev, _Harry eut un sourire goguenard à la pensée du surnom qu'il avait donné au Maître des Potions. En réalité, Harry avait appelé Rogue ainsi par inadvertance une fois où il était très énervé contre son professeur. Ce jour-là, Rogue avait –accidentellement ou pas- extrait un rêve particulièrement gênant de la mémoire d'Harry. Cet incident avait fait rougir les deux hommes comme des tomates. Pendant l'anniversaire d'Harry, ils avaient tous les deux rit du nouveau surnom du Maître des Potions, bien que Harry s'était dit qu'il serait plus sage de s'abstenir de l'utiliser durant le trimestre. Harry sentait le poids du petit objet métallique dans sa poche. _Il faut que je lui donne. Je ne suis pas sûr que le destinataire le reçoive si je lui envoie par hiboux, mais Sev étant ce qu'il est, je suis sûr qu'il viendra avec quelque chose. J'espère qu'il ne tombera pas sur la dragonne quand il viendra à King's Cross remettre le colis. _

Harry salua brièvement Parvati alors qu'il sortait de la salle commune et se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers les cachots. Il tomba sur Cho et ses amies les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent pendant un moment avant qu'Harry lui adresse un signe de tête et continue son chemin. Les Serdaigles le regardaient comme s'il était une bête bizarre, mais Harry se sentait bien trop fatigué pour se soucier de l'image qu'ils avaient de lui. Il ralentit un peu le pas lorsqu'il aperçut Malfoy et sa bande. Ca ne le ferait pas si des Serpentards le prenaient à aller voir le prof de Potions, alors qu'il était censé le détester. _Enfin bon, ça m'arrive encore parfois…_Harry haussa les épaules, et tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la présence la présence de douzaines de personnes dans la Grande Salle. C'était pour ça qu'Harry évitait la foule. Après son dernier combat avec Voldemort, durant lequel ce dernier avait invoqué un horrible démon ressemblant à un diablotin avec de gigantesques griffes, et jeté un sort inconnu qu'Harry avait du combattre de l'intérieur durant les neuf jours qu'il avait passés inconscient, il était devenu extrêmement sensible à l'aura magique des sorciers et sorcières. Rester rien qu'une heure avec Hermione et Ginny était suffisant pour lui donner la migraine. Etre auprès de Rogue était susceptible de le faire tomber dans les pommes c'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'était passé une fois où il était avec lui dans son bureau, en train d'apprendre les vertues de certaines plantes.

Bien que Rogue, Dumbledore et Harry lui-même aient trouvé plusieurs solutions pour calmer un peu sa sensibilité, le jeune sorcier était toujours capable de sentir les fortes radiations de magie qui émmanaient de ses camarades. Cependant, il pouvait à présent passer une demi-journée parmi un groupe d'étudiants sans trop de problèmes. Quand il n'y arrivait pas, il lui arrivait de piquer des crises de colère car ça l'empêchait de se concentrer, et ça lui posait de sérieux problèmes en Métamorphose Avancée. Toutefois, Hermione avait été très surprise de constater qu'Harry était devenu très bon en Potions. Harry savait qu'une grande partie des Serpentards seraient dans la Grande Salle pendant le festin il traversa rapidement le Hall d'Entrée et descendit les escaliers. Il marcha vite et s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau. Elle était fermée. _Merde ! Il est dans la Grande Salle. Est-ce que je dois forcer la porte ? Ou patienter jusqu'à la fin du festin ? _Il hésita, puis décida que c'était tout simplement trop important pour attendre. Harry prit sa baguette et fit sortir un jet d'étincelles de son extrémité. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas immédiatement, mais Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un simple sort suffise à contrer la magie d'un puissant sorcier tel que Rogue. Harry posa sa main sur la porte et se concentra. Les défenses s'affaiblirent encore et Harry entendit un clic. _Et ben, Sev va encore me faire la morale. Bien joué Harry. Tu peux être sur qu'il ne manquera pas de te donner une tonne de travail supplémentaire pour les vacances. Souviens-toi que c'était TON idée de le faire enrager lorsque tu te retrouveras avec un essai de 40 cm de parchemin sur les bras. _Harry entra dans le bureau, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et attendit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le Professeur Rogue était en train de foudroyer du regard un groupe de Poufsouffles qui riaient un peu trop fort à son goût. Il but lentement son jus et venait de finit son steak lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire provenant du Loup-Garou assis à côté de lui.

« Quelque chose d'amusant, Lupin ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante, s'essuyant méticuleusement avec une serviette alors qu'il ne lâchait pas le groupe d'élèves du regard.

« Pour la grâce de Merlin, c'est la fin de l'année scolaire. Essaie au moins de sourire » répondit doucement Lupin, sans oser le regarder.

Le Professeur Vector, qui était assise de l'autre côté de Lupin, essaya d'étouffer un petit rire. « Ne faites pas ce qu'il vous dit, Severus. Vous risqueriez d'effrayer les élèves. »

« Vraiment ? » Rogue se tourna vers elle, son regard trahissant à présent un léger amusement. « Je devrais peut-être essayer alors… »

Vector marmonna quelque chose que personne n'entendit, alors qu'au même moment une sonnette d'alarme retentissait dans la tête de Rogue, qui dut réprimer l'envie de lâcher tous les jurons qu'il avait entendus dans sa vie. Dumbledore le regarda avec curiosité, même si son regard fit comprendre à Rogue qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait. Rogue s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et sortit de la salle à grandes enjambées, sentant braqués dans son dos les regards d'Hermione, Ron et Draco. Il songea aux dommages subis par le sortilège de protection de son bureau. _Sacré gamin ! Est-ce qu'il a seulement idée de la quantité d'énergie que je dois fournir pour lancer ce satané sort ? _« Harry, pourrais-tu m'expliquer, s'il-te-plaît, à quoi tu pensais en brisant le bouclier de mon bureau ? » tonna Rogue alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau comme un ouragan et claquait la porte derrière lui.

« Pas d'explications, Monsieur. J'aimerais simplement que vous donniez quelque chose à qui-vous-savez, puisque je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. » dit calmement Harry, ignorant le regard noir de son professeur.

« Mais tu prends le train demain, non ? ». Rogue fronça les sourcils lorsqu'Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Dumbledore préfèrerait que je ne prenne pas le Poudlard Express. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, alors si vous voulez des réponses, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander. » répondit Harry, et Rogue poussa un grognement.

« Mais, comment diable vas-tu faire pour venir chez nous ? » Rogue se massa les tempes et Harry haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit Rogue appeler sa maison la « leur ».

« Avec un portoloin, et Dumbledore va m'accompagner. Pour ça, » Harry prononça ces mots alors qu'il attrapait la main droite de Rogue et déposait l'objet sur sa paume. Rogue le regarda bizarrement et entreprit d'étudier l'objet métallique avec précautions. « Dumbledore s'inquiète à propose du fait que quelque chose puisse _lui _arriver, donc j'ai voulu aider en fabriquant quelque chose qui nous préviendra s'_il _a des ennuis. » expliqua Harry, essayant de paraître impassible alors que son cœur battait la chamade. « Ca se ferme automatiquement et après, ça ne peut plus être enlev ».

Rogue retint un soupir d'envie. _Ce gosse a beaucoup de chance de recevoir quelque chose d'aussi bien fait, et par la magie d'Harry lui-même en plus. C'est vraiment trop dommage qu'Harry soit si jeune. J'aimerais sérieusement lui faire la chasse, mais non, il s'est entiché de l'autre morveux. _Rogue déchiffra avec interêt ce qui était gravé sur le petit objet d'argent et Harry paraissait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose. « C'est tellement joli que ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'en veuille pas. Est-ce que tu veux que je m'assure qu'il l'ait mis avant de quitter la gare ? » Devant l'amusement évident de Rogue, Harry, -qui faisait déjà la même taille que le professeur- vira à l'écarlate et Rogue lâcha un petit rire chose que le jeune homme l'avait déjà vu faire lorsqu'il était allé vivre avec lui l'été précédent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Leren Montague, le petit frère de Jeffrey Montague (qui était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard durant l'année 1995) retira furtivement sa main -dans laquelle il tenait sa baguette soigneusement cachée- de l'ourlet de la robe de Draco, au moment où le préfet se levait et marmonnait quelque chose à propos de bagages à terminer. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Crabbe et Goyle étaient venus voir le Capitaine de Quidditch afin de savoir s'il avait une idée de ce qu'il faudrait faire pour prouver la loyauté du préfet envers les Serpentards. Même s'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, ils espéraient récolter des preuves d'un comportement peu orthodoxe de la part de leur préfet. Quand Draco eut finalement quitté la Grande Salle, Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent immédiatement de lui. Leren murmura quelque chose, fit un rapide mouvement de la main -cachée sous la table de chêne- qui tenait sa baguette afin d'activer le sort.

Ginny, qui observait la table des Serpentards, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Dean. Son petit ami se pencha en avant et répéta à Ron ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ron se redressa, et haussa un de ses sourcils roux d'une façon sceptique.

« 'Mione » Ron se pencha vers sa petite amie dont les cheveux lui chatouillèrent le nez. « Ginny dit que les types là-bas sont en train de faire quelque chose de très drôle. »

« Ah oui ? » Hermione leva les yeux vers lui puis dévisagea Leren Montague. Le serpentard sentit son regard et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Hermione plissa les yeux. « Mes amis, » dit-elle doucement, et Ginny fut la première à se pencher sur la table. Elle connaissait le ton que venait d'employer son amie ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. « Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien leur donner en guise de cadeau d'adieu ? » Et ils se mirent à débattre avec animation, arborant tous le même sourire dément.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Est-ce que j'étais à ce point transparent ? » marmonna Harry sans croiser le regard noir charbon de Rogue.

« Pour quelqu'un d'observateur… Oui » répondit Rogue, puis il rangea le présent dans la robe qu'il avait prévu de porter le lendemain matin. « Donc… Où en étions-nous ? A propos de cette punition… Vu que tu es mon filleul, j'ai entière liberté en ce qui concerne les moyens d'exercer la discipline sur toi. Je te dirai ce que tu devras faire lorsque nous arriverons à la maison demain. Maintenant, tu vas m'aider à reconstruire le bouclier, et n'essaie pas de te défiler » ajouta-t-il sévèrement. Harry poussa un soupir résigné.

Ils sortirent leur baguette et entrèrent en transe sans effort, puis ils commencèrent à redresser la protection ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement concentrés dans la création du bouclier qu'ils n'entendirent pas le petit hoquet de surprise venant de derrière la porte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Silence complet. Hermione fixait les Serpentards, éberluée. Ginny était très pâle, quant à Ron, il semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Peu à peu, des regards méprisants apparurent sur les visages des Serpentards, et Hermione grogna lorsqu'elle s'en apperçut. Ce fut Luna, cependant, qui lança le premier juron, et Hermione elle-même était d'accord avec toutes les grossièretés qui s'échappaient de la table des Serdaigles. MgGonagall semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et Lupin… Personne ne savait vraiment comment décrire l'expression de son visage. Le Loup-Garou eut d'abord un air choqué, mélangé à de l'incrédulité, et deux secondes plus tard, il avait l'air heureux. Puis son expression changea et devint soucieuse, avant de laisser place à un visage impassible. Seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas affecté par les rumeurs de la Grande Salle et la conversation quelque peu déformée entre le Professeur Rogue et Harry Potter.

"Bordel de merde" balbutia Ron quand il recouvra l'usage de la parole.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux » acquiesca Hermione avec raideur.

Les conversations éclatèrent à nouveau dans la Grande Salle et les Gryffondors se demandèrent –ainsi que tous ceux qui savaient se servir de leur cerveau- ce qui allait advenir du Professeur de Potions-espion, maintenant que Montague avait découvert qu'il était le protecteur du Survivant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre suivant :** Lé vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire.

**PS :** Je ne sais pas encore à quelle allure je vais traduire cette fic, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais avec la fin de l'année et les DS qui pleuvent je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir beaucoup m'en occuper ces prochains jours. J'essaierai de mettre un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi, et je me verrai peut-être obligée de couper certains chapitres (trop longs) en deux parties. Merci de m'avoir lue, et ah oui si vous voulez dire un petit mot à l'auteur Firesword, je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir, par contre je ne pense pas qu'il parle français ! :o)


	2. Chap 2 : Parfois la vérité n'est pas bon...

**Titre : **Transcendance

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Rating :** PG -13

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par Firesword (le titre original est Trenscendence), je ne fais que la traduire avec son accord et je voulais d'ailleurs le remercier de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic !

**Résum du chapitre 1:** Les vacances d'été sont sur le point de commencer, Harry vient de finir sa sixième année à Poudlard. Depuis le décès de son parrain, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Lors du festin de fin d'année, Montague jette un sort à Draco, et lorsque ce dernier tombe sur une conversation privée entre Rogue et Harry, toute l'école se voit mise au courant que Rogue est devenu… le parrain de Harry !

**Chapitre 2 :** héhé… ben vous allez voir hein, j'vais pas tout vous raconter ! o) bon, en première partie on a les sentiments de notre petit Draco d'amour, suivi d'une discussion entre nos deux profs préférés : Rogue et Lupin !

**Note de la traductrice (c'est à dire moa) :** Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est arrivé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon, j'avais envie de vous faire un peu de pub pour quelques fic que j'affectionne particulièrement, alors voil : Dangerously in love, traduite de l'anglais par Feemusty (slash H/D), Cœur de Crystal, d'Umbre77, slash Harry/Draco (de toutes façons je ne lis presque que ça lol) qui est vraiment TRES TRES bien, et puis Magnetic Attraction de Leena Asakura (slash H/D) je voulais vous en conseiller une autre mais je ne me souviens plus du nom de l'auteur donc ce sera pour la semaine prochaine !

**Réponses aux reviews :** Je voulais remercier du fond du cœur ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me lire et de m'envoyer un petit message !

**Fandjo :** voilà la suite ! merci pour ton petit mot ! :o)

****

**Koyomisan :** merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir, et oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien l'intention de traduire cette fic entièrement ! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

****

**Onarluca :** ben voilà, on est mercredi et le chapitre deux est l ! merci pour tes encouragements :o)

****

**Myncat :** ben, je continue, je continue… lol ! je sais que c'est utile mais c'est du travail aussi… j'attends ton avis pour ce chapitre o)

****

**Feemusty :** je suis très heureuse que tu sois venue lire ma fic, merci pour ta review c'est super sympa, ça me booste de recevoir des compliments o). alors oui, Harry en pince pour Draco, et ce dernier ne le sait pas mais… hihi, tu vas en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre… Quant à Rogue, il n'est pas vraiment interessé par Harry, c'était juste une pensée comme ça (là encore tu vas en apprendre un peu plus en descendant héhé) et pour la façon dont il est devenu son parrain je l'ignore (j'ai pas lu la fic en entier) et je ne sais pas si ça sera expliqué dans un flash back ou si on doit prendre ça comme un fait, la suite nous le dira… :o)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

**Chapitre 2 : Parfois la vérité n'est pas bonne à dire…**

**Pendant qu'Harry entrait par effraction dans le bureau de Rogue…**

Draco Mafoy fixait l'élégante silhouette de Rogue, alors que le Maître des Potions glissait entre les tables et sortait de son champ de vision en franchissant la porte. Le jeune préfet admirait énormément le sorcier. Non pas que le Maître des Potions fut ce qu'on appelait un bel homme -non, surtout pas avec ce nez proéminent- mais le Professeur Rogue possédait une aura que Draco trouvait étrangement attirante. Il s'arracha à la contemplation des portes et reporta son attention sur son dessert.

La rumeur des conversations emplissait la Grande Salle, parfois troublée par des éclats de rire rauques provenant d'un groupe de Poufsouffles. Avec une grande précision, Draco se coupa un bout de gâteau au chocolat, et il commença à le manger tandis que ses yeux argentés scannaient la salle. La Grande Salle était décorée en vert et argent Serpentard avait gagné la Coupe pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry Potter était entré à Poudlard.

_Non pas que ce soit vraiment une victoire, _se dit Draco. Si le Professeur Chourave ne lui avait pas accordé cinquante points pour avoir sauvé un première année des griffes d'un Géranium Carnivore, Gryffondor aurait gagné la coupe pour la sixième année consécutive. Son regard gris s'arrêta sur la place vide à côté d'Hermione Granger. _C'est tout à fait lui… Et à la fois tout contraire à lui, de manquer aux traditions de l'école, _songea Draco alors qu'il finissait son gâteau. _Je m'attendais à ce qu'il descende, au moins pour le festin de fin d'année, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. _Le jeune homme eut un sourire méprisant envers lui-même et regarda son verre vide, qui se remplit aussitôt de jus de citrouille bien frais. L'expression de son visage était impassible pour tous ceux qui le regardaient. Draco se sentait étrangement curieux à propos du comportement de Harry, et ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il se sentait littéralement assailli par un flot de questions sans réponses.

_Il n'était déjà pas présent aux repas la plupart du temps, mais depuis sa dernière confrontation avec Vol- _Il sentit une sorte de trouble en pensant au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il réessaya. _Vol-_ Se sentant bloqué, il abandonna, rageur. _Putain de nom ! _pensa-t-il, agacé. _J'ai remarqué que Yeux-Verts n'était pas descendu dîner depuis qu'il était sorti de ses neuf jours de coma. _Ses pensées se calmèrent et il se renfrogna. _Putain. Je viens d'appeler le Survivant « Yeux-Verts ». _Draco se sentit encore plus enragé. _Depuis quand je l'appelle comme ça ?_

Une petit voix retentit dans sa tête : _Probablement depuis que tu as remarqué à quel point il est captivant, sombre, réservé et sérieux. Tu as pensé que ça changeait agréablement des bavardages incessants de Parkinson. Admets-le, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter est vite devenu un jeune homme très attirant depuis que tu l'as vraiment regardé._

_La ferme ! _Draco poussa un petit soupir, et eut un mouvement de dégoût lorsque Goyle rota bruyamment. _Qui a dit que les primates n'avaient aucune manière à table ? _Il esquissa une moue dédaigneuse alors que son « garde du corps » lachait de nouveau un rot retentissant. Le jeune préfet se replongea dans ses pensées. _J'ai remarqué que Yeux-Verts –Mon dieu- ne s'approchait plus des foules depuis son rétablissement. Je me demande quel sort a bien pu lui jeter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa réaction est sûrement le contrecoup d'un charme très puissant. Le Seigneur Noir devrait pourtant savoir, à force, qu'il ne faut pas utliser de sorts complexes sur **lui**. Je parierais dix gallions que le sort s'est retourné et que Yeux-Verts est devenu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, plus réceptif à la magie. Son aura indique certainement qu'il est plus fort qu'avant._

La soudaine proximité de Leren Montague le sortit de sa concentration et il fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi dévisagé par le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. _Putain. Il a sûrement remarqué que j'observais les Gryffondors. _Les yeux de Draco se glacèrent, comme s'il mettait l'autre garçon au défi de dire quelque chose à propos de ça. Leren, pour sa part, fit semblant d'être désorienté par la réaction du garçon blond.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda le Capitaine d'un ton concerné. Draco ne remarqua pas que Leren touchait un bout de sa robe.

« Rien » répondit-il, impassible. « Faut que je fasse mes bagages » ajouta-t-il, et, après un bref signe de tête, il se leva. Il quitta rapidement la Grande Salle, ne remarquant pas le brusque mouvement de ses « gardes du corps », qui se précipitèrent pour aller s'asseoir à côté du Capitaine.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il traversait le Hall d'Entrée, totalement silencieux. Il adorait être seul. _Pourtant, je doute que Yeux-verts reste à l'écart des autres pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Au moins lui, il a bien choisi ses amis. _Draco n'aimait pas du tout ce fait. Il s'était senti un peu amer lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les amis d'Harry ne passaient pas plus de temps avec lui que le jeune homme ne pouvait en supporter. _Au moins, il peut compter sur eux. Moi ? Compter sur Goyle ou son cousin ? _Il ricana, descendant les marches sans se presser. _Je mangerai mes chaussures, conservées deux jours dans la crème pour cheveux de Rogue, lorsque ce jour arrivera. _Draco sourit à cette pensée. Depuis près de six ans, il essayait de deviner ce que le Maître des Potions appliquait sur ses cheveux, sans résultat.

Il continua de sa démarche paresseuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant la classe de Potions. _Attends une seconde- _Il s'arrêta net et regarda le couloir derrière lui. _Je pourrais jurer avoir entendu sa voix. Mais- _Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il entendit un long rire doux, quelque peu étouffé par l'épaisse porte de la salle de classe. _Rogue ! Il… riait ?! _Draco se sentit encore plus incrédule, et inconsciemment, il fit quelques pas vers la porte… Juste à temps pour entendre une voix étouffée, mais qu'il reconnut clairement comme celle de Harry, répondre au Maitre des Potions.

« Est-ce que j'étais à ce point transparent ? »

Il entendit la réponse de Rogue : « Pour quelqu'un d'observateur… oui. » Le professeur marqua une pause. « Donc… Où en étions-nous ? A propos de cette punition… Vu que tu es mon filleul, j'ai entière liberté en ce qui concerne les moyens d'exercer la discipline sur toi. Je te dirai ce que tu devras faire- » Draco remarqua que le professeur insistait sur les derniers mots, « lorsque nous arriverons à la maison demain. » Pendant un court instant, il n'y eut plus un bruit, puis Rogue reprit la parole « Maintenant, tu vas m'aider à reconstruire le bouclier, et n'essaie pas de te défiler ».

Draco fixait la porte sans rien dire, son cerveau tentant difficilement d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La vérité finit par le frapper de plein fouet, et il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise d'émerger de sa gorge. Paniqué, il courut jusqu'à sa salle commune et se rendit immédiatement dans la sécurité de sa propre chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était appuyé la tête cotre la paroi rugueuse de la porte, légèrement éssouflé par l'exercice forcé. Il tremblait de ton son corps, et il lui fallut un petit moment pour réussir à se calmer. Finalement, il s'éloigna de la porte et la vérouilla avec un sort. Il laissa presque tomber sa baguette lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à sa chambre. De vifs éclairs chassaient l'obscurité. Draco jeta imméditament un sort de lumière et la pièce s'éclaircit davantage. Sur son bureau, une petite sphère en crystal brillait de tous ses feux, mais avant qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose, la lumière mourut. Il ne restait plus qu'une boule de crystal apparemment ordinaire. _Par Rhiannon…_ Draco cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, glacé d'horreur. _Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose… On m'a jeté un sort ! _il fonça jusqu'au miroir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mec ? » lui demanda son image. « Tu as l'air enervé. »

Il examina attentivement son reflet mais tout avait l'air normal. _Le sort… Quoi que ça ait pu être… il a déjà cessé de faire effet. _Il inspira longuement, se disant que ce serait une perte de magie que d'essayer de retrouver le coupable. A contre cœur, il mit ses pensées de côté et commença à s'activer, vérifiant ses caleçons pour s'assurer qu'aucun livre important ne se cachait derrière.

Une heure et demi plus tard, il avait empaqueté toutes ses affaires. Il se jeta sur son lit, encore tout habillé. Le sort de lumière s'était éteint quelques minutes plus tôt mais Draco l'avait remplacé par cinq bougies magiques. Le jeune homme fixait la flamme de l'une d'elles tandis que son esprit partait à la dérive. Il se sentait à la fois confus et horrifié. _Le Loup-Garou encore j'aurais pu comprendre, **il** était l'ami du parrain de Harry… Mais **Rogue **?! _Il se leva afin d'ôter ses chaussures et sa robe. Il plia soigneusement cette dernière avant de la suspendre sur une chaise puis il posa ses chaussures à côté de sa malle. La chemise blanche et le pantalon noir qu'il avait prévu de mettre le lendemain étaient soigneusement disposés sur son bureau, et il se glissa rapidement dans son pyjama. Tout lui paraissait brumeux, et plus il pensait à Rogue et à Harry, plus sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Allongé dans son lit, Draco éteignit les bougies d'un simple murmure.

Il fixa le plafond pendant ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, avant de grogner et de se recouvrir le visage d'un oreiller. _Au moins je suis le premier à avoir entendu cette conversation. Si ça avait été Vincent, ou pire, Pansy… Peu importe où Yeux-Verts passera ses vacances, j'espère simplement que cet endroitl sera bien protégé. _Sur cette pensée, il se laissa sombrer dans un profond sommeil, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde de la prochaine confrontation entre un Loup-Garou inquiet et un Maître des Potions abasourdi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il régnait un silence inquiétant dans le bureau. Cela était dû à l'absence de fenêtre, et au fait que la pièce n'était éclairée que par les flammes froides qui dansaient dans la cheminée, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus effrayante. Deux sorciers se faisaient face, silencieux. Le visage de Lupin trahissait une grande fatigue ses yeux mordorés brillaient d'une lueur étrange à la lumière du feu. Face à lui, le visage de Rogue était pâle et choqué, et ses yeux d'obsidienne fixaient intensément ceux du Loup-Garou.

Exactement dix minutes plus tôt, Rogue était occupé dans sa chambre à emballer ses vêtement sans l'aide de la magie, lorsqu'il avait entendu frapper à la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'était demandé si ça n'était pas son filleul. Le Maître des Potions avait interrompu sa tâche afin d'aller répondre, et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour accueillir son visiteur, une puissante main l'avait brutalement poussé en arrière, le faisant renverser la moitié de ses ingrédients. Heureusement, il avait récemment renouvelé les charmes de Stabilités et d'Incassabilité sur l'armoire et son contenu.

Rogue s'était redressé et avait écarté ses longs cheveux noirs de son visage, fou de rage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Loup-Garou ? » avait-il demandé d'un ton cassant, s'approchant d'un air menaçant du professeur de DCFM.

« Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit de lancer un charme de silence lorsque tu as une conversation qui devrait rester privée ? » avait doucement demandé Lupin avant de jeter quelques sorts. Ses yeux mordorés s'étaient reconcentrés et il avait fixé gravement le Maître des Potions.

Rogue avait froncé les sourcils, se demandant de quoi voulait parler le Loup-Garou. Il avait vite trouvé une réponse à sa question, et ce fut comme s'il avait été frappé par des centaines de Cognards, tous en même temps.

« Donc maintenant, à peu près toute l'école est au courant de ton lien avec Harry » dit simplement Lupin.

Un peu étourdi, Rogue cassa finalement le contact visuel et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il réprima l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. A la place, ses yeux se posèrent fixement sur la poitrine de Lupin. _Par Merlin… Remus ne ment pas. _Il avait utilisé ses talents de Legilimancie sur le Loup-Garou, et ce dernier ne l'avait pas arret : en fait, Lupin l'avait même encouragé à le faire. _Est-ce que c'est Harry qui-_

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Severus. Harry n'est pas assez stupide pour faire quelque chose qui pourrait te coûter la vie. La mort de Sirius lui a servi de leçon. » l'interrompit Lupin d'un ton sévère. Le Maître des Potions était peut-être fort en ce qui concernait l'Occlumancie mais Lupin avait étudié le comportement humain et le langage du corps pendant des années. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entrer dans l'esprit des gens pour saisir leurs pensées, et Rogue le savait.

Le Maître des Potions ferma les yeux un long moment. Lupin le regardait toujours attentivement et Rogue fit apparaître une autre chaise pour le Loup-Garou. Ce dernier hésita un moment, puis accepta le siège.

« Si ce n'est pas Harry qui a répandu la nouvelle, qui est-ce ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix traînante.

« Il est possible que ce soit Draco Malfoy » répondit calmement Lupin. « Il est le seul élève à avoir quitté la Grande Salle juste après toi. »

Les yeux de Rogue s'ecarquillèrent de surprise. « Je ne pense pas que le garçon me déteste suffisamment pour dévoiler à tout le monde dans quel camp je suis, Remus. »

« Qui sait ce qui entraîne les actes d'un Malfoy ? » rétorqua Lupin avec un regard noir.

« Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais, Loup-Garou » dit calmement Rogue. Il poussa un long soupir. « Il semblerait que la malchance m'ait finalement rattrapé. Enfin, peu importe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était suspicieux et je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de recevoir la confirmation de ma déloyauté dans les prochains jours. Béni soit Dumbledore de s'être préparé à l'éventualité de me voir dénoncé. » Rogue se leva promptement de sa chaise et s'avança jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Lupin entendit le Maître des Potions prononcer « _Empaquetage »_ alors qu'il agitait sa baguette avant de revenir s'asseoir, l'air un peu triste.

Les yeux de Lupin s'adoucirent alors qu'il regardait le masque de Rogue tomber, pour révéler le véritable Maître des Potions. Personne ne connaissait réellement l'homme sous sa vraie personnalité, hormis Dumbledore. Lupin avait parfois entre-aperçu sa vraie nature lors de leurs études, et le jour où il avait anxieusement attendu Rogue pour lui parler d'une potion destinée à maîtriser le comportement nuisible d'un Loup-Garou, ainsi que lors d'échanges de mots cinglants, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu entièrement lui-même. _Je suppose qu'Harry l'a découvert aussi. Réjouis-toi, Loup-Garou. Et cesse de t'inquiéter pour leur sécurité. _Il chercha quelque chose à dire, et lâcha finalement un petit rire.

« Au moins maintenant Ron est certain que tu es de notre côté. » dit légèrement Lupin avec un sourire, quoiqu'un peu forcé. _Loup-Garou, tu es fou ! Ceci est une situation très sérieuse, et toi, tu tentes de faire une blague ?!_

Mais Rogue s'étrangla de rire Lupin se détendit. Les yeux du professeur de Potions brillèrent d'allégresse et le Loup-Garou s'émerveilla de l'influence qu'avait Dumbledore sur lui. « Je peux très bien imaginer sa réaction » cracha Rogue avec mépris, et à la grande surprise de Lupin, le Maître des Potions se mit à imiter parfaitement la voix de Weasley. « Harry doit avoir perdu la raison ! Rogue ? Cet abruti visqueux ? Merde ! Complètement tar ! Harry est tar ! Un putain de taré même ! » Rogue regarda Lupin du coin de l'œil. Le Loup-Garou se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et le professeur de Potions vit qu'il rougissait. « Et bien… Ce n'était pas sa réaction générale ? »

Lupin ne répondit pas. En effet, il n'était pas certain que son collègue apprécierait de savoir que c'était justement la façon dont Ron avait réagi, lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Une fois le choc passé, le jeune homme avait tenu exactement le même discours, mais un ton au-dessus. « Bien, si tu te sens suffisament calme- » Rogue renifla à ces paroles, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Lupin. « Dumbledore voulait te dire un mot. »

Rogue adressa un sourire moqueur au Loup-Garou et Lupin inspira profondément, luttant contre l'envie d'étrangler le Maître des Potions. Ce dernier se leva, lissa sa robe et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa chambre, avant de se diriger vers la sortie sans un regard pour Lupin qui soupira, regrettant ce manque de courtoisie. Il sortit du bureau et ferma la porte avec un sortilège avant de s'éloigner. Il eut un mouvement de surprise lorsuqu'il aperçut Rogue, qui semblait l'attendre.

Le Maître des Potions était à moitié caché dans l'ombre, mais quelque chose dans sa posture révéla ses pensées au Loup-Garou. Lupin s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Rogue et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Souriant, le professeur de DCFM prit la parole. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus » murmura-t-il. « Je ne me sens en aucune façon vexé. Si ça peut te consoler, je suis même très heureux que tu aies pris Harry sous ton aile. » Lupin eut soudain envie de passer ses doigts sur le visage de son collègue, mais il se fit violence pour s'en empêcher. Rogue fixa le visage de Lupin un bon moment avant de lui faire un signe de tête et de s'en aller dans la direction opposée.

Rogue pouvait encore sentir le regard à la fois doux et brûlant du Loup-Garou posé sur lui, et il ne put réprimer un frisson. Il avait failli perdre le contrôle de lui-même, mais il avait bien trop de choses en tête pour s'abandonner à la tentation.

_Donc, ça ne le dérange pas qu'Harry soit sous ma garde. Bien sûr, à mon avis la seule personne que ça pourrait déranger, c'est le dernier des Black. Merlin aide-moi… Et s'il **lui **venait l'idée de s'en prendre aux étudiants et à leurs familles, afin d'avoir Harry à travers moi ?_ Rogue tressaillit à cette pensée et se dirigea vivement vers le bureau du Directeur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La nuit s'écoulait, élèves comme professeurs étaient plongés dans le sommeil, rêvant des évènements de la journée. D'autres étaient en proie à des cauchemars, en lutte avec d'horribles monstres qu'ils espéraient n'exister que dans leurs songes. Un préfet aux cheveux roux marmonnait dans son sommeil il était en train de faire un cauchemar où une certaine créature aux cheveux noirs avait ensorcelé Harry. Ron Weasley continua de gémir, jusqu'à ce que Seamus Finnigan lui jette un sort qui lui rendit un sommeil plus paisible. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond-argent se retourna dans son lit, serrant un oreiller contre sa poitrine. Draco Malfoy souriait dans son sommeil il rêvait qu'il était en train de serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras, et cette personne lui disait qu'elle n'aimait que lui. Dans la Salle sur Demande, un garçon avec d'épais cheveux noirs en désordre se débattait dans son lit, gémissant et haletant. Le visage d'Harry Potter était baigné de larmes alors que son sommeil était hanté par un horrible massacre, et lui au milieu, essayant déséspérement de trouver un moyen pour stopper le bain de sang. Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard, lorsqu'il rêva d'une personne qui le serrait dans ses bras réconfortants, que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu tomba dans un sommeil éreinté, apaisé par rien d'autre que l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait aidé. Et aimé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voil !! Fin du deuxième chapitre ! alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? une petite review ne serait pas de refus… o)

A mercredi pour le chapitre 3 !

mel


	3. Chap 3 : On peut apprendre beaucoup

**Titre : **Transcendance

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Rating :** PG –13

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par Firesword (le titre original est Trenscendence), je ne fais que la traduire avec son accord et je voulais d'ailleurs le remercier de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic !

**Résum des chapitres précédents:** Les vacances d'été sont sur le point de commencer, Harry vient de finir sa sixième année à Poudlard. Depuis le décès de son parrain, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Lors du festin de fin d'année, Montague jette un sort à Draco, et lorsque ce dernier tombe sur une conversation privée entre Rogue et Harry, toute l'école se voit mise au courant que Rogue est devenu… le parrain de Harry !

**Note de la traductrice :** Voilà le troisième chapitre ! A la fin de la semaine je suis en vacances, je trouverai donc peut-être le temps d'updater plus souvent, je ne sais pas encore ! J'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier cette histoire, personnellement j'adore la traduire et les choses promettent de devenir bientôt très interessantes mais je vous en dis pas plus o)

Ah vi je voulais aussi vous dire, je suis allée voir HP3 au ciné cet aprem, et bien… Malfoy est super canon (lol) et le film est très bien mais… J'ai quand même été légèrement déçue, m'enfin je vous raconte pas vous vous ferez vous-même une opinion. J'attends de savoir ce que vous avez pensé du film et de ce chapitre o)

**Réponses aux reviews :** Je voulais remercier du fond du cœur les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, c'est vraiment boostant ! :o)

**Onarluca : **Merci pour ton petit mot, j'espère que la fic continuera à te plaire ! :o)

****

**Zaz :** Voilà la suite ! J'ai aéré un peu plus les paragraphes dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te sera moins pénible à lire !

****

**Kao'chan :** Merci c'est gentil je suis contente que tu apprécies mon « boulot » lol.

****

**Myncat :** Merciii ! Et bien je continue, je continue… Bonne lecture pour ca chapitre !

****

**Fandjo :** Salut ! Et bien la suite c'est pour maintenant et les progrès, il y en a un petit apperçu dans ce chapitre et le reste viendra plus tard !

****

**Tetedenoeud :** La raison pour laquelle Lupin n'est pas le parrain vous sera dévoilée dans quelques chapitres… Jusque là patience lol. Merci pour tes encouragements !

****

**Koyomi-San :** Salut ! Tout d'abord merci pour tes compliments :o) La fic originale est achevée, elle comporte 20 chapitres, dont beaucoup font facilement une vingtaine de pages word ! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas j'aime trop la traduire !

****

**Mynwab : **Merci ma chérie ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue jeter un œil sur mon « travail ». J'attends ton avis pour ce chapitre. :o)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 3 : On peut apprendre beaucoup de choses grâce à un charme de silence.**

****

****

Harry remua légèrement dans son lit, alors qu'il glissait lentement au dehors du monde des songes. Il grogna, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de sortir de son lit. Comme toujours depuis qu'il avait commencé à dormir dans cette pièce, des bougies magiques apparurent instantanément lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Ses mains tatonnèrent la surface de la petite table de nuit ronde à la recherche de ses lunettes, et il les mit sur son nez avec une légère maladresse.

La pendule sur le mur indiquait sept heures moins vingt il soupira. Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer les rêves qu'il avait fait durant la nuit. Bien sûr, il y avait eu les habituels cauchemars à propos de Voldemort et de la guerre. Puis il en avait fait d'autres mais qui n'avaient aucun sens et il se sentit heureux que ces rêves là ne l'aient rempli que d'un sentiment de perplexité, plutôt que de terreur. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le rêve qu'il faisait juste avant de se réveiller. Caressant doucement sa poitrine avec ses doigts, Harry frissonna en imaginant la sensation de douces mèches de cheveux étalés sur sa poitrine et son cou. Il savait très bien de qui il avait rêv ce songe le poursuivait depuis l'été précédent, et revenait seulement lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar. _Putain… J'aimerais tellement que ce rêve ait été la réalité… _Il poussa un soupir plein de regrets.

Il se traîna hors du lit à contre cœur et s'immobilisa un moment afin de chasser de son esprit les dernières traces de sommeil. Une partie de la chambre commença à changer et il enleva rapidement son pyjama avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre une douche. Il en sortit dix minutes plus tard, se sentant désormais tout à fait réveillé, et s'habilla. Tout en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette, il envoya une poussée de magie à son pyjama qui se plia tout seul et vint se poser sur le tas de vêtements que le jeune homme avait portés la veille. Harry se tenait devant le miroir il ne prit cependant pas la peine de se regarder tandis qu'il brossait ses longs cheveux noirs. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire après. _Sept heures trois. Peut-être que je pourrais monter au dortoir et me mettre à hurler à plein poumons pour les réveiller. Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis un bon moment. _L'idée de tirer brutalement ses amis du sommeil en criant semblait lui avoir quelque peu remonté le moral et Harry se trémoussa d'un air coupable. _Merlin, aide moi ! Je deviens un peu plus Serpentardien chaque jour qui passe ! _Il se dirigea vers la sortie, arrachant des cris de protestation à son reflet qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et rit doucement tandis qu'il s'emparait de sa baguette et de ses vêtements. Le miroir était toujours en train de s'époumoner après lui lorsqu'il referma la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, bien que quelques élèves s'y promenaient déjà. Encore endormis, ils passaient près de Harry, sans reconnaître le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme arrivait devant la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière l'examina avec attention.

« Mot de passe ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

« _Afer Ventus_ » répondit Harry. Il regarda le portrait avec curiosité lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son hésitation, puis ce dernier pivota pour le laisser entrer.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la salle commune, Colin Crivey, qui semblait en grande conversation avec un groupe d'amis, ferma subitement la bouche. _Okay… _Harry, surpris de voir la salle commune pleine de si bon matin, était prêt à manger quatorze gallions que les jeunes Gryffondors étaient en train de parler de lui avant qu'il n'arrive.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois ? _se demanda-t-il, un peu amer. Il remarqua que Colin gesticulait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Tes amis sont sûrement encore en train de dormir » couina Colin. Harry hocha brièvement la tête et entreprit de monter les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Bien que son visage ne laissa passer aucune émotion –il était bien trop entraîné à garder une expression neutre en toute occasion- il se sentait blessé. _Depuis quand Ron, Hermione, Neville et les autres sont-ils devenus « mes » amis ? _pensa-t-il un peu tristement. _Est-ce qu'il ont été rejetés eux aussi, à cause de leur lien avec moi ?_

Il entra doucement dans la chambre, marchant tout droit vers son lit et sa malle. Il n'avait pas remarqué que tous ses compagnons de chambre, ainsi que deux jeunes filles, le regardaient en silence. Si Maugrey avait été là pour pouvoir le réprimander, il l'aurait fait car Harry traversa la chambre sans même s'arrêter pour inspecter les lieux.

« Harry, » la voix familière d'Hermione émergea de la pièce sombre. Les mains du jeune homme se figèrent et il laissa retomber le couvercle de sa malle. Quelqu'un fit apparaître plusieurs bougies et alors qu'Harry se retournait, il remarqua les expressions sévères sur les visages de ses amis. Il inspira longuement, se sentant un peu troublé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'une vois neutre.

« Toi- Rogue -» Hermione avait essayé de parler, mais elle avait perdu tout courage devant le regard intimidant qu'Harry lui avait adressé. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Ron.

Son meilleur ami soutint calmement son regard, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. « Nous savons que Rogue est ton nouveau parrain. »

La première réaction d'Harry fut de démentir les paroles du jeune homme, mais il s'en empêcha. Finalement, Harry parla : « Qui d'autre est au courant ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître calme. Le tremblement de ses mains montrait pourtant qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

« Toute l'école » répondit Ginny, et elle tressaillit lorsqu'Harry poussa un tel cri qu'on avait du l'entendre jusque dans la salle commune.

« QUOI ?!!!!!!! » Le masque d'indifférence d'Harry tomba aussitôt. Il se mit à tempêter contre Ron et Hermione, qui eurent tous deux un mouvement de recul face à l'expression de son visage. Harry paraissait positivement redoutable à présent. Cependant, leur ami n'avait pas l'intention de les étrangler il s'était effondré au pied du lit de Ron, l'air totalement abasourdi. Hermione compatit lorsqu'elle remarqua la stupéfaction d'Harry. Si la situation avait été moins sérieuse, elle aurait suggéré que quelqu'un prenne une photo de lui.

« Nous l'avons appris hier soir, durant le festin, » lui apprit Dean, qui triturait avec ses mains un moelleux coussin rouge.

Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête, il leva son bras gauche et entreprit de se masser la tempe. _Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi **maintenant **? Est-ce que Sev est au courant ? Est-ce qu'il pense que c'est moi le responsable ? Merde ! Si Leren sait… Putain, c'est pas possible ! _Harry commençait à se sentir très agité, et, attrapant un oreiller au hasard, il le serra contre lui. Il répétait sans cesse « _merde _» dans un murmure étouffé.

« On ne sait pas comment, mais il semblerait que ce soit Malfoy le responsable. » annonça Ron d'un ton calme.

Harry pâlit. _Draco ? __Mais pourquoi ? Sev n'en parle jamais, mais il adore Draco, et je **sais** que Draco va souvent le voir, et que ce n'est pas sous ordre de son père. _« Et pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le rouquin se gratta le bout du nez avant de répondre. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais hier soir, mais tu as sûrement été dans le bureau de Rogue et désenclenché le bouclier. »

« Ensuite Rogue a quitté la Grande Salle, et environ dix minutes plus tard, Malfoy est sorti lui aussi. » ajouta Seamus.

Ginny leur fit part de ce qu'elle avait remarqu : « Les Serpentards ont fait un truc bizarre quand Malfoy a tourné le dos. Enfin… Pas tous, seulement Crabbe, Goyle, et Montague. Et le plus curieux, c'est que Montague s'était assis à côté de notre chère fouine blanche, et que les deux gorilles étaient avec la bande de Parkinson. »

Hermione entreprit de leur énoncer les sorts qui permettaient d'espionner une conversation, jetant un regard furibond à Ron lorsque ce dernier lui fit remarquer que les Oreilles à Rallonge des jumeaux permettaient le même résultat avec beaucoup moins d'efforts. Harry sourit presque. _Il vont bien ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été si surpris lorsque Draco a dévoilé leur relation à tout le monde il y a quelques mois. _Il soupira et reporta son attention sur les paroles d'Hermione.

« Mais après -» Hermione s'arrêta et se mordilla la lèvre. « Malfoy pourrait aussi bien être innocent… Je veux dire, à part Zabini et cet abruti, Montague est un bon sorcier lui aussi et… Oh, je ne sais pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle, levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

« Malfoy ? Cette fouine… Innocent ? Allons 'Mione… » Ron renifla d'un air moqueur. « Ca va, Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« Ron, regarde-moi » commença Harry d'une voix sérieuse. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » admit son meilleur ami d'un air penaud. « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. On a parlé des trucs « qui pourraient arriver » il y a quelques heures. »

Neville, qui jusque là avait été silencieux, inséra d'une voix calme « Nous sommes là pour toi. »

La gorge d'Harry se serra alors qu'il observait ses amis les uns après les autres. Ses entrailles se glacèrent et il réprima un frisson. Les jeunes gens le regardaient, une expression grave sur le visage. _Vous comprenez ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? Vous comprenez vraiment ce qui pourrait vous arriver ? Vous êtes sûrement capables de faire face au rejet des autres élèves, mais pourrez-vous supporter la mort d'un de vos proches ?_

« Harry, arrête de t'inquiéter à propos de ça. » lui dit gentiment Hermione. « Nous comprenons la situation autant que nous le pouvons. Mais il n'est pas question que nous te laissions porter ce fardeau tout seul. » continua-t-elle, allongeant son bras droit. Ron –automatiquement, il sembla- serra aussitôt sa main dans la sienne.

Ginny prit la main de Harry et Dean imita le geste de Ron. « Nous sommes tes amis, et en cela, Voldemort interfère sur nos vies. Je suis- Nous sommes, fatigués de te voir te battre seul, essayer de porter un fardeau qui aurait dû revenir à un sorcier entièrement adulte et compétent. Je ne veux pas te voir te sentir coupable lorsque quelque chose de mal arrive. » Ginny avait dit tout cela d'une voix très sérieuse, totalement différente de la jeune fille insouciante qu'elle avait toujours été. « De toutes façons, sept personnes avec des spécialités différentes sont sûrement plus efficaces qu'une seule. » ajouta-t-elle d'un air espiègle. Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry et il hocha la tête.

« Je suis d'accord. Qui sait ? Depuis que Neville est _ton_ opposé, il pourrait avoir une chance de devenir vraiment fou. » remarqua Seamus. Neville toussota, embarassé.

****

« Seamus, tu casses l'atmosphère. Nous sommes supposés être témoins, dois-je te le rappeler ? » demanda Neville d'un ton mordant. Ginny gloussa lorsqu'elle entendit la pointe de désapprobation dans la voix du jeune homme.

« Témoins ? De quoi ? » demanda Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien. L'expression de triomphe sur le visage de Ginny et le sourire espiègle d'Hermione redoublèrent son inquiétude. « C'est bon Hermione. Crache le morceau » dit-il sombrement.

« 'Mione a lancé un enchantement. C'est comme si on prêtait un serment. On est obligés de faire ce qu'on a dit. » répondit Ron à la place de sa partenaire.

_Dents de dragon ! Ils ne sont pas sérieux ! _ Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en signe d'incrédulité. « Vous êtes fous, » dit-il sèchement, mais ses amis se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules.

« Peut-être » Hermione haussa de nouveau les épaules puis elle reprit « L'enchantement était relativement simple à lancer. Nous nous sommes reliés à toi par le lien de _l'amiti_, donc je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal à ça, puisqu'il était déjà là à l'origine. C'est juste un moyen d'être sûr que tu recevras notre aide, que tu -»

« -le veuilles ou non » acheva Ginny alors qu'elle lui faisait un bisou sur le front. « Nous serons collés à toi comme de la glue. Nous allons vaincre V- » Son frère grogna et elle lui lança un regard noir avant de se corriger. « -le Seigneur des Ténèbres _ensemble_. Si tu veux savoir, je pense qu'il est temps pour _eux_, » son regard se durcit lorsqu'elle pensa au Ministère, « d'arrêter de se cacher derrière toi ou de compter sur la puissance de Dumbledore. »

« Maintenant, » Hermione l'aida à se relever, « Nous ferions mieux de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour voir ce qui s'y passe. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et ajouta lorsque l'estomac de son partenaire fit entendre un cri de protestation « Et un petit déjeuner ne nous ferait pas de mal. » Les oreilles du jeune homme devinrent écarlate et Hermione lui sourit.

Ron s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge alors qu'il se levait, fixant le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude. « Tu nous diras un jour comment diable _ce_ type est devenu ton parrain ? Je suis sûr que ça serait intéressant pour nous de savoir. » Harry grogna en signe d'accord.

Les jeunes gens se regroupèrent dans la salle commune avec leurs bagages, ignorant les regards des autres Gryffondors fixés sur eux. Ils firent la queue pour passer le tableau de la Grosse Dame et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

« Je suis heureuse que ce soit _lui _que tu aies choisi. » dit Hermione d'un air absent alors qu'elle regardait Pattenrond descendre les escaliers en trottinant, légèrement amusée. « Ca me prouve que tu lui as suffisament pardonné pour qu'il se remette à t'enseigner l'Occlumancie, » expliqua-t-elle quand Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Et ça t'a certainement aidé en Potions. » Elle lui jeta un regard envieux et Harry eut un large sourire.

Si seulement elle savait ce que j'ai du traverser, à prendre des cours particulier dans le domaine de Sev… Harry grimaça légèrement à ce souvenir, et ça encore c'était seulement pour les potions. L'Occlumancie… Il soupira. Les dangers qui y sont liés ont fait que j'ai du tout apprendre aussi vite que je l'ai pu. Et puis il y a eu ces séances improviées de DFCM… 

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les bruits de conversations. Il échangea un regard avec Ron, qui renifla et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « _les nouvelles circulent_ ». Ils laissèrent leurs malles dans le Hall d'Entrée et pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry ne pouvait rien y faire mais il ressentait une légère appréhension. _Comment est-ce que Sev réagit à ça, et Lupin, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? Ca aurait été logique qu'il devienne mon second parrain. Et Hagrid, il va être vraiment furieux…Je me suis échappé de chez les Dursley…J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi… _Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrure de la porte, prenant un bref moment pour observer la Grande Salle. Il leva un sourcil élégant en étudiant la réaction des Serpentards. La majorité des plus agés ignoraient les arrivants, mais les troisèmes et quatrièmes années semblait indécis. _Au moins les premières années se foutent de la « rivalit » qui est supposée exister entre nos deux Maisons, _pensa-t-il alors que lui et ses amis se dirigeaient vers leurs places habituelles.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent accidentellement sur Dumbledore alors qu'il s'asseyait, et il réprima un froncement de sourcils. _Pourquoi Diable est-ce qu'il sourit ? _Il tourna son regard vers le Loup-Garou et vit Lupin lui adresser lui aussi un léger sourire. _Voyons voir Sev…_Harry étudia longuement le Maître des Potions, mais celui-ci ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors. Ses yeux d'obsidienne étaient fixés sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle. _Il mijote quelque chose. _Un peu inquiet, il but son jus de fruit (il fut presque choqué lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était du jus d'ananas) et accepta le petit pain qu'Hermione lui tendait en murmurant un merci presque inaudible.

Il tenta d'ingorer le bourdonnement qui commençait à s'élever dans les méandres de son esprit. _Putain… J'aimerais vraiment que cette sensibilité disparaisse ! _Il mastiquait son petit déjeuner d'un air préoccupé. _Est-ce que Draco est vraiment responsable de la divulgation ou est-ce que c'est Leren qu'il faut blamer ? Qui aurait cru que le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard voulait s'enrôler dans les Mangemorts ? Ses parents n'en sont pas. Attends… Il a un frère plus agé que lui… Est-ce qu'il pourrait en faire partie ?_

« Harry ! » murmura Hermione d'un air urgent en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air interrogateur et elle pointa son menton en direction de l'entrée. Ses yeux d'émeraude glissèrent vers les portes et il oublia temporairement la sensation désagréable dans sa tête lorqu'il aperçut le pâle et gracieux visage aristocratique. _Il est vraiment beau…_Pensa Harry avec un sentiment d'admiration. _Ses cheveux ont poussé à lui aussi. Je me demande s'ils sont aussi doux qu'il l'étaient dans mon rêve. _Il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'une mèche de cheveux blond-argenté tomba en travers de l'œil gauche du Serptentard. _Regarde ailleurs, Harry. Avant qu'Hermione – ou pire Ron – te remarque._

Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du si désiré héritier de Lucius Malfoy. Les yeux de Draco croisèrent les siens et Harry dut se retenir de rougir devant le regard envoûtant du Serpentard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco n'avait pas l'intention de regarder les Gryffondors, mais depuis le début de l'année, c'était devenu une habitude pour lui d'examiner cette table à la recherche de la silhouette familière aux cheveux noirs. Ce matin là, au lieu de trouver un mur de pierre gris, comme à tous les autres repas, il rencontra deux émeraudes brillantes derrière des lunettes. _Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde…_Il ne voulait pas regarder ailleurs car il sentait qu'il avait besoin de garder ces yeux dans les siens, mais il en était obligé.

Il remarqua que les étudiants le regardaient d'un air étrange pendant qu'il longeait la table des Serpentards et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il maintint son habituel masque de glace alors qu'il avançait, se dirigeant vers sa place habituelle d'un pas aérien. Draco nota qu'il n'y avait pas que les Serpentards qui le dévisageaient d'un air bizarre, les autres élèves lui jetaient des coups d'œil qui semblaient dangeureusement proches de la haine. Il se demanda comment il se débrouillait pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments devant des regards aussi mauvais, et l'expression satisfaite sur le visage de Leren ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il s'assit d'un mouvement gracieux, flanqué de ses « gardes du corps », et une nouvelle fois, il rencontra les deux yeux émeraudes qui cherchaient son regard à travers la Grande Salle. Quelque chose remua à l'intérieur de lui il sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir et se répandre dans tout son corps. _Je suis un idiot qui se languit d'amour…_Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Harry – inconscient des regards de ses camarades de maison fixés sur lui – il sirotait son jus de mangue (les Elfes de maison semblaient aimer donner des jus de fruits tropicaux aux étudiants en cette fin d'année) d'un air rêveur. L'idée de regarder le Directeur de sa Maison ne semblait pas lui avoir effleuré l'esprit mais Rogue était décidément en train de l'observer. Draco était presque au milieu de son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Rogue, amplifiée par l'écho, retentir dans la Grande Salle.

« Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter, » le Maître des Potions appela leurs noms d'une voix sifflante. « Venez avec moi dans mon bureau. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide, calme, alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise. Tous les regards suivirent le Maître des Potions alors qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées, sa robe noire flottant derrière lui d'une manière presque magique. Certains Serpentards affichèrent des sourires narquois dès que Rogue fut hors de vue.

_Ok, quelque chose est décidément arrivé… Mais quoi ?_ Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Leren, et se sentit légèrement déconcerté lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci arborait toujours un air d'auto-satisfaction sur le visage. Il failli jeter son petit pain à moitié mangé dans son assiette mais faire cela aurait été incroyablement puéril. A la place, il péféra le faire disparaître. Un reflet métallique attira son regard Harry s'était déjà levé de table et sortait calmement de la Grande Salle.

Avec beaucoup de dignité, il s'avança gracieusement dans le sillage du Survivant. Une fois sorti de la Grande Salle, son visage prit immédiatement une expression de mauvaise humeur. Il fixa ses yeux sur la tignasse noire de Harry alors qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers.

Alors qu'il descendait, ses yeux argentés s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il trouva Harry, négligemment appuyé contre l'humide mur de pierre au bas des marches. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils lorsqu'Harry décroisa les bras et leva paresseusement sa main droite à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Ce geste était plus que suffisant pour arrêter la progression de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante, paraissant sérieusement s'ennuyer. Harry se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Oh mon Dieu…_Il frissonna devant le brun. _Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi grand que moi maintenant…Au moins la Belette est plus grande…_Harry le dévisageait et il baissa les yeux. _Merlin ! _pensa Draco désespérement. _Viens, Yeux-Verts ! Dis quelque chose ! Par Rhiannon ! Je crois que si **tu **ne le fais pas, je vais t'embrasser !!!_

Il essaya de se maîtriser pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à Harry et échoua misérablement. _Le maigre, et négligé Harry Potter a acquis un certain goût vestimentaire ! _ Harry portait une chemise bleu-nuit, un élégant pantalon noir et ample, et des chaussures noires soigneusement cirées. _Peut-être que Rogue a fait entrer dans son cerveau un peu de sens de la mode…Ca expliquerait tout…_Juste au moment où le Serpentard s'apprêtait à attraper la taille du Gryffondor, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et marmonna quelque chose, trop bas pour pour que Draco puisse comprendre. Le brun commenca à tracer quelque chose dans l'air avec sa baguette et Draco le regarda avec perplexité.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander d'un ton exaspéré ce qu'il pensait être en train de faire lorsque des mots argentés, nets, apparurent devant lui. Regardant au-delà des mots, il plongea son regard dans la paire d'émeraudes brillantes avant que leur propriétaire ne fasse volte face et reprenne sa route en direction du bureau du Maître des Potions. Il reporta son attention sur le message fantomatique.

« _Je sais que tu me détestes, Malfoy, mais y'avait-il une_ _raison particulière pour que tu écoutes aux portes **et **révèles à tout l'école que **Rogue **est mon parrain ? Etais-tu vraiment obligé de mettre **sa **vie en danger ? »_

Draco blanchit à la lecture du message. _Merlin aide-moi… **Ils **savent que j'ai tout entendu. _Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion. _Rien d'étonnant à ce que tout le monde ait agi bizarement ce matin… _Ses pensées s'apaisèrent. _Par Merlin ! Je ne l'ai dit à personne ! _A cette pensée, il partit à toute allure et en quelques secondes, il dépassa Harry. Il bouscula carrément la silhouette svelte dans sa hâte d'entrer dans le bureau.

« Monsieur ! » fut le premier mot qui émergea de ses lèvres aussitôt qu'il apperçut Rogue, puis il lança un Charme de Silence sur le bureau pour plus de sécurité. « Je n'ai rien dit à personne à propos de ça ! »

Le regard que Rogue lui lança aurait suffit à faire défaillir le cœur du plus vaillant des hommes plus vite qu'un produit récurent magique de la Mère Gratte-Sec aurait effacé une tache sur une nappe. Le visage du Maître des Potions demeura impassible mais sa voix teintait de scepticisme. « Vraiment, Mr Malfoy ? » lui demanda Rogue. « En ce cas comment se fait-il que ma conversation avec Mr Potter ait été entendue par l'école entière ? »

« J'admets que c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas pensé à jeter un sort de Silence quand je suis venu ici hier soir, » dit Harry alors qu'il fermait la porte nonchalement d'un coup de talon avant de s'adosser au mur, fixant calmement les deux hommes. Draco ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit ricanement devant l'aveu d'Harry. Puis son visage devint plus sérieux.

« J'_ai_ écouté votre conversation, » dit-il doucement, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Rogue. « _Mais_ je ne suis _pas_ responsable pour la seconde accusation… je crois. » Il baissa finalement les yeux. Harry haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il perçut l'inquiétude de la voix du Serpentard. « J'aurai du être plus attentif pendant le festin hier soir. » Harry et Rogue échangèrent un regard curieux et attendirent qu'il continue. « Je crois qu'on m'a jeté un sort. » déclara-t-il finalement avant de pousser un long soupir.

Rogue vit les yeux d'Harry ciller légèrement et le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard entedu. Draco ignorait tout des regards significatifs décochés à travers la pièce, il fixait un point entre ses chaussures.

« Donc, c'_était_ Montague, » Draco entendit Harry conclure, brisant ainsi le silence. Il regarda l'adolescent brun d'un air étonné. « T'inquiète pas à propos de ça, Malfoy. » Harry se retourna vers Rogue. « Si vous avez fini avec moi, je vais retourner dans la Grande Salle. Je ne leur ai pas encore parlé des dispositions qu'a prises Dumbledore. »

Rogue nota son assentiment d'un signe de tête et Draco entendit le doux cliquetis des chaussures d'Harry résonner dans le couloir. Il ne remarqua pas que le Maître des Potions avait réduit la distance qui se trouvait entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la chaude main de Rogue se poser sur son épaule droite.

« Tu dois faire plus attention, Draco » lui dit Rogue d'une voix douce et le jeune homme le dévisagea avec surprise.

« Vous n'êtes pas en colère ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

« Ne sois pas absurde ! » répondit-il d'un ton cassant. « Ca devait arriver un jour ou l'autre… Même si j'aurais préféré que ce jour arrive après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Rogue lui fit un pâle sourire. Draco battit des paupières, se sentent assez confus face au comportement de son professeur. _Rogue a un sens de l'**humour **? Que quelqu'un me gifle si c'est une blague. _Il dévisagea le Maître des Potions. _Il a vraiment l'air épuisé…ou plutôt très soucieux._

Rogue regarda Draco dans les yeux, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour lui remettre l'objet qu'Harry avait créé spécialement pour lui. _Pas trop vite. Je pense qu'Harry n'aimerait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il semblerait que j'aie à faire une descente à King's Cross après tout._

Draco attendait que le Maître des Potions dise quelque chose mais ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur et Rogue fut rammené à la réalité.

« Sois prudent avec eux. Tu sais de qui je parle, mais plus spécialement Montague. Et bien sûr, » Rogue marqua une pauve avant de continuer, « tes parents. »

A la mention de ses parents, Draco se sentit déprimé. _Pourquoi Diable suis-je obligé de retourner dans cette putain de baraque ? _Il ignora le sentiment de malaise qui s'emparait de lui, et pour essayer de chasser ses sombres pensées, il demanda au Maître des Potions, « _Comment_ avez-vous _su_ à propos de Montague ? »

Les yeux noirs de Rogue se firent encore plus pénétrants. « Quelqu'un qui reconnaît à l'odeur ce que sont les gens. » répondit prudemment le Maître des Potions.

Draco sourit presque devant les mots qu'avait choisis son professeur. _Aurait-il eu une discussion avec le Loup-Garou ? C'est nouveau… Enfin…Peut-être pas si nouveau que ça d'ailleurs…_

« A part ça, » Rogue retira sa main de l'épaule de Draco et plaça doucement ses longs doigts fins sur la tempe droite du jeune homme. Le Serpentard retint son souffle. Ce simple geste – à part être un signe de bénédiction – était aussi un signe comme quoi Rogue voulait que la conversation à venir reste secrète. Rogue ne savait pas tout à fait lui-même pourquoi il s'apprêtait à dire cela au garçon. « Ha – Potter… a acquis quelques nouveaux pouvoirs – non. Pas de Légilimancie. » expliqua le Maître des Potions, « - mais l'issue de son dernier duel l'a sensibilisé. Suffisament pour dire que Potter a atteint un certain niveau en… Empathie. »

_Ca explique certainement l'attitude distante de Yeux-Verts…_songea Draco, il avait remarqué la légère hésitation dans la voix de Rogue lorsque le sorcier avait prononcé le mot « Empathie ». _Il sous-entend certainement beaucoup de choses avec ce mot. Donc, Yeux-Verts peut « ressentir » les émotions des autres. _Il soupira. _Ca veut dire que je vais devoir faire très attention à mes propres sentiments lorsqu'il sera à proximité. J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je fasse ressortir le côté « Je-te-déteste-Potty-Quatre-yeux »…_

« Tu devrais retourner au petit-déjeuner. » finit par dire Rogue.

Il regarda le visage las de son professeur et se mordilla inconsciemment les lèvres. _Je lui dis maintenant ? _« Monsieur, je - » il s'interrompit, incapable de continuer.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, ses yeux montrant son inquiétude. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est rien. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Il se hâta de sortir du bureau avant que Rogue ne puisse ajouter quelque chose.

**De retour dans la Grande Salle.**

Draco retournait tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, son habituel sourire méprisant déjà collé sur son visage, et son regard rencontra automatiquement une certaine paire d'yeux vert émeraude. _Hmmm…Pourquoi Diable Granger a-t-elle l'air d'avoir avalé à contre cœur un 'Haricot à Toutes les Saveurs' parfumé au vomi ? Pouah ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à des trucs comme ça au petit-déjeuner ? _se réprimanda Draco. Ses yeux scannèrent une nouvelle fois la table des Gryffondors et il remarqua l'air abattu de Ginny. _Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a bien pu prévoir pour lui ? Ses amis n'ont pas l'air franchement heureux._

Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place, jetant un regard glacé à Goyle qui se dirigeait vers lui. _Quant à mon cher capitaine…_Draco offra un sourire insolent au capitaine assis en face de lui. Leren le fixa nerveusement. _J'aurais du m'en apercevoir moi-même plus tôt. _Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et se reconcentra sur sa Vision. _C'est faible, _songea-t-il alors qu'il examinait les vibrations de l'aura d'un bordeaux léger du capitaine, similaire à celle de sa mère. Il ferma sa Vue et s'empara négligemment d'un chou à la crème. _Rogue sait qu'**il **a de nouveaux pouvoirs. Est-ce qu'il s'en est rendu compte lui-même, ou est-ce que c'est Yeux-Verts qui lui a dit ? Et je me demande… est-ce qu'il peut aussi savoir qui sont les dernières recrues du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

« Qu'est-ce que Rogue a dit ? » demanda Leren dans un murmure urgent.

Draco eut soudainement envie de traîner le capitaine dans la cour et de s'essayer à son Feu sur lui, mais il chassa cette idée. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un aprenne pour ses Dons, considérant que le genre de magie qu'il produisait ne se trouvait certainement _pas_ dans le monde sorcier courant. Il simula un sourire et entendit Harry faire un petit bruit. Ses yeux trouvèrent rapidement le Gryffondor, et il lui sembla qu'Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il feignait le sourire. Les yeux d'argent sondèrent les yeux d'émeraude dans une attitude de défi. _Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait si mes sourires ne sont pas sincères ?_ Draco reporta son attention sur le capitaine de Quidditch. « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? Et tu aurais du me dire ce qui est arrivé hier soir. J'aurais su à quoi m'attendre aujourd'hui. » Il haussa légèrement la voix. « Si tu veux mon avis, _ils _devraient être plus prudents. »

Il regardait Leren si attentivement qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard dur que lança Harry dans sa direction. Draco examinait le capitaine. _Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à découvrir ? Il essaie de savoir si je vais rejoindre mon père ? Ou l'autre côt ? Je crois que cette génération de Serpentards a encore beaucoup à apprendre…_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard**

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait avec ses amis à l'endroits où les Sombrals –avec les diligences- attendaient, il entendit la voix venimeuse de Draco qui proférait des insultes. _Ignore-les, tout simplement. C'est ce que tu fais depuis des mois…_

« Potty ! J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu envisagerais de faire de la lèche à cette vieille chauve-souris graisseuse ! » ricana Draco. Harry continua d'ignorer le préfet des Serpentards, préférant aider Ginny avec sa malle. Ceci fait, il passa à Luna elle avait une malle supplémentaire, remplie de vieux livres de Défense qu'elle avait acquis avec l'aide de son père. « C'est bien fait pour lui ! _Père _sera extrêmement heureux de _le_ livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un immense plateau d'argent ! »

Harry se figea. _Putain... stupide fouine ! Son comportement finira par lui causer des ennuis un de ces jours ! _Le reste de ses amis observait nerveusement Harry et le groupe de Serpentards qui s'était rassemblé autour d'eux. _Est-ce que tu dois vraiment te montrer aussi exaspérant, Drake ? Quel est le problème ? D'où **cela **est-il arriv ? Oh, je sais d'où **il **vient. Draco est vraiment cassant quand il veut…, _pensa Harry alors qu'il essayait de se calmer en prenant de profondes inspirations. Il compta jusqu'à trois avant de se retourner face au préfet. Il resta silencieux. _Et ce petit sourire narquois prodigieusement agaçant…Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai envie de jeter un sort à sa belle petite gueule, _se dit-il avec irritation.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Quatre-Yeux ? » se moqua Draco. Les Serpentards éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais. « Tu as perdu ta langue ? » demanda doucement le jeune homme blond.

La voix grave de Ron leur parvint aux oreilles : « Tu veux savoir un truc, pauvre con ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas _le _pousser à bout. Vu qu'il n'est pas vraiment lui-même, cette année, tu sais - » le préfet aux cheveux roux s'avanca vers eux, une expression pensive sur le visage.

Harry était un peu surpris par son ami. _Apparemment lui donner le badge de préfet n'a en rien nui à sa maturit_pensa-t-il, légèrement amusé. Hermione était juste derrière son immense petit-ami, fixant les Serpentards d'un œil féroce. Crabbe et Goyle reculèrent et, bien vite, une bonne partie des Serpentards firent de même. Et ils avaient raison de le faire à droite des deux préfets de Gryffondors, légèrement en retrait, se tenaient plusieurs bons amis – Anthony Goldstein, un Serdaigle, Lewis Oakfield (un Pouffsoufle de cinquième année qui jouait comme Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il avait fait tomber deux fois Goyle de son balais lors de matches contre Serpentard), et plusieurs membres de l'AD. Ils avaient tous sorti leur baguette.

Ron reprit la parole. « Où j'en étais ? Ah ouais, _il _n'est plus lui-même et il serait vraiment capable de mordre. » Le préfet regarda les Serpentards d'un air menaçant.

Hermione intervint. « Autant que je puisse vous haïr, je serais vraiment désolée s'il vous mettait une raclée devant mes yeux aujourd'hui… Non pas que vous me manqueriez… » ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Harry entendit Draco grogner et le fixa avec stupéfaction lorsque le Serpentard pointa sa baguette sur Hermione._ Jouer les fouineurs sans que je sois là pour me mettre en travers de son chemin l'a sûrement aidé à améliorer ses réflexes ! _Sans réfléchir, il tordit violemment la main de Draco, si bien que la baguette du Serpentard se retrouva pointée sur sa poitrine.

« Lâche-moi » siffla Draco, les yeux agrandis de colère. Le Serpentard pâlit lorsqu'Harry reserra sa prise sur son poignet.

_Putain ! _ D'étranges picotements se pressaient dans le corps et l'esprit d'Harry. _Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez **lui ?**_ Il tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas trésaillir, ou repousser Draco. _Il est **différent**…_ Il mit cette pensée de côté et se reconcentra sur un problème plus immédiat. Il ne pourrait pas voir le Serpentard avant le début de la prochaine année scolaire. _Je le fais, ou je le fais pas ? _Il sentit Draco se crisper sous sa main et se décida rapidement.

**_Malfoy – Non, laisse-moi parler. Je te rassure, tu n'es pas en train de devenir fou. C'est ce que j'appelle de la télépathie, bien que ce soit interdit dans le monde sorcier. Je dois dire que c'est un moyen de communication très utile. Garde ton air renfrogné. _**Harry forma ses pensées avec précaution.

**_Potter ? _**la voix intérieure de Draco retentit, incertaine.

**_Ouais, c'est moi. J'ai deux ou trois trucs à te dire. Souviens-toi que certaines choses peuvent tourner différement : à ton avantage ou à ton désavantage. _**L'éclair dans les yeux de Draco montra à Harry que le Serpentard comprenait ce qu'il essayait de lui dire et il continua. **_Tu dois être prudent. Dumbledore ne peut pas être partout au bon moment. Rogue était supposé garder un œil sur toi mais c'est plutôt impossible maintenant. _**

****

****

****

Draco poussa un grognement et se débattit un peu.

**_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me surveiller ? _**La voix intérieure de Draco était glaciale.

**_Pas le temps de se disputer, Malfoy. Regarde. Garde les deux yeux ouverts et utilise avec de bonnes intentions ce que tu as appris en Défense si l'occasion se présente. Des alliés viendront prendre de tes nouvelles de temps en temps. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Dumbledore est aussi attaché à toi qu'il l'est à Rogue. _**

****

****

****

La voix du professeur McGonagall perça les air. « PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN, QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?!! »

**_Merde… Sois juste prudent. _**Harry prononça rapidement les derniers mots avant de rompre la connection avec le préfet de Serpentard. Les Serpentards se dispersèrent alors que la professeur de Métamorphoses arrivait vers eux à grandes enjambées.

Harry libéra doucement Draco et se battit contre l'envie de recapturer la gracieuse main. Le Serpentard le foudroya du regard et murmura quelques jurons à son intention alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa diligence.

« Ce n'était rien, Professeur. » répondit Harry avant même que McGonagall n'ait pu commencer à l'interroger. Son regard était toujours braqué sur Draco. McGonagall lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant d'ordonner aux élèves restants de monter dans leurs diligences.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**A la Gare de Pré-au-Lard.**

Draco regardait autour de lui, stupéfait. Partout où il posait les yeux, il voyait des Aurors. Il doutait cependant que tous les Aurors présents soient à découvert. _Ils prennent le train avec nous ? Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il va encore se passer ?_

« Mr. Malfoy, » une voix inquiète qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du Loup-Garou l'interpella. « Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent pour vous de monter dans le train maintenant. »

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry qui étreignait Ginny. Sa tête tourna et il s'accrocha à la rampe. _Putain… Je suis **jaloux**. _Il regarda le jeune homme brun enlacer Hermione et Luna Lovegood de la même manière, et il crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites lorsque Luna l'embrassa. Il fut quelque peu soulagé par le regard perplexe qu'Harry lança à Ginny, avant d'échanger une étreinte fraternelle avec Ron.

« Harry, nous sommes prêts. » interpella la voix de Dumbledore.

Au lieu de monter dans le train, Harry, suivi de sa malle, partit en direction du village de Pré-au-Lard. Draco regarda le jeune homme adresser un bref salut à ses amis et, pendant quelques secondes, il pensa avoir vu Harry regarder dans sa direction. Il grimpa les dernières marches et commença à chercher un compartiment vide. _Merde. Il ne prend pas le train parce que ce n'est pas sûr pour lui…Il essaie de faire en sorte que nous rentrions sains et saufs chez nous._

Il passa devant la bande de Pansy et les autres compartiments, avant de finir par en trouver un vide. _Putain. Premièrement, je commence la journée avec tout le monde qui me regarde bizarement, l'école entière sait que Rogue est **parrain**, Yeux-Verts me prévient que si j'ai des ennuis personne ne sera là pour venir m'aider, et maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres envisage peut-être de s'emparer du train. _Il fourra sa malle dans une case au-dessus de lui et plaça son aigle sur un siège, puis se laissa tomber inélégament sur celui d'en face. _Je ne suis défitivement pas heureux de voir arriver les vacances d'été… _Il soupira et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Il ne sentit même pas le train partir, quinze minutes plus tard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ? Alors ? Je continue ou vous en avez assez de me lire ? :o)

**A très vite (j'espère).**

****


	4. Chap 4 : Départ de Poudlard

**Titre : **Transcendance

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Rating :** PG –13

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par Firesword (le titre original est Trenscendence), je ne fais que la traduire avec son accord et je voulais d'ailleurs le remercier de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic !

**Note de la traductrice :** Salut à tous ! Ben franchement, vous pouvez vous estimer heureux d'avoir le chap aujoud'hui ! lol. Lundi j'en avais même pas traduis un quart, mais ma conscience m'a rappelée à l'ordre °°_heureusement que chuis là hein !°° _ et donc bon voilà, j'ai bossé comme une malade toute la journée d'hier et ce matin et voici le chap 4, tout frais tout neuf ! Vous pardonnerez les erreurs de français qui ont pu s'y glisser mais je me sentais pas le courage de faire une relecture approfondie. :o)

Voilà, maintenant place à la pub ! lol. Bon, j'ai posté une 'tite fic la semaine dernière qui s'appelle La guerre est finie si vous voulez aller la lire et laisser une chtite review pour dire que que vous en avez pensé ça me ferait super plaisir °°_ouah non mais la fille elle se fait de la pub pour elle-même franchement yen a qui devraient avoir honte hein_°°. Oui ben hein… ;o)

Sinon, je voulais vous conseiller la fic Nuage Ecarlate, slash H/D traduite par JessHDH, elle est géniale et complète en plus lol ! A lire également, Welcome to the real world, encore une fois, slash H/D, la version française est très bien traduite par Ansuku mais malheureusement elle n'avance vraiment pas, je vous conseille donc de lire la fic en anglais, l'auteur de la version originale est IamtheLizardQueen. Et pour finir, Rien d'autre que ma haine, de Speedy-of-77, encore une slash H/D, je vous l'ai dit je lis que ça ! lol ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture et merci d'être l !

**Réponses auw reviews :**

****

****

****

**Onarluca :** merci pour ta review, c'est très agréable de te retrouver à chaque chapitre ! tu vas voir ce chapitre et très intéressant, ça commence à se préciser !

****

**Christine :** merci pour tes encouragements, c'est grâce à des gens comme toi que je me lève à l'aube pour finir de traduire un chapitre… lol !

****

**Zaz :** vi la fic en version anglaise est finie, j'ai jugé plus prudent d'en prendre une déjà finie car avec une en cours on ne sait jamais, t'imagines si l'auteur décide de l'arrêter après je me retrouve toute conne moi ! lol. Bonne lecture !

****

**Tetedenoeud :** t'inquiète pas le magnifique Drake ne sera pas amoché (manquerait plus que ça !) lol. Ce chapitre devrait te plaire, et le prochain encore plus… :o)

****

**Dawn :** merci beaucoup ! Et oui je continue, durement mais surement ! lol

****

**Koyomi-San :** Salut ! Lol, que d'impatience ! Pour le bracelet, ben t'as une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre hihi mais ça sera précisé dans le prochain… °°croustillant croustillant !!°° J'attends ton avis et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :o)

****

**Myncat :** Meuh non Draco n'est pas bizarre lol. Merci pour ton message, bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 4 : Départ de Poudlard.**

****

****

****

Harry ignora les regards et les murmures entendus des gens autour de lui, tandis qu'il se dirigeait avec Dumbledore vers l'auberge de la Tête de Sanglier. Dirigeant ses bagages volants avec sa baguette, il examina les alentours sans faire vraiment attention. Il y avait des Aurors en civils ainsi que des membres de l'Ordre. Le dernier groupe avait considérablement grandi depuis l'attaque d'Halloween l'an précédent. Beaucoup d'entre eux affirmaient avoir connu les parents de Harry, ce qui était tout à fait possible. Rogue, Sirius et Lupin ne pouvaient pas être les seuls à avoir suivi leurs études à Poudlard en même temps que ses parents. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas eu suffisament de courage pour rejoindre l'Ordre jusque là, mais ils essayaient à présent de rattraper le temps perdu.

Harry avait été très étonné lorsque Dumbledore l'avait présenté au propriétaire de la Tête de Sanglier l'été précédent, alors qu'il était en train d'étudier l'Occlumancie avec Rogue. Le barman, qui lui avait semblé étrangement familier lorsque lui et les autres s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici pour parler de la création de « l'Armée de Dumbledore », environ deux ans auparavant, était en fait le grand frère du Directeur de Poudlard. Vu qu'Aberforth était celui qui gardait un œil sur les étranges évènements dans Pré-Au-Lard, le Directeur l'avait simplement présenté comme Ol'Gull. Personne ne savait, à part Lupin et Rogue, qu'Ol'Gull était réellement parent avec Dumbledore.

Ils entrèrent sans problème dans la taverne – la foule se divisa automatiquement pour laisser passer le Directeur respecté – et Dumbledore s'approcha du comptoir et s'adressa à mi-voix au barman en service. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'en alla chercher Ol'Gull. Harry, pendant ce temps là, faisait un examen minutieux du bar. Il reconnut quatre membres de l'Ordre et trois Aurors. Tous étaient habillés de façon quelconque afin de passer inaperçus parmi les étranges personnes qui fréquentaient l'auberge. Harry reconnut Tonks immédiatement. La jeune Auror et membre de l'Ordre était déguisée en une vieille sorcière grincheuse qui semblait avoir besoin d'aller faire un tour chez le dentiste.

Avant le duel durant lequel Voldemort avait essayé d'anhiler ses pouvoirs magiques, Harry devait compter sur les particularités de Tonks pour reconnaître sa véritable identité. Habituellement, la Métamorphomage portait un épais collier de cuir noir ou laissait une mèches de ses cheveux d'une couleur différente du reste. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'à regarder son aura et la sensation qu'elle lui donnait. Son aura était simple en comparaison de son caractère. Une pâle nuage parme l'entourait (certaines sorcières Chinoises affirment que les personnes possédant des auras dans les tons violets deviennent des fantômes vengeurs après leur mort) et il croyait lui-même qu'elle était tout à fait capable de devenir vengeuse, pour peu qu'on la stimule un peu. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup d'autres sorcières avec des auras violet pâle, il comptait donc sur un second attribut pour avoir une confirmation. S'il sentait une sensation d'hyperactivité, vive et pétillante dans son esprit, alors il était sûr que c'était la Métamorphomage.

Le regard d'Harry tomba automatiquement sur deux sorciers arborant un air grave, qui buvaient un verre dans un coin isolé. Les observer lui procurait une désagréable sensation au creux de l'estomac et il eut un frisson de dégoût. _Ils sont avec Voldemort. _Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur Mondingus « Dingue » Fletcher qui cligna des yeux. _Ding a pas mal changé depuis la dernière attaque de Voldemort. Maugrey lui a sûrement donné des ordres stricts et conseillé d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile. Il fait certainement un bon travail maintenant, garder un œil sur quelque chose ou un truc comme ça. _Il se détendit, mais seulement un peu. Les autres avaient déjà pris les deux hommes, des sorciers moyennement talentueux, en ligne de compte. Il aurait été utile à Voldemort d'avoir des Squibs parmis ses espions. Puisqu'ils naissaient sans pouvoirs magiques, les Squibs comptaient sur leur adresse et leur ruse pour survivre et rester insoupçonnés. D'un autre côté, les sorciers, et plus spécialement ceux de seconde classe qu'envoyait Voldemort, avaient tendance à être négligeant, laissant des traces de magie qui aidaient les Aurors à les traquer.

« Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! » une voix bourrue l'interpella et un sorcier au visage sévère et aux cheveux grisonnant qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules s'avança vers Harry et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il obtempéra, marchant de sorte à ne pas tourner le dos aux deux Mangemorts qui le regardaient, lui et Dumbledore. _Je me demande ce que Dumbledore va faire avec eux. Les laisser partir ? _Aberforth les laissa au pied d'un escalier. « Quatrième porte sur votre gauche. _Il _sait quelle est la bonne _cl_. Reste sur tes gardes quand tu es tout seul, jeune homme. » Aberforth se tourna vers son frère. « Et je veux _te_ parler après. Assure-toi qu'Harry est en sécurité avant de venir au Quartz. »

Harry pencha sa tête, curieux. _Qu'est-ce que diable est le Quartz ? Le quartier général ?_ Sa question devait se lire sur son visage car une seconde plus tard les frères Dumbledore lui adressèrent un clin d'œil.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça » dit Aberforth d'un ton bourru avant de s'en aller, probablement vers son bureau et sa comptabilité.

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules et effleura sa baguette. Ses affaires (Hedwige poussa un hululement effrayé lorsqu'elle se retrouva ballotée de part et d'autre de sa cage) qui jusque là étaient posées dans un coin, s'élevèrent à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et montèrent les escaliers. Dumbledore entra le premier dans la pièce, en faisant signe à Harry d'attendre un moment. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte, attendant patiemment que le vieux sorcier l'appelle. Lorsque Dumbledore lui fit signe d'entrer, Harry pénétra dans une pièce littérallement recouverte de clefs en cuivre. Mais le regard du Directeur était dirigé vers un fourreau vert foncé. Il y avait également d'autres fourreaux de différentes couleurs éparpillés dans la pièce.

Dumbledore leva finalement les yeux vers lui. « Tu es prêt ? » lui demanda le vieux sorcier. Harry hocha la tête, rangea sa baguette dans une poche spéciale de sa robe, et attrapa la cage d'Hedwige et son balai tandis que le Directeur portait sa malle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lorsque Dumbledore prononça « trois » il plaça son index sur le fourreau.

_Putain ! _Harry grogna lorsqu'il sentit l'habituel tiraillement au niveau de son nombril, et il eut l'impression de perdre l'équilibre. Ses tympans lui donnaient l'impression d'exploser tandis qu'il tournoyait sur lui-même puis…

CRASH !!

Dumbledore poussa un hurlement retentissant lorsque la table s'effondra sous leur poids. _Par Merlin ! Oh merde… Ca va faire mal…_Harry laissa son corps se détendre et ferma fortement les yeux, attendant l'impact. Un bruit sourd emplit le salon tandis que les deux sorciers aterrissaient allongés sur le dos. Enfin, aussi allongés qu'ils pouvaient l'être avec la table cassée sous eux. Harry trésaillit lorsqu'Hedwige poussa un hululement indigné dans son oreille. « Professeur Dumbledore ? » appela-t-il dans un chuchotement. Un toussotement s'éleva du vieux sorcier.

« Je vais bien Harry, » Dumbledore respirait péniblement tandis qu'il s'asseyait et il poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit une écharde de bois s'enfoncer profondément dans son doigt. « Tu aurais pu me dire que vous aviez fait quelques rénovations ici. » grogna le vieux sorcier avant de murmurer un sort pour retirer le petit morceau de bois de sa chair.

« _Ca _n'était pas mon idée ! » protesta Harry d'une voix innocente. _Je ne sais pas lequel est le pire. La poudre de cheminette où le portoloin ? _Il se redressa afin de s'asseoir et se depêcha d'ouvrir la cage de sa chouette avant qu'elle ne pique une véritable colère. Hedwige lui pinça douloureusement le poignet avant de s'élancer vers son perchoir, qui faisait face à l'une des fenêtres du salon le perchoir avait été créé avec l'aide du seconde parrain d'Harry. Il se remit maladroitement sur ses pieds et aida Dumbledore à se relever. Harry retint un grognement lorsqu'il évalua le désordre qu'ils avaient mis au milieu du salon de Rogue. Il essaya de ne pas imaginer la réaction du Maître des Potions s'il venait à voir sa table préférée réduite en morceaux.

Dumbledore se frotta le dos et porta son regard sur la table. Le vieux sorcier ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser sa baguette, il marmonna une incantation en fixant le désordre devant eux. Harry sentait la magie de Dumbledore vibrer dans la pièce et il tréssaillit lorsqu'un aveuglant éclair de lumière bleue emplit l'espace. _Ce sens de merde ferait bien de disparaître avant que je ne me retrouve à nouveau face à face avec Voldemort. _Fermer ses yeux n'apportait aucune différence, il attendit donc patiemment jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fonde en une brume bleue, et se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il vit que la table de Rogue se tenait de nouveau sur quatre pieds. Il observa silencieusement le Directeur alors que ce dernier ouvrait la porte d'entrée et faisait quelques pas dehors le vieux sorcier était sûrement en train d'examiner les environs. Le Directeur rentra, l'air satisfait.

« Il semblerait que tout soit à sa place. Nous nous occuperons de ta propre protection plus tard » dit Dumbledore à Harry d'une voix pleine d'entrain.

« Est-ce que vous avez une minute, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il suspendait la cage d'Hedwige à un crochet. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le Directeur approuver d'un signe de tête. « Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire pourquoi vous étiez souriant ce matin ? »

« Tu te serais senti mieux si j'avais froncé les sourcils à la place ? » répondit Dumbledore d'un air taquin, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Harry. « D'accord, d'accord. Je vais te dire pourquoi. La nouvelle que Severus est ton parrain et par la même occasion un traître – de Voldemort bien sûr – est réellement un premier pas vers l'unification de Poudlard. Ton parrain était assez inquiet lorsque je l'ai prié de venir me voir dans mon bureau hier soir il ne cessait de me répéter que tu ne devrais pas rester avec lui ou qu'il ne devrait pas rester avec toi ici. Il bafouillait aussi à propos de la famille des Weasley qu'il aurait pu mettre gravement en danger. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre que la famille d'Arthur n'était pas seulement protégée par toi et moi, » dit Dumbledore d'un ton résigné, bien que ses lèvres tremblotèrent comme s'il réprimait un sourire. « mais par tous les tours de magie existant, nous en sommes venus à le conclusion que Voldemort a certainement dépassé ses limites. En fait, l'Otteru St Cathpole est entièrement protégé. » Le vieux sorcier se gratta pensivement la barbe.

Harr pâlit alors qu'il réfléchissait aux mots du sorcier. Car il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'incroyable. _Draco ne l'a pas fait ! Il était avec nous depuis le début de l'année ?!! _« Professeur… » commença-t-il doucement. « Etes-vous en train de dire que l'idée du camp d'été de l'an dernier celui qui a été organisé par Hermione, Ron, et les autres préfets pour les élèves de première et deuxième années était une partie du processus d'unification ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit ? J'aurais épargné du chagrin à mes meilleurs amis ! » Harry le fusilla du regard se souvenant de son manque d'enthousiasme lorsque ses amis lui avaient annoncé qu'ils s'absentaient une semaine l'idée qu'il allait rester au Terrier avec pour unique compagnie Ginny et les jumeaux l'avait fait de sentir mal à l'aise.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent et il hocha la tête. « Je suis surpris que tu aies mis autant de temps à le remarquer. Draco faisais aussi partie du programme tu sais. En fait, » le Directeur parlait d'une manière significative et Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il détecta une étincelle de malice dans les yeux du vieux sorcier, « Draco Malfoy est celui qui a proposé l'idée d'un camp d'été dans le but d'établir de premiers liens entre les jeunes Gryffondors et Serpentards. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et Dumbledore lâcha un petit rire. Harry lutta pour conserver son expression impassible. _Dents de dragon… _Il se sentait horriblement honteux. _Je **suis** transparant. Même Dumbledore a réussi à savoir ce que je ressens pour Draco… _« C'était vraiment une bonne idée. Pour le camp d'été je veux dire. Les jeunes sont beaucoup plus faciles à influencer donc c'est aussi bien de les plonger dans une attitude positive tôt dans leur vie. » Il était fier d'avoir l'air aussi calme, alors que son estomac semblait s'amuser à une série de loopings.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais je pense que l'on pourrait vraiment se passer de la pure stupidité et de la témérité aveugle qui paraît se manifester très fréquemment chez les Gryffondors. Même l'incroyable lacheté de certains Serpentard peut être d'un grand secours, parfois. » ajouta Dumbledore et Harry lui jeta un regard offensé. « Bien, je vais te laisser chez toi maintenant. La réunion de Severus avec Kingsley et les autres membres devrait se poursuivre pendant environ trois heures encore. Ils sont en train de discuter de ce qu'il a découvert à propos des récents mouvements de Voldemort. Le seul problème, c'est que Voldemort et ses camarades sont beaucoup trop calmes depuis la dernière attaque. Aussi, Emmeline a quelques suggestions à faire à Severus en ce qui concerne des sorts qui te seraient certainement utiles à apprendre, en dehors de rester assis à un bureau à écrire des essais sur les potions. » dit gaiement Dumbledore. « Ton parrain m'a aussi dit qu'il avait une course à faire, un présent à délivrer je crois. » le visage d'Harry rougit légèrement, « donc il ne sera sûrement pas rentré avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous joindrais à travers le portrait. »

« Pour ma part, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à vous adresser à moi comme ' le portrait '. Si vous êtes encore amer à propos du décès de mon arrière-arrière petit fils, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris _son_ portrait pour faire le sale boulot à ma place ? » emergea une voix étouffée suite à la reflexion d'Harry.

« Est-ce qu'Harry est dur avec vous, Phineas ? » l'interpella Dumbledore.

« Je ne peux même pas décrire à quel point il est grossier. » déclara le portrait de Phineas Nigellus d'une voix sèche. Harry se contenta d'hausser les sourcils.

« Oh, autre chose Harry. » Dumbledore le regarda attentivement. « Que ressens-tu à propos du professeur Lupin ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que Dumbledore était en train de lui demander. Le Directeur n'ajouta rien et le jeune homme ne savait s'il devait répondre. Puis il parla d'une chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois alors qu'il avait surpris Remus en train d'observer à distance son second parrain. « Ce que je ressens à propos de Lunard ? Parfois je souhaiterais pouvois faire apparaître un puits et le noyer. J'avais l'habitude de me demander pourquoi Sirius et mon père lui ont donné le surnom 'Lunard ', je doute que c'était simplement à cause de la pleine lune… » grogna Harry.

« Donc ça ne te dérange pas si j'ai mes propres plan pour les mettre ensemble ? » demanda Dumbledore avec empressement et Harry secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance alors qu'il riait doucement.

« Est-ce que Professeur McGonagall sait que vous avez un job à mi-temps ? De toutes façons, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Sev a des vues sur Remus depuis qu'ils ont pris un verre ensemble. Non, » ajouta rapidement Harry quand Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour parler, « c'était _avant_ que je ne vienne pas mes propres moyens à Poudlard pour vous trouver. »

« Oh. Je suis surpris que Severus t'aie confié ses sentiments envers Remus. »

« Confiés ? » Harry poussa un nouveau grognement. « Cette tête de mule, se confier à un adolescent deux fois moins vieux que lui ? Vous n'y êtes pas du tout Professeur. J'ai pratiquement du le disséquer pour obtenir une réponse. »

Dumbledore eut un rire léger. « Au fait, j'ai un conseil à te donner Harry. S'il t'arrivait de parler à Molly de la manièe dont tu es venu à aller vivre avec Severus l'été dernier, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'omettre le fait d'avoir _vol_ jusqu'à Poudlard sans escorte. Si tu ne le prends pas comme un conseil, prends-le comme une faveur pour moi s'il-te-plaît. » dit le Directeur, le visage tordu dans une expression attendrissante.

« Il faut compter sur l'autorité de Mme Weasley quand on en vient aux enfants, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry fit un sourire forcé.

« Je suis content que tu comprennes la crainte que m'inspire Molly. » répondit gravement le vieux sorcier.

Harry sourit. « Si ça vous fait plaisir de jouer les marieurs avec mon parrain et le Professeur Lupin, je serais heureux de vous donner un coup de main. Je me suis demandé plusieurs s'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés. Si non, peut-être que je vais pouvoir les y ammener. » songea Harry. « Je vous appelle s'il y a du nouveau. » dit le jeune homme brun, et le Directeur lui adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de toucher le fourreau et de disparaître de la maison.

Harry se retrouva seul au milieu du salon. Il était à présent un peu plus de midi et il regarda autour de lui. Les rayons du Soleil de reflétaient sur les murs jaune pâle, construisant une lumière brumeuse, impalpable dans la pièce. Il eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il se souvint de la réaction de son second parrain lorsqu'il avait vu les travaux de rénovation d'Harry. Rogue s'était réveillé un beau matin pour voir ses rideaux de velour sombre proprement pliés et rangés dans un coin, et remplacés par des rideaux beige-crème. Ses murs blancs, sobres et nus, avaient été repeint dans des ton jaune pâle et décorés avec un manuscrit enchanté par Harry.

Un léger cri en provenance de la cuisine le fit sortir de ses pensées et il sourit lorsque sa chouette répondit d'un hululement. Hedwide s'envola et il la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où il ouvrit la fenêtre pour elle.

« Salut Hawke » il salua le hiboux blanc comme neige depuis la fenêtre. Il tendit la main et le hiboux frotta sa tête contre la paume du jeune homme avant delui mordiller affectueusement les doigts. Hawke poussa un hululement interrogateur. « Oui tu devrais emmener Hedwige chasser mais soyez prudents. Au fait, est-ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se cacher Black ? Je suis surpris qu'il ne soit pas m'accueillir quand je suis arrivée. »

La réponde à sa question arriva dix secondes plus tard lorsqu'il entendit un léger ronronnement suivi de grattements sur la porte. Harry l'ouvrit et Black trottina jusqu'à lui avant de se frotter contre les jambes du jeune homme. « Je vois que je t'ai manqué. » murmura-t-il et il regarda les deux chouettes s'éloigner en direction de la forêt. « Pourquoi tu ne me tiendrais pas compagnie pendant que je défais mes bagages ? Ensuite on redescendra ici et on verra ce qu'on peut préparer pour le dîner. » Le Persian noir ronronna en guise d'accord et sortit de la cuisine. Il bondit et aterrit gracieusement sur la malle d'Harry. _Ca fait du bien d'être à la maison…J'aurais voulu avoir tué Voldemort…Je pense que j'ai besoin de vacances sans les pensées du Lord Sombre et ses sales changements d'humeur pour me traverser l'esprit chaque seconde._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dans le Poudlard Express.**

Hermione fixait avec colère la porte du compartiment. La Préfète aux cheveux épais rageait tellement qu'elle en était presque méconnaissable, même pour Ron. Malfoy et sa bande avaient tenté de s'acquitter de leur petit visite d'adieu annuelle en visitant les amis d'Harry. Le problème, c'est que l'objet de la haine des Serpentards n'était pas là pour assister à la confrontation. Malfoy s'était amusé à décrire Harry et Rogue dans des positions plus qu'obscènes quand la mauvaise humeur d'Hermione l'avait emporté et elle avait jeté un sort qui donna à _tous_ les Serpentards une foudroyante et intolérable migraine.

« **Maintenant** Malfoy tu vas nous laisser seuls ou je te jure que… » avait-elle sifflé, serrant sa baguette si fort dans sa main que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. » Draco s'était lui-même traîné hors de sa vue et ses camarades l'avaient lentement suivi.

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça va durer ? » Luna glissa calmement sa baguette sous sa robe et se rassit.

« Seulement quelques minutes. » répondit Hermione avec raideur alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à côté de Ron. Son petit-ami attrapa sa main et la pressa doucement. Elle retourna la pression un peu après avant de pousser un long soupir. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sens mieux. Je commence à penser que la petite fouine blanche était vraiment en train de nous rendre un service. » dit-elle, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres. Ron se contente d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur et attendit qu'elle développe son idée.

« Tous les sors et les maléfices d'aujourd'hui m'ont permis d'évacuer mon stress. » ajouta-t-elle, provoquant de légers rires chez tous ses amis, exceptée Ginny. La sœur de Ron fixait la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la vide. La jeune fille rousse n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'Harry leur avait annoncé au petit-déjeuner qu'il ne rentrait pas via le Poudlard Express. C'était sans doute le manque d'explications d'Harry qui l'avait rendue maussade.

Ron remarqua l'expression de tristesse sur la visage de Ginny et la regarda avec inquiétude mais garda le silence. Il aurait voulu demander quelque chose à sa petite amie mais n'en avait pas trouvé le courage. « Mione, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer avec Malfoy ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Il était bizarre cette année mais sa réaction aujourd'hui paraissait presque franche. »

Hermione le regarda avec surprise. « Je commence à croire que tu as muri Ron. Je ne m'attendais franchement pas à ce que tu remarques _son_ comportement. » dit-elle avec douceur, ce qui lui valut une grimace de la part de Ron. « Non, sérieusement… Je n'ai pas d'explication. Il n'a pas donné à Harry, ni nous non plus pour la même occasion, l'habituelle dose d'insultes. Bien sûr, ça peut aussi être parce qu'Harry a évité les confrontations. »

Ron soupira. « C'est vraiment dommage que nous ne sachions pas pourquoi ce petit con a agit comme ça. Mais je me demande s'il n'est vraiment pas inquiet pour la vieille chauve-souris. Rogue l'a toujours traité mieux que les autres. »

Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Tu veux entendre mon opinion personnelle ? Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te sembler bizarre… Je pense que l'hostilité dont il nous a fait preuve ce matin n'était rien d'autre q'un faux-semblant. Non, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Mon instinct me dit simplement que ce n'est qu'une façade. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je crois qu'il y a un bon côté chez Draco qu'il ne veut pas montrer. » Ron ne fit aucun commentaire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Une heure plus tard.**

Draco Malfoy, préfet de Serpentard, était torturé par un mal de tête retentissant. _Putain ! Je sais que le sort que la Sang de Bourbe m'a jeté était temporaire, alors pourquoi par tous les dieux ma tête est-elle toujours en train de me faire souffrir ? _Voyager à l'intérieur d'un train n'était certainement pas pour l'aider. Juste au moment où il se disait que son mal de tête ne pouvait pas empirer, la vue de son ancienne petite amie et de sa bande d'amies lui ôta cette certitude. _Saint Rhiannon ! _Il poussa un léger grognement. _Aie pitié de moi ! _A cette pensée, il eut un reniflement de dédain envers lui-même. _Comme si je méritais qu'on ait pitié de moi. Putain, foutu mal de tête._

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre, priant avec ferveur pour que les filles le laissent seul et aillent ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement pour lui, elles s'installèrent comme chez elles dans le compartiment. Empiétant sur _son_ espace privé.

« Draco » ronronna Pansy et il frissonna à sa voix. « Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Rogue t'ait caché qu'il était aux côtés de Potter pendant tout ce temps. Je me demande si tous les discours, regards noirs et les points de maison en moins durant ces cinq dernières années envers Celui-Qui-A-Survécu étaient vraiment sincères. La jeune fille se pencha vers lui et essaya de l'enlacer. Au cours des dernières années, il avait réalisé qu'elle commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à la dragonne qu'il avait detestée dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre les conversations humaines.

L'idée de scandaliser ses 'amis' en leur avouant que la haine qu'il ressentait pour Harry n'était pas à proprement parler de la haine l'emplit de plaisir. Bien sûr, cinq ans plus tôt il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas de la malveillance, mais de l'admiration et de la compassion qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme brun qui devait sans arrêt lutter pour survivre. S'il avait pu, il aurait crié au monde entier qu'il aimait Harry. Il aurait aussi crié que la seule personne qu'il haissait n'était autre que sa propre mère, la dragonne.

Son mal de tête s'était transformé en une gigantesque migraine. _Peut-être que c'est parce que je réfléchis trop, _se dit-il en lui-même. Il se déplaça sur son siège et demanda à Pansy d'un air ennuyé, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu supposes toujours que je sais _tout_ à propos de Rogue ? »

« Parce que tu es son chouchou ! Quoi de plus ? » répondit Pansy comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait demandé quelque chose d'aussi évident. Instantanément, la mauvaise humeur de Draco reprit le dessus et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une colère à peine contenue. Activant sa Vision, Draco rassembla une minuscule quantité d'air avec sa volonté et l'energisa, la rendant plus dense. En une fraction de seconde, il dirigea la boule d'énergie vers la jeune fille à une vitesse effrayante. Les yeux de Pansy roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle tomba de son siège sur le sol, inconsciente. Les quatre autres filles dans le compartiment le regardèrent, incrédules.

Il fixa impassiblement la forme inanimée de la préfète. _Merde… Je ne voulais pas la toucher aussi sérieusement… Je devrais peut-être parler de mes problèmes à Rogue. Mon pouvoir a sans doute augmenté pendant l'année et je ne le contrôle pas très bien. Putain ! L'unique question est, y aura-t-il **quelqu'un **pour comprendre cette forme de magie ? Je me sens d'humeur à parler à Dumbledore. _La voix familière d'une Sang de Bourbe Gryffondor le tira de ses pensées. _Oh merde._

« Malfoy ! » cria Hermione. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de terreur. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

Draco haussa gracieusement un sourcil, ignorant la puissante douleur à l'intérieur de sa tête. « Je n'ai rien fait. » répondit-il d'un ton suffisant. _Je suis dans la merde. J'espère qu'elle n'était pas devant la porte quand Pansy a fait ces remarques débiles. Je sais que Milicent et les autres ont le crâne assez épais pour ne pas avoir réalisé que j'ai assomé Pansy sans utiliser ma baguette. Mais **cette** fille l'aurait remarqué, **elle.**_

****

****

« Bien sûr » répondit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique. « Donc tu veux que je crois qu'elle souffre d'un sort d'évanouissement ? » lui demanda-t-elle sèchement alors qu'elle examinait la préfète. « Vous deux ! » Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Milicent Bulstrode et une autre fille qui semblait souffrir d'anorexie. « Emmenez vos amis ailleurs et ne revenez pas dans ce compartiment. » ordonna-t-elle et les filles de Serpentard obéirent immédiatement. Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard suspicieux avant de sortir pour continuer sa patrouille.

Draco soupira de soulagement et se massa les tempes, il pensait à la façon dont les Serpentards avaient suivi les ordres d'Hermione sans poser de questions. _Leur comportement soumis est vraiment troublant. _Les heures passèrent, bien que non sans autre interruption. Ses 'amis' avaient essayé de lui rendre visite afin de lui poser plus de questions sur le Maître des Potions cette fois il avait fallu moins de deux minutes pour qu'ils l'énervent au point qu'il utilise sa baguette sur eux. Ils avaient immédiatement compris le message et le trio noir de fumée (Montague, Goyle et Crabbe) avait quitté le compartiment.

Blaise Zabini regarda en arrière et en avant, entre le compartiment et les élèves toastés. Il haussa les épaules puis ouvrit la porte du compartiment de Draco et ignora le regard meutrier du préfet tandis qu'il retournait de l'autre côté. Il revint dans les minutes suivantes et ferma tranquillement la porte. Au grand amusement d'un groupe de Serdaigles et de Serpentards (tous du côté opposé au compartiment de Draco), Zabini fabriqua une large bannière flottante où brillait un message écrit en lettres argentées. Il disait : _Le dragon est réveillé et irritable. Entrez à vos risques et périls. Sign : Zabini._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione arborait une expression joyeuse tandis qu'elle dicutait avec Ron et Neville. _Bon, je ne peux pas tirer une tronche de six pieds de long. Ron est déjà inquiet à propos de Ginny, il n'a pas besoin de l'être à propos de moi. Au moins Harry nous a promis qu'il nous rejoindrait au Terrier le 18 Août._

« Ron ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'Harry va traîner Rogue avec lui au Terrier ? »

Ron s'étouffa avec son Chocogrenouille. L'expression de son visage fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. « Merde alors ! »

Hermione rit doucement. « N'y pensons plus. » dit-elle en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et elle se plongea dans ses pensées. _Je pourrais jurer que Draco a fait quelque chose à Pansy, mais je n'ai jamais vu personne utiliser la vieille magie exceptés Dumbledore et Harry. Nous avons découvert qu'Harry en était capable lorsqu'il nous a poussés Ron et moi à jeter des sorts de protection autour de la cabane d'Hagrid (après que les Centaures aient essayé d'y mettre le feu) alors qu'il était éloigné à faire une course pour Dumbledore. Je suis très confuse quant aux intentions de Draco. Ses efforts pour unir les jeunes Gryffondors et Serpentards m'a fait croire que ce n'était pas un si 'mauvais garçon'. Mais qu'est-ce que je sais à propos d'être l'unique héritier d'une famille aristocratique de sorciers de sang pur et l'enfant de Mangemorts ? Si au moins je savais de quel côté il est. Je **sais** qu'Harry serait plus qu'heureux de l'avoir avec nous. Stupide gars. Seul un imbécile ne devinerait pas qu'il aime le dragon. _Elle sourit à ses pensées et fixa son regard sur le âysage au dehors. _Nous allons bientôt arriver à la gare…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco descendit du train et trésaillit au brouhaha des parents et des membres des familles retrouvant leurs petits chéris. Les chouettes s'agitaient et hululaient d'excitation et il rentra accidentellement dans quelqu'un. Sans réfléchir, Draco marmonna une excuse et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour atteindre la barrière magique.

Fred écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il entendit les excuses du Serpentard. _Est-ce que la Lune est devenue violette pendant que je regardais ailleurs ?_

« Fred, magne-toi, » ordonna Charlie, le deuxième fils ainé des Weasley, poussant son frère en avant. Le gardien de dragons avait apperçu ses jeunes frère et sœur plus loin dans la foule.

« Hey, on est l ! » salua Ron et il regarda autour de lui. « Où est George ? »

« Au magasin, Ronny, » répondit Fred avec entrain. « Alors… Est-ce que ta petit amie a aimé le collier que mon brillant jumeau et moi-même avons dénich ? » demanda-t-il d'un air impertinent.

Hermione hoqueta et Ron la regarda d'un air coupable. « Tu m'avais dit que c'était toi qui l'avais choisi ! » gémit-elle et elle fit semblant de bouder alors alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de Fred. Elle fit un signe de tête à Charlie pour le saluer.

« Ok, assez parl » intervint Charlie, scannant la foule du regard. « Nous allons chez Percy. Oui Ron, Maman, Papa et Percy se sont réconciliés. Il y a environ cinq jours. Bill s'en est assuré. » Charlie sourit gentiment à Hermione qui avait l'air incertaine mais néanmoins pleine d'espoir. « Tes parents sont là aussi, et Percy est encore au travail. Luna, » le gardien de dragons se tourna vers la jeune Lovegood, « ton père l'a envoyé un hiboux pour demander à ce qu'on vienne te chercher. Il est toujours en salle d'édition. »

« Pas de surprise » répondit la jeune Serdaigle, esquissant un sourire.

« Hé Ginny ! » appela Dean et la seule fille des enfants Weasley se précipita dans ses bras. « Fais attention à toi, je t'envoie un hiboux lorsque je descends au Chemin de Traverse, ok ? » La jeune fille acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et l'attira à elle pour un rapide baiser. Charlie regarda sa sœur avec amusement et Fred fit une grimace.

Ginny pinça le bras de Fred pour ses taquineries tandis que le groupe de six se dirigeait vers la barrière magique, sans remarquer qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond-argentés s'était fait coincer par deux Aurors, l'un deux ayant un nez pointu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco eut une peur bleue lorsqu'il se retrouva attrapé et traîné à l'écart par un gigantesque Shacklebolt. Il se demandait si l'Auror voulait l'interroger à propos de l'endroit où se trouvait son père lorsque Kinglsey lui murmura de se calmer d'un air exaspéré.

Le partenaire de l'Auror se rapprocha et Draco ne put s'empêcher de lâcher étourdiment « Vous plaisantez ! »

« Gamin insolent, » marmonna Rogue. Il avait bu du Polynectar afin de prendre l'apparence de Matthew Lemburg, un Auror qui travaillait aussi en tant qu'Obliviator. « Tu oses te moquer de moi alors que c'est à cause de toi si je suis venu ici déguis ? »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Kingsley qui comprit le message et s'éloigna. « Et bien, » dit-il, se frottant le nez, « je ne me moque pas vraiment de vous mais vous auriez pu prendre un échantillon de quelqu'un qui vous ressemble un _minimum_. » _Ca égaye ma journée ! Dommage que je ne sois pas doué pour le dessin. Je l'aurais esquissé, fait des copies et affiché sur le tableau de la salle commune des Serpentards avec une note '**ce truc** est notre Maître des Potions'._ Une fragrance familière atteignit son nez. « Monsieur, je suppose que vous êtes là pour une raison, étant donné le soin avec lequel vous vous êtes fait beau. Je crains cependant qu'une dragonne soit à la recherche de son enfant. » dit-il nerveusement quand l'odeur du parfum devint plus forte.

Rogue jura et plongea sa main droite dans sa poche. « Remonte ta manche droite et vite. » ordonna le Maître des Potions. Avec un regard interrogateur, Draco fit ce qui lui était demandé. Vif comme l'éclair, [attention voilà Flash ! mdr ! désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher] Rogue attacha quelque chose à son bras. « Si tu as besoin d'aide pense juste très fort que tu as des problèmes. Merde. » lança Rogue. « Kingsley » murmura-t-il et les deux 'Aurors' transplanèrent du quai.

_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? _se demanda-t-il avec perplexité. La sensation de métal froid de l'étrange petit objet le fit le chercher du regard. Au moment où ses yeux se posaient sur le bracelet d'argent solidement attaché à son poignet il pensa… _Merlin… Faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve !_

Il examina le bracelet. Il faisait environ trois centimètres de large et était léger et confortable. Draco savait que l'objet avait été fabriqué magiquement car il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen qu'un bracelet normal puisse produire des flammes vertes déchainées entourant un dragon noir roulé en boule dans son sommeil. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa qui en était le créateur. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui possédait une aura blanc-bleutée à pulsations rythmées. La personne qui avait créé et offert de bracelet n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. _Je ne le mérite pas…_Etourdiment, il rabaissa sa manche juste à temps.

« Je me demandais où tu étais Draco. » dit une douce voix mielleuse. « Peu importe. Viens. La voiture attend. » Après cela, Narcissa Malfoy se retourna et retraversa la barrière magique. Il mit un petit moment à se calmer avant de suivre le chemin de sa mère.

Il passait la barrière lorsqu'il crut entendre une voix dire : **_Tu le mérites Drake. Personne ne le mérite plus que toi… _**Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. _Je me fais des idées. _Il se depêcha lorsqu'il vit que sa mère tapait impatiemment du pied.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chez Rogue.**

Harry était dans sa douche lorsqu'il entendit un 'click' dans sa tête et commença à voir des images doubles. L'une était du mur de la salle de bain et du jet d'eau de la douche. L'autre image était un bras qui était trop pâle pour être le sien. Il se trouva lui-même en train de regarder le bracelet qu'il avait créé pour Draco. Il sentit une sensation de surprise se glisser dans son esprit et il n'aurait pas été capable de dire si ça venait de lui ou de l'autre personne.

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…_dit une part de son esprit. _Mais je suis heureux qu'il aime le bracelet. _Il hoqueta soudainement lorsqu'il ressentit un puissant sentiment de 'savoir'. A ce moment là Harry fut tenté de se jeter du haut d'une falaise. _Comment a-t-il su que c'était moi ? Je vais tuer Sev. Je vais-_

Une voix qu'il savait ne pas être la sienne résonna dans son esprit. **_« Je ne le mérite pas… »_**

****

****

Harry se sentit sourire. _Tu le mérites Drake. Personne ne le mérite plus que toi…_Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry se sentait empli de chaleur et d'amour.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !! J'ai finiiiiiiiii ! Youhou !!! (danse de la victoire exécutée par la traductrice qui semble avoir pété un boulon).

Ouf !

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et celui à venir est encore plus intéressant ! o)

Mais avouez que les choses se précisent non ?

Et… Si vous m'envoyez tout plein de reviews vous aurez le prochain chap (qui est incroyablement long) en une seule fois ! (Comment ça c'est pas beau le chantage ? llllol)

A très vite !

Bisous !!!!!!!

Mel


	5. Chap 5 : Voyage vers des souvenirs

**Titre : **Transcendance

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Rating :** PG –13

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par Firesword (le titre original est Trenscendence), je ne fais que la traduire avec son accord et je voulais d'ailleurs le remercier de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic !

**Note de la traductrice :** Hello everybody ! Vu que vous avez été gentils et que vous m'avez envoyé des reviews, et bien c'est mon tour d'être gentille, je vous le donne en entier ce chapitre, et en avance en plus ! Personnellement je le trouve ultra-génial, et puis on y apprend plein de trucs ! Beaucoup de questions vont y trouver des réponses, et puis… Rho bas vous verrez bien hein, lol ! Bon allez je me mets aux reviews mais d'abord une petite page de pub (lol).

Aujourd'hui je vous conseille Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? d'Umbre77, c'est une one-shot à la fois drôle et touchante, n'hésitez pas à allez la lire !! Et puis, si vous voulez lire une fic sadique allez donc voir Jeux interdits de Prune, vous serez servis ! lol.

Ah vi, inutile de préciser que ces deux fics sont des slashs harry/draco… o)

**Réponses auw reviews : **Wahou ! Je dois dire que je m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews !! 14 pour un seul chapitre, c'était inespéré pour moi, et ça me fait vachement plaisir !! C'est pour ça que vous avez droit à ca chapitre avec trois jours d'avance ! :o)

**Onarluca :** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver au rendez-vous à chaque fois ! Bonne lecture ! :o)

****

**POH :** Lol ! En effet, Draco bracelet magie d'Harry = télépathie, c'est une bonne équation ! Et vi, moi aussi je trouve ça assez cool. Quant à la suite, et bien elle est là, et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! :o)

****

**Minerve :** vi, vive la télépathie ! merci pour ta review. :o)

****

**Christine :** Hello ! Oh merci, je m'en voulais presque de faire du chantage… lol ! Mais bon du coup c'est moi qui me suis bougé les fesses pour vous lol !! o) Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir, et c'est boostant ! Bonne lecture !

****

**Darky :** Salut ! Merci c'est très sympa ce que tu me dis, ça me flatte même lol ! °°enlève ses chaussettes qui commencent à craquer°° Voilà la suite et j'espère que la fic continuera à te plaire autant !!

****

**Celine.S :** Merci beaucoup ! :o)

****

**Shadow :** Vi, un chapitre très long (du moins à traduire lol) et en plus il est venu vite hein ? Merci pour ta review !! :o)

****

**Tetedenoeud :** Hého, doucement hein, sinon va y'avoir une grève de la traductrice lol ! C'est vrai quoi c'est du boulot quand même alors me voir harceler par des reviewers pour tradure plus vite que mon ombre ça me stresse à mort ! La preuve j'en viens à raconter n'importe quoi, arg faut que j'arrête, allez bonne lecture et merci pour ta review mine de rien ça me booste les coups de pied au cul lol ! :o)

****

**Clôtho :** hiya ! je suis contente de voir que la fic te plait ! c'est vrai que c'est cool la telpathie comme moyen de communication, d'ailleurs tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre… tu vas voir Drake est torp mignon… ho non faut que je me taise °°se tape la tête contre le clavier°° en tous cas merciiiiiii beaucoup et j'attends de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre !! :o))

****

**Manehou :** voilà la suite ! merci d'avoir pris la peine d'envoyer un 'tit mot ça fait tjs plaisir ! :o)

****

**Céline402 :** salut ! merci, c'est gentil ce que tu me dis, ça me fait plaisir !! si tu as aimé le dernier chapitre tu aimeras encore plus celui-ci ! je te retiens pas plus longtemps je te laisse lire lol ! o) bonne lecture !!

****

**Koyomi-San :** Allo ! tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! pour répondre à tes questions, je sais pas pourquoi harry a une aura bleutée, peut-être parce que c'est beau tout simpement lol ! pour le bracelet, il a d'autres fonctions en effet mais tu decouvriras ça plus tard et non, le lien n'est pas à sens unique comme tu vas pouvoir le remarquer dans ce chapitre !! bonne lecture ! :o)

****

**Fëaran :** Salut ! Wahou bah là franchement °° devient toute rouge et glousse stupidement°° ça me fait vachement plaisir, vraiment !! c'est moi qui te remercie, recevoir des reviews comme la tienne ça me réchauffe vraiment le coeur et si j'ai pu t'aider à aller mieux ben j'en suis contente ! voilà le chapitre 5, en entier et en avance, et j'ose espérer que tu m'enverras une review pour me dire s'il t'a plu... o) biz

****

**Diane23 :** Merci pour tes compliments, contente que l'histoire te plaise ! c'est vrai que des fois y'a des trucs pas tout à fait clairs mais bon au fil de la fic les choses s'expliquent ! bonne lecture !

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

****

**Chapitre 5 : Voyage vers des souvenirs**

****

****

Chez Rogue, dans le salon 

Un calme paisible régnait dans le salon bien que le silence fut parfois troublé par les doux ronronnements d'un chat très heureux et les bruissements d'un parchemin. Harry était en train d'étudier une liste que lui avaient préparée Kingsley et Rogue sur ce que le jeune homme pourrait faire durant les vacances en plus de ses devoirs scolaires. Rogue, le apparemment-redevenu-normal Maître des Potions, sirotait consciencieusement son chocolat chaud tandis que sa main libre était occupée à gratouiller le menton de Black. Une légère mélodie s'échappa de la pendule et le sorcier habituellement sévère eut un léger sourire. Harry, pour une raison quelconque, aimait rajouter des touches Moldues ici et là dans la maison. Rogue regarda la pendule il était déjà deux heures du matin et Harry n'avait toujours pas montré de signe d'apoplexie. Finalement, il entendit un grognement émi par le jeune sorcier. Son léger sourire fut remplacé par un sourire démoniaque.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry examinait la liste, atteré. Il crut que ses yeux lui jouaient un mauvais tour lorsqu'il vit que Rogue avait prévu de lui enseigner des potions et des poisons que le Maître des Potions avait utilisés du temps où il était Mangemort comme il l'avait gentiment fait remarquer dans un post-scriptum au bas de la liste, les Aurors devaient être capables d'identifier le poison ou la drogue d'un crime immédiatement. Un grognement involontaire lui échappa et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le parchemin pour voir son parrain lui adresser un sourire de diable.

« Tu n'es pas commode Sev » dit simplement Harry alors qu'il roulait le parchemin.

« Quel dommage… » répondit Rogue d'une voix traînante et Harry fit mine de lui balancer le parchemin à la figure. Le jeune homme brun s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et soupira. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la réaction inatendue du bracelet.

« Sev ? » appella Harry et son parrain lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Comment est-ce que Draco a su que c'est moi qui a fait le bracelet ? »

Son parrain garda le silence avant de répondre d'une voix calme. « C'était vraiment… une coïncidence. J'ai eu une brève conversation avec Dumbledore et son frère à propos de Draco et ensuite je suis rentré à la maison où tu as tenté de m'étrangler. » Harry attendait patiemment, l'air penaud, regardant le Maître des Potions poser sa tasse sur la table basse. « Dumbledore suspecte que Draco puisse en quelque sorte voir l'aura des gens. » Quand Harry lui jeta un regard perplexe, Rogue expliqua avec une grande patience, « Avant la rencontre d'aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas au courant que Draco avait signalé à Dumbledore l'allégeance des deux frères Montague, de Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, une poignée de Serpentards de septième année et un Serdaigle enevrs le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry eut un léger sursaut de surprise. _Il ne me serait certainement pas venu à l'esprit que Drake puisse ne pas être normal… Sorcièremment parlant bien sûr. _Il aurait voulu y réfléchir plus en profondeur mais ses yeux cillèrent et il se rassura en se disant qu'il avait tout le temps d'y penser.

« Alors, quand est-ce que Remus vient nous voir ? » demanda gaiement Harry, et à son grand amusement, il écouta son parrain bégayer d'une manière très charmante.

« Remus ? Pourquoi – qu'est-ce que tu..- pourquoi ? » Rogue se tut, visiblement embarrassé et Harry émit un son d'impatience. Rogue essaya de nouveau. « Pourquoi nous rendrait-il visite ? » le Maître des Potions se renfrogna, n'appréciant clairement pas la soudaine question d'Harry.

« Sa potion, » répondit Harry, secouant la tête et regardant son parrain avec amusement. « Et puis je pense que ça serait une bonne occasion pour vous deux d'avoir une discussion -» le visage de Rogue prit une jolie nuance de rouge brillant « - à propos de la façon dont tu es devenu mon parrain, merde ! » Harry était partagé entre l'allégresse et la frustration alors que Rogue le fixait en silence. Harry se leva, tenant le parchemin dans une main tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son parrain.

Harry avait appris que le Maître des Potions aux cheveux gras était capable d'être affectueux durant les six derniers jours avant le retour à Poudlard en septembre dernier. Ca avait pu paraître impossible à croire, mais Harry était devenu très attaché au Maître des Potions et il devait parfois se secouer mentalement pour supprimer le besoin de montrer son inquiétude même quand ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans le bureau de Rogue. Sauf, bien sur, lorsque le sorcier était incroyablement hargneux, Harry ne voyait absolument aucune raison de s'exposer lui-même aux remarques acides de Rogue lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Maintenant, toutefois, Harry n'avait aucun scrupule à le faire. Qui pourrait en témoigner à part le chat et les deux sorciers présents dans la maison ? Ses doigts otèrent doucement les mèches rebelles de cheveux noirs du visage du sorcier et Harry se baissa, plantant un doux baiser sur le front de Rogue.

Il recula et étudia le visage de son parrain, heureux de voir Rogue se détendre. Il lissa les rides soucieuses, puis la pomette osseuse et Rogue ferma les yeux. Il passa une minute avant que les yeux ne se rouvrent, le noir fixant l'émeraude.

« Merci » murmura son parrain, appréciant la simple sensation que l'on s'occupe de lui. Il eut un sourire reconnaissant lorsqu'Harry lui dit d'un ton non discutable qu'il n'avait pas à être si incroyablement timide quand ils en venaient à Lupin.

« Tu m'as manqué, vieille chauve-souris » dit doucement Harry, regardant le Maître des Potions avec détermination. Il changea de sujet. « Parle à Phineas et demande à Dumbledore d'organiser ça. Je ne **veux pas **te voir risquer ta peau à essayer d'apporter sa potion à Remus, plus particulièrement lorsque j'ai encore tant à apprendre de toi. » dit-il d'un air faussement grave et Rogue ricana. Il semblait clair que son parrain ne le prenait pas au sérieux quand il en venait à l'amour de ses études. Harry continua, « De plus, c'est mieux si Remus entend les détails de toi plutôt que de Dumbledore. »

Rogue hocha de la tête en signe d'agrément et se déplaça légèrement. Black reçut le signal et se leva, s'étirant paresseusement avant de bondir des genoux du Maître des Potions. Harry regarda son parrain se lever de sa chaise et se diriger vers la cuisine pour laver sa tasse. Il s'apprêtait à partir dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit Rogue l'appeler.

« Sev ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

L'expression de son parrain était impénétrable alors qu'Harry le fixait. « Est-ce que Draco sera vraiment en sécurité au Manoir ? Même avec le bracelet ? » demanda son parrain d'une voix inquiète.

« Il doit l'être. » murmura Harry, ses yeux devenant distants. _On doit se depêcher de préparer son départ. Si quelque chose arrive, est-ce que Draco peut chercher refuge ici ? _Il grignotait inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit que son parrain le regarda curieusement. _Non, mauvaise idée. Je serais sûrement sans arrêt distrait par l'envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Si ce n'est pas ça, je finirai probablement par le tuer en essayant de faire disparaître ce sourire méprisant de son visage. _Il entendit le doux choc du verre contre le métal lorsque Rogue posa la tasse propre sur l'égouttoir.

« Il est tard et _tu es_ fatigué. » dit Harry. « Repose-toi et oublions tes livres jusqu'à demain. Parfois je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire…Avoir un plan fait par Hermione pour mes devoirs ou avoir un plan fait par _toi._ »

Rogue eut un sourire forcé alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains avec un torchon de cuisine. « Je vais me reposer mais d'abord je dois envoyer un message à Dumbledore. Cependant, je ne dépenserai pas mon énergie à essayer de réveiller le portrait si Phineas fait un somme. » Une minute plus tard, Rogue était en train de parler d'une voix claire avec le-sorcier-dans-le-tableau et ce dernier disparut pour aller délivrer le message.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent ensuite le bureau pour se diriger vers leurs chambres respectives, ayant décidé après une brève discussion qu'ils pouvaient attendre le lendemain pour prendre connaissance de la réponse de Dumbledore. Harry marchait d'un pas léger devant son parrain et il fut le premier à atteindre sa chambre, vu que c'était celle qui se trouvait le plus près du salon. Il fut légèrement étonné lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur ses épaules, et se retourna doucement pour faire face à son parrain.

Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement alors que Rogue franchissait la distance qui les séparait et Harry pressa sa joue contre les cheveux de son parrain, ses bras encerclant Rogue en une douce étreinte. Il sentait l'agréable chaleur qui se dégageait du sorcier, les battements réguliers de son cœur, et la friction des paumes de son parrain qui frottait le dos d'Harry. Harry sentit ses yeux se gorger d'eau alors qu'il se souvenait d'une étreinte similaire qu'il avait eue avec son premier parrain. _Sirius…_

Son corps entier trembla lorsqu'il sentit une vague de peine l'envahir et il eut beaucoup de mal à empêcher ses larmes de couler sur l'épaule de son parrain. Harry entendit Rogue murmurer une série de mots réconfortants mais il ne les comprit pas vraiment. Petit à petit, il se sentit consolé par la voix apaisante de son parrain. Il resta contre Rogue jusqu'à ce que la tristesse diminue puis se retire doucement. Harry baissa la tête et son parrain se pencha légèrement vers lui (heureusement pour le Maître des Potions, Harry faisait encore quelque centimètres de moins que lui) afin de déposer un baiser directement sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Les doigts de Rogue se posèrent sur le menton du jeune homme et y restèrent un moment avant qu'il ne lui fasse redresser la tête. Harry regarda droit dans les yeux de son parrain. A un moment, Harry vit le nez proéminent s'affiner, le visage s'étoffer et les yeux noirs tourner au bleu orage. Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux et de les ouvrir à nouveau. Rogue le regardait, l'air soucieux.

« Dors bien » murmura son parrain.

« Je vais essayer. Et merci Sev'. » Après une dernière étreinte, Harry relacha la taille de son parrain et fit un pas en arrière. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se glissa à l'intérieur. « Bonne nuit. » dit-il doucement avec un sourire avant de fermer la porte. Il posa le morceau de parchemin jusque là oublié et à moitié chiffoné sur son bureau avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Il respirait profondément, inhalant la douce et relaxante odeur d'Orange Sanguine. Il ôta sa chemise, se sentant plus à l'aise alors que la brise –magicalement ajoutée - circulant dans la chambre rencontrait sa peau nue. Les bougies qui avaient été allumées plut tôt dans la soirée s'essouflaient doucement tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à aller au lit.

Harry changea de position et s'adossa contre le dosserait, fixant le mur devant lui sans le voir. Il ne pensa à rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande, _Quand est-ce que j'ai finalement réalisé que je commençais à vraiment **apprécier **Drake ?_ Il commença à fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour trouver la réponse. _Je sais une chose c'est que j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose un peu avant les B.U.S.Es. _Son esprit dériva et il repensa soudain à une image de Draco. Le Serpentard ne portait pas sa robe d'école mais était simplement vêtu d'une chemise élégante et d'un pantalon noir. Il était sûrement sur un balcon, car il se souvint qu'il avait du regarder vers le bas pour voir Draco. Il revit le ciel sombre déchiré par des éclairs de lumière qui semblaient y danser, les apaisants grondements du tonerre au loin. Harry se souvint de la sensation de sa robe volant autour de lui tandis qu'il se tenait debout au milieu des violentes rafales de vent. Draco se tenait debout sous le ciel, aucunement ébranlé, bien qu'il aurait été plus sage qu'il profite du spectacle de l'orage depuis l'intérieur du château. Son visage pâle et fin était levé vers le ciel et l'image du Serpentard devint si nette dans l'esprit d'Harry que ce dernier poussa un petit cri aigu. _Merlin… Il est… Il était si beau ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il avait l'air si doux quand il était naturel…_

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour retrouver un souffle régulier. _Je sais que je l'apprécie. **Beaucoup**. Mais est-ce que je l'aime ? _songea Harry. _Je sais que ce que je ressens pour lui est bien plus fort que ma fascination pour Cho. _Harry finit par se coucher et fixa le plafond. _Mais pourquoi **lui **parmis tous les autres ? _Il poussa un long soupir. _On dirait que je suis fou de Drake depuis un moment. _Il sourit et se concentra sur le lien qui avait accidentellement été établi entre lui et le Serpentard. Harry n'entendit qu'un silence paisible. _Il doit dormir…_Harry ferma les yeux mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Il resta éveillé et se surprit à repenser à la nuit qui l'avait certainement changé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**__**

Flashback. Mémoire d'Harry. 

**_18 juillet 1996. Chez les Dursley._**

****

Harry était allongé sur le ventre, il lisait un livre qu'Hermione lui avait recommandé et prenait des notes dessus. Il était vraiment en train de faire des recherches. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié de travailler, mais cette fois, il se forçait à se concentrer. Soudainement, Voldemort décida de visiter Harry avec une autre vision.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se tenait dans une espèce de salon. L'image était un peu floue et il se sentit un peu amusé lorsqu'il s'apperçut que c'était parce qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Sa gorge s'assécha soudainement lorsqu'il traversa la pièce en _glissant. _La colère s'engouffra vite sans son esprit. _Putain. Je suis **lui**. _Il entendit un cri perçant et sentit ses lèvres se retrousser en un sourire satisfait. _C'est juste une vision, ça n'arrive pas vraiment. Je ne tomberai pas deux fois dans le même piège._

Finalement, Harry/Voldemort s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine. Harry/Voldemort prit note d'un homme affaissé sur une chaise, du sang jaillissant abondamment de sa jugulaire. Il y avait d'autres gémissements et Harry/Voldemort en chercha la source. Lucius Malfoy se tenait près du réfrigérateur, sa main gauche serrant un couteau ensanglanté tandis qu'il tenait sa canne de sa main droite. Le Mangemort était en train de regarder deux femmes blotties près de l'évier de la cuisine.

« Tiens la fille Lucius. » ordonna Harry/Voldemort. Le Mangemort ne répondit pas mais se depêcha d'obéir.

Harry sentit son corps tout entier frémir sous le choc alors qu'il fixait le visage d'une Hermione complètement terrifiée. Harry se sentit encore plus mal lorsqu'il vit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle _le_ regardait.

« _Impero » _prononça Harry/Voldemort, et il commanda à Mme Granger de s'approcher. La mère d'Hermione s'avança d'un pas saccadé, les yeux dans le vague et s'arrêta à deux pas d'Harry/Voldemort. « Prends ce couteau sur la table. » Mme Granger obéit.

« Non… » geignit Hermione, déglutissant difficilement, mais devenant de plus en plus dechainée alors qu'elle se débattait pour échapper à Lucius. Le sorcier blond grogna, laissant tomber le couteau qu'il tenait et tira violemment les cheveux d'Hermione. Un cri étranglé s'échappa de la jeune fille.

« Tue la fille. » commanda Harry/Voldemort d'une voix glacée mais Mme Granger ne bougea pas. Harry sentit l'espoir monter en lui lorsqu'il vit que Mme Granger luttait contre l'ordre de Voldemort. Harry/Voldemort se tourna vers Hermione et, souriant, fit un signe de tête à Lucius. Le Mangemort sourit en retour et passa sa langue sur la nuque d'Hermione. L'amie d'Harry cria et tréssaillit, le visage marqué de dégoût.

La colère d'Harry s'intensifia. _Si ce batard fait vraiment cela à **mon** amie, le père de Draco est un homme mort. _Harry se referma complètement, déterminé à mettre fin à la vision.

« Non… Non… Potter… » siffla Voldemort et les yeux d'Harry se rouvrirent. « Je veux que tu regardes. » Harry retourna dans la vision et commença à paniquer. « Tue la fille, femme. » répéta Harry/Voldemort et Mme Granger perdit la bataille intérieure et obéit à la commande du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione poussa un gémissement effrayé alors qu'elle regardait sa mère. Son regard se glissa sur Harry/Voldemort. Juste avant que le couteau ne s'enfonce dans sa poitrine, elle murmura,

« Harry… »

Son cri fut bruptement coupé lorsque Dudley le tira hors de son lit et l'envoya valser contre son bureau. Il s'effondra sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Sa cicatrice le brûlait intensément et il se sentait horrifié. Il cligna des yeux, se sentant pris de vertige, et fixa avec confusion le seau bleu que Dudley lui tendait. A l'instant où il toucha le seau, son estomac se révulsa et il vomit tout son contenu.

Nauséeux, il reposa le seau d'une main tremblante. Il regarda son cousin avec grattitude lorsque ce dernier lui passa une serviette humide. Il s'essuya le visage, apaisé par la fraîcheur, mais il était inquiet que sa cicatrice le brûle. _Putain. Cette vision ne peut pas être réelle. Hermione ne se sépare jamais de sa baguette. Tonks déclencherait l'alarme même si les Mangemorts ne sortaient que pour faire une petit promenade. Rogue… Il faut que j'aille le voir… Mais je ne le supplierai pas… _Il s'appuya au bureau pour se relever et emmena le seau dans la salle de bain. Il le lava soigneusement, ainsi que la serviette. Il étendit cette dernière sur une corde à linge afin qu'elle sèche et retourna le seau. _Heureusement que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia sont de sortie. Je vais aller voir Dumbledore…_

Harry passa devant son cousin et commença à rassembler ses affaires, les jetant sans cérémonie dans sa malle. Il sentit la perplexité de Dudley et se mit à parler sans le regarder. « Je retourne à mon école mais ne le dis pas à tes parents. Si par chance Maugrey – c'est le sorcier qui a l'air bizarre avec un œil encore plus bizarre – ou un homme avec des yeux dorés viennent me voir, envoie les là-bas. Je vais leur laisser un mot, mais ne les laisse pas rentrer s'il ne donnent pas le mot de passe et le signe. »

« Mot de passe ? » Dudley regarda Harry avec appréhension. « Je dois rester ici et leur demander ? » Harry acquiesça gravement.

C'est ce sur quoi ils s'étaient mis d'accord quelques jours après le départ d'Harry de Poudlard. Etant donné que les membres de l'Ordre ne pouvaient pas toujours être dans les environs, excepté Mme Figg, Maugrey avait présenté cette idée pas-si-originale-que-ça. Le mot de passe et le signe étaient régulièrement changés à chaque fois qu'Harry recevait de la visite. Cette semaine, le mot de passe était ' le loup-garou a trois griffures à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche' et le signe était l'une des plumes blanches comme neige d'Hedwige tressée avec du crystal bleu. [ndt : me demandez pas comment on tresse une plume et du crystal, j'en ai aucune idée ! lol]

« T'es sûr que celui qui viendra te voir se contentera de rester là et de dire le mot de passe, sans donner de coup ? » demanda Dudley avec suspicion.

« Si ça arrive, je suis sûr que tu seras reconnaissant envers ceux qui étaient censés garder un œil sur moi de venger ta mort d'une manière dramatique » dit Harry. Il avait déniché un morceau de parchemin et gribouillait quelque chose dessus. « Lis ça vite fait. » Harry fourra le morceau de parchemin dans les mains de Dudley qui lut ce qui était écrit. Harry le récupéra puis le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il était plus prudent de détruire l'article que de le laisser trainer ici étant donné qu'il avait décrit le signe et donné le mot de passe dessus.

« Ils doivent te donner le signe et ne les laisse pas entrer s'ils te donnent des excuses boiteuse comme quoi ils ne l'ont pas avec eux, ou qu'ils viennent juste d'un rendez-vous. Pas de signe, pas d'entrée. » dit Harry, fixant intensément son cousin. « S'ils insistent, tu leur claques la porte au nez et tu donnes un coup dans ce parapluie. C'est un système d'alarme. Mais si nous sommes tous les deux chanceux, ils ne viendront pas jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore sache ce que je dois faire. » Harry ne faisait pas vraiment attention à quel point il devait paraître absurde à donner de telles instructions à son cousin. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent était de se préparer à voler. Il déposa un mot sur son oreiller, espérant que Dudley le laisserait là au cas où Maugrey ou Lupin passeraient le voir.

Harry passa rapidement un pantalon noir et se mit à chercher une chemise noire dans son armoire. Il n'en avait pas et se lança dans une avalanche de jurons. Il se tourna vers Dudley et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas une chemise noire dont il ne se servait pas. Son cousin retourna dans sa chambre et en revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un sweat noir qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Merci » murmura Harry tandis qu'il passait le pull par-dessus son tee-shirt bleu nuit. Il prit sa cape et l'attacha rapidement. « Je vais créér une brume noire dans le voisinage comme ça je pourrai partir sans être vu. »

Dudley lui jeta un regard étonné. « Mais tu avais dit que tu n'étais toujours pas autorisé à utiliser la magie. »

« C'est la seule solution » marmonna Harry et soudainement, un lourd manteau noir s'abbatit sur Little Whinging. Il enfourcha son Eclair de Feu et s'élança par la fenêtre, avant de se cogner accidentellement contre une silhouette blanche. « Hedwige ! » siffla-t-il. « Je m'en vais chercher Dumbledore ! Tu restes chez les Dursley jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Va ! »

Harry continua son chemin tandis qu'Hedwige se dirigeait vers la sécurité de la maison des Dursley. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il volait ni pourquoi il avait choisi la direction dans laquelle il avançait. _Je suis vraiment un abruti fini ! Est-ce que Dumbledore sera là au moins ? Que les dieux me viennent en aide si McGonagall me surprend sur mon balai ! Elle piquerait une crise. _Il secoua la tête, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Plus longtemps il resterait dans les airs, plus Voldemort serait susceptible de se rendre compte de sa vulnérabilité. Il regarda en dessous de lui. Une vaste étendue tourbillonante de mer noire rencontra son regard et il l'étudia avec étonnement. Il reporta son attention dans le ciel. _Faut que j'aille plus vite… _Harry demanda à son balai d'accélerer, espérant qu'il serait toujours intact après cette escapade. _Putain ! C'est déjà l'aube…_

Finalement, Harry apperçut la Forêt Interdite et se sentit incroyablement soulagé. Tous ses membres étaient engourdis à cause du vent glacé et son visage le brûlait. Il crut voir une silhouette noire s'éloigner rapidement de la cabane d'Hagrid sans _sa_ direction. Sans prévenir, son esprit tomba dans les ténèbres.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La démarche tranquille de Rogue s'était transformée en pas de course et il jurait sans discontinu. Même dans l'obscurité de l'heure matinale, il était capable de voir que la personne sur le balai avait perdu connaissance, ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et sa tête était relachée. Le balai commença à osciller dans les airs et le rythme cardiaque de Rogue s'accéléra. Il sortit précipitamment sa baguette de sous sa robe volumineuse et jeta un charme d'entrave sur le balai et son cavalier. Cependant, l'Eclair de Feu continuait de se diriger à vive allure vers le château et Voldemort allait gagner la guerre simplement parce que le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu s'était arrangé pour aller s'écraser contre les murs du château. Rogue ne savait pas encore que le garçon sur le balai était le Survivant.

« _Impedimenta ! » _répéta la voix de Rogue avec un calme inquiétant mais l'effet n'était pas suffisant. Il concentra toute sa magie dans le Maléfice d'Impediment suivant. Comme s'il réagissait aux sorts que Rogue avait jetés, l'Eclair de feu s'arrêta complètement. Il plana dans les airs quelques minutes avant de se diriger doucement vers le sol. Rogue regarda le balai et son cavalier avant que ses jambes ne le portent jusqu'à eux. Il annula le charme d'entrave et le jeune homme tomba sur le côté, ses jambes se repliant bizaremment sous lui.

Rogue cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi le cavalier lui semblait familier. La seconde d'après, Rogue explosa et se mit à jurer avec deux fois plus de force, marchant en cercle autour d'Harry. _A quoi Diable pensait-il ?Etait-il seulement en train de penser ?Il est venu seul sur son balai ?! Tu es un abruti, jeune homme ! Je ferais aussi bien de te tuer maintenant pour ta stupidit ! _Son visage était livide et il sifflait de colère. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer avant qu'il ne commence à chercher une explication rationelle au comportment d'Harry. _Observe Severus. Le garçon est habillé en noir, totalement en noir. Il n'a rien sur lui excepté son balai et probablement sa baguette. Et je sais qu'il **est** Harry Potter et non quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait bu du Poynectar. _Il arrêta de marcher autour de la forme inconsciente et examina les environs avec suspicion. Rogue s'agenouilla rapidement et secoua brièvement Harry.

Il n'y eut pas de réaction de la part du jeune homme. Le Maître des Potions marmonna une vulgarité dans sa barbe et glissa une main sous la tête d'Harry tandis que la main qui tenait toujours sa baguette vint se placer sous ses genoux. Rogue souleva l'adolescent. Il s'était attendu à peiner sous le poids d'Harry mais fut surpris lorsque tout ce qu'il sentit fut un corps léger et facile à manipuler. _Est-il toujours aussi léger ?_se demanda Rogue. Il regarda par dessus ses épaules et agita sa baguette tandis qu'il murmurait, « _Mobiligenus_ ». L'Eclair de Feu d'Harry se contenta de continuer à flotter légèrement au-dessus du sol et Rogue roula des yeux d'exaspération. « _Mobili**EclairdeFeu**_ ». Le balai volant se dirigea lentement vers le Maître des Potions et Rogue se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée du château. Il s'engagea dans un couloir qui était rarement utilisé étant donné qu'il n'apparaissait que quand on en avait besoin. Dessus était accroché un portait qui conduirait directement le Maître des Potions au bureau du Directeur.

Salazar Serpentard le regarda en plissant les yeux, scannant d'abord le visage du Maître des Potions puis celui d'Harry. « Le mot de passe » murmura Salazar et les silhouettes des trois autres Fondateurs tournèrent la tête pour regarder.

« _Pax deorum_ » répondit Rogue et le tableau de deux mètres de haut pivota doucement et resta suffisament longtemps en position pour permettre à l'Eclair de Feu de suivre. Rogue gravit lentement les escaliers en spirale. Les escaliers semblaient sans fin et Rogue était déjà en sueur et hors d'haleine. Aussi léger que pouvait l'être Harry dans ses bras, ses muscles peinaient déjà de cette sollicitation inhabituelle. Finalement, il atteignit la dernière marche et s'adossa contre le mur quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle avant de frapper à la porte.

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé cette - » La voix de Dumbledore s'arrêta net alors que ses yeux tombaient sur le corps inconscient. Le vieux sorcier s'écarta pour laisser passer le Maître des Potions. Quand il vit l'Eclair de Feu entrer et s'adosser verticalement contre le perchoir de Fumseck, il s'exclama. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas vraiment venu en balai jusqu'ici ! Tout seul ! »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit exactement ce que le Gryffondor ait fait, Directeur. Si ça ne vous dérange pas de faire apparaître quelque chose, mes bras s'apprêtent à lâcher. » haleta Rogue. Dumbledore se depêcha de conjurer un divan et une chaise. Rogue déposa doucement Harry dans le canapé violet avant de s'effondrer dans le fauteuil. « Hagrid n'était pas dans sa hutte quand j'y suis allé pour le voir, est-il revenu ? » demanda Rogue au Directeur dès qu'il eut retrouvé un souffle normal.

« Ah, c'est possible parce que je l'ai envoyé faire une autre course un peu plus tôt. Oui, il est rentré sainf et sauf. » ajouta Dumbledore et Rogue hocha la tête d'un air préoccupé. Puis ses yeux se reconcentrèrent et il se racla la gorge. Dumbledore hocha la tête pour l'encourager à parler.

« A propos de Mr. Potter. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il soit venu ici, risquant sa vie et inquiétant probablement Remus et Maugrey s'ils sont passés le voir pour seulement constater qu'il avait disparu ? » demanda Rogue, rejettant ses cheveux en arrière avec sa baguette.

« J'ai plusieurs théories mais c'est bien mieux si c'est Harry qui nous explique. » dit Dumbledore alors qu'il s'approchait d'Harry. « _Ennervate._ » Rogue regarda le Directeur d'un air dubitatif lorsqu'Harry poussa un petit cri. Dumbledore répéta l'incantation et cette fois, Harry se redressa brusquement en position assise, ses mains pressant fortement son front, hurlant de douleur. Dumbledore échangea un regard inquiet avec le Maître des Potions.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry nageait dans une mer de ténèbres lorsqu'un rayon de lumière perça à travers son esprit, le rammenant à la conscience. Il poussa un cri étranglé. _Peut-être que la magie que j'ai utilisée pour faire apparaître le brouillard m'a plus fatigué que je ne m'y attendais, _pensa-t-il d'un air absent. Un autre jet de lumière plus prononcé atteignit son esprit et Harry hurla de toutes ses forces face à la douleur intolérable qui résonnait dans sa tête. Sa cicatrice choisit de le torturer au même moment et son esprit fut envahi d'images d'Hermione en train de se faire torturer. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il était assis ou en train de parler.

« Rogue… » murmura Harry, se tenant toujours la tête entre les mains et Rogue regarda Dumbledore d'un air interrogateur.

« Harry, » appela gentiment Dumbledore mais Harry ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de la présence du sorcier.

« Rogue… doit m'apprendre… » haleta Harry, toujours désorienté. Rogue se leva de sa chaise et ses mains retirèrent doucement celles d'Harry de devant son visage. Le contact rammena Harry au présent et soudainement, son regard fut plongé dans le noir profond des yeux du Maître des Potions un homme dont Harry pensait qu'il devrait le détester, mais depuis qu'il était retourné chez les Dursley il n'avait plus la force de détester personne. Harry prit ensuite conscience du sofa où il était assis et de la présence du vieux sorcier.

« Professeur, » dit Harry, ses yeux verts retrouvant leur lueur quand il retrouva ses esprits. « J'ai besoin que vous m'appreniez l'Occlumancie. Je dois apprendre, » dit-il d'une voix tendue, ignorant le fait que le Maître des Potions aux cheveux gras tenait toujours ses mains dans les siennes. Harry commença à trembler lorsque les plaintes d'Hermione et le rire dément de Voldemort retentirent encore plus fort dans son esprit.

« Il a besoin d'être calmé. » dit calmement Rogue, regardant Dumbledore d'un air grave. Le Directeur hocha la tête d'un air absent, ses yeux bleus devenant distants tandis qu'il cherchait la bonne incantation pour donner à Harry l'effet désiré.

« Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Hermione ? Ou à quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Harry à Rogue d'une voix tremblante. Les deux sorciers secouèrent la tête. Harry entendit Dumbledore marmonner quelque chose en Gaélique. Quand le sort fit effet, Harry se détendit et Rogue sentit la tension dans ses mains baisser lentement. Quand Dumbledore lui adressa quelques mots d'encouragements, Harry commença à parler, avec hésitation au début, puis les mots lui vinrent tous seuls au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Rogue avait oublié de lâcher les mains d'Harry, écoutant attentivement son récit. Il tréssallit et serra accidentellement les mains d'Harry lorsque le jeune homme rapporta d'une voix détachée ce qu'il avait vu Lucius faire à Hermione. Harry s'arrêta finalement de parler, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son jeune visage.

« _Finite._ » Dumbledore mit fin au sort et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Le Directeur avait conjuré une autre chaise pour lui-même pendant qu'il écoutait Harry.

Harry souffrait d'un horrible mal de tête et il esquissa un mouvement pour s'appuyer contre le divan mais la prise de Rogue l'en empêcha. Il regarda le Maître des Potions d'un air confus et Rogue lâcha précipitamment les mains d'Harry.

« Quelle est ta décision Severus ? Tu acceptes de reprendre Harry comme élève ? » demanda Dumbledore avec douceur.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir le choix Directeur ? » répliqua durement Rogue. « Je vais lui apprendre avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne trouve un moyen de le contrôler de l'intérieur et de l'endommager par ce procédé. J'ai vu beaucoup trop de gens cassés par cela et il ne me plaît pas de penser qu'un de mes étudiants, qui sort à peine de l'enfance, vive cette expérience. » Puis le Maître des Potions marmonna « Pourvu que je ne lui fasse pas de mal par accident. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec satisfaction avant d'ordonner au Maître des Potions d'emmener Harry dans les appartements de Rogue et de laisser le jeune homme se reposer afin d'éviter les questions d'un certain personnage félin. « Pendant ce temps, je vais voir pour les affaires d'Harry et sa chouette et prévenir Maugrey de ces nouvelles dispositions. » Rogue était sur le point de s'en aller lorsque Dumbledore parla à nouveau. « Donc tu _prends _des vacances ? » Rogue acquiesça, retenant à peine un soupir de résignation. « Excellent Severus ! Maintenant va et emmène Harry. »

Le Maître des Potions se leva et se dirigea vers les étagères qui cachaient l'escalier secret. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Harry le fixait d'un air hébété. « Vous avez du retrouver le contrôle de vos membres maintenant Potter, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous porte ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix mielleuse.

Harry rougit furieusement et se remit avec peine sur ses jambes. Dumbledore lui tendit son Eclair de Feu en lui conseillant de prendre du repos. Le Directeur lui dit aussi qu'ils auraient une autre discussion concernant les arrangements de la responsabilité temporaire du Professeur Rogue envers Harry.

« Potter ! » appela Rogue impatiemment. La voix du Maître des Potions retentit étrangement dans les escaliers et Harry avait suffisament récupéré pour lancer un regard furieux au Maître-des-Potions-hors-de-vue. Il descendit les escaliers lentement et avec précaution tandis qu'il retournait dans sa tête ce qu'il avait ressenti dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était capable de sentir de la compréhension venant de Dumbledore mais les émotions qu'il avait senties en Rogue étaient beaucoup plus compliquées. Il avait senti de la frayeur, de la culpabilité, de la haine envers lui-même et de la résignation. _Résigné à propos de me donner des cours ?_

Il trouva Rogue en train de le regarder fixement lorsqu'il émergea du trou que cachait le portrait. Quelque chose sur le tableau cadré d'or attira son attention et il regarda sans ciller le portrait des quatre Fondateurs. Les Fondateurs étaient tous vêtus splendidement et il n'y avait aucun signe d'inimitié entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il arracha son regard du tableau et se depêcha d'avancer dans le couloir lorsqu'il sentit l'irritation de Rogue. Harry suivit le Maître des Potions et regarda autour de lui avec suspicion quand Rogue l'emmena dans un couloi qu'il _savait_ être là, mais qu'il avait d'une façon ou d'une autre toujours oublié d'aller explorer. Rogue s'arrêta devant une porte et en tapota quatre fois la surface avec sa baguette. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Rogue fit un signe de tête à Harry pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait entrer.

Harry s'attendait à un cachot sombre et empli de courants d'air mais il fut heureux de voir que la chambre possédait une gigantesque fenêtre faisant face au lit. Rogue n'avait pas beaucoup de meubles dans sa chambre, mais pas au point que la pièce ne paraisse déserte. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une cuiller et un verre de lait sur la table de Rogue.

« Vous dormirez ici. » Rogue pointa un long doigt fin en direction du lit. « Et… » Le Maître des Potions s'avança jusqu'à un petit placard, l'ouvrit et en ressortit une bouteille noire. Rogue la secoua un bon coup avant d'ôter le bouchon et de verser deux cuillerées de son contenu dans le verre de lait. Il remua le mélange avant de ranger la bouteille. « Buvez ça. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme. « Ca vous empêchera de faire des cauchemars. Et ne vous risquez _pas_ à sortir Potter. Je n'ai pas envie d'être assailli de questions pas la Directrice Adjointe. » Puis Rogue sortit, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Harry fixa la porte close et soupira. Il ôta sa cape et le sweat noir de Dudley. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'avança pieds nus vers la table où le verre de lait attendait. Il le remua d'un air absent, se demandant si la potion de Rogue allait lui permettre de dormir sans ses rêves récurrents. Il la but toute entière, reposa le verre sur la table et se dirigea doucement vers le lit. Trop fatigué pour penser, il tomba dans le sommeil.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue retourna dans ses appartements deux heures plus tard. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, écoutant s'il y avait du bruit mais il n'entendit que le silence. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Harry était endormi sur le flanc, torse nu et seulement couvert par la fine couverture. Rogue tréssaillit lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point le jeune homme était maigre. _Merlin ! Est-ce qu'il arrive à sa famille de lui donner quelque chose à manger ? _Il secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son armoire et s'emparait d'une serviette. Il étudia le jeune homme brun endormi pendant un long moment avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour se doucher.

Rogue avait à moitié terminé de se rincer les cheveux sous le jet d'eau quand un gémissement retentit dans ses appartements. _Qu'est-ce que Dieu…_Il se depêcha de rincer les dernières traces de mousse de ses cheveux et se sécha brièvement. La marque noire sur son avant-bras gauche attira son regard. _Le gosse est déjà au courant à propos de ça…_se dit-il avant de nouer la serviette autour de sa taille. Sortant de la salle de bain, il vit qu'Harry était assis droit sur _son_ lit. _Est-il toujours conscient ? _Il en resta bouche bée, n'arrivant pas à croire que sa plus puissante potion de sommeil venait juste de se montrer inefficace.

« _Sirius…_ » Rogue entendit Harry murmurer le nom de Black tandis que le jeune homme se recroquevillait sur lui-même, essayant de se fermer au reste du monde. Un sanglot déçu s'échappa du jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude. Rogue ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, mais rester là sans rien faire ne lui semblait pas être la bonne solution. Il s'assit légèrement à côté d'Harry et serra l'adolescent contre lui. Rogue aurait été mortifié si Harry l'avait rejeté mais il n'y eut pas de réaction de la part du Gryffondor.

« Je savais que la potion serait inefficace. » entendit-il Harry marmonner. « J'ai essayé de prendre des antidépresseurs. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai de la magie en moi qu'il ne me faisaient rien. J'espérais que vous pourriez au moins me donner quelque chose…pour que je puisse dormir sans voir _son_ visage… Celui de Cedric… » Harry ne pouvait maintenant plus s'arrêter de pleurer.

Rogue ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour consoler Harry, il se contentait donc de serrer le Gryffondor dans ce qu'il espérait être un geste réconfortant. Harry parla encore à travers ses sanglots. « C'est ma faute s'il est mort… » Le cœur de Rogue fit un bond lorsqu'Harry se retourna soudainement pour enfouir son visage contre _sa_ poitrine. Le Maître des Potions frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les larmes d'Harry sur sa peau. Sa main remonta pour caresser gentiment les cheveux bruns en bataille et Rogue s'étonna lui-même. Les minutes passèrent et, doucement, les caresses devinrent plus naturelles en réponse, Harry s'était peletonné un peu plus dans ses bras. _Privé de contact humain…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il donne l'impression d'avoir vraiment passé sa vie à Azkaban ? _Rogue baissa les yeux vers la tête d'Harry. Les sanglots s'étaient atténués mais vu qu'Harry ne semblait pas vouloir se dégager de l'étreinte, le Maître des Potions continua de le serrer dans ses bras.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dans le présent.**

****

****

**Chez les Malfoy.**

Draco était complètement éveillé dans son énorme lit à quatre places. Il pensa que c'était juste un rêve mais l'image ne s'évanouit même pas lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il décida que ça devait être causé par le bracelet. Il avait essayé de l'enlever plus tôt mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas se retirer. _Heureusement que ce que Père faisait à Granger n'était qu'une vision. S'il avait fait un truc de ce genre à **n'importe lequel** des élèves, je pense que j'aurais été plus qu'heureux de lui jeter moi-même le sortilège mortel. _Draco commença à méditer sur le souvenir d'Harry. _C'est vraiment authentique ? Je suis vraiment en train de regarder dans sa mémoire ? _Il gratta d'un air absent un endroit qui le démangeait sur sa jambe. _Occlumancie. Je sais que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que ça fait, ou ce à quoi ça sert. Peut-être que je devrais aller à la bibliothèque et faire quelques recherches. _Draco regarda Rogue en train de serrer Harry dans ses bras et il se sentit soudain rempli d'un sentiment de jalousie intense. La scène s'effaca tandis qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau à fixer le plafond. Il pensa qu'Harry devait s'être endormi lorsqu'une autre image commença à s'imposer dans son esprit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Flashback. Mémoire d'Harry._**

**__**

**__**

**_25 juillet 1996. Chez Rogue._**

****

****

C'était juste après le dîner et Harry était en train de faire la vaisselle à la manière moldue. Il avait remarqué après avoir vécu quatre jours avec Rogue que ce dernier utilisait très peu la magie sauf lorsqu'il préparait une potion. Harry était un peu désorienté par le très simple arrangement parce qu'il ne savait d'où il venait. Rogue cuisinait pour eux et Harry faisait la vaisselle après. Ils avaient rarement échangé des paroles, exepté les commentaires acides de Rogue lorsqu'ils avaient commencé les leçons d'Occlumancie, et Harry faisait attention à ne pas parler du matin où Rogue l'avait consolé en le serrant dans ses bras. Il rinça une assiette d'un air absent et commença à se sentir coupable de ne pas s'exercer tout seul. Après plusieurs heures de quasi-bagarres, Rogue avait décidé qu'Harry avait besoin d'apprendre les bases de la méditation.

« Vous avez vraiment besoin d'apprendre la discipline Potter. » avait dit Rogue après qu'il ait eut une vision de la façon dont Voldemort avait tué Cédric. « Vous allez devoir apprendre à vider votre esprit de toute pensée et émotion. »

Harry fit un effort pour s'entraîner pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle. Ses mains bougeaient toutes seules tandis qu'il lavait, rinçait et essuyait les assiettes. Un petit pincement sur son oreille le sortir de sa concentration, un colibri argenté voletait devant son visage. Rogue l'appelait. Il finit rapidement sa tâche et se dirigea vers le bureau. Bien que la porte fut ouverte Harry toqua et Rogue lui intima l'ordre d'entrer. Harry regarda le Maître des Potions d'un air interrogateur lorsqu'il sentit de l'appréhension émmaner de lui. Rogue se détourna de la fenêtre et fixa le jeune homme d'un air résolu.

Harry rompit le contact visuel et ses yeux tombèrent sur la Pensine posée sur la table. _Je n'aime pas ça, _pensa-t-il. Il interrogea Rogue du regard.

« Je veux que vous regardiez à l'intérieur. » grinça Rogue et Harry le dévisagea.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry d'un ton suspicieux.

Rogue prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. « C'est à propos de la dette que j'ai envers votre père. »

Regardant toujours Rogue d'un air suspicieux, Harry s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout près de la Pensine. _Il doit avoir perdu la tête…Comment sait-il que le souvenir que je vais voir à l'intérieur est le bon ? _Néanmoins, Harry prit sa baguette et tapota doucement la surface argentée. Le liquide commença à tournoyer, prenant de la vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne transparent. Il sembla à Harry qu'il devrait reconnaître l'endroit. Il regarda encore Rogue, et incroyablement, celui-ci hocha la tête. Harry plongea doucement son visage dans la Pensine, espérant que le souvenir serait le bon. Assez vite, il fut envahi par la familière sensation d'obscurité froide et par le tournoiement vertigineux. Finalement, Harry se retrouva sur ses pieds mais il attendit d'avoir totalement recouvré son équilibre avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il réalisa pourquoi l'endroit lui semblait familier. C'était au Quartier Général et il était dans une pièce d'étude. Puis, peu à peu, il remarqua des bouteilles et des bouteilles de ce qui semblait, à l'odeur, être du Whisky Pur Feu. Il se sentit confus. _Est-ce que Rogue était … _Ses pensées furent coupées lorsque deux sorciers ivres se matérialisèrent. C'était Rogue et Lupin et instantanément Harry sut qu'il était tombé dans le mauvais souvenir. Les deux sorciers étaient assis sur le sol et Harry eut du mal à faire un lien entre son Maître des Potions toujours impeccablement habillé et la loque qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il entendit Lupin se maudire lui-même, ainsi que Sirius et toutes les personnes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Puis ce fut le tour de Rogue, traitant Harry de tous les noms puis insultant copieusement Sirius avant de se désigner lui-même comme un incompétant.

Harry observa leurs bouffoneries et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir de boire autant. Lupin commença à sangloter et Rogue dessoûla aussitôt. _Il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir bu, _songea-t-il. Et il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le visage de Rogue commença à s'adoucir. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse s'attarder sur ce changement important, il sentit une brusque tape sur son bras. Il étudia le visage de Rogue, rouge de ce qui pouvait être de colère ou d'embarrassement, avec un amusement ouvert. Rogue ne dit rien mais prit la main d'Harry et donna un coup de baguette sur la Pensine. _Il aurait du faire comme cela dès le premier coup. _Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se tenait debout dans la Grande Salle avec Rogue.

Rogue lâcha finalement sa main et dit doucement. « Le Directeur aime rassembler les diplômés de Poudlard une fois par an. Ce souvenir date d'environ trois ans après que j'aie reçu mes diplômes. »

Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick assis de parts et d'autres de la table. Il vit sa mère –elle était d'une beauté éblouissante dans sa robe verte foncée sans fioritures- et son père qui étaient assis côte à côte. _Ils doivent avoir commencé à sortir ensemble près les B.U.S.Es. _La gorge d'Harry se serra lorsqu'il entendit le rire généreux de Sirius. Ses yeux verts cherchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Lupin Sirius parlait avec son ami avec animation et Harry dut se rappeler que ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Ses yeux cherchèrent un Rogue plus jeune et il le trouva, semblant s'ennuyer profondément. Tout autour du Maître des Potions se tenaient des sorcières qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Le jeune Rogue les ignoraient.

« Je suis surpris que vous ne leur ayiez pas jeté un sort. » dit Harry, pas vraiment conscient qu'il venait de penser à voix haute.Finalement, le jeune Rogue quitta la Grande Salle.

« Suivons-le » dit doucement le Maître des Potions et Harry obéit. Le jeune Maître des Potions sortait dans la cour. Harry regarda les deux Rogue avec curiosité.

« Qu'avez-vous fait après avoir eu vos diplômes ? » se força à demander Harry, n'espérant pas vraiment de réponse de la part de Rogue.

« J'ai été apprenti chez un des associés de mon père. Entre autres choses. » répondit calmement Rogue. Harry se tourna et étudia le profil de Rogue soudainement ce dernier tourna son regard. Harry rencontra ses yeux et vit l'étincelle de peine qui y subsistait, Rogue hocha la tête pour répondre à la question muette du jeune homme. Harry devint silencieux et regarda le jeune Rogue à la place.

« Merci d'être venu, Severus. » une voix parla et Harry se retourna pour voir son père traverser silencieusement la cour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? » demanda froidement le jeune Rogue, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, James sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort. A la vue de l'expression d'horreur qu'affichait le jeune Rogue, Harry décida que son père avait du lui jeter un maléfice.

« Potter ! Tu es complètement taré ou quoi ? » siffla le jeune Rogue mais James se contenta de le regarder d'un air résolu.

« C'est la meilleur solution… ou choix que j'aurais pu faire. » répondit James d'une voix ferme.

« _Moi _? Parrain ? Tu dois être fou si tu es prêt à risquer la vie de ta chair et de ton sang en mettant un enfant sous _ma_ responsabilit ! Pourquoi moi, qui ne demande rien d'autre que de te tuer ? » Le jeune Rogue en criait presque.

« Calme toi Severus. »

Harry regardait la scène, un peu perdu. _De quoi Diable sont-ils en train de parler ? _Le jeune Rogue continua à protester.

« Je veux que tu annules le sort immédiatement ! » ordonna Rogue, complètement hystérique. « Je ferai n'importe quoi d'autre mais _pas_ me lier à ta famille ! »

« J'ai dit calme-toi. » James regarda le jeune Rogue d'un air agacé.

« Sirius sera le parrain de mes enfants mais s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose… »

« Prends Lupin après ! »

« Ce que tu en penses ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, Severus. » dit James d'une voix étrangement calme. « Tu devras prendre cette responsabilité si quelque chose arrive à Sirius. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu t'acquittes de ta dette à vie envers moi. » James vit volte face et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, laissant dans la cour un jeune Rogue gesticulant et maugréant.

Harry observa le jeune Rogue jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent. Le visage du jeune Maître des Potions était rouge et tordu de colère. Ce qui le surprit le plus c'est qui _ressentait_ vraiment la terreur contenue dans le souvenir. Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer entre son père et le Maître des Potions. « Je ne comprends toujours pas… » s'entendit-il dire alors que le souvenir s'estompait et qu'il se retrouvait dans le bureau de Rogue. Harry dévisagea le Maître des Potions debout à côté de lui. « Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que mon père vous a fait ? »

« Je dois prendre soin de vous, Potter. » fut la réponse étranglée et Harry se sentit encore plus perplexe. « Je dois être… » Rogue semblait avoir préféré mourir plutôt que de devoir continuer à parler. « Je suis ton parrain maintenant… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dans le présent.**

****

****

**Chambre de Draco.**

C'était la première fois que Draco avait la chance de voir James Potter et il était émerveillé des ressemblances entre le père et son fils. _Tout excepté les yeux verts._ _Donc c'est la façon dont Rogue est devenu son parrain. Une dette à vie. C'est équitable, _songea Draco et il joua avec ses cheveux. _Ce souvenir de Rogue et Lupin était trop mignon, dommage que Rogue ait choisi d'en sortir Harry. Quelque chose d'intéressant aurait pu arriver. _Quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il pensait aux dispositions de la vie d'Harry. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera très bientôt mis au courant de la traîtrise de Rogue. Je suis heureux de na pas avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où vit Rogue. Ce que je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas le dire._

Il attrapa une petite boîte noire sur sa table de nuit. « L'heure ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quatre heures moins vingt, Monsieur ! » répondit l'horloge magique. Draco remit la petite boîte à sa place.

**_« C'est vraiment surprenant. Il a vu ce que j'étais en train de penser. Et pourquoi Diable est-il réveill ? »_**

****

****

Inconsciemment, comme si Harry se tenait vraiment à côté de lui, Draco répliqua dans son esprit. **_« Comme si c'était la raison pour laquelle je suis réveillé te regardait ! »_**

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chambre d'Harry.**

Les yeux d'Harry se dilatèrent de surprise lorsqu'il entendit la réplique cinglante de Draco. _Oh putain ! Il m'entendait ? _Il bafouilla fébrilement dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que Draco s'écrie.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE Yeux-Verts ! Tu es en train de me casser la tête en mille morceaux ! Arrête de PENSER ! »

****

****

Les pensées d'Harry s'évanouirent aussitôt qu'il commença à se calmer, mais son cœur battait à folle allure dans sa poitrine. Tout était silencieux et les seuls sons dans la pièce étaient le bruit de sa respiration et l'horloge sur le mur qui égrénait les secondes.

**_« C'est entièrement ta faute tu sais. » _**retentit la voix de Draco dans son esprit.

**_« Peut-être que j'aurais du prévoir ce genre de réaction de la part du bracelet. » _**acquiesça Harry d'un air penaud. Il y eut un long silence et il se demanda si le Serpentard s'était endormi.

**_« Je pensais que j'imaginais des choses lorsque je croyais entendre quelqu'un parler dans ma tête. Je t'entends vraiment, » _**déclara Draco.

**_« Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste que le bracelet te protège, pas qu'il ouvre des voies de communications. » _**répondit sincèrement Harry. _Et bien, c'est vrai. Si je suis capable de communiquer avec lui comme ça, je ne pourrai plus utiliser l'excuse d'avoir à lui parler pour pouvoir le toucher. Dommage…_Il poussa un long soupir, puis sursauta à la question de Draco 

**_« Quoi ? » _**demanda innocemment Draco, mais le ton de sa voix montrait son amusement. Harry rougit, espérant que Draco n'ait pas entendu ses dernières pensées.

**_« Mon Dieu. Je n'apprécie pas le fait qu'un Serpentard se prommène dans mon esprit ! » _**grogna Harry.

**_« Comme tu le disais Yeux-Verts, certaines choses peuvent arriver des deux côtés. » _**Draco s'arrêta immédiatement et Harry l'entendit jurer avec créativité.

**_« Yeux-Verts ? » _**demanda-t-il doucement.

**_« Tais-toi ! » _**Le Serpentard était clairement embarassé. **_« Ecoute. Je ne veux pas que tu entendes mes pensées, même par accident. »_**

****

****

Bizaremment, Harry se sentit déçu par la demande de Draco. Il demanda avec hésitation. **_« Tu es sûr ? Ca veut dire que tu ne pourras plus entendre les miennes non plus. »_**

****

****

**_« D'accord. »_**

****

****

**_« Rabat-joie. Où est passé ton caractère tortueux de Serpentard ? » _**demanda Harry d'un ton faussement déçu.

**_« C'est un défi ? Ok, gardons le lien ouvert alors. Je veux savoir combien de temps tu vas supporter d'avoir un Serpentard dans ton esprit, qui écoute tout ce que tu dis. » _**répondit Draco et sa bonne volonté poussa Harry à penser aux conséquences. Draco avait vu ses souvenirs alors qu'il n'était pas supposé le faire. Et s'il commençait à rêver ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ?

**_« Laissons tomber. Je vais essayer fermer nos esprits l'un à l'autre. » _**pensa rapidement Harry.

**_« Effrayé Potter ? » _**Harry pouvait presque voir le sourire narquois sur le visage de Draco.

**_« Oui. »_**

****

****

**_« Pourquoi ? » _**demanda Draco avec curiosité.

**_« J'ai des cauchemars Drake. Ils ne sont pas beaux à voir. Tout ce qui regarde Voldemort n'est pas beau à voir de toutes façons. Tu n'aurais pas envie de _le _voir même dans ton sommeil. »_**

****

****

**_« Ok. » _**répondit finalement Draco.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dans le monde des rêves.**

C'était un endroit stérile. Une terre rouge, rendue encore plus rouge par le sang des sorcières et sorciers tombés. Harry regarda avec horreur le dragon de Charlie se faire éventrer par les griffes d'une créature semblable à celle qui avait failli lui arracher la vie en Octobre dernier. Cette créature semblait être le résultat d'un croisement entre un Lethifold et un Red-Cap. Il vit Charlie se faire désarçonner par cinq autres de ces créatures et son estomac se révulsa alors que le sang pleuvait. Ginny hurla et il se retourna pour voir Ron et Hermione relever la jeune fille du corps sans vie de Dean. Un essaim de Mangemorts était présent sur la place, et Harry fixait la scène, regardant ses amis tuer et être tués. C'était toujours pareil. Il n'était pas en train de se battre, juste d'observer. Voldemort rit. Visiblement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était conscient de son impuissance dans le rêve. Le rire s'intensifia et fit apparaître la chair de poule sur sa peau.

« Potter. » l'appela une voix. Harry se dit qu'il aurait du reconnaître son propriétaire mais aucun visage n'apparaissait dans son esprit. « Harry. » De nouveau, la voix l'appela et Harry devint frénétique. Il se déplaçait à présent, enjambant les corps sans vie, essayant de trouver le propriétaire de la voix. Il commença à courir, cherchant, mais sans vraiment savoir quoi.

« Pourquoi cours-tu Potter ? » La voix glaciale de Voldemort le laissa indifférent. « Regarde. » ordonna Voldemort, et Harry s'arrêta pour regarder. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait Hermione. Elle essayait de desserer l'emprise de ses mains qui s'étaient refermées sur son cou.

« Harry. » La voix qu'Harry entendait devint plus claire et plus insistante. De plus en plus de Mangemorts entouraient Voldemort et les mains de ce dernier couraient librement sur le corps d'Hermione. « Harry. » Deux bras puissants l'ensserrèrent et il détourna son regard de Voldemort. Tout le reste se dissolva ; Harry ferma les yeux et frissonna. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra dans les bras de la personne qui l'enlaçait.

« Je savais que tu n'arriverais pas à bloquer le lien. Donc, c'est à ça que ressemble le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » dit Draco d'une voix détachée et Harry tourna la tête pour fixer le Serpentard. Il fut stupéfait quand il réalisa que Draco restait très calme face au rêve. Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui, et sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à pleurer en silence. L'obscurité changea et bientôt ils furent entourés de lumière, debout au milieu d'un vaste pré. Le Serpentard l'attira par terre et ils s'assirent sous un houx.

« Malfoy… » réussit à balbutier Harry.

« Draco, » corrigea le Serpentard. « Ou peut-être Drake. Pourquoi tu ne demandes par à Rogue pour… Enfin, peut-être que ça ne marche pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry acquiesça d'un air las. Le Gryffondor réalisa soudain qu'il était assis sur les genoux de Draco et que ce dernier avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui. Harry se sentait si bien qu'il sut qu'il devait être en rain de rêver.

« Quelle importance si c'est le cas ? » demanda Draco avec amusement et le jeune homme brun regarda de nouveau le visage du Serpentard. « Plus de cauchemars ? »

« Ce n'en est pas un ? » demanda calmement Harry et Draco eut un petit rire doux. Harry regarda autour de lui à travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes. L'arbre contre lequel Draco était appuyé était le seul dans le pré. Il était encore en train d'observer le champ autour de lui lorsqu'il entendit le soupir de bien-être de l'autre jeune homme. Harry tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Draco effleurer son cou. _Oui… C'est un cauchemar… Un cauchemar très étrange…_

« Il semblerait que je doive te faire changer d'opinion à propos de ça. » murmura Draco. Ses longs doigts fins dansèrent sur la mâchoire d'Harry et remontèrent jusqu'à ses joues avant d'essuyer doucement les traces des larmes. Harry retenait son souffle tandis que Draco continuait ses caresses et il oublia de respirer quand le regard argenté du Serpentard rencontra le sien. « J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais l'air ridicule avec des lunettes mais les nouvelles te rendent _très bien_. » dit le jeune homme blond d'une voix rauque. Draco se rapprocha doucement et les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent automatiquement. Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Draco effleurer les siennes dans un baiser très chaste, il grogna. Il frissonna et sentit le Serpentard se reculer pour admirer l'effet que le baiser avait eu sur lui.

« Je me sens comme si je venais juste de trouver ce que je cherchais… Même si je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais. » murmura Harry, ses yeux verts s'élargissant lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire sur le visage du Serpentard.

« Amusant. C'est exactement ce que je me disais. » murmura Draco et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la taille d'Harry. « C'est un excellent remède à tes cauchemars, à moins bien sûr que tu n'apprécies pas le fait que je sois agréable avec toi. »

« Drake, » commença Harry d'une voix très calme, « Je vais t'embrasser. » Draco inclina la tête dans une posture de défi et ses yeux argentés brillèrent de surprise lorsqu'Harry le poussa de telle façon qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le dos. _Merlin… Il a l'air si… réel…_Harry déglutit tandis qu'il se positionnait doucement au-dessus de Draco. Il vit le rouge monter aux joues du Serpentard lorsqu'il sentit son excitation se presser contre son corps. _Nous avons le temps d'expérimenter ça plus tard…J'ai envie de l'embrasser et de découvrir quel goût il a,_ pensa Harry avec malice. Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les argentés et le désir brilla dans les yeux de Draco. Le Gryffondor passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et eut un sourire lorsque Draco émit un gémissement d'impatience. Harry eut un rire doux et ses lèvres vinrent trouver celles du blond. L'instinct les guida tandis qu'ils exploraient tous les deux la bouche de l'autre. En silence, il prêtèrent un serment pendant qu'ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, se liant à jamais par l'amour.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voil !!

Alors ? Heureux ? lol.

Moi ouais °°fière fière°° j'ai vraiment taffé pour vous le donner aussi vite ce chapitre...

Si j'ai une tonne de reviews le chapitre 6 arrivera mercredi !

Sinon, bah... vous devrez attendre dimanche, après tout je ne vais pas toujours être généreuse... o)

°°niark niark, j'adore faire du chantage !!°°

Bisous à tous !

Mel

****


	6. Chap 6 : Mes pensées

**Titre : **Transcendance

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Rating :** PG –13

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par Firesword (le titre original est Trenscendence), je ne fais que la traduire avec son accord et je voulais d'ailleurs le remercier de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic !

**Note de la traductrice :** Salut ! Voilà, j'ai décidé d'être gentille, on est mercredi et je vous poste le chapitre 6 ! C'est aussi parce qu'il n'est pas très long et je m'en serais voulu de vous avoir fait attendre une semaine pour ça alors que j'avais la possibilité de vous le mettre bien plus tôt ! Bon, je vais pas faire la bavarde parce que je commence à crever la dalle et faut que je réponde à vos gentilles reviews !! :o)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**S'L.I.A :** salut ! et bien je te mets au premier rang des reviews, ça te satisfait ? lol ! et la suite, ben la voil ! bonne lecture, merci pour ta review !

****

**Mynwab :** ou devrais-je dire melhuiwen ? tu sais mynwab heureusement que je t'ai reconnue parce que tu avais signé ta review avec MON pseudo ! donc, je t'explique, dans la case login tu mets TON nom, pas le mien ! parce que là ça me donne l'impression de m'être envoyé une review à moi-même !! lol. Mais merci d'être venue me lire ma cachon ça ùe fait super plaisir ! gros bisous !

****

**Céline402 :** mdr ! allez tu t'en fous, 60kg ou 45 ça ne change pas que tu es adorable ! oui, c'est le rêve de draco, enfin il entraine harry dedans pour le sortir de son cauchemar… mignon notre bondinet hein ? o) bisous !

****

**Darky :** hi ! je sais que c'est pas beau le chantage mais comme tu le dis ça marche alors je vais pas m'en priver n'est-ce pas ? o) merci pour ta review en tous cas, c'est gentil de prendre le tps d'écrire quelques mots pour m'encourager ! bonne lecture !

****

**Alex :** hello !! ouahou, que de compliments ! j'en suis toute rouge devant mon ordi ! enfin, ça me fait plaisir que ma trad' te plaise, et j'avoue que ta longue review m'a boostée à mort ! j'espère que tu continueras à aimer a fic et à m'envoyer des reviews ! o)

****

**Fëaran :** salut ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir que tu prennes le temps de m'en envoyer ! c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons nos deux amoureux ensemble, moi ça me fait craquer lol ! j'essaie d'aller vite car je sais que c'est dur d'attendre la suite d'une histoire quand on l'apprecie ! bonne lecture ! bisous.

****

**Diane23 :** hiya ! merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir ! c'est vrai que notre pauvre sev' il devait pas en revenir que james lui demande d'être parrain !! lol !! halala, ces potter, tous des fous ! j'espere que ce chap te plaira, a bientôt !

****

**Tetedenoeud :** lol ! faut pas être jalouse, je ne fais rien d'exceptionnel ! j'espère que la site est venue assez vite, tu as vu j'ai encore été gentille lol ! merci pour ta review, bisou et bonne lecture !

****

**Mifibou :** bijour ! merci pour tes compliments, mais tu sais je ne fais 'que' traduire cette fic le mieux possible ! désolée pour le chantage, c'est mon esprit sadique qui ressort quand je bois trop de café… mdr ! bonne lecture !

****

**Shadow :** Salut ! merci de prendre le tps de m'envoyer une reviex malgré ton boulot, ça me fait plaisir !! j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! :o)

****

**Bouboutix :** lut ! les reves ne sont pas premonitoires, c'est voldemort qui rentre dans l'esprit d'harry pour lui faire croire que c'est vrai, tu sais, comme dans le tome 5 quand il torture sirius alors qu'en fait le parrain d'harry est en sécurité au square grimmaud. Et tu vas voir pour les pensées ça va devenir bien plus pratique dns ce chap ! merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer une review ! :o)

****

**Manehou :** lol, ben c'est pour mercredi ! merci pour ta review !

****

**Onarluca :** salut ! merci bcp pour tes compliments ça me fait très plaisir, je suis contente que ce chap t'ai plus ! voilà le suivant, un peu plus court mais c'est pour ça que je vous le poste aujourd'hui ! biz :o)

****

**Celine.s :** hello ! merci pour ta review ! en fait ça s'est réellement passé, mais dans le monde des songes… leurs esprits étaient connectés et 'conscients', je veux dire ! lol. J'espère que ce chap te plaira ! bisou.

****

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Salut ! Merci pour votre review ! Et oui ils peuvent partager leurs reves, déments hein ? lol. J'espère que vs êtes contentes je vous mets la suite aujourd'hui ! Merci pour vos encouragements bisous ! :o)

****

**Minerve :** Lol, mais Draco non plus ne peut plus penser en toute tranquilité, y'a pas que Riry… Mais tu vas dns ce chapitre je ne dis rien… Et puis, c'est oas que Drake s'en fout de Voldemort, mais faut bien qu'il rassure Harry nan ? Il allait pas hurler au secours o) Merci de me lire, bisous.

Pfffff voilà j'ai enfin fini ! lol. Désolée si mes réponses sont pas super longues mais là je tombe en hyppo !! lol.

Bonne lecture !

****

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

****

**Chapitre 6 : Mes pensées.**

****

****

**Samedi 5 juillet. Début de matinée.**

Un silence paisible régnait dans la maison tandis que Rogue s'activait aux tâches ménagères et préparait le petit déjeuner. Deux chouettes blanches comme neige descendirent en piqué, se délectant de la liberté avant de s'éloigner de la forêt et de venir se percher pour se reposer. La lumière du Soleil perçait à travers les fenêtres de la maison ses rayons dansaient sur la couverture gris clair d'Harry mais malgré cela, le jeune homme brun continuait de dormir. Une force bienveillante lui avait permis de vraiment se reposer, sans son habituelle dose de mauvais rêves. En fait, Harry ne rêvait pas du tout son esprit était enveloppé dans une obscurité reposante jusqu'

**_« Réveille-toi paresseux ! » _**cria une voix et Harry s'assit immédiatement dans son lit, le rouge lui montant rapidement au joues. Harry était encore un peu embrouillé, il se demandait pourquoi son parrain n'était pas debout au pas de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en train de taper du pied avec impatience. Il se demanda aussi pourquoi la porte était encore fermée. Une 'sensation' de gaieté qui n'était pas la sienne l'aida à le tirer de sa léthargie, bien assez pour former une flopée de jurons dans son esprit.

**_« Détends-toi amour, » _**dit joyeusement Draco, faisant frissonner Harry et pas seulement d'agacement.

**_« Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur. » _**observa Harry alors qu'il s'étirait, attrapait ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les mettait. Il parcoura paresseusement le sol du regard, à la recherche de la chemise dont il s'était débarassé à un moment dans la nuit il avait commencé à avoir un peu trop chaud à dormir tout habillé quelques heures auparavant. Il prit un instant pour regarder l'heure. Il était huit heures vingt. Il se leva et ramassa sa chemise avant de la balancer dans le panier à linge près de la porte.

**_« Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je broie du noir tous les jours. » _**remarqua raisonnablement Draco. **_« La raison pour laquelle je suis si heureux c'est que la dragonne est sortie 'faire des courses '. » _**Harry haussa un sourcil. Après les innombrables 'discussions' qu'ils avaient eues depuis le début des vacances, il avait appris quelques trucs sur ce qui fait un Malfoy. Draco lui avait aussi parlé un peu de ses parents. Harry gardait encore quelques doutes lorsque Draco tenait de le rassurer en lui disant que son comportement de morveux n'était qu'une façade. Du coup, Harry lui avait demandé à quoi ressemblait le vrai Draco Malfoy et le Serpentard avait admis qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Du moins pas encore. Redirigeant ses pensées sur le sujet actuel, Harry comprit le sceptiscisme de Draco quant au fait que sa mère sorte sans rencontrer certaines personnes.

Harry n'échangea pas ses pensées avec Draco pendant un moment et le Serpentard sembla comprendre son besoin de réfléchir en privé quelques instants. Après quelques expériences au cours des dernières nuits, il leur était à tous deux possible d'avoir quelques moments privés. _Peut-être que Narcissa n'a pas eu la confirmation de la trahison de Rogue…_Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ça, il se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se débarbouiller et de se rendre présentable avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il était en train de passer des vêtements plus frais lorsque les pensées de Draco remplirent son esprit.

**_« Est-ce que tu as parlé à Rogue de cette évolution entre nous ? » _**demanda Draco d'un air curieux et Harry eut un petit rire silencieux alors qu'il répondait.

« Est-ce que tu peux être plus précis Drake ? Tu parles de notre étrange nouveau moyen de communication ou de la relation qui commence à fleurir entre nous deux ? »

****

****

« Et bien, et bien… » murmura le miroir lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Harry briller de malice. « Tu n'es certainement pas de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. » Harry fit un large sourire à son reflet.

**_« Le premier bien sûr ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas si ça laisse échapper que tu es mon amoureux nocturne. » _**répondit sérieusement Draco.

Harry haussa un sourcil. **_« Ton ? »_**

****

****

**_« Oui. Le _mien_. Tu oserais me refuser ça Yeux-Verts ? » _**Si la pensée que le Serpentard plaisantait effleura Harry, elle fut vite balayé par la féroce possessivité que lui laissa ressentir Draco. Ca lui réchauffa le cœur et il dut retenir le besoin d'hurler sa victoire.

**_« Je ne peux sérieusement pas croire que tu aies réussi à me faire montrer mes émotions. » _**Il eut une pensée plutôt maussade. **_« Je suis supposé être sombre, impassible, mystérieux et indifférent... » _**

****

****

**_« C'est un monceau de conneries si tu veux mon avis. » _**répondit joyeusement Draco et Harry fut tenté de se pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. **_« Mon Dieu ! » _**s'exclama le Serpentard et Harry sentit un moment de désorientation pendant que son aimé sautait sur l'opportunité d'étudier la cuisine de Rogue à travers ses yeux. Harry pensa que l'exclamation du Serpentard était dirigée vers la table pleine de bonne nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'il lui envoie une autre pensée. **_« Il porte toutes ses robes ?! » _**Draco était éberlué alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux Rogue lire calmement le Daily Prophet qui avait probablement été envoyé par Dumbledore. Le Maître des Potions portait son habituelle robe noire et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Sev, tu attends de la visite ? » demanda Harry d'un air malicieux. Les yeux de Rogue glissèrent pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry dans un regard ferme et pénétrant. Harry pouffa et son parrain se renfrogna. Le reniflement d'Harry se tranforma vite en rire silencieux et il enroula ses bras autour de son ventre lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire joyeux. Rogue le regarda d'un air écoeuré et lorsqu'Harry ne montra pas signe de s'arrêter, le Maître des Potions se contenta de le fixer, impuissant.

« Merlin ! » hoqueta Harry alors qu'il luttait pour contenir son rire. « Sev ! Remus n'arrivera pas avant ce soir ! » Il recommença à rire.

« Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais porter quelque chose de moins formel ? » demanda gravement Rogue.

« Merlin aide-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu _penses_ même à porter du _noir_ en ét ? Ta maison a des charmes de rafraîchissement, mais tu sais bien que même eux ne suffisent pas lors des importantes vagues de chaleur ! » Harry s'avança jusqu'à son parrain et lui prit le journal des mains. Il le laissa tomber sur la table avec décontraction et releva Rogue de sa chaise avec entrain, ayant clairement l'intention de lui choisir une tenue plus confortable. Rogue était complètement abasourdi par l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent, considérant que le jeune homme venait à peine de se réveiller.

« Tu as fini la potion n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry mais à part ça il ignora son parrain tandis qu'il ouvrait l'armoire de ce dernier et cherchait quelque chose de d'adéquat.

« Oui. » répondit le Maître des Potions d'une voix assez monotone alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme brun sortir adroitement trois chemises de styles différents.

« Bon, je pense que la bleue foncée est bien, » dit Harry tandis qu'il touchait la matière. « La blanche est sympa mais ça fait bizarre sur toi. » Harry se pinça les lèvres d'un air pensif tandis qu'il examinait une chemise verte foncée qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue haussa un sourcil au commentaire de son filleul à propos du blanc qui n'était pas la bonne couleur pour lui. D'un air naturel, il étudia le jeune Gryffondor. Le flash soudain dans les yeux d'Harry attira son attention et il fut surpris de voir qu'Harry essayait de se retenir de rire.

_Son comportement des derniers jours ne lui ressemble pas, _pensa-t-il distraitement. _Il _est _différent mais ça ne lui donne pas d'excuse pour rire à la moindre opportunité… sans aucune raison._

« La chemise émeraude est un peu trop chaude. Mets-là et tu n'auras _pas trop _l'air déplacé. » décida Harry d'une manière préoccupée.

Rogue continua de l'observer et sa suspicion augmenta lorsqu'il vit l'étincelle dans les yeux du garçon pour la enième fois cette semaine. _J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose sous mon nez…_songea Rogue d'un air absent mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par le rire doux de son filleul. Harry le fixait, les yeux brillants de joie mais il y avait un petit air penaud dans le sourire du jeune sorcier.

« Harry… » commença Rogue d'un air menaçant.

« Tu m'as démasqué hein ? » demanda doucement Harry. « Bien, c'était à prévoir je pense. Après tout tu as des talents d'espion. »

« En effet, » acquisça Rogue. « Crache le morceau, Harry. » commanda-t-il brusquement.

« Et bien… » commença nerveusement Harry, « C'est le bracelet… » Rogue continua de s'approcher de son filleul. « On communique l'un avec l'autre. » dit finalement Harry d'un air résigné.

Rogue fronça les sourcils à la déclaration de son filleul. _Ils se parlent ? Je vois…Il semble que j'aie été l'objet de moqueries de la part de deux de mes étudiants les plus exaspérants. _Il repoussa d'un air absent une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux derrière son oreille.

« Je n'appellerais pas ça de la moquerie ! » Les yeux d'Harry étaient grands ouverts, brillant d'offense quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Rogue. Une fois de plus, le Maître des Potions fut impressionné par la facilité d'Harry à discerner ses pensées. _Comme un certain Loup-Garou._

Snape renifla d'un air moqueur. « J'aurais du suspecter que quelque chose n'était pas normal vu que j'ai dormi plutôt paisiblement ces dernières nuits. On te tenait compagnie. » dit-il légèrement. « Est-ce qu'il est en forme ? »

« Oui, Draco va bien - » Rogue coupa abruptement la phrase d'Harry.

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes liés ? » demanda-t-il et il eut un sourire narquois lorsque le visage d'Harry tourna au rouge.

« Euh… Pas tout à fait… » marmonna Harry.

« Bien. » Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et soupira quand Harry se mit sur la défensive. « Vous devriez attendre d'être ensemble _physiquement_. Le lien en sera plus fort. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton plutôt ennuyé.

Harry rougit encore et se depêcha de sortir de la chambre de son parrain, évitant avec attention de croiser son regard. Rogue eut un petit ricanement face au malaise de son filleul, mais il mourut rapidement, et il s'occupa à ôter tous ses vêtements à part son pantalon. Comme son filleul lui avait judicieusement fait remarquer que son consommateur régulier n'arriverait pas avant la fin de l'après-midi, il choisit de porter une légère chemise de coton gris en attendant.

Il retourna dans la cuisine sans se presser et fut satisfait en voyant qu'Harry avait presque fini la moitié des pancakes qu'il avait préparé avec grand soin. [la vache, ça me donne la dalle… lol !]. « Dis-moi, Harry, » dit légèrement Rogue alors qu'il s'asseyait et se forçait à manger un peu, « Est-ce que Draco sait à quel point tu es gourmand ? » A la suite de quoi, Harry marmonna une vulgarité et Rogue saisit vivement le Daily Prophet et donna un coup sec derrière la tête de son filleul avec.

« Heyyyyyy ! » Harry poussa un cri perçant, ses mains lâchant instantanément sa fourchette - sur laquelle était piqué un morceau de pancake recouvert de miel – et se levèrent pour aller frotter l'endroit sensible.

« Toi ! » s'écria Rogue avec irritation, puis il soupira. Il sortit sa baugette et, prenant une profonde inspiration, il appela la fourchette d'Harry d'un ton doux et la fit retourner sur la table. « _Nettoyus._ » Il agita sa baguette devant le léger désordre et en un instant tout fut parti.

« Désol » marmonna Harry et Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. « Draco était pile en train de me dire la même chose. » répondit le jeune homme brun avant de continuer son petit-déjeuner.

Rogue sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller à la mention implicite du fait que Draco pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre voir à travers les yeux d'Harry. Rogue sentit ses lèvres se courber en un léger sourire. « Donc, » ronronna-t-il, « C'est Draco qui a fait remarquer que le blanc ou les couleurs pâles ne m'allaient pas ? »

Son filleul le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils avant de demander d'une voix curieuse, « Comment tu l'as su ? »

« Parce qu'au contraire de Draco, tu n'as aucun goût vestimentaire. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es presque daltonien. » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Son filleul émit un petit son offensé mais continua de manger. Rogue étudia distraitement Harry et retint un sourire quand son visage devint sans expression et que les yeux d'émeraude se perdirent dans le vague. Lentement, une expression douce s'installa sur son visage et un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. _Ecoeurant…_frissonna Rogue. Aussi soudainement, son filleul redevint lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que Draco est en train de faire ? » demanda Rogue alors qu'il remplissait à nouveau sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Il a dit qu'il allait faire quelques recherches en douce dans la bibliothèque. » répondit Harry. Son filleul le regarda ensuite d'un air sinistre. « Narcissa est sûrement sortie confirmer des nouvelles. » dit calmement Harry. Rogue fixa calmement son filleul et continua à manger. Les deux sorciers restèrent muets jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne trop intolérable pour Rogue.

« Je me demandais, » commença-t-il et Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, reconnaissant le ton taquin du Maître des Potions, « si tu invites tes… amis…ici, combien de nourriture devrais-je préparer ? »

« Sois généreux. » murmura Harry. « Nous n'avons pas fini notre croissance tu sais. » Rogue rit, révélant qu'il était capable de penser à autre chose qu'aux inquiétantes nouvelles. Ils passèrent le reste du repas dans un silence détendu puis il fut temps pour le jeune homme brun de faire la vaisselle. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda Harry tandis qu'il rassemblait les assiettes et les déposait dans l'évier.

« Je vais m'occuper de tous ces 'dossiers' que vous avez préparés pour le projet pré-A.S.P.I.C. Et tu ferais mieux de t'occuper du reste de tes devoirs avant que l'on s'amuse à une leçon pratique de Défence cet après-midi. » répondit Rogue, adressant un sourire malicieux à son filleul grognant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Deux heures moins vingt-trois minutes de l'après-midi.**

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et étira doucement ses membres. Etonamment, il avait fini son essai de Botanique plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il repêcha le plan d'études qu'Hermione lui avait préparé et gribouilla un 'COMPLET' à l'endroit désigné. Il était en train de se tapoter le menton avec sa plume d'un air absent lorsqu'il se sentit soudain écrasé par une douleur horrible dans sa tête. Son cri étranglé attira immédiatement son parrain dans sa chambre, ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque.

Rogue se précipita pour le soutenir et le fit s'asseoir avec précaution sur le bord de son lit. Harry hoqueta, battant rapidement des paupières, et se cramponna aux mains de son parrain. Alors que la douleur s'évanouissait lentement, il put entendre Draco l'appeler frénétiquement.

**_« Drake, calme-toi. Je vais bien. » _**Harry essaya de rassurer son aimé mais il tressaillit lorsque son 'ton' fut plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

**_« Bien ? Tu appelles ça BIEN ?! » _**s'écria Draco avec colère, comme on pouvait le prévoir. **_« Voldemort prévoit d'attraper Rogue et fourre toutes ces images abominables dans ta tête, te donnant l'impression d'être celui à commettre ces horreurs, et tu dis que tu vas bien ? » _**Draco criait presque et Harry fut légèrement surpris par l'intensité des pensées de son aimé.

Le ton de Draco s'adoucit. **_« Je viens juste d'appeler le Seigneur des ténèbres par son nom… Heu. Voldemort…Je pensais qu'il faisait ce truc seulement dans tes rêves… Yeux-Verts… » _**La pensée était tellement emplie d'amour qu'Harry fut pris de vertige et il se sentit comme si le Serpentard le serrait très fort dans ses bras.

**_« Draco Malfoy… Je t'aime aussi. » _**répondit-il, et il trembla lorsque ces mots se formèrent dans son esprit. Finalement, il sourit, bien que sa cicatrice le brûlat encore. Draco était fou de joie d'entendre cela de lui, et Harry jouit ses sensations qui se mélangeaient en lui, laissant le bonheur de Draco éroder le trace de Voldemort en lui. Harry entendit Rogue l'appeler et il leva les yeux vers son parrain inquiet.

« Voldemort a été mis au courant. » dit-il calmement, fixant intensément le visage sévère de son parrain. Il vit le léger tic de l'œil droit de Rogue. Cela énervait encore le Maître des Potions qu'Harry appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom.

« Et **il est** en colère. » constata simplement Rogue. Harry acquisça et lâcha finalement les mains de son parrain pour frotter sa cicatrice. La douleur était intense et il grimaça à l'idée d'un couteau, non d'une baguette, lui laissant la même marque.

« Il a perdu son second et il est furieux. Tu lui étais précieux même s'il savait déjà que tu n'étais plus sous ses ordres. » Harry continua de parler alors qu'il ôtait ses longs cheveux humides de son visage. _J'ai besoin d'une coupe._ « Mais le fait que tu _me_ protèges… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase lorsque Rogue lui jeta un regard dur.

« Non, » dit doucement Rogue alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour parler. « Ne dis rien, Harry. »

Harry serra les lèvres et son expression devint grave. Il se leva, heureux que ses jambes ne tremblent pas et il alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Il resta silencieux et regarda au dehors. Ses yeux d'émeraude balayèrent le bosquet de chênes qui entourait et protégeait la maison de son parrain. Il se tint là, admirant les rayons du Soleil qui filtraient entre les branches des arbres et la façons dont ils se déplaçaient au fur et à mesure que les nuages voyageaient dansle ciel.

« Si Voldemort parvient à mettre la main sur toi, » sa voix, tout comme ses yeux, était glacée lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à son parrain, « Je lui ferai regretter d'avoir jamais existé. S'il détruit ton âme Sev, je le tuerai. » Harry était en colère et ne chercha pas à cacher ses émotions à son parrain. Il sentit de la surprise émmaner de deux personnes : Rogue et Draco.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, » dit calmement Rogue. Son visage était totalement impassible, et Harry vit que Rogue s'était fermé sur lui-même, ses yeux noirs le regardant avec vigueur.

« Je pense que si, Sev. » répondit Harry sur le même ton. Il savait de quoi il avait l'air sans avoir besoin de se tourner face au miroir. Son visage était figé dans une expression de détermination féroce et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte foncée de vert qui paraissait presque noir. Il vit les yeux de son parrain s'élargir de surprise. « C'est plutôt simple. La pensée de devoir tuer Voldemort ne m'effraie plus. Si ça signifie que je devrais donner ma santé, mon cœur et mon âme pour le tuer… je le ferai. »

Harry arrêta de parler et se contenta d'observer. Rien qu'à regarder la posture de Maître des Potions, il sut que Rogue était interdit tout comme son aimé. Mais bien que Draco ait été rendu sans voix, ses pensées parvenaient toujours jusqu'à Harry et il fut soulagé que Draco comprenne son besoin de se battre.

« Bon choix Yeux-Verts. Bats-toi pour toi-même. Pas étonnant que tu aies failli aterrir chez les Serpentards. »

****

****

**_« Est-ce que tu viens de me faire un compliment Drake ? » _**demanda tendrement Harry et Draco répondit avec quelques jurons au milieu de ses déclarations d'amour pour le Gryffondor. Harry entendit Rogue pousser un long soupir et il eut un sourire. Ce mouvement tranquilisa quelque peu Rogue et il suivit les ordres de son parrain qui consistaient à finir son travail, ranger et descendre à la cuisine pour manger un morceau avant qu'ils ne s'installent pour leur cour de Défense. _Je crois que c'est tout ce qui peut lui faire plaisir…_Harry retourna à son bureau et réarrangea les manuels qui décoraient d'un joli bazar son espace d'étude.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue laissa Harry remettre de l'ordre et descendit à la cuisine leur préparer un déjeuner léger. Black apparut miraculeusement à ses côtés et trottina gaîement jusqu'à la cuisine après s'être brièvement frotté aux jambes du Maître des Potions. Pour une quelconque raison, Black adorait regarder Rogue travailler et ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde ce dernier, tant que le chat ne le gênait pas.

Alors qu'il prenait les cuisses de poulet d'une boîte –magiquement enchantée pour garder les aliments au frais et prévoir le pourrissement – sa façon de voir qu'il était le parrain d'Harry changeait. _Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du le laisser s'attacher autant à moi…Je me sens reponsable de lui maintenant…_Sa gorge s'assécha soudainement alors qu'il se remémorait la façon dont les deux yeux d'émeraude brillaient d'amour et de protection. Il commença distraitement à couper du gingembre et l'ajouta dans un bol qui contenait déjà de l'huile d'olive, du poivre et de la poudre de curry. C'était une sensation tout à fait effrayante pour le Maître des Potions. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'affection d'aucune sorte jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse ses barrières tomber et introduise Harry dans sa vie. Ca le marquair d'entendre les serments de vengeance de son filleul contre Voldemort. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, puis chassa ces pensées dérangeantes de son esprit. Il se concentra sur la quantité d'épices à ajouter pour satisfaire son filleul. Depuis qu'Harry avait commencé à l'aider dans la cuisine, il avaut goûté de nombreuses variétés d'épices et le jeune homme brun avait pris une préférence pour la corriandre. Rogue travaillait dans un silence relatif, faisant mariner le poulet quelques minutes tandis que Black observait tout avec interêt. Harry se tenait de nouveau devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, partageant la superbe vue avec Draco et se réchauffant de la lumière du Soleil qui l'auréolait. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude se tenait là, souhaitant que le Serpentard blond se trouve à côté de lui, essayant de contenir son envie d'être là où son aimé était.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voil ! Alors, il vous a plu ce chapitre ?

Si oui, ça serait vraiment sympa de m'envoyer une review, ça prend à peine dix secondes et moi ça me fait vachement plaisir et ça me pousse à continuer ! :o)

Je pense que le prochain chap viendra mercredi prochain, peut-être avant si j'ai le temps (il est plus long que celui-là), mais je commence une nouvelle traduction et je voudrais commencer à la publier au plus vite !

Allez, soyez gentils, une tite review… °°se met à genoux et commence à embrasser vos chassures°° :o))

Bisous !

Mel.


	7. Chap 7 : Une nouveauté chaque jour

**Titre : **Transcendance

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Rating :** PG –13

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par Firesword (le titre original est Trenscendence), je ne fais que la traduire avec son accord et je voulais d'ailleurs le remercier de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic !

**Note de la traductrice :** Salut !! Voilà, encore en avance pour l'update ! Décidément je ne sais pas ce qui m'a faite si généreuse… o)

Enfin, quand je finis un chap en avance je peux pas m'empêcher de le poster, et là chuis crevée et je dois répondre aux reviews donc je vais pas blablater pendany deux heures ! °°_comme si c'était mon genre de toutes façons ?_°°.

Une petite page de pub quand même ! :o) °°_qui a dit encore ?_°°

Alors, cette semaine je vous conseille Le conte du Prince Eclatant par Catiadoodle. C'est une traduction de l'anglais, une longue one-shot, très spéciale, très marquante j'ai trouvé. Slash Harry-Draco mais vraiment pas le truc classique, allez la lire !

Et puis… euh… Je ne sais pas si je vous ai déjà conseillé la fic Le début après la fin de Mel-Imoen. Slash H/D encore, la fic n'en est qu'au début mais elle est mélancolique à souhait et j'adore l'ambiance qui s'en dégage.

**Et, euh… Ce soir je mets également en ligne le premier chapitre de la fic Nex Kid on the Block, écrite en anglais par Iced-Forest. C'est une slash Harry/Draco, univers alternatif, très différente de Transcendance ! Les chapitres sont très courts, si vous voulez aller y jeter un œil et m'envoyer une reviex ça me ferait plaisir ! :o)**

Voilà, allez, je réponds aux review maintenant !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**S'L.I.A :** Bijour' !! Tu as vu, je t'ai gardé ta place au premier rang ! °° _c'est comme ça qu'elle met les lecteurs dans sa poche, cette fourbe !_°° 'hé, mais ferme la toi, t'es censée être de mon côt !'. Hum, reprenons, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! o)

****

**Onarluca : **Salut ! merci pour ta review, contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant ! à bientôt ! :o)

****

**Minerve :** tsss tss, c'est pas bien d'avoir l'esprit mal tourn ! mais c clair c cool en interro quant t'as un trou de mémoire ça le fait… dis, Harry, tu me fais un bracelet ? lol. T'inquiète j'ai un tube de cirage dans mon sac, si je salis tes grolls je te le prête ! mwahaha, fais pas attention j'ai bu trop de coca ! merci pour ta review en tous cas, bonne lecture !

****

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Hi ! et ouais, la télépathie ça le fait, qui n'aimerait pas pouvoir discuter 24h sur 24 avec l'élu de son cœur ? Mais oui il est gentil Severus, faut juste comprendre qu'il puisse être agacé que deux sales gamins se soient bien foutus de sa g°°° !! lol. Mais vous allez voir que notre cher Maître des Potions n'est pas si timide que ça… Héhé °°_ssshhhht, tu vas la fermer oui ? raconte leur tout pendant que tu y es !!°° _ ' rho, c'est bon, quelle rabat-joie celle-l !' lol. Et vi, apparemment Harry a un grand appétit… M'enfin bon je le comprends, c'est bon les pancake ! °° _se lèche les babines _°°. Ma nouvelle trad, j'en ai parlé plus haut (on sait jamais vous avez peut-être pas lu mon blabla lol) si vous voulez des renseignements dessus faut remonter un peu ! Merci pour votre review, bisous !

****

**Manehou :** Voilà la suit ! Merci pour ta review !

****

**Mifibou :** Salut ! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est gentil ! J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés, et après l'effort, le réconfort, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour te changer les idées ! :o)

****

**Darky :** Ouahou ! quelle corégraphie, quelle souplesse ! tu m'apprendras ? o) merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a bien fait rire ! bisous !

****

**Celine.s :** lol, pas grave, une review fait toujours plaisir, originale ou pas ! merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me dire ce que tu en pensais ! bonne lecture !

****

**Mynwab :** hiya ma cachon ! comment t'as deviné que le chap 7 serait en avance ? lol. Merci pour ta review, gros bisous. :o)

****

**Tetedenoeud :** merci ! je continue, je continue… et toi continue à m'envoyer des reviews ! o) biz

****

**Sybel26 :** salut ! harry est amoureux de draco depuis le début de la sixième année je crois, il en parle dans un chapitre, chais plus lequel… vi, le fait que draco voit les auras est spécial, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui ! pour le bracelet, c'est à cause de la magie d'harry que cette connexion est établie, mais on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Merci pour tes encouragements ! :o)

****

**Celine402 :** lol, pour ta prochaine review, prends tout le temps que tu veux ! merci en tous cas ! bisous.

****

**Myncat :** mais bien sur ma chèreuh ! o)

****

**Shadow :** rohé tu serais po limite impatient toi non ? lol ! enfin, la voilà la suite, peut-être pas aussi tôt que tu l'aurais voulue mais bon…bonne lecture ! :o)

****

**Lily Black :** salut ! dommage que tu n'aies pas lu le premier chapitre en entier car c'est à la fin que l'histoire devient intéressante… il faut bien la mettre dans un contexte au début ! merci d'avoir laissé ton avis ! :o)

****

**POH :** lol, chaque chose en son temps ! qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être aussi impatients ? lol. Allez, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

****

**Mel-Imoen :** salut ! merci beaucoup de m'envoyer une review, ça me fait super plaisir vu que j'adore ta fic… d'ailleurs t'as vu je t'ai fait de la pub o). merci pour tes compliments mais tu sais je ne fais que traduire… bisous !

Voilà, fin des reviews, merci à tous encore une fois !

Bonne lecture !

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 7 : Une nouveauté chaque jour.**

****

****

**Samedi 5 juillet 1997. Cinq heures et quart de l'après-midi.**

Le Maître des Potions et son filleul avaient passé la dernière heure à s'agiter frénétiquement pour préparer le dîner de leur visiteur très attendu. Avant cela, plutôt que de passer leur temps dans le bureau, assis devant une tonne de livres éparpillés sur l'immense table, il étaient allés s'entraîner dans le bois protégé. Ils avaient fini de cuisiner quelques minutes auparavant et s'étaient depêchés d'aller se laver. Rogue était de retour dans la cuisine, s'essuyant furieusement les cheveux et goûtant ce qu'ils avaient préparé. Harry, de son côté, retournait dans le bois d'un bon pas. Il allait retrouver Lupin dehors plutôt que le Portoloin du sorcier n'arrive dans la maison. Ca ne plairait certainement pas à son parrain que Lupin s'écrase sur la table en arrivant et se casse les os au passage.

A part escorter Lupin, il avait un autre motif pour vouloir sortir de la maison. Il avait besoin de 'parler' en privé à son aimé. Draco avait quelques problèmes avec la lady du manoir et Harry faisait de son mieux pour essayer de distraire le Serpentard. Un doux miaulement à côté de lui lui fit stopper sa marche et il regarda Black d'un air interrogateur. Il pensa que le comportement du Persan était plutôt bizarre pour un chat normal, bien qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Pattenrond, qui avait des gènes de Fléreur. [ndt : de l'anglais Kneazle, voir le petit livre _les animaux fantastiques,_ vous y trouverez aussi le Lethifold (Moremplis en français) et le Red Cap (Chaporouge en français) dont l'auteur parlait dans le chap 5. :o) ].

**_« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait payé des sorciers pour jeter des sorts d'anti-transplanage tout autour du manoir ! » _**ragea Draco. Harry garda le silence et continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la limite qui lui signalait qu'il allait bientôt atteindre la clairière. Il choisit de s'appuyer contre un chêne alors qu'il attendait, tout en écoutant la voix de Draco dans sa tête. Il regarda distraitement Black gambader dans l'herbe luxuriante, occupé à chasser des papillons aux ailes bleues. Deux ombres plongeant vers le sol distrairent le chat des insectes et Black commença à donner des coups de pattes dans le vide. Il s'élança plusieurs fois, frappant avec espièglerie les chouettes qui étaient venues pour jouer. Cela distraya Draco qui vu qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre, avait toute la tranquilité pour faire ce qu'il voulait. L'aimé d'Harry regarda à travers ses yeux et il partagea la vue avec bonheur. Il regardèrent Hedwige faire plusieurs descentes en piqué d'un air railleur et Harry eut un petit rire lorsqu'elle poussa un hululement indign Black avait réussi à arracher une plume de sa queue.

**_« Ta chouette devrait arrêter de narguer le chat avant qu'il ne lui arrache d'autre plumes ou elle va avoir quelque problèmes à voler silencieusement pendant quelques semaines. » _**observa Draco, ayant l'air plus calme à présent. Harry sourit et fronça légèrement les sourcils quand son aimé le 'quitta' brusquement. Il se sentit rongé d'appréhension et attendit une réponse de son amant.

**_« Drake ? » _**Il projeta ses pensées, n'appréciant pas vraiment les sensations qu'il expérimentait, toutes rendues possibles par le bracelet qu'il avait créé pour le Serpentard.

**_« Si j'avais su qu'elle prévoyait de me garder enfermé tout l'été, j'aurais demandé asile à Dumbledore. » _**dit-il d'une voix étrangement déprimée.

Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la façon dont il devait réagir à ça, et un étrange sentiment de déjà vu envahit sa conscience. _Exactement comme Sirius…** « Peut-être qu'elle fait ça pour te protéger. » **_dit-il, bien que son argument lui parut à lui-même boîteux.

**_« Je ne pense pas Yeux-Verts. » _**Le ton de Draco était presque calme. Le silence dans leur esprit se prolongea quelques minutes. **_« J'ai besoin d'aller explorer pour trouver quelques endroits tranquilles. Si je dois rester cloîtré ici, je veux être sûr d'au moins pouvoir éviter sa compagnie. »_**

****

****

Harry fronça les sourcils. **_« Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais enfermé dans ta chambre ? » _**demanda-t-il et il sentit nettement un sourire supérieur se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa Némésis.

**_« Tu plaisantes Yeux-Verts. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'un sorcier adolescent ne sorte _pas_ un peu du chemin. » _**la réponse de Draco était emplie de malice et les lèvres d'Harry se courbèrent en un sourire chaleureux.

**_« Tout à fait d'accord, » _**ascquiesça-t-il, **_« Mais si tu te fais repérer ? »_**

****

****

**_« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une cape d'invisibilité. » _**répondit Draco. **_« La seule chose dont je dois m'inquiéter sont les Elfes de Maison. Mais te fais pas de souci, j'achèterai leur silence s'il le faut. »_**

****

****

**_« Putain. M'inquiéter à propos de ça ne va pas me faciliter la tâche. » _**dit le Serpentard. D'un seul coup, son ton se changea en un plus joyeux et ce n'était pas feint. **_« Je pense que Rogue et Lupin ont une chance de finir ensemble tout à l'heure. » _**Harry s'égaya considérablement, surtout quand Draco le quitta avec des mots d'affection.

Il devait être positivement rayonnant parce que Lupin lui jeta un regard bizarre lorsqu'il se fut rétablit de son voyage. Harry fit de son mieux pour essayer d'avoir l'air grognon mais finit par laisser un large sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

« O-kay » dit doucement Lupin avant d'enlacer Harry. Le sorcier plus âgé se recula pour examiner Harry et le jeune homme essaya de ne pas détourner le regard des yeux mordorés-transperceurs-d'âme. « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te dire ça Harry, mais tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines. »

Harry sourit et ses yeux eurent un éclat de malice. « Et toi tu as l'air aussi fatigué que d'habitude. » le taquina-t-il et Lupin renifla.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lupin resta silencieux tandis qu'il examinait le jeune sorcier mais haussa doucement un sourcil lorsque Black vint vers lui pour le renifler.

« Ah… Je te présente Black. C'est l'animal de compagnie de Sev'. Ou peut-être le gardien de la maison, » ajouta Harry et Lupin entendit la tendresse dans la voix du jeune homme lorsqu'il mentionna son parrain. Les sentiments de Lupin changèrent et il se maudit lui-même. _Bon sang…Etre jaloux à mon âge…Qu'est-ce que ça ferait rire Sirius,_ pensa-t-il.

« Remus… » appela Harry et il cligna des paupières.

« Excuse-moi… » répondit-il, réussisant à esquisser un sourire penaud qu'Harry lui retourna par un autre grand sourire.

« Je disais, 'qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ?' » répéta le garçon et il se demanda de quoi le garçon parlait quand il se souvint de l'objet qui lui avait servi de Portoloin. Il ouvrit la paume pour lui montrer.

« Un rouge à lèvre… » Habilement, Lupin fourra l'objet dans la poche de devant d'Harry. Il portait un jean moulant ce jour-là mais heureusement, le rouge à lèvres était plutôt petit. L'adolescent brun protesta. « Désolé Harry, mais tu dois le garder pour moi. Toute mes poches sont pleines et ça ne plairait pas à Dumbledore que je me débrouille pour perdre le Portoloin. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Hedwige plongea au dessus de sa tête et il éclata de rire. Lupin remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait plus de cernes sous les yeux tandis qu'il les menait sur le sentier conduisant chez Rogue. Bientôt, ils arrivaient en vue de la maison.

« Dumbledore m'a dit que cette maison était un héritage de la mère de Rogue. » Il regarda Harry faire un petit signe de tête. Il observa tout autour de lui avec approbation. « C'est un bel endroit. Protections solides… » Il agita le doigt en direction de l'interminable rangée de chênes.

« Oh, avant que j'oublie, » dit joyeusement Harry, « enlève tes chaussures quand nous entrerons dans la maison. Sev marche pieds-nus, sauf quand il fait froid. » Lupin eut un sourire. Harry continua à parler mais Lupin ne lui prêta qu'une oreille distraite jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, « -Et je détesterais qu'il commence à agir comme un hermite dans le futur. » d'une manière un peu trop désinvolte.

Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans la voix d'Harry qui l'avait rendu mal à l'aise et c'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient en train de marcher. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à rester là et discuter avec Rogue et Harry comme si de rien n'était. Dans le but de penser à autre chose qu'à la gêne qui l'habitait, il examina soigneusement son jeune ami. _Je me demande ce qui a pu arriver pour qu'il soit d'aussi bonne humeur, _se demanda-t-il.

Black passa devant lui et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Il suivit avec un peu de retard le conseil d'Harry, faisant confiance au sorcier aux yeux verts lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il était le bienvenu dans cette maison. Il s'apprêtait à parler à Harry tandis que le jeune homme enlevait distraitement ses chaussures, lorsqu'il sentit la présence du Maître des Potions. Lupin tourna légèrement la tête et il le vit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une expression calme sur le visage. Rogue le regardait comme il le faisait habituellement lorsqu'il était dans un moment d'inatention ou totalement absorbé dans les études. Oh oui. Remus 'Lunard' Lupin avait le béguin pour Severus 'Sevilus' Rogue depuis _des années. _Durant sa sixième année à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à ce Serpentard ténébreux, sinistre, puissant et _sensuel. _[ ndt : mdr !! quelle description alléchante… o) ]. Trop de pensées de mirent à grouiller dans son esprit, accélérant sa respiration. Il humidifia doucement ses lèvres sèches et à son immense plaisir il vit les yeux d'obsidienne de Rogue suivre le léger mouvement de sa langue.

Tout ce que Lupin remarqua c'est qu'Harry les regardait d'un air curieux, lui et Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Harry était en train de communiquer avec une autre personne, commentant sa réaction face au séduisant Maîtres des Potions. Lupin fixait Rogue d'un air absent et il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas son collègue s'éclaircir la gorge. Quand Rogue finit par faire deux pas vers lui il revint à la réalité, ses yeux mordorés aussi effrayés que ceux d'un animal traqué.

_Merde…_Lupin n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi dire au sorcier qui l'avait invité pour dîner. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait parler sans avoir une voix rauque. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et sans le vouloir, il jura lourdement, faisant sursauter Rogue et Harry de surprise. _Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait piég ! _Lupin était horriblement choqué. _Je l'ai laissé me convaincre que j'avais besoin de voir Severus…Enfin… C'est vrai que j'en ai besoin, pour prendre ma potion… Oh merde ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait envoyé ici sans au moins prévoir quelque chose ! Je suis bloqué ici jusqu'à demain ! Dumbledore, vieux sournois… Et je n'ai même pas prévu d'affaires de rechange ! Ok… Calme-toi…Ce n'est pas la faute du vieil homme… Je ne faisais pas attention quand Dumbledore m'a expliqué que le Portoloin serait réactivé seulement demain soir. _Le professeur de DCFM était encore en train de réfléchir au fait que son employeur essayait encore de jouer les marieurs avec lui quand Harry fit un petit signe pour attirer son attention.

« Remus ? » demanda Harry, échangeant un regard légèrement perplexe avec son parrain. Il fallut quelques instant à Lupin pour réussir à se calmer et finir par remarquer que Rogue le regardait singulièrement.

« Excuse-moi Harry. » marmonna-t-il pour s'excuser. Pour d'évidentes raisons, le fait qu'il était professeur signifiait qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé un langage grossier devant quelqu'un jusque là. Enfin, peut-être qu'il l'avait fait, mais certainement pas en présence d'élèves.

« Est-ce que c'était à propos de Dumbledore ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix mielleuse, accompagnée d'un haussement de sourcil.

« Par les dieux… » murmura Lupin, passant se doigts dans ses cheveux bruns grisonnants avec un soupir de résignation.

« Remus… » Harry commençait légèrement à s'impatienter.

« Je suis bloqué ici. » répondit Lupin, regardant Rogue d'un air coupable.

« Le Portoloin, » dit Rogue avec un regard pensif. Lupin hocha la tête. « Donc vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous dire que Dumbledore est un vieil idiot rusé et décrépit ? ». Harry retint le rire qui menaçait de lui échapper tandis que Lupin regardait le Maître des Potions sans rien dire. « Je vois que tu n'a rien ammené pour passer la nuit. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu demandes à Harry ou moi. » Rogue arrêta de parler, penchant sa tête d'un côté et Lupin se sentit rougir sous l'examen minutieux du Maître des Potions.

« Quand est-ce que le Portoloin se réactivera ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il faisait signe à Lupin d'enlever sa cape.

« Demain soir à huit heures. » répondit-il après avoir pris quelques instant pour se rappeler ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit juste avant que ses doigts n'entrent en contact avec le tube de rouge à lèvres. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise lorsqu'Harry eut un _grand sourire _à sa réponse et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry quitta le salon, laissant les deux sorciers adultes seuls.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Remus, » dit doucement Rogue, sans son habituel ricanement ou aigreur.

« Dis-moi quelque chose de nouveau, » grogna Lupin et le Maître des Potions lui fit un sourire forcé. Soudainement, il trouva Rogue se tenant à moins d'un pas de lui.

« Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose de nouveau ? » vint le bas ronronnement qui glaça la colonne vertébrale de Lupin de haut en bas. « Et bien… Il y a plus de gris dans tes cheveux qu'avant et on dirait que tu as plus de rides que lors de la troisième année d'Harry à Poudlard. »

Un léger grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Lupin et il fut tenté d'enrouler ses doigts autour du cou pâle du Maître des Potions. Il regarda Rogue d'un œil noir mais ce dernier n'en sembla pas affecté. En fait, ses yeux noirs scintillaient de joie précautionneusement contenue.

« Tu as demandé, » remarqua innocemment Rogue et Lupin cligna des paupières. Il n'avait jamais vu l'autre sorcier suffisament relaxé pour révéler un sens de l'humour, aussi léger soit-il. Le visage de Rogue n'arborait pas son habituel air narquois mais ça pouvait simplement être parce qu'il n'y avait personne à terroriser à part Harry. Cependant, après la cinquième année d'Harry, Rogue ne l'avait plus autant effrayé.

« Si tu as fini de me foudroyer du regard Remus, » Rogue parla de cette voix basse que Lupin aimait particulièrement, « Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de te nourrir. » Le Maître des Potions tourna les talons d'un mouvement fluide et disparut dans le petit couloir qui menait à la cuisine, laissant Lupin libre de le suivre.

_Respire ! _se réprimanda-t-il lui-même lorsqu'il se sentit tourner au bleu et il inspira profondément. Il aurait beaucoup aimé visiter la maison mais l'odeur du poulet rôti lui rappella qu'il avait digéré son déjeuner depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Il se sentait un peu hésitant en ce qui concernait le dîner, surtout avec Rogue. A tout prendre, il était plutôt heureux qu'Harry soit là pour combler les silences parce que c'était comme ça que tournaient les repas entre Rogue et lui ils mangeaient en silence. _Mais peut-être que maintenant… Ca serait différent…_

« Remus ! Tu es perdu ? » cria Harry et Lupin ricana. Il attendit d'avoir atteint le seul de la cuisine avant de répondre au jeune sorcier.

« J'ai bien peur que non Harry. Désolé de te décevoir. » Il entra dans la spacieuse cuisine et quelque chose lui dit que c'était le territoire de Rogue. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la vaisselle sortie et il remercia silencieusement Merlin que les choses soient plutôt simples.

Les trois sorciers engagèrent une conversation légère tandis qu'ils dinaient, évitant avec soin les sujets relatant le parrainage de Rogue ou Voldemort. Ils en étaient à la moitié du dessert – _Quand Diable a-t-il trouvé le temps de le faire cuire ?- _quand Rogue parla de la dernière potion pour soigner la lycanthropie.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir la prendre, » dit doucement Lupin et Rogue hocha la tête. La raison pour laquelle Lupin hésitait à propos de la nouvelle cure était à cause du taux de mortalité des testeurs. Un consommateur sur cinq se trouvait devenir entièrement Loup-Garou, incapable de se retransformer même lorsque le Charme Homorphus lui était jeté.

Ce n'était pas agréable pour le Ministère de la Santé depuis qu'ils étaient obligés d'abattre ceux qui devenaient incontrôlables. « De toutes façons, je suis bien trop habitué à être dans l'état où je suis actuellement. » dit Lupin en haussant les épaules tandis qu'il buvait son jus de citrouille. _Et je suis bien trop habitué à ce que tu me prépares ma potion Tue Loup, ho, Maître des Potions indéfinissable, _pensa Lupin. [ndt : mdr ! en français ça fait un peu tâche comme expression mais bon… allez je vous laisse lire tranquille !]

« Je pense moi-même qu'il serait plus sage que tu attendes encore quelques années pour voir qu'ils sont capables d'améliorer la potion. » opina Rogue. Lupin eut un sourire, puis ils dérivèrent sur les choix de carrière qui s'ouvraient à Harry.

« Potions… » murmura Lupin mais Rogue secoua la tête.

« Aussi bon que puisse être Harry Remus, j'ai bien peur de vouloir un Serpentard pour me succéder. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu laisserais une étudiante comme Hermione laisser passer cette chance ? » demanda Lupin d'un air incrédule.

« Miss Granger serait bien… Trop bien en fait, pour passer sa vie à faire des potions. Elle ferait mieux de travailler avec le Ministère ou quelque chose comme ça. » dit Rogue.

« Et bien… Si tu es sûr de vouloir laisser passer Hermione… » dit Lupin d'une voix incertaine, « Alors qui prévois-tu pour ta succession ? »

« C'est une question assez évidente… Je pense… »

« Malfoy ? Tu es sûr qu'il est assez bon en Potions ? » demanda Remus avec malice.

« Il l'est, et c'est naturel, Remus. »

Quand le dernier morceau de gâteau eut été dévoré Harry proposa à Lupin de le faire visiter. Son parrain lui jeta un regard pénétrant mais garda le silence et commença à débarasser la table. Harry commença par montrer le bureau à Remus et ce dernier ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'au moins deux tiers de l'espace tait occupé par des étagères emplies de livres. Lupin vit le portrait de Phineas et songea à envoyer un message à Dumbledore lorsqu'Harry dit légèrement, « N'y pense même pas. »

Cela arracha un large sourire au sorcier plus âgé et Harry eut un rire silencieux, ses yeux vert malachite brillant à nouveau de joie. Après les chambres, ils retournèrent dans le salon et la pile de CD moldus sur la cheminée attira son regard. Leur présence ici était étrange étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de lecteur CD dans la maison. Sa confusion devait avoir été évidente car Harry rit doucement.

« Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de m'attirer les problèmes du Ministère à cause de ça, » dit Harry un peu timidement. Lupin regarda avec curiosité tandis que le jeune homme attrapait une pochette de CD au hasard et il sentit ses sourcils se soulever d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit sa couverture. Harry ouvrit habilement la pochette et en sortit le CD. Presque instantanément, un tas de tiges argentées se matérialisa et Harry inséra le CD en plein milieu des battons flottants. Ils commencèrent à tourner de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que le CD commence à tourner sur lui-même. Une seconde plus tard, la musique 'Black Magic Woman' de Santana commençait à retentir dans la pièce.

Lupin ne put s'en empêcher. Il siffla, regardant le dispositif musical d'Harry avec stupeur. Le jeune homme répondit par un petit rire timide et leva brièvement la main vers les baguettes tournoyantes. Elles disparurent lentement puis il récupéra le CD flottant et le rangea dans sa pochette.

« Sev est probablement en train de préparer le thé et quelques amuses-gueules. Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour en attendant ? » demanda poliment Harry.

Lupin regarda le jeune sorcier tandis qu'il réfléchissait. _Il veut sûrement avoir une discussion, vu que je ne pense pas que Severus soit **si** long à préparer le thé. A moins qu'il ne le fasse à la manière Moldue… _Il haussa les épaules, s'approchant du support à chaussures pour récupérer ses bottes. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux hors de la maison et Lupin ne fut pas surpris qu'Harry semble les conduire dans le champ où il était arrivé plus tôt.

Les bois prenaient une apparence plus ténébreuse au fur et à mesure que le crépuscule approchait, le faisant paraître bien plus éthéré qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il faisait chaud mais pas aussi étouffant que s'il avait été vêtu d'une chemise à col. Lupin resta un moment debout dans le centre du pré tandis qu'Harry allait s'asseoir sous un arbre. Il n'avait aucune idée de temps qu'il était resté là à regarder autour de lui d'un œil vague, sentant ses ennuis et soucis s'échapper doucement de lui.

Sentant une poussée d'énergie, il marcha vivement jusqu'à son jeune ami et s'assit à côté de lui, regardant d'un air rêveur les derniers rayons du Soleil. Le silence entre eux devint plus lourd et le sentiment de gène s'intensifia.

« Remus, » dit finalement Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens… à propos de moi… et Sev ? » demanda-t-il, et Lupin le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il se demana si le jeune homme avait réalisé que sa question pouvait être interprétée d'une manière totalement différente et il espérait qu'il comprenait ce que le jeune homme était en train de demander. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il espérait qu'il arriverait à se faire à _cette _douleur.

« Tu me demandes ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai appris qu'_il_ était ton _parrain_, » déclara-t-il légèrement et il se sentit soulagé lorsqu'Harry acquiscça. Il cassa le contact visuel et recommença à regarder les éclats de Soleil tandis qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

« Je pense que j'ai été choqué… même stupéfié à propos de la chose en entier. » répondit-il doucement. Il se passa un petit moment avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau, d'une voix qui sa rapprochait plus d'un murmure. « Je suis surpris que tu l'aies si bien caché à tout le monde, à part Dumbledore. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je doute que le 'vieil idiot' serait resté dans le noir à propos de ça. » Il sourit. « Dumbledore nous donnait de vagues réponses à chaque fois que l'un de nous demandait où tu étais, avant de nous donner plus de travail pour l'Ordre. Autant que je me souvienne, il m'avait dit que tu avais été placé sous la protection d'une personne de toute confiance. J'avais supposé qu'il parlait de son grand-frère ou de quelqu'un dans ce cercle. Je n'ai jamais pensé que cette personne pourrait avoir mon âge. » Il fit un sourire ironique avant de jeter un regard spéculatif à Harry.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi Dumbledore a accepté cet arrangement et pourquoi il ne t'avait pas traversé l'esprit que j'avais réellement quitté le sanctuaire de la magie de ma mère. » ajouta Harry avec un léger sourire.

Lupin fronça les sourcils devant la trop-exacte déduction d'Harry mais le remplaça rapidement par une expression neutre. « Est-ce que Maugrey était au courant ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution et il regarda intensément le visage d'Harry. Il vit le trouble qui passa comme un flash sur le jeune visage et remarqua que les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient assombris ça pouvait être parce que la lumière autour d'eux diminuait. Le jeune sorcier releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du Loup-Garou.

« Oui, » murmura Harry, ses yeux ne quittant toujours pas ceux de Lupin. « Fol-Œil est celui qui a pris les dispositions nécessaires, autant pour que je reste avec Sev, que pour aider à cacher l'endroit où j'étais. » Harry s'arrêta et s'affaissa contre l'arbre. « Fol-Œil s'est assuré que je ne devienne pas fou ici. »

Lupin était conscient que son jeune ami était en train de combattre l'envie de laisser ses larmes couler mais fut incapable de poursuivre ses pensées lorsqu'Harry continua.

« Nous étions devenus très proches l'an dernier…Fol-Œil et moi… » lui dit Harry d'une manière préoccupée et ses yeux derrière ses lunettes se perdirent un peu dans le vague.

Les deux sorciers méditaient en silence et Lupin était réticent à l'idée de casser l'ambiance. Quand Harry s'étira les jambes, ses yeux s'élargirent et il jeta un coup d'œil à la forêt. « Merde ! » jura Harry, se hâtant de se remettre sur pieds. « Ne restons pas là comme ça ! Il est déjà tard et seul Merlin sait depuis combien de temps Sev nous attend ! » s'exclama Harry d'un air desespéré et Lupin se força un peu à lui faire un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas autant pour lui, » rassura-t-il son jeune ami. « Connaissant Severus, il est sûrement en train de corriger des copies ou de faire quelques recherches en notre absence. »

Ils rentrèrent d'un pas tranquille, ne voyant pas l'interêt de se rendre transpirants et haletants. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement sur l'allée menant à la maison, Lupin vit les faibles lueurs des lumières. Il vit finalement que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait vivement alors qu'Harry s'approchait de la maison et il se sentit légèrement troublé de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. _J'espère que cette inattention de ma part est parce que je pense trop à **lui** et non le prélude de quelque chose de bien pire._

« On dirait que tu avais raison à propos de lui, » commenta Harry tandis qu'il s'arrêtait pour enlever ses chaussures. Lupin regarda d'un air curieux là où Harry avait posé son regard, et sourit en dépit de ses tentatives pour garder une expression innoncente sur le visage. Rogue, le Maître des Potions, les fixait d'un air furibond de derrière plusieurs tas de livres.

Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, Harry disparut dans la cuisine. Lupin prit son temps pour enlever ses bottes, douloureusement conscient du regard scrutateur de deux yeux noirs posés sur lui. Quand il se retourna, il rougit à la vue de Rogue en train le reluquer d'une manière flagrante. _Calme-toi Lunard… Harry ne peut pas passer sa vie dans la cuisine… _se dit-il.

« Peut-être envisages-tu de devenir portier dans un futur proche ? » demanda Rogue dans ce ronronnement velouté qui lui était bien particulier. Lupin lui lança un regard noir, montrant au Maître des Potions que lui aussi, il pouvait être grincheux. En moins de cinq secondes, il s'était assis en face de Rogue, et sans attendre de réplique de personne, il réarrangea rapidement les volumes éparpillés partout sur la table. Il se permit un petit sourire narquois et satisfait lorsqu'il vit l'expression stupéfaite sur le visage de Rogue.

Le Maître des Potions adopta rapidement une expression semblable lorsqu'il entendit Harry s'approcher. Il chantonnait doucement sous sa barbe et portait un plateau contenant deux tasses et une théière fumante. Lupin jeta un autre regard noir au plateau. _Harry ! _grogna-t-il en son for intérieur. _Il ne ve pas me laisser seul avec Severus toute la soirée ? Si ? _Il lutta pour garder le contrôle de son anxiété alors qu'il regardait Harry poser avec soin le plateau sur la table et verser le thé que Rogue avait fait infuser plus tôt.

Quelque chose de plus étrange qu'une tasse manquante captura son interêt. Renifflant l'air, il s'apperçut que l'arôme venait de la vapeur émergeant par le bec de la théière. _C'est vraiment bizarre. Où, par Merlin, Severus est-il allé chercher l'idée de faire infuser le thé **avec** des feuilles de Pandanus ?_ Il ne s'ennuya pas à cacher l'air incrédule sur son visage. Harry eut un petit rire tandis que Rogue était enchanté d'avoir l'opportunité de prendre à son tour un air narquois.

Remus se sentait peu enclin à essayer, ou plutôt dans ce cas, à goûter le thé, mais l'odeur était bien trop attirante pour qu'il l'ignore. Il céda à l'inévitable, marquant une légère pause avant de boire une petit gorgée. Il fixait obstenciblement Harry. « Tu ne te joins pas à nous ? » demanda-t-il et il réprima un soupir lorsque le jeune sorcier secoua la tête, disant qu'il devait finir ses devoirs.

« Vivre avec Sev m'a appris quelques petites choses et je dois trouver si ça aurait été très différent de vivre avec Hermione, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Je vous laisse tous les deux seuls, donc… Amusez-vous bien. »

Lupin fut alarmé d'entendre Harry dire ça. Il aurait bredouillé dans son thé pendant qu'il le buvait mais il eut un hoquet. _Merlin… J'espère qu'il ne parle pas de quoi je pense qu'il parle… _Le sourire espiègle sur les lèvres d'Harry lui fit changer d'avis à propos de rester chez Rogue même pour passer la nuit, bien que son côté animal sautait de joie à l'opportunité de déterrer les secrets de l'homme le plus mystérieux qu'il eut jamais connu.

« Bonne nuit, et à demain matin. » leur dit Harry et Rogue lui fit un clin d'œil. Lupin se sentait comme s'il était sur le point de s'écouler sur le sol en une flaque visqueuse. Il se soustraya à son embarassement en buvant son thé qui avait quelque peu refroidit durant leur échange.

« Trop sucré, » remarqua-t-il distraitement mais il en prit une autre gorgée. Le Maître des Potions lui jeta un regard noir puis se leva pour aller prendre quelque chose dans la cuisine. Son mouvement soudain alerta Lupin.

« Severus, où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda-t-il doucement, levant les yeux vers le visage impassible du sorcier.

« Je vais chercher de l'eau pour _dé-sucrer _ta boisson, Remus, » répondit Rogue d'un ton exaspéré, le regardant d'un air meutrier.

« Ne t'ennuie pas avec ça Severus, » dit Lupin et il se servit encore un peu de thé à l'étrange saveur. Rogue s'arrêta avant de se rasseoir lourdement et de se replonger dans son livre. Le toujours-fatigué- professeur de DCFM était assez content de regarder le Maître des Potions mais prit du temps pour analyser le thé qu'il était en train de boire.

L'odeur des feuilles était particulièrement apaisante et le goût –avec le thé- était aussi agréable que d'inhaler l'arôme. Ses yeux finirent par se fermer alors qu'il se réjouissait de ces sensations et il se sentait réchauffé par le thé qu'il venait de consumer. Environ une heure passa dans le silence et lorsque l'horloge Moldue le brisa il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était dix heures. Soudain, Lupin ne se sentit pas à sa place peut-être était-ce parce que Rogue ne s'ennuyait même pas à cacher qu'il observait chacun des gestes du Loup-Garou. Le Maître des Potions avait fini de travailler environ un quart d'heure plus tôt et il fninissait sa seconde tasse de thé. _Bon sang… Je ne supporte pas le silence…_

« Je suis conscient que Dumbledore a organisé cette petite soirée pour me donner la possibilité de te poser quelques questions, Severus. » dit carrément Lupin. Rogue ne cilla même pas. Lupin attendit patiemment que Rogue réponde.

« Tu vas le faire ? » demanda lentement Rogue. « Est-ce que tu aimerais que je prenne mon propre Véritasérum pour t'aider ? ». Son ton était dangereusement calme.

Lupin plissa les yeux, maudissant intérieurement le sorcier assis directement en face de lui de semer ses émotions négatives. « Tu vas me dire comment Harry a fini par devenir ton filleul, comment il est venu à toi, et la façon dont tu lui as appris la nouvelle, » dit-il d'un ton froid. « _Je_ déciderai de ce qui est vrai et de ce qui ne l'est pas. » Son expression devint impassible. « Bien sûr, Severus, si tu devais essayer de falsifier la vérité ou de ne m'en dire que la moitié, j'ai bien peur d'avoir à te casser le nez. _Encore._ Cette fois je suis sobre, et beaucoup moins susceptible de rater mon coup. »

C'était ça qui était arrivé lorsqu'ils s'étaient saoulés tous les deux après le décès de Sirius, bien que Draco serait profondément déçu que _ça _ne soit pas arrivé. Lupin attendait la réponse du Maître des Potions. Rogue lui jeta d'abord un regard indéchiffrable avant d'hocher brièvement la tête il poussa ses livres et sa tasse vide sur le côté, s'appuya sur la table et reposant son menton dans ses mains. Rogue ne cilla pas tandis qu'il le dévisageait.

« Je vais te demander une faveur ne m'interromps pas avant que j'aie terminé. » dit Rogue presque brusquement. Lupin ascquiescça et Rogue lui dit lentement à quel point il était occupé par sa responsabilité en lui décrivant les évènements du rassemblement remontant à environ deux décennies.

Pour une quelconque raison, Lupin ne fut pas surpris que ça ait été l'idée de James. C'était tout à fait son genre de faire les choses sans explications pour ses actions. Lupin s'y connaissait un peu au sujet des dettes à vies et il attendit avec anticipation que Rogue en vienne à la partie suivant de ses explications.

Le Maître des Potions l'informa d'un ton ferme qu'il n'avait pas _envoy_ de lettre pour proclamer le fait qu'il était le parrain d'Harry. Rogue lui expliqua comment et pourquoi Harry était venu à Poudlard d'un ton plutôt ennuyé.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! » s'exclama Lupin, ses yeux marrons-dorés écarquillés d'horreur quand Rogue mentionna qu'Harry était arrivé à Pooudlard monté sur un balai et sans personne pour surveiller ses arrières. Des jurons s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« Honnêtement je suis surpris que Nature elle-même ne l'ait pas tu » murmura-t-il, mélangé entre le respet et la peur. « Son père n'a jamais été aussi inconscient… pour tenter une aventure aussi risquée. »

« C'est parce que son père vous avait toi et Sirius pour le surveiller et lui rappeler ce qui était fou et ce qui ne l'était pas. Harry n'a personne. Enfin, personne qui ne le comprenne vraiment sous tous les points. » remarqua Rogue d'un air pince-sans-rire. « Mais après tout, vu sa situation actuelle, c'est mieux si personne ne le _comprend._ » Rogue continua ensuite le récit de la façon dont Maugrey s'était arrangé pour qu'Harry vive avec Rogue sans trop de questions de la part des membres de l'Ordre, spécialement des Weasley, qui traitaient Harry comme un membre de la famille.

Deux heures passèrent et ils se sentaient plus à l'aise pour parler d'autres sujets ils ne discutèrent pas de leurs responsabilités plus que nécessaire. Leurs conversations revenaient souvent sur les Loup-Garous, les nouvelles potions, les sorts de duel, et leurs programmes scolaires. Rogue et Lupin trouvaient que la phrase, 'Peut-être… Quand Tu-Sais-Qui sera vraiment battu…' était souvent prononcée par les 'civils' du monde sorcier, tellement incroyablement dépressifs et pensant trop aux temps sombres dans lesquels ils vivaient qu'ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais à parler de cette voie.

Assez vite, les deux sorciers se trouvèrent à court de sujets de discussion. Le silence entre eux devint plus lourd et même le doux éternuement d'un chat assoupi fut incapable d'alléger l'atmosphère. Lupin fixait Rogue, mal à l'aise, mais le Maître des Potions semblait ruminer quelque chose.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu te reposes, » décida finalement Rogue et il commença à empiler nettement ses livres à un coin de la table. Puis se relevant, il invita le Loup-Garou à le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Lupin pencha légèrement sa tête et jeta un regard curieux au Maître des Potions. « Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié le véritable but de la visite ? »

_Ah…Mais la question est **quel** était mon but ? Prendre la potion Tue Loup…ou te voir ? _Lupin fixait l'endroit où Rogue se tenait juste quelques secondes avant et soupira. Il attrapa rapidement les anses des tasses vides et les reposa sur le plateau. Il souleva ensuite le plateau noir et marcha vivement jusqu'à la cuisine. Sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé, il lava les tasses mais Rogue l'arrêta lorsqu'il voulut vider la théière.

« Je pense que c'est mieux de garder ce qui peut encore servir, Remus. » lui dit Rogue d'un ton condescendant et Lupin se retint de répliquer. Il posa la théière sur la table du dîner à la place. Rogue lui tendit un immense verre à pied et Lupin lui jeta un regard desespéré alors que de la fumée commençait à s'élever du verre.

« Tu penses sûrement qu'après toutes ces années à boire cette potion je devrais m'être habitué au goût, » dit-il d'un air désabué au Maître des Potions. Rogue ne réagit pas à ces mots, et, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, Lupin vida le verre en une seule fois. Il grimaça au petit arrière-goût amer et désagréable qu'elle lui laissait dans la bouche.

Rogue attendit que dix minutes soient passées avant de donner un autre verre à Lupin, celui-ci contenant de l'eau. Lupin le prit avec grattitude et le but entièrement. Il s'approcha de Rogue qui était en train de laver le verre à pied avec précaution. Les doigts de Lupin frolèrent accidentellement la hanche du Maître des Potions et il sentit Rogue se raidir à ce contact involontaire. Lupin fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la réaction de l'autre sorcier.

Son apparence extérieure devait être calme mais intérieurement, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans des directions contraires. _Y'a-t-il une chambre d'amis ? Ou est-ce que je vais devoir dormir dans le salon ?_se tourmentait-il, un froncement de sourcils se formant inconsciement sur son visage tandis qu'il lavait son verre. Rogue fit un pas en arrière, lui laissant plus de place. Lupin était toujours en train de rincer le verre, inconscient du regard doux et amusé du sorcier derrière lui.

Au moment où le verre touchait l'égouttoir, de puissants bras enlacèrent sa taille et le tirèrent en arrière. Lupin hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il entendit le petit rire doux de Rogue. Des cheveux lui chatouillèrent la joue et il réalisa que le Maître des Potions avait posé son menton sur son épaule droite.

« Trop étonné pour parler, Loup-Garou ? » demanda Rogue dans un murmure, son souffle chaud jouant contre son oreille. Les yeux de Lupin se voilèrent légèrement lorsque Rogue entreprit de lécher le côté inférieur du lobe de son oreille à une lenteur insupportable avant de planter un doux baiser sur sa nuque.

L'action soudaine de l'homme brun, le choquait au point de l'aphasia. _Severus n'est pas en train de faire ça avec…Il n'est pas en train de me faire ça…Oh Merlin ! Je le veux ! _Son esprit paniquait mais ses pensées s'atténuèrent lorsque Rogue commença à caresser son cou de ses lèvres et à le mordiller en même temps.

Lupin perdit son contrôle et gémit de plaisir. Dans un geste presque réfléchi, il pencha sa tête, et les légers gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres de l'homme collé à lui lui firent perdre la tête. Dans sa hâte de se retourner pour embrasser Rogue, sa main droite heurta le verre et il le regarda tomber puis s'écraser au sol. Le charme entre lui et le Maître des Potions fut immédiatement brisé et Lupin maudit sa maladresse. Rogue fut plus rapide que lui et dans un unique '_Reparo_' prononcé d'une voix dure, le verre fut réparé et il le ramassa pour le poser à côté des autres sur l'égouttoir.

« Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir. » Il se retourna pour partir et quelque chose se cassa à l'intérieur de Lupin. Il sauta sur l'imprudent Maître des Potions et réussit à saisir un des bras vêtus de bleu. Avec une grande douceur, il plaqua Rogue contre le mur de sa propre cuisine.

Le cœur de Lupin battait la chamade et il se sentit délirer de la poussée d'adrénaline, de l'anticipation et du désir. Il était heureux maintenant qu'Harry ait choisi de ne pas se joindre à leur discussion. Ses teux tombèrent sur les lèvres fines, entrouvertes de Rogue et involontairement, il s'approcha pour les embrasser doucement. _Douces…_Il grogna. Il lécha tendrement la lèvre inférieure de Rogue dans une requête silencieuse et les délicieuses lèvres s'ouvrirent en une invitation. Il était en train de remercier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait d'être ici à faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des années. Il avait relâché sa prise sur le bras de Rogue et serrait à présent le Maître des Potions dans une étreinte clairement possessive.

« Remus… » une plainte s'échappa de Rogue et Lupin dut faire un effort monumental pour se détacher de ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous deux hors d'haleine, luttant pour reprendre leur souffle. « Pas ici… » dit Rogue d'une voix rauque en poussant Lupin hors de la cuisine vers les chambres.

« Severus ! Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? » siffla Lupin.

« Ma chambre. » répondit Rogue d'une voix douce.

Les yeux de Lupin s'ecarquillèrent. « Mais Harry ! » Rogue le fit rapidement taire avec un baiser. Quand le Maître des Potions le relâcha, il fut surpris de voir son collègue arborer un large sourire. Ca faisait un peu bizarre sur un visage si sévère mais Lupin décida qu'il adorait ça.

« Il sait, » murmura Rogue. D'une douce commande, toutes les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent – Harry avait déjà éteint la sienne quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'il s'était couché – excepté celle de la chambre de Rogue. Une partie de Lupin hésitait et à raison. Ca faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation intime d'aucune sorte.

D'une façon ou d'une autre Rogue sentit son hésitation et s'arrêta, prenant une de ses mains et la caressant. « Nous ne sommes pas o- »

« Non… » Lupin secoua la tête et son visage devint plus determiné alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de Rogue. « Je t'ai attendu trop longtemps. » Examinant la visage de Rogue pendant que le Maitre des Potions fermait la porte, il sut qu'il avait dit exactement la bonne phrase.

Rogue s'approcha à nouveau de lui, et tel un aigle fondant sur sa proie, le Maître des Potions le serra contre lui et entama une danse passionnée entre leurs deux langues. Maintenant, ils faisaient ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait dans la cuisine, même lorsque Lupin avait plaqué Rogue contre le mur.

La chaleur du corps de Rogue contre le sien l'électrifia. _Oh putain je le veux tellement…_C'était une pensée desespérée et pas de doute que Rogue le savait, ayant senti l'évidence tandis qu'il faisait onduler ses hanches contre les siennes.

« Stop, » supplia Lupin mais Rogue sourit cruellement, continuant son mouvement de serpent contre le Loup-Garou. « Severus… » vint un autre murmure frénétique. « J'ai trop envie de toi et si tu n'arrêtes pas… »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, Remus, » murmura Rogue, son souffle remplacé par des halètements rauques, ses yeux noirs brilant de désir pur. Sa main droite se déplaça pour venir frôler l'excitation de Lupin et il sourit lorsque ce dernier gémit et se cambra sous son contact.

« Merlin… Déshabille-moi au moins ! »

Un sourire sauvage apparut sur son visage et Rogue le déshabilla avec entrain, envoyant valser ses vêtements partout sur le sol. Lupin fit de même avec son amant et finalement, il se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus. Rogue prit un instant pour lancer des Charmes de Silence dans la chambre avant de pousser Lupin sur _son_ lit. Chacun dévorait la bouche de l'autre tandis qu'ils ondulaient en cadence dans le lit.

« Sev ! » hurla Lupin lorsqu'il jouit dans la main de Rogue, et grogna quand son monde explosa en des billions d'étoiles. Son plaisir engeandra celui de son amant qui lâcha sa semence en lui, et il restèrent un long moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre, tremblant et heureux.

« Exactement comme deux adolescents trop pleins d'hormones, tu ne trouves pas ? » murmura Lupin et Rogue eut un petit rire doux. « On pourrait croire qu'être dans la fleur de l'âge nous aurait appris quelque chose… »

« Tout à fait d'accord… » marmonna Rogue d'une voix endormie et il tomba dans le sommeil, les membres toujours emmêlés à ceux de Lupin. Le sorcier-encore-réveillé tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son amant endormi, puis ferma lui aussi les yeux. _Onl'afaitonl'afaitonl'afait !!!! _Lupin dormit le cœur léger, un sourire satisfait gravé sur son visage.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dans le monde des rêves.**

Harry était encore assis sur les genoux de Draco tandis que le blond butinait la peau offerte de son cou avec ses lèvres. « Dumbledore va être vraiment déçu qu'ils n'aient pas attendu que tu interviennes. » vint le commentaire marmonné.

Harry eut un petit rire et il éloigna son cou du Serpentard de façon à pouvoir le regarder en face. « Pourquoi ça poserait un problème ? Tu sais, il ne manque plus qu'une chose pour compléter le tableau… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco en haussant élégamment un sourcil.

« Toi et moi… Je suis un peu envieux de voir qu'_ils_ ont la chance de poser leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre et que _nous_ ne l'avons pas. » expliqua Harry, et il rougit lorsque Draco l'examina de la tête aux pieds. « En _réalité._ »

« Oh… » répondit Draco d'un air ennuyé, mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Harry renonça finalement à essayer de parler à son aimé et l'embrassa à la place.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voil ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Envoyez-moi des reviews please ! Si vous êtes généreux, le prochain chapitre sera posté mercredi ! :o)

Et svp, allez lire New Kid on the Block, j'ai besoin de vos avis pour savoir si je continue à la traduire… o)

Gros bisous à tous !!!

Mel.****


	8. Chap 8 : Chute lente

**Titre : **Transcendance

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Rating :** R

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par Firesword (le titre original est Trenscendence), je ne fais que la traduire avec son accord et je voulais d'ailleurs le remercier de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic !

**Note de la traductrice :** Tadaaaaaaaaaaam !! Voilà le chapitre 8 !! Lol ! Alors, dans ce chapitre on laisse un peu les amourettes de côté et on reprend les choses sérieuses ! Il est un peu plus court que le chap 7 mais de toutes façons j'y peux rien c'est pas moi qui écris l'histoire… o)

Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire continue de vous plaire et que vous continuez de m'envoyer des reviews ! lol !

J'essaie d'updater souvent en ce moment parce que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs et bientôt ça sera difficile d'avoir plus d'un chapitre par semaine ! En effet, certains chapitres font environ 20 pages word en anglais alors en français vous imaginez ?

Mais allez j'ai envie d'en avoir fini avec ça pour aujourd'hui, j'vais donc répondre tout de suite à vos gentilles reviews ! :o)

Et ah vi au fait ! J'ai changé de PG-13 à R pour le rating, je pense que c'est quand même mieux, j'ai pas envie qu'ff.net me tombe sur le dos ! mdr !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

****

****

**Onarluca :** bjour ! non tu ne rêves pas, le chapitre 7 était plus long que le six ! lol. Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de ce chapitre ! :o)

****

**Mel-Imoen :** Salut ! c'est vrai que traduire n'est pas toujouts facile non plus, mais c'est comme le reste, quand on aime bah… on s'y met à fond ! :o) et de rien pour la pub, quand j'aime une fic je trouve ça normal d'encourager les gens à aller la lire pour encourager l'auteur ! merci pour ta review en tous cas ! bisous.

****

**Shadow :** hello ! et ben, que de compliments… merci ! pas grave pour NkotB, c'était pas du tout une obligation d'aller la lire, c'est déjà gentil d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer une review ! :o)

****

**Minerve :** mdr ! ouais, c'est des rapides comme tu dis, on dirait plus deux chauds lapins que des profs de quarante ans hein ? arf enfin c'est l'auteur qui a voulu ça, et moi, petit traductrice de rien du tout, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! o) bonne lecture !

****

**Khisanth :** merci pour ta reviex, voilà le prochain chapitre ! j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

****

**Sybel 26 :** kikoo ! bah oui, Dumbledore se mêle de tout, mais ça a toujours été comme ça non ? lol ! Comment t'as deviné qu'on allait en revenir à la guerre ? M'enfin bref t'avais raison, on y revient en douceur dans ce chapitre et avec un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre (qui ne sera pas là avant dimanche lol) ! et puis je vais pas tout te raconter hein non mais ho ! lol ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

****

**Celine.s :** hiya ! merci pour ta review ! ne t'inquiète pas nos amoureux seront bientôt réunis °°_ssssshhhhhhht mais tais-toi un peu !_°° oui bah quoi rho… bon faut quand même attendre encore un peu en attendant ce chapitre fait un peu bouger les choses ! bonne lecture !

****

**Lee-NC-Kass :** salut ! ben, harry et draco peuvent pas se toucher parce qu'ils sont séparés par quelques centaines de km, mdr ! vous aussi vous adorez les blablas ? ca tombe bien alors, parce que moi aussi (hum, c con ce que je viens de dire… tant pis !) .c'est vrai que 'le conte du prince eclatant' est bizarre, mais j'ai ador ! je l'ai trouvée vraiment émouvante cette one-shot, faudrait que je me motive à lire ses suites mais si c'est aussi long ça va être un peu lourd vu qu'elles ne sont pas traduites… lol ! merci pour la review, bisous !

****

**Tetedenoeud :** lol, tu m'etonnes c'etait 'la soirée qui tue' !! o) merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot, à bientôt ! bisous !

****

**Misimini :** hi ! merci pour tes encoura gement, ça fait toujours plaisir ! j'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette fic

****

**Darky :** lol ! le ridicule ne tue que ses spectateurs... et moi ça m'a bien fait rire ! (mais pas méchamment hein, non je précise parce que ma conscience allait commencer à m'eng- °°_n'importe quoi ! comme si c'était mon genre ! tsss°°_ enfin bref voilà voilà merci pour ta review et booooonne lecture ! :o)

**Jessica Angel :** salut ! ah,comment ça t'avais la flemme de m'envoyer une review ? grrr !! lol non j'plaisante, c'est gentil de l'avoir fait cette fois-ci en tous cas ! c'est vrai qu'ils vont vite notre loup-garou et notre potion master mais bon, depuis le temps qu'ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre… mdr ! merci pour tes encouragements ! bisous ! 

****

**Celine 402 :** lol, bienvenue au club des sadiques ! o) moi aussi remus m'a faite mourir de rire à être tout gené, alalah comme quoi les adultes comprennent pas bcp plus de choses à l'amour que les jeunes ! lol !

****

**Bouboutix :** hiya ! draco et harry se rejoignent dans leurs rêves, et c'est là qu'ils s'y embrassent ! donc en gros ouais, c'est qu'en pensée… enfin c'est déjà cool moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça !! o) merci pour ta review !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

**Chapitre 8 : Chute lente.**

****

****

****

**29 Juillet 1997. Début d'après-midi.**

****

Draco était muet de stupeur devant la réponse irréfutable de sa mère. Il se tenait à un mètre de ce qui était le bureau de son père. Il était cependant souvent utilisé par Narcissa.

« Je pense que c'est tout Draco. » dit Narcissa Blak-Malfoy d'une voix glaciale puis elle congédia Draco d'un léger mouvement de main.

Le jeune homme aux yeux argentés résista à l'envie de mettre le feu aux cheveux de sa mère. Il fit un bref signe de tête à la sorcière et tourna prestement les talons. Son visage déjà habituellement pâle était devenu blanc de fureur contenue. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas marteler des pieds alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque avec détermination.

Le reste du manoir était plongé dans la pénombre des nuages orageux s'étaient rassemblés dans la matinée mais il n'avait pas encore plu. Les Elfes de Maison s'écartaient rapidement de son chemin. Ils étaient plus qu'effrayés par le fouet de cuir de Narcissa et par le risque d'être punis, et ne voulaient pas faire les frais d'une des colères de Draco.

Le jeune Serpentard ferma la porte de la bibliothèque derrière lui et s'appuya lourdement dessus. Son expression stoïque s'éffrita en une d'impuissance et il lutta pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il détestait être enfermé chez lui indéfiniment peu de gens savaient qu'il n'était pas vraiment le type de personne à rester à l'intérieur toute la journée. Jusqu'ici, seulement quatre personnes connaissaient son besoin d'aller prendre l'air de temps en temps : Dumbledore, Rogue, Blaise et Harry. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait une peur épouvantable d'être tenu enfermé dans une pièce pendant un long moment. Bien que le Manoir fut grand, rester emprisonné dans cette maison sinistre pendant vingt-deux jours l'avait beaucoup enervé. Défendu d'aller dehors, même pour s'aventurer dans le labyrinthe érigé derrière le Manoir, le jeune homme avait dû explorer la maison pour s'occuper avant qu'il ne soit victime d'une crise de claustrophobie. Trop dommage que Narcissa pense qu'il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il ait ses fournitures scolaires.

_Je pense que je vais devenir fou si je ne sors pas bientôt d'ici pour voir du monde…_Il prit une profonde inspiration et renouvela le mur scelle-porte que Rogue avait appris à Harry qui le lui avait appris à son tour. Bien que ça n'empêche pas les Elfes de Maison d'apparaître dans la pièce, au moins aucun humain ne pouvait entrer et le déranger. Draco aurait voulu que son aimé puisse lui parler rien qu'une minute mais Rogue était en train de lui donner un cours de Potions. Par égard pour son aimé, Draco ne l'appela pas par peur qu'Harry, une fois de plus, ne soit objet de remontrances. Rogue avait été incroyablement irritable ces derniers jours et Draco avait déclaré d'un air espiègle qu'un certain Loup-Garou semblait manquer au Maître des Potions. Harry avec ajouté discrètement qu'il devait y avoir quelques tensions non résolues entre les deux sorciers. Ce que Draco ne savait pas c'était que Rogue était incroyablement inquiet de la façon dont son élève Serpentard se débrouillait au Manoir.

Draco déboutonna ses boutons de manchette et remonta ses manches. Il marcha jusqu'à un miroir situé à côté d'une étagère. Il s'examina et fut légèrement surpris de son reflet. Il avait toujours été mince mais il était à présent maigre à écoeurer. _Merci Merlin que mon moi en rêve ne soit pas affecté ou Harry me poserait plein de questions sur mon état de santé. _Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir pensif, attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux blond argentés. Après un examen minutieux, il la rejeta en arrière avec désapointemment. Il manquait à ses cheveux la brillance qu'il arrivait à leur donner en passant du temps dans les airs. Peut-être qu'il ne mangeait pas aussi régulièrement qu'il le devrait.

Il fit plus humide à mesure que les minutes passaient et qu'il marchait autour de la bibliothèque, le devant de sa chemise ouvert sur sa poitrine diaphane. Ca aurait été un acte de séduction si Harry avait été là mais à ce moment, Draco pensait seulement à trouver un moyen de faire tomber sa colère et sa tension. Il sortit sa baguette et joua un peu avec alors qu'il recommençait à faire les cent pas.

Draco s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et se concentra sur un souvenir unique. Quand il se sentit prêt, il prononça l'incantation, « _Spero patronum ». _Des étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il avait encore une fois échoué à conjurer un Patronus. La déception monta en lui mais il chassa cette émotion et continua à s'entraîner.

« _Spero Patronum ! »_

Draco avait commencé à s'entraîner au charme du Patronus après une longue discussion avec Harry. Le Serpentard avait confié à Harry qu'il avait senti quatre fois la présence de Détraqueurs autour du Manoir depuis qu'il était enfermé dans sa propre maison. La première avait eu lieu plus de deux semaines auparavant. Assez bizaremment, leur présence coïncidait avec les absences de Narcissa. Coïcidence ? Il ne perdait même pas son temps à réfléchir sur ses observations. Le Serpentard avait demandé avec attention à Harry comment il réussissait à faire apparaître un Patronus et comment il pourrait arriver aux mêmes résultats. Etre occupé était une chose bienvenue pour le Serpentard aux yeux d'argent. Il avait fini tous ses devoirs quelques jours auparavants Hermione aurait été abasourdie d'apprendre qu'il aimait vraiment faire son travail scolaire et qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi studieux qu'elle, créant une atmosphère propice à l'étude. Après avoir complété ses devoirs de vacances, Draco s'était retrouvé sans rien à faire. Normalement, il aurait du avoir des week-end d'apprentissage avec son père (essentiellement consacrés aux Arts Noirs) mais ce dernier était actuellement trop occupé à ramper devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant qu'il léchait ses blessures.

Il redirigea ses pensées et se concentra sur son Patronus. Cette fois, une fine ligne de fumée argentée sortit du bout de sa baguette. Lentement, une petite fouine adorable, aux longs poils blancs, se matérialisa.

« Oh non ! » Draco commença à rire devant la forme argentée. « Ne sois pas insultant ! » Le jeune sorcier observa son Patronus se lancer dans d'adorables bonds acrobatiques. « Aussi mignon que tu puisses être, je doute que les _ombres_ soient intimidées par toi, » dit-il doucement.

« _Finite._ » Son Patronus en forme de fouine disparut. Il commença finalement à pleuvoir et Draco continua sa propre éducation.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa attendait avec anxiété que le visage apparaisse dans le miroir. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa surface se troubla et le visage d'une beauté frappante de Lucius se matérialisa.

« Viens Narcissa. _Il _attend. » dit Lucius avant que son visage ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Kreatur ! » aboya-t-elle et instantanément, l'Elfe-traître de la famille Black se présenta devant elle. Il regarda Narcissa dans l'attente de ses ordres tout en murmurant des phrases incohérentes dans sa barbe. La sorcière considéra la pathétique créature pendant quelques instants, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas donné l'ordre de faire décapiter cet imbécile. Finalement, elle dit, « Garde un œil sur le jeune Maître. Je sors quelques heures. Je rentrerai avant le dîner. » Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de la créature, mais se drappa rapidement dans sa légère cape et s'assura qu'elle avait sa baguette avant de sortir du Manoir.

Elle marcha quelque minutes avant d'atteindre la zone où les sorts d'Anti-Transplanage n'étaient pas appliqués. Un moment elle était dans le Wiltshire, celui d'après elle sentit la trop familière odeur de l'air marin, à laquelle elle s'était habituée durant les treize derniers mois. Elle était apparue sur les premières marches du perron et elle s'arrêta quelques instants juste pour regarder les similitudes avec le Manoir Malfoy.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. C'était Bellatrix et elle était vêtue de rouge sang de la tête aux pieds. Narcissa monta doucement les marches avant d'embrasser sa sœur. Pour une raison inconnue, Voldemort avait choisi de pardonner Bellatrix pour avoir causé la destruction de la prophétie. Bellatrix l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison et ferma la porte avec un vague mouvement de sa baguette.

« Ils sont dans la pièce habituelle. » dit doucement Bellatrix alors qu'elle aidait sa sœur à se débarasser de sa cape. Narcissa hocha la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait examinée de haut en bas par le Maître et son mari. La sorcière réfléchissait intensément, essayant de voir si elle se rappelait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de son fils.

« Oh ! » gémit-elle. Lucius et Voldemort discutaient calmement l'un avec l'autre lorsque le léger bruit attira leur attention. Narcissa pâlit et s'attendit au pire. Une paire de rubis rouge sombre la dévisagea calmement et elle détourna le regard. Elle tremblait mais elle essaya de le cacher.Voldemort le vit et elle sentit le sourire sur _son_ visage. « Il y a quelques jours… » commença-t-elle timidement, « J'ai remarqué que Draco portait un nouveau bracelet sur son avant bras. Notre fils a toujours adoré les accessoires mais celui-là… Je ne l'ai jamais vu _sans_… »

« Vraiment ? » Voldemort fut imméditament interessé. Lucius lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je n'ai rien senti d'étrange à propos de ce bracelet, » répondit Narcissa légèrement sur la défensive. Le silence emplit la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un verre. [ndt : et bah, en plus c'est un alcolo notre voldie ! mdr !]

Il sourit légèrement alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face aux deux autres sorciers dans la pièce. « Les Parkinson ont été initiés avec succès, Lucius. » dit Voldemort avant de boire une petit gorgée de vin. « Il serait de circonstance que Draco se voit lui aussi initié. » C'était plus une commande qu'une suggestion, peu importe à quel point sa voix avait pu être douce.

« Je vais m'en occuper, Maître. » répondit Narcissa d'un ai peu assuré.

« Peut-être que les Lestranges devraient aller avec toi. » dit Voldemort. Narcissa faillit faire remarquer que ça serait extrêmement risqué vu que Dumbledore avait sûrement ordonné à des gens de garder un œil sur le Manoir, mais préféra ne pas provoquer la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Au Manoir.**

****

Draco était encore en train de s'entraîner lorsque deux de ses Elfes de Maison personnels apparurent dans la pièce. Il se sentit irrité de leur intrusion mais ne leur dit rien. A la place, il brandit sa baguette d'un air menaçant dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il à la femelle, Nira. C'était inutile de demander au mâle, Let. Il était bien trop occupé à se cogner à répétition la tête contre l'implacable sol de marbre froid.

« Maître Draco… » murmura l'Elfe femelle avant de pousser un cri d'impuissance.

Saint Rhiannon…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'espère qu'ils n'essaient pas de me dire que les Détraqueurs sont présents, parce que je le sais déj

« Les méchants sorciers Monsieur…Les méchants sorciers arrivent pour emmener le jeune Maître ! » réussit à crier l'Elfe mâle avant de disparaître dans un 'pop'. Nira hocha la tête et renifla avant de faire de disparaître à son tour.

Soudain, Draco sentit toutes ses émotions se libérer en lui. Il s'écroula sur une chaise. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne réagissait pas de la façon dont il savait qu'il aurait fallu. Il se sentait engourdi. Une partie de lui se demanait qui étaient les 'méchants sorciers' quand Kreatur – Draco sentit ses lèvres se courber de dégoût à la vue de la vermine - apparut pour lui dire que la lady du Manoir désirait le voir. Il regarda d'un air vague l'espace vide en face de lui puis se remit sur ses pieds. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois du miroir pour vérifier son apparence. Il déroula soigneusement ses manches et jeta un sort pour que sa chemise soit moins froissée.

Il glissa sa baguette dans une poche spéciale le long de sa cuisse après avoir cassé le charme qui scellait la porte de la bibliothèque. Marchant furtivement le long des couloirs, il posa sur son visage l'habituel masque de glace qui était si typique des Malfoy. Des formes sombres tentaient de se rendre invisibles mais malheureusement pour elles, Draco était habitué à garder sa Vue activée. Rogue aurait été tellement fier de lui s'il avait pu voir à quel point le jeune Serpentard agissait avec calme. Draco espérait seulement être encore en vie pour entendre cela de la bouche de Rogue. Sa mélancolie devait avoir été suffisament forte pour distraire Harry de son travail parce qu'une seconde plus tard une pensée lui fut envoyée.

**_« Drake ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens si terrifié tout à coup ? La claustrophobie ne peut pas être aussi horrible… » _**Draco put remarquer que son aimé était à la fois perplexe et inquiet.

**_« Je le suis ? » _**demanda Draco, surpris. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. **_« En tous cas, j'ose espérer que Rogue me permettra de t'emprunter quelques instants ? »_**

****

****

**_« Il n'a pas le choix, Drake. Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? »_**

****

****

**_« Mes Elfes de Maison sont apparus pendant que je m'entrainais au Patronus. Au passage, une petit fouine blanche bondissante est apparue… Revenons au sujet de départ… Yeux-Verts, les Elfes de Maison sont venus m'avertir que de 'méchants sorciers' arrivaient pour venir me chercher. »_** Draco n'en dit pas plus vu qu'Harry se 'connecta' immédiatement avec lui pour voir à travers ses yeux. Et juste à temps pour voir le bureau de Narcissa apparaître à portée de vue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chez Rogue. Une heure plus tard.**

****

Le Maître des Potions essayait de s'occuper en lisant l'essai à moitié terminé de son filleul. C'était difficile cependant vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de relever les yeux pour vérifier la pâleur d'Harry. Le jeune homme enfouit soudainement sa tête dans ses mains d'un air inquiet.

« Harry… » Rogue abandonna le parchemin en faveur d'une explication.

« Sev… » la voix d'Harry resta coincée dans sa gorge. Il réussit finalement à parler après maintes tentatives pour éclaircir sa gorge mais et encore, il parvint seulement à un murmurement à peine audible. « Je pense qu'on devrait trouver un autre endroit pour que Draco puisse passer le reste de l'été dans une paix relative. »

« Par Merlin Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? »

« C'est confirmé maintenant… Narcissa a eu une entrevue avec Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort lui-même. » Harry n'avait toujours par relevé les yeux. « Elle vient juste de convoquer Drake et j'ai vu Bellatrix. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ faisait au Manoir ? » demanda brusquement Rogue.

« Elle et son mari son venus contrôler Drake. Et ils lui ont offert de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort bien sûr. Draco a dix-huit heures pour décider de quel côté il veut être. »

« Je suis sûr que tu ne lui en voudrais pas s'il acceptait, » dit calmement Rogue et Harry grogna.

« Il n'a pas le choix, Sev. » répondit Harry d'une voix tendue. « Soit il accepte l'invitation soit ils le tuent. »

« Et est-ce que ton cher et tendre a l'intention d'accepter ' l'invitation ' ? » demanda Rogue et Harry finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Les yeux d'émeraude étaient à la fois tristes, sombres et féroces.

« Tu connais sa réponse aussi bien que moi. »

« En effet. » acquiesça Rogue et il se dirigea vers le portrait qui avait suivi leur conversation avec attention.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Manoir Malfoy. Dans la bibliothèque.**

****

Draco se réenferma dans la bibliothèque après la rencontre avec sa mère, son oncle et sa tante. Il s'affaissa contre le mur et se laissa doucement glisser au sol. Laissant sa fierté de côté, il se mit à sangloter. Il voulait juste se sentir propore, et si pleurer lui apportait l'ablution dont il avait besoin, tant mieux. Draco n'était pas familier avec le sort que sa tante Bellatrix lui avait jeté. C'était marrant ils avaient été incapables de détecter quelque chose d'étrange à propos du bracelet sur son bras. Ils avaient naturellement remarqué qu'il avait été fabriqué magiquement mais n'avaient pas su dire qu'il possédait d'autres propriétés magiques. Le présent d'Harry avait absorbé la majorité des effets du sort de Bellatrix mais en avait laissés suffisament pour qu'il se sente exposé et _vulnérable._

_Est-ce que je devrais leur être reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir tout simplement mis sous Imperum ?_

Pleurer l'aidait à évacuer sa tension et son desespoir. Assez vite, son esprit s'activa et il se releva. Il glissa lentement sa baguette hors de sa cachette. Si ça avait été une dague, Draco l'aurait auiguisée. Il agita un peu sa baguette et fit exploser plusieurs verres inutilisés. Un lourd roulement de tonnerre étouffa le bruit des mini-explosions retentissant dans toute la bibliothèque. Ce fut un grand soulagement lorsqu'Harry l'informa qu'il étaient en train de prévoir un plan avec Sev et Dumbledore pour le faire sortir de là.

_Peu m'importe ce qu'ils font…Du moment qu'on me libère de cette famille de… fous…_Draco avait recouvré une bonne partie de son calme à présent. Il continuait à pulvériser de petits objets dans la bibliothèque. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'il était un Serpentard et que Salazar Serpentard n'avait rien eu en commun avec Voldemort. _Que je sois damné si je dois m'enchaîner moi-même à un sang-mêlé, et combattre pour sa **cause. **Je préfère rester avec Harry. Au moins avec lui, je suis cajôlé pour rejoindre ses rangs. Voldemort ne le fera pas. De plus, la 'marque' d'Harry (le bracelet) est plus beau et a plus de valeur que la Marque des Ténèbres._

Draco se sourit à lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était assez imprudent pour avoir de telles pensées. _Hum… quoi que ce soit qui **me** rende heureux, je crois…Je suis sombre, mais être sombre ne signifie pas forcément être malveillant. _Draco eut un petit sourire mauvais et recommença à conjurer un Patronus.

Il était clair pour le couple d'Elfe de Maison qui épiait secrètement leur jeune Maître que ce dernier n'avait pas choisi d'être un lâche. Ils se redressèrent et se regardèrent de leurs yeux bridés. Ils échangèrent un sourire et transplanèrent pour partir rencontrer un certain vieil homme aux yeux bleus étincelants.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voil !

On entre un peu plus dans l'histoire !

Prochain chapitre… Ca dépend de vos reviews, encore une fois ! lol !

Nan mais je pense qu'il sera en ligne dimanche, si y'a pas d'imprévu !

Soyez sympas, envoyez-moi une 'tite review pour me faire part de votre avis, de vos questions, tout ce que vous voulez ! :o))

Bisoo.

Mel.


	9. Chap 9 : Délivrer le Serpentard

** Titre : **Transcendance

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Rating :** R

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par Firesword (le titre original est Trenscendence), je ne fais que la traduire avec son accord et je voulais d'ailleurs le remercier de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic !

**Note de la traductrice :** Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!! Youhouhohuohuhouh !!! °° la traductrice grimpe sur sa chaise à roulettes et entreprend de chanter à tue tête 'c'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la mare, se remuent le popotin, et font coin-coin', le tout en battant frénétiquement des bras et en tortillant abondamment des fesses, puis elle saute sur le sol et court partout dans la maison jusqu'à faire une glissade non-contrôlée et se rétamer durement sur le sol, se relève avec le peu de dignité qui lui reste et revient s'asseoir devant son clavier, la vie est meeeeeeeerveilleuse !!°°

Vous savez quoi ? Hein ? J'ai dépassé le cap des 100 reviews !!! Je vous aiiiiiiiiime !! :o))

Et du coup j'ai décidé de vous poster le chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu de demain, dans un pur accès de gratitude ! lol !

Tout de suite, réponses aux reviews !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

****

**Umbre77 :** Clap clap clap clap clap !!!!! Merciiiiiiiiiii !!! Tu es ma centième revieweuse, bon je sais t'es au courant mais c'est supeeeer !!

Ah toi aussi tu trouves qu'ils sont choupis Rogue et Lupin ? Mon sourire niais était encore plus niais que d'habitude lorsque j'ai traduis le chapitre 7… lol ! Je sais que le dernier chapitre se terminait de façon assez sadique, bon, celui-là je trouve que ça va, mais peut-être que tout le monde sera pas de mon avis… En tous cas, place à l'action ! Et comme je te l'ai dit nos deux n'amoureux se retrouvent enfin… Ca va faire des heureux lol ! Gros bisous !! :o)

****

**Mynwab :** salut ma cachon ! merci d'être venue me lire, et d'avoir laissé une review ! comment ça le chapitre 7 est juste 'pas mal' ? lol ! je plaisante… presque… o) bisous ma cherie !

****

**Minerve :** slt ! vi, c'est vrai que notre draco fait mal au cœur dans le chapitre 8… prépare tes mouchoirs pour celui-ci ! lol ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

****

**Lee-NC-Kass :** arg, nan, draco vous a entendues et j'ai passé deux heures à le convaincre de ne pas exploser l'ecran de mon ordi ! bah oui le cheri n'a pas tout compris à notre technologie et croyait que vous etiez à l'interieur et qu'en le pulverisant il vous ferait eclater en mille morceaux aussi ! enfin, maintenant c'est bon, il est calmé, je lui ai donné son biberon… qu'est-ce qu'il est chou quand même… Oui, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des suites du prince eclatant, mais il st très possible que quelqu'un en ait fait les traductions françaises ! Et puis, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de ls traduire hein… Si elles sont aussi longues que la OS de départ, ça promet des heures et des heures de boulot ! Enfin il faudra que je me renseigne ! o)

Allez, je vous laisse aller lire le chapitre ! bisous !

****

**Onarluca :** hello ! encore une fois, merci pour tes encouragements ! bonne lecture ! bisous !

****

**Tete de noeud :** hiya ! ne t'inquiète pas, la version anglais de la fic est terminée depuis longtemps ! il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que je doive la continuer moi-même lol ! tu hais les sœurs Black ? pas moi… je n'aime pas Bellatrix mais Narcissa, on ne la connaît pas encore assez… on verra dans les prochains livres ! merci pour ta review en tous cas, :o)

****

**Lexy-Kun :** salut ! et bien, merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir !! °°le visae de la traductrice a pris une jolie teinte rouge coquelicot…°° je suis contente que la fic te plaise et d'être à la haureur pour traduire cette histoire ! bisous !

****

**Hailie :** hello ! je le répète, je ne fais que traduire la fic ! lol ! ainsi, si tu arrives à apprécier un minimum le couple Rogue/Lupin, ce n'est pas grace à moi mais grace à l'auteur ! néanmoins merci de t'être décidée à m'envoyer une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! quant à draco, ne t'inquiète pas, on aura bientôt quelques apperçus de son côté grognon… en attendant dans ce chapitre il va en morfler le pauvre… mais bon je t'en dis pas plus, lol ! bonne lecture ! :o)

****

**Remus James Lupin :** bonjouuuuur ! merci beaucoup pour ta review !! l'auteur est Firesword, tu peux trouver ses fics sur ce site ! je suis contente que l'histoire t'interesse, mais tu vas voir c'est maintenant que les choses serieuses commencent ! lol ! :o)

****

**Celine.s :** kikoo ! merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review malgré ton emploi du temps charg ! :o) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! bisous !

****

**Darky :** rho, oui, je te le fais pas dire, ma consience est une vraie emmerdeuse !! °°_QUOI ??? NON MAIS HO TU PARLES AUTREMENT ET SURTOUT DE MOI SI TU VEUX PAS QUE JE RACONTE DES CHOSES COMPROMETTANTES A TON SUJET GROAAAARRRRR_°° houalalal j'aurais du me taire… Calme toi consience adorée je rigolais… Oh bah ça y est, elle fait la gueule… (ça me fait des vacances, niark !) °°_J'ai entendu ça ! sale gamine ! les mioches n'ont plus aucune consideration de nos jours !_°° hum hum, conscience, tu sais qu'on a le même âge, dis ? °°_hummpfff (s'etouffe d'indignation)_°° bon enfin bref, ou j'en etais ? ah oui, merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ! :o))

****

**Mifibou :** bjour' ! ce qui nous fait trouver les idées ? des trucs tout cons souvent… une chanson, un truc à la télé… ou même une autre fic ! merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! bisous ! :o)

****

**Feemusty :** hi ! et bien nos deux amoureux seront reunis dans... héhé, je dis rien, tu verras par toi-même ! contente que la fic te plaise, j'attends toujours la suite de ta traduc moi o) bisous !

****

**Shadow :** hello ! et bien tu as même un chapitre qui t'attend en rentrant, c'est pas genial ? o) bonne lecture et merci bcp pour ta review ! :o)

****

**Khisanth :** chalut ! je suis contente que la fic te plaise, voilà la suite ! bonne lecture !

****

**Syl2Sy :** kou ! merci pour la review c'est gentil ! j'espère que la fic continuera à te plaire :o)

****

**Frite 12 :** hiya ! tu as tout lu d'un coup ? lol tu as du y passer du temps non ? en tous cas ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes, voilà la suite ! o)

****

**Margarita6 :** voilà la suite ! merci pour ta review !!

Voilà, désolée si les réponses sont courtes, pour toute réclamation cliquez sur le bouton en bas à gauche ! :o)

Bonne lecture à touuuusssss !!

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

****

****

**Chapitre 9 : Délivrer le Serpentard**

****

****

**Chez Rogue. Aux environs de cinq heures de l'après-midi.**

Harry fixait d'un air hagard la plume qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il était tellement concentré à réfléchir à la situation de Draco qu'il fallut que plusieurs griffes acérées s'enfoncent dans son jean bleu pour qu'il réalise que Black était allongé sur ses genoux. Il reposa la plume sur la table et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ses doigts grattèrent sous le menton du chat et Black miaula d'un air adorable.

Il entendit son parrain rentrer dans la pièce avec un plateau. [ndt : je sais pas comment il entend le plateau mais bon… mdr !] « Un café Harry ? » demanda Rogue tandis qu'il posait le plateau.

« Oui, merci. »

« Comment va Draco ? » Rogue leur versa avec précaution du café à tous les deux avant de prendre un siège.

« Il ne réagit toujours pas comme le ferait un Serpentard normal. » répondit Harry, buvant avec soumission le café noir. Au moins la boisson le requinquait. « Quand est-ce qu'_il_ vient ? » Il avait l'air renfrogné. Black fit un petit bond lorsqu'Harry commença involontairement à produire de minuscules éclairs d'énergie qui s'échappèrent de son corps tout entier pour se dirgiger vers la table.

Rogue s'en étouffa dans son café et fronça les sourcils, mais il se relaxa lorsque son filleul s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé Sev. Je suis juste inquiet à propos de Drake. »

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux, Harry jouant un peu avec le chat sur ses genoux et Rogue observant chaque mouvement d'Harry. Finalement, la peau d'Harry commença à picoter et ses yeux fixèrent un point près de la porte. Assez vite, l'objet de la perturbation magique apparut Dumbledore venait d'arriver, agrippé à un immense parapluie noir.

« Très pratique je dois dire. » remarqua Dumbledore en soulevant légèrement le parapluie avant de le poser contre le mur.

« Un café, Monsieur le Directeur ? »

« Je pense que je vais me contenter d'un jus de citrouille, Severus. Mon corps ne tolère plus aussi bien la caféine qu'autrefois. » Le Directeur parut étrangement fatigué à Harry tandis qu'il prenait un siège. Rogue se leva de sa chaise et partit chercher quelque chose pour Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps là, Harry était la cible d'un regard perçant de la part du vieux sorcier. Il soutint calmement le regard tandis que Dumbledore tripotait d'un air distrait l'anneau d'argent à son annulaire droit.

« Je pense que tu me dois une explication Harry. » dit finalement Dumbledore. Rogue, qui venait juste de revenir avec un verre empli de jus de citrouille glacé, se figea sur le pas de la porte pour examiner la scène. Il décida qu'il devrait donner le verre à Dumbledore avant de s'esquiver. Le Maître des Potions fit juste cela, adressant un petit signe de tête à Dumbledore lorsque ce dernier lui murmura des remerciements. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas quitté le visage d'Harry un seul instant.

Harry se sentait un peu coupable et ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il attendait donc que Dumbledore lui pose des questions.

« J'ai su que le jeune Draco était dans une situation embarassante lorsque l'anneau que tu m'as fabriqué, » Dumbledore tapota doucement l'anneau, « m'a donné des chocs électriques. » Harry resta calme et silencieux. « Je sais que le bracelet te préviendrait si ton camarade avait n'importe quel problème. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas ce sont les informations précises que _tu_ en as obtenu. Comment as-tu pu savoir pour la présence des Détraqueurs ou le fait que plusieurs Mangemorts en fuite étaient au Manoir ? » Puis Dumbledore but une longue gorgée de son verre et attendit patiemment qu'Harry parle.

« Le bracelet aime apparemment beaucoup son propriétaire. » répondit Harry d'un voix claire. Dumbledore le regarda, ses yeux bleus pleins de questions. « A la place de simplement me prévenir lorsque Draco a des problèmes, il a manifesté plusieurs autres fonctions en plus. Nous sommes capables de communiquer en formant des pensées dans nos esprits, de ressentir les sentiments de l'autre jusqu'à un certain point, et de voir à travers les yeux de l'autre. »

Harry s'arrêta et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour finir son café. Il parla d'un ton plus doux. « Vous _savez_ que Draco est différent ? » Il vit un éclair de consternation dans les yeux de Dumbledore. « Qu'il est plutôt comme toi, en quelques sortes ? » Dumbledore tressaillit visiblement.

« Drake et moi en sommes venus à une théorie. Le bracelet a d'une façon ou d'une autre senti son instabilité et est devenu plus protecteur. Et par la même occasion, il a aussi aidé à stabiliser le pouvoir de Draco à créér du feu. »

« Ah… » répondit finalement Dumbledore.

Rogue revint dans la pièce en portant des assiettes de hachis parmentier. Le Maître des Potions s'assit sans un bruit et foudroya Harry du regard lorsque son filleul regarda la nourriture d'un air de doute. Ce n'était pas grave s'il avait l'estomac nou Rogue ne lui pardonnerait tout simplement pas si la nourriture ne descendait pas son œsophage.

Quelques minutes plus tard –Harry était toujours en train d'essayer de manger – Dumbledore annonça qu'il était tout à fait d'accord pour placer Draco sous la protection de l'Ordre. Ils commencèrent à débattre sur les choix possibles. En général, Dumbledore et Rogue faisaient des suggestions mais Harry trouvait toujours un défaut à chaque option. Finalement, fatigué d'aller à l'encontre de leurs recommandations, Harry demanda, « Pourquoi pas chez les Weasley ? »

« Mais pourquoi pas ici ? » proposa Rogue, « Avec nous ? »

Harry fixa son parrain un long moment et ressentit le besoin d'être franc. Il espérait seulement que Dumbledore l'excuserait pour sa franchise. « Sev, tu as perdu la tête ? Si Drake vit avec nous, tu crois que nous serons capables de rester sérieux très longtemps ? Je vais chez Ron à mi-août et au moins, au Terrier, nos… mouvement seront restreints… » Il ignora le regard surpris de Dumbledore. « Je pense que vivre avec les Weasley apprendrait des choses à Draco… Hermione et Ron seraient là dont je pense que Drake n'aurait pas trop de chance de faire l'idiot… »

Rogue était silencieux, Dumbledore aussi. Le plus ancien avait un air plein de questionnements sur le visage tandis qu'il s'emparait du parapluie noir puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Tu es sûr Severus ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'objections, Monsieur le Directeur. Peut-être que vivre avec les Weasley va aider Draco à mettre en ordre la liste de ses priorités. Je suis d'accord avec Harry quand il dit que le gosse pourrait apprendre de nouvelles choses, peut-être au sujet de combien sa vie pourrait être différente s'il avait des frères et sœurs. » Dumbledore haussa un sourcil amusé et jeta un regard à Rogue qui semblait vouloir dire, « _C'est drôle que tu penses à cela,_ »

« Dans ce cas je vais chercher l'équipement nécessaire. Je ne serai pas long. »

Harry regarda la silhouette de Dumbledore vaciller et devenir semi-solide alors que son corps était aspiré dans le parapluie. Quand le vieux sorcier fut entièrement entré dedans, le parapluie lui-même commença se contracter et il s'apprêta à disparaître. _Ca doit le retourner d'utiliser ce Portoloin spécial qui l'emmène n'importe où où il veut, _pensa-t-il.

« Je doute que les Weasley apprécient le projet de recueillir ce sale gosse. » commenta Rogue avec ironie.

« Je pense que c'est un euphémisme Sev. » Les yeux d'Harry se perdirent dans le vague. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau. « Il prend une douche. J'ai du le rassurer au sujet de son patronus. »

« Oh ? » Rogue haussa un sourcil dans l'espoir qu'Harry développerait son observation.

« Il a fait apparaître une fouine avec succès mais je lui ai dit que ça pourrait être différent s'il était vraiment menacé. » Harry faisait attention à garder une voix neutre bien que ses lèvres se crispaient d'amusement.

« Hmmm… »

Ils attendirent que Dumbledore réaparaisse et Harry réussit à finir le léger repas que son parrain lui avait préparé. Cela prit plus de temps au Directeur pour revenir qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, et les deux paires de sourcils étaient pareillement froncées lorsque non seulement Dumbledore ariva une heure plus tard, mais accompagné d'un couple d'Elfes de Maison.

Rogue regarda les Elfes de Maison d'un air interrogateur. « Est-ce sage, Monsieur le Directeur ? » demanda le Maître des Potions, le regard dirigé vers les deux Elfes étranges, qui le supportèrent sans broncher.

« On peut avoir confiance en eux, Severus. » répondit fermement Dumbledore. « Nira et Let sont au service personnel du jeune Draco mais ils sont venus me trouver de leur propre initiative. » continua-t-il, puis il se retourna d'un mouvement brusque et ouvrit la porte. Le vieux sorcier sortit. Quand il entra de nouveau, il dit, « La nuit tombe et j'ai l'étrange sentiment que Voldemort mijote quelque chose. »

Harry et son parrain échangèrent un regard troublé et commencèrent une discussion sérieuse sur la façon dont ils devraient procéder pour 'l'enlèvement'.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Au Manoir Malfoy.**

Draco regardait d'un œil féroce l'Elfe de Maison de sa mère et pour la cinquième fois depuis le début du dîner, il se demanda où pouvaient bien se trouver ses propres Elfes. Le dîner se passait en silence il y avait plus de regards et d'examination voilée que de conversation. Draco mangeait sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il mettait dans sa bouche.

Il était en train de découper son filet avec attention lorsque la chair de poule s'empara de tout son corps sans prévenir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit plusieurs autres formes sombres surgir dans l'arrière plan. Le souffle rauque des Détraqueurs devint plus prononcé, et il força son cœur à garder un rythme normal. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête pour regarder, ni même arrêter de manger.

« J'espère que le service des Elfes de Maison est satisfaisant ? » Draco s'apprêtait à prendre un morceau de filet quand il entendit le ton incontestablement mielleux de la voix de son père. Il se figea une seconde puis continua d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux d'orage reflétaient une réflexion interne assez intense. _Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Et pourquoi ?_

Il mâcha la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche tandis qu'il formait une pensée avec précaution dans son esprit. Il appela son aimé.

**_« Drake ? »_**

****

****

**_« Yeux-Verts, mon père est ici… » _**même pour lui, il sembla pressant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chez Rogue.**

« Quoi ? » La question hors de propos d'Harry surprit les deux sorciers plus agés. Harry, d'autre part, n'avait pas remarqué que sa réponse à Draco avait été aussi bien verbale que télépathique.

**_« Voldemort… Il est là aussi… » _**Harry réussit à entendre la réponse de Draco avant d'être bloqué par son aimé.

**_« Drake ! » _**Harry était sous le choc. « Draco a vraiment de gros problèmes maintenant. » Dumbledore et Rogue le fixèrent, attendant qu'il s'explique. Le Gryffondor enfouit son visage dans ses mains, épuisé.

« Nous n'avons plus le temps pour rassembler le reste de l'Ordre ou les Aurors, » marmonna Harry. « Voldemort a prévu quelque chose… Pourquoi Diable lui et Lucius sont-ils au Manoir ? »

« Harry, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, » dit Rogue d'un ton cassant. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas assez stupide pour faire un… rassemblement au Manoir. » Harry leva les yeux pour voir le visage pâle de son parrain et celui concerné de Dumbledore.

« Je crois… Que c'est un piège pour t'attirer hors de ta cachette. » Dumbledore donna son opinion, fixant Harry d'un regard pénétrant.

« D'un côté ou de l'autre, Professeur, » commença Harry d'une voix ferme, « c'est un piège. Je vais là-bas, ils vont m'attaquer _moi_. Si je n'y vais pas, Draco sera tué ou on le forcera à servir Voldemort. »

« Il n'y a absolument aucune chance que nous ne formions même une escorte, » dit sèchement Rogue.

« On peut laisser tomber pour les duels, » répondit Harry aussi sèchement alors qu'il se levait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les Elfes de Maiso perplexes. « Retournez auprès de Draco, » ordonna-t-il. « Protégez-le autant que vous pouvez jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. » Les deux Elfes hochèrent vigoureusement la tête avant de disparaître. Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Tous les Elfes de Maisons de sont pas aussi mauvais que Kreatur… Peut-être que c'est à cause de son âge et de sa fixation sur l'esprit fermé des Black qu'il est comme ça. »

Le Directeur hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « Tu assumes le fait que quelque chose ressemblant à un combat va avoir lieu, » songea le vieux sorcier.

« Voldemort ne doit pas être le seul à lancer le défi, » fut tout ce qu'Harry dit. Puis, s'adressant à son parrain, « Tu veux venir avec moi ou est-ce que tu préfères accompagner le Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas et disparut dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Quelques minutes plus tard Rogue revint habillé sobrement de noir. Dans une main, il tenait la cape émeraude qu'il avait offert à Harry pour Noël. Harry la prit avec joie. Bien que son visage fut grave, ses yeux brillaient et s'accordaient avec la lueur vive des yeux noir charbon de Rogue.

« Vous deux, » appela Dumbledore d'un ton grave. « Si aller chercher Draco et le placer sous la sécurité de la maison des Weasley est votre objectif… foncez. » Il regarda sévèrement son employé et son étudiant. Rogue faillit avoir un sourire moqueur mais le cacha bien. Harry fit un sourire forcé au Directeur.

« Je compte sur _toi_ pour qu'Harry sorte de là sain et sauf, Severus. » dit sombrement Dumbledore alors qu'il tendait à Rogue un petit livre à la reluire de cuir qui était caché dans sa robe. « Et Harry, » le vieux sorcier de tourna vers Harry qui avait presque fini d'attacher sa cape sur ses épaules, « Assure-toi que tout le monde rentre sain et sauf chez les Weasley. »

Harry hocha la tête. Lui et Rogue regardèrent profondément à l'intérieur des yeux de l'autre. Rogue examina le petit livre dans sa main.

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Le problème n'est pas que je sois prêt, Sev, d'une façon ou d'une autre mon corps n'aime pas l'idée que je voyage avec un Portoloin. » répondit légèrement Harry, faisant sourire son parrain.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dans la salle à manger des Malfoy.**

Le dîner s'éternisait mais Lucius ne permettrait à personne de quitter la table. Le silence était oppressant mais personne n'était disposé à le casser avant que Voldemort ne le fasse lui-même. Draco passait le plus clair de son temps à fixer le tableau du Lac Noir et vu qu'il était magique, ça lui permettait d'avoir l'impression d'être en train de regarder par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du Château de Poudlard.

« Tu as une progéniture remarquable, Lucius. » dit doucement Voldemort dans le silence et Draco se sentit incroyablement amusé d'entendre les soupirs de soulagements, doux, à peine audibles, des personnes assises autour de la table.

« Nous pouvons seulement espérer qu'il a retenu tout ce que ses parents lui ont appris, » répondit Lucius d'un ton peu assuré.

« En effet, » dit Voldemort, puis il regarda Draco avec spéculation.

Draco était engagé dans un conflit interne. Il se demandait s'il devait continuer son examen approfondi de la peinture ou s'il devait donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres un léger signe de remerciement. Finalement, il fixa la table alors qu'il buvait. Il prenait soin de garder son esprit vide alors que Voldemort parlait à son père.

Il était tellement occupé à examiner les nœuds sur la table qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'un Détraqueur sortait du rang et s'approchait de Voldemort. Quelque chose sembla se passer entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la créature sombre. Après quelques minutes, le Détraqueur rejoignit les siens et Voldemort se plongea dans une profonde contemplation. Puis il hocha légèrement la tête et promptement, des cordes magiques lièrent étroitement Draco sur sa chaise.

Il fut pris totalement par surprise et un léger cri s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque ses muscles contractèrent par réflexe, alors que les liens se rigidifiaient. Narcissa et Bellatrix protestaient sur le traitement brutal. Voldemort regardait uniquement Lucius, qui semblait indifférent à sa soudaine attaque sur Draco.

« Je ne vais pas te blâmer pour la… mauvaise conduite de ton fils, Lucius. » dit Voldemort puis il se leva et marcha avec décontraction jusqu'à Draco, qui avait cessé de lutter contre les cordes. La baguette de Voldemort apparut dans sa main. « _Doloris !_ » Draco poussa un cri silencieux. Il fut soudainement piégé dans des limbes de torture et toutes ses pensées s'évanouirent jusqu'à ce que seule la douleur reste.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Quelque part près du Manoir…**

« Ah ! » Au moment où Rogue et Harry arrivèrent à la cachette de l'Ordre, le jeune homme s'effondra sur ses genoux. Mondingus Fletcher, brièvement effrayé par l'arrivée innatendue des deux sorciers, se précipita sur Harry pour voir s'il allait bien. Rogue regarda en direction du Manoir avant de s'agenouiller.

« Harry… » Rogue pressa son filleul.

« Voldemort… »

« Tu veux dire qu'il est l ? » murmura Fletcher. Harry acquiesça faiblement et Fletcher jura sous sa barbe. « Ray ! » il appela l'autre homme de garde d'un ton urgent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda un homme grand, mince et aux cheveux gris.

« Je ne sais pas comment, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est débrouillé pour rentrer dans le Manoir. »

« C'est impossible Ding ! Fudge a ordonné à Narcissa d'engager des sorciers pour jeter des murs qui empêcheraient quinconque d'entrer ou de sortir d'ici, que ce soit par Portoloin ou par n'importe quelle autre moyen, excepté pour Narcissa et son fils ! »

« Je pense que les ordres du Ministre ont été quelque peu ignorés. » ajouta Rogue et les deux autres membres échangèrent des regards graves. « D'après ce qu'Harry m'a dit, il n'y a que des murs Anti-Transplanage en fonctionnement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Rogue ? » demanda abruptement Ray avant que Fletcher ne puisse poser plus de questions.

« Une affaire non-officielle pour l'Ordre. » esquiva Rogue puis il examina rapidement Harry. « Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on entre à l'intérieur. » Harry ne répondit pas mais se releva et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« Attendez ! Est-ce que vous avez tous les deux perdu l'esprit ? » cria presque Fletcher.

« Tout va bien… Nous avons la permission de Dumbledore… » répondit distraitement Harry. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les murs blancs du Manoir. _Merlin… J'avais oublié qu'il avait une si grande maison…_

Les deux sorciers s'approchèrent furtivement du Manoir en comptant sur l'obscurité pour cacher leurs mouvements. Si Narcissa ou un autre esprit brillant avait pris le temps de jeter des sorts pour détecter magiquement leurs mouvements, leurs espoirs de s'approcher calmement de Draco seraient réduits à néant.

« Je ne peux pas me connecter avec Drake pour nous guider, » murmura Harry à l'oreille de Rogue. Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête et prit la tête. Ils avançaient avec précaution alors qu'ils s'approchaient du Manoir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand Voldemort stoppa le Doloris, Draco était trempé de sueur froide et haletait pour reprendre son souffle. Ne sachant pas ce que ça faisait de se noyer, Draco imaginait que la sensation était plus ou moins similaire. Pendant qu'il était frappé par le sort, il n'était pas conscient qu'il s'était vraiment battu contre les liens de Voldemort. _Je saigne, _vint la pensée décousue. Peu à peu, il récupéra ses esprits. _Je ne me demande pas comment je me sens…_Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda son bras. Le bracelet d'Harry brillait furieusement. Une autre chose qu'il remarqua était que les cordes avaient vraiment déchiré ses vêtements pendant qu'il se débattait. Il avala sa salive et se força à ne pas penser à la réaction d'Harry s'il le voyait dans cet état. Il secoua la tête pour ôter ses cheveux de ses yeux et vit Voldemort qui le fixait avec hostilité.

« Potter… » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les yeux rouges sombre étaient dardés sur le bracelet incandescent. « Combien de temps, Draco… » la voix de Voldemort était dure et impatiente.

Cependant, le jeune Serpentard ne répondit pas et soudainement les bougies et les ampoules magiques qui illuminaient la salle à manger s'eteignirent. La pièce se retrouva immédiatement plongée dans l'obscurité et Draco commença à se sentir nerveux alors que la température chutait. Quelque chose l'effleura il ne put pas s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Un long râle vint d'à côté et Draco frissonna en sentant quelque chose autour de son cou. Une sensation de froid l'envahit et se propagea rapidement dans tout son corps. Il était paralysé. Son cri mourut dans sa gorge, Draco prenant finalement conscience qu'un Détraqueur le tenait par la nuque.

Des formes sortirent de nul part et Draco se sentit s'envoler avec la chaise et les liens. Les sorts fusaient dans l'obscurité et il entendit Voldemort ordonner à ses larbins de mettre la main sur lui.

« Ouch ! » cria-t-il alors que sa tête se cognait contre quelque chose de très solide.

« Nira est vraiment désolée, Maître Draco ! » couina une voix qui venait de _sous_ lui pour s'excuser. Il fronça les sourcils. Personne n'avait encore jeté de sort pour éclairer la pièce. Il y eut un 'pouf ' étouffé et il sentit soudainement une pression sur ses cuisses. Il y avait plus de tâtonnements mais cette fois, ils suivaient le chemin des liens magiques enroulés autour de son corps mince.

Il y eut un grésillement et Draco faillit s'écrouler de sa chaise lorsque les liens se désintegrèrent sans prévenir. Il aurait souhaité ne pas bouger la douleur causé par les lacérations sur toute la surface de son corps avait empirée.

« Comment au nom de Salazar a-t-il fait pour se retrouver là-haut ? » demanda rudement Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari de sa tante Bellatrix.

Draco frissonna et marmonna un juron lorsqu'il remarqua que le bracelet de son aimé était en train de servir de lumière. _Par Merlin… Où Diable sont mes secouristes ?_

« Maître Draco ? » chuchota doucement la voix quelque part en face de lui. « Dumbledore nous a à tous les deux donné des ordres pour vous rammener… »

« Très bien mais faites-moi descendre d'abord. J'ai l'air de rien assis comme ça… »

Alors qu'il descendait, il ignora toutes ses blessures et attrapa sa baguette. Heureusement pour lui, elle était intacte. Sans prévenir, quelqu'un se rua sur lui.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas te sauver, neveu. » Draco fut brutalement plaqué contre la vitrine et il sentit la colère l'emporter. C'était plutôt compréhensible vu que le meuble contenait des objets qui pouvaient causer d'importantes blessures si on les bousculait. Le choc brisa la glace et plusieurs objets se jetèrent sur lui, enfonçant rapidement leurs dents, crocs et griffes tranchants comme des rasoirs dans sa chair.

Avec sa colère ajoutée à la soudaine activité du bracelet, son ravisseur se retrouva projeté avec une force inouïe contre l'énorme table de chêne. De puissantes explosions retentirent et les étincelles qui s'en dégagèrent permirent à Draco de repérer sa position. Ses Elfes de Maison apparurent à ses côtés et s'occupèrent des objets mordants pour lui.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

Au moment où il entendit la voix de son aimé, il sentit la présence familière de Rogue dans la pièce. Encore plus de blasphèmes emplirent la cuisine et il entendit Harry.

« Détraqueurs ? »

« Que quelqu'un rallume ces satanées bougies ! Je n'arrive pas à voir correctement où je vais ! »

« Narcissa ! Fais le ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide Cissa ! Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que moi pour ces choses l ! »

« Bande d'idiots… » siffla Voldemort avant de murmurer quelque chose en Fourchelangue. Il sembla que l'air à hauteur de leur tête se remplissait de centaines de bougies allumées et brillantes. Tout le monde frissonna.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les Détraqueurs tréssaillirent mais ils n'avaient nul part où aller. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur. Harry examina la pièce, remarquant d'abord les Détraqueurs avant de chercher Voldemort. Ils se dévisagèrent durant un long moment. Harry fut le premier à casser le contact visuel. Rogue avait déjà rejoint Draco mais le Maître des Potions semblait assez horrifié devant l'état de son étudiant. Finalement ses yeux cherchèrent et trouvèrent une paire d'yeux argentés étincelants.

« Monsieur… »

« Comment oses-tu ! »

« Un traître pleurnicheur et idiot ! »

« Sev… » Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à son parrain. Rogue ne fit pas de signe de tête mais il savait qu'il devrait. Les yeux de rubis du Seigneur des Ténèbres interceptèrent le regard furieux de Rogue envers Lucius. D'un geste large de son bras, la pièce se retrouva emplie de gazs âcres et puants et d'une fumée épaisse et aveuglante. Des bruits de suffocation et de toux suivirent.

« Viens… » murmura soudainement Rogue et Harry le vit soutenir un Draco très pâle.

« Ne pense que que tu vas sortir de cette maison vivant Severus ! »

« Vite… » Harry poussa légèrement son parrain du coude et conjura rapidement un bouclier pour aider à retenir Voldemort. Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois hors de la salle à manger. Ils sortirent par la porte de devant en courant aussi vite que les jambes de Draco pouvaient le porter. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient finalement dehors sous le ciel sombre, et Harry entraînait Draco vers la cachette de l'Ordre.

« Yeux-verts ! » gémit Draco, forçant ses yeux à rester concentrés bien que la douleur de ses coupures et les effets du sort jeté sur lui lui troublaient la vue. « Rogue ! »

« Quoi ? » Harry se retourna brusquement et vit que Lucius et un groupe de Détraqueurs se tenaient sur les marches. Le père de Draco sortit sa baguette, la pointant d'un air menaçant sur le Maître des Potions qui s'était retrouvé d'une façon ou d'une autre allongé sur le dos. « Merde ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit Voldemort se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Draco se serait sentit blessé lorsque son aimé l'oublia complètement pour se précipiter au secours de son parrain s'il n'avait pas été aussi complètement ravagé par la douleur. Ses jambes ne purent pas supporter son poids plus longtemps et il tomba à terre.

Levant les yeux pour regarder son aimé, il vit Harry jeter et composer plusieurs charmes pour tenir Voldemort occupé. _Mais Père… _Draco fit un effort de pure volonté pour se relever.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Au lieu de toucher un Maître des Potions impuissant sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, le Sortilège de Mort heurta un solide mur noir qui l'absorba complètement. Avec une force qu'il ne savait pas posséder, Draco enveloppa le parrain d'Harry dans le mur noir et le _maintint._

Son aimé était en train de réussir à peu près le même tour mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne les laisserait pas battre en retraite si facilement. Cela poussa Harry à tester une idée qu'il avait eue quelques semaines auparavant. Il jeta un bouclier temporaire et lorsqu'il diminua, des flèches d'argent se mirent à pleuvoir sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts. Les flèches n'étaient pas vraiment destinées à causer des dommages physiques. Partout où elles frappaient, tout devenait gelé et Harry en profita pour prendre la fuite.

Draco ne vit pas le résultat de l'ingéniosité de son aimé, il était bien trop occupé à essayer d'annuler le sort d'alourdissement sur Rogue. Une fois qu'Harry les eut rejoints, il prit la relève et son compagnon Serpentard le laissa faire, mais changea d'avis lorsque les Détraqueurs commencèrent à s'approcher. Rogue hoqueta et inspira profondément. Draco respirait bien plus facilement maintenant qu'il savait que le Maître des Potions était sain et sauf.

« Sev ! Le livre ! » pressa Harry tandis qu'il se levait pour faire face aux créatures sombres. « S_pectro Patronum !_ » Les Détraqueurs continuèrent à venir vers eux. Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se concentrait pour que son cerf charge les créatures.

**_« Drake… J'ai besoin de ton aide… Essaie d'appeler ton Patronus… »_**

****

****

**_« Je peux essayer Yeux-Verts… » _**Draco n'osa pas avouer à son aimé qu'il était fatigué. Il était à la limite de tomber dans les pommes.

Ils laissèrent Rogue se calmer et sortir le Portoloin. Draco passa quelques minutes à essayer d'appeler son Patronus mais ne se laissa pas submerger par la panique lorsque les Détraqueurs les encerclèrent. Les trois sorciers étaient maintenant dos à dos, Rogue dirigeant son propre Patronus qui se révéla, assez curieusement, être une panthère. Un petit coin de son esprit remarqua qu'à chaque fois que le Patronus de Rogue attaquait un Détraqueur, la créature sombre commenait à trembler violemment puis… plus rien. Le Détraqueur touché était parti sans laisser de trace.

Draco se secoua légèrement et pensa à la première fois qu'il avait tiré Harry de ses cauchemars. Une chaleur particulière se répandit dans son cœur et il attendit le bon moment. _Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai développé de l'intuition pour m'aider à prendre des décisions ?_

« _Spectro Patronum !_ » prononça Draco d'un ton ferme.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry s'était occupé des Détraqueurs qui étaient dans son champ de vision et se retourna pour aider Draco et son parrain. Son souffle fut immédiatement coupé lorsqu'il vit quelque chose d'incroyablement familier courant rapidement et frappant les Détraqueurs à sa portée.

_Sirius…_ Harry était stupéfait et regarda son aimé. Draco était trempé de sueur et il paraissait très pâle mais la détermination dans ses yeux d'argent prouvait qu'il contrôlait parfaitement son Patronus. _Il a réussit a convoquer son vrai Patronus… Et plus vite que moi…_

Quand le dernier Détraqueur eut disparu, Harry observa les corps toujours gelés devant le Manoir. _Ils vont bientôt revenir à la normale…_Le Patronus de Draco s'était évaporé lorsque le Serpentard l'avait rappelé et Rogue tenait le petit livre prêt. Harry prit la main de Draco et hocha la tête.

La première chose dont il eut conscience fut la voix retentissante de Ron qui criait, « Ca ne peut pas être vrai merde !!! ». Rogue, Harry et Draco avaient été 'portoloignés' avec succès dans l'arrière-cour du Terrier. Le Maître des Potions signala à Harry d'entrer en premier. Les Weasley –Hermione était déjà là- étaient toujours rassemblés à l'endroit du repas et parlaient avec Dumbledore qui avait l'air un peu égaré.

Sans qu'Harry le remarque, Draco s'éloigna et s'assit sur un tabouret innoccupé pour attendre. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts vint se tenir directement à côté de Fred et écouta George suggérer d'un air pensif que Draco pourrait utiliser _leur_ chambre. Ron était sur le point de protester lorsqu'Harry s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

« Harry ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

« Hhmmm… Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît des sorts de guérison ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Madame Weasley ferma la bouche puis l'examina attentivement. Son expression devint perplexe lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez Harry.

« Malfoy ! » gémit Hermione et tout le monde fixa la silhouette ensanglantée et affaissée du Serpentard. Draco s'était tranquillement évanoui, et Rogue marmonna un juron. Madame Weasley dévisagea le Maître des Potions d'un air de dire qu'il ferait mieux de surveiller son langage en présence des enfants ou elle lui ferait probablement passer un sale quart d'heure. Il semblait qu'elle ait été mise au courant du parrainage de Rogue et qu'elle ait admit – bien qu'avec un peu de réticence- qu'il était un membre de la famille à présent. Elle continua à le fusiller du regard – et Rogue le lui retourna bien- puis fixa ensuite Draco avec choc lorsqu'elle vit à quel point le jeune homme était gravement blessé.

« Je pense que nous avons besoin d'un Guérisseur. » dit-elle faiblement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilouuuuu !! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

La fin n'est pas trop sadique si ? Mouahahahahah !!!

Si vous voulez m'envoyez une petit review c'est pas de refus… o)

Bisous !!

Mel.


	10. Chap 10 : Ligue contre le ministère

**Titre : **Transcendance

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Rating :** R

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par Firesword (le titre original est Trenscendence), je ne fais que la traduire avec son accord et je voulais d'ailleurs le remercier de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic !

**Note de la traductrice :** Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Désolée d'avoir été un peu longue à updater °°_oui, surtout qu'il était prêt  depuis vendredi, niark !_°° Mais conscience, chut ! Rhalala ça me faisait des vacances quand elle dormait celle-là… °°_j'ai entendu ça !_°° Hum… Donc, je disais, désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai préféré prendre un peu d'avance vu que le prochain chapitre est trèèès long et que j'ai une autre traduction sur le feu ! Et puis j'ai été un peu démotivée par cette fic cette semaine, je remarque qu'elle n'attire pas énormément de monde et je me suis tapée une petite déprime parce qu'avec le temps que je passe dessus, des fois je me dis que ça sert vraiment à rien… Enfin bon, chassons ces pensées noires, et puis vous vous en foutez non ? lol !

Un peu de pub avant les RAR !!

Allez tous lire Pour un flirt d'Umbre77. C'est une song-fic basée sur la chanson du même titre, mettant en scène Harry et Draco, et c'est à mourir de rire ! En gros, c'est Harry qui fait des vieilles tentatives de drague sur un Draco effrayé par cet obsédé sexuel de Gryffondor ! Envoyez plein de reviews à l'auteur surtout !

Et puis, hum, si le cœur vous en dit, j'ai posté une one-shot intitulée Ce matin l, c'est un POV Draco, je ne sais pas trop comment la résumer mais ça serait cool si vous alliez la lire et que vous me donniez votre avis ! (Et merci à ceux et celles qui l'ont déjà lue et qui m'ont envoyé des reviews !)

Voilà, je voulais vous donner d'autres titres mais je me souviens plus desquels… MDR !

Donc place aux RAR !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Onarluca :** salut ! merci pour ta review, désolée de l'attente un peu pmus longue que d'habitude ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bizz !

****

**Lee-NC-Kass :** h !! des baffes à mon drake ? nan mais ça va pas la tête ? lol ! c'est vous qui allez le tuer si ça continue ! il va pas mourir, il a juste envie de faire un dodo ! après tu m'étonnes qu'il veuille vous faire exploser… mdr ! et il m'a dit qu'il voulait pas rentrer tant que vous ne lui aurez pas prsenté vos excuses ! (susceptible le ptit chou). Contente que la bataille vous ai plu ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à la traduire… lol ! Et Harry, bah chais pas pourquoi il veut pas vivre avec Dray… Il a sûrement peur d'attenter à sa pudeur ! Héhé… Pour les suite du Conte du Prince Eclatant, je n'en ai aucune idée, pour vous renseigner il faudrait aller voir la bio de la traductrice française, de là vous trouverez sûrement l'adresse e-mail de l'auteur original et vous pourrez lui demander !

Merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chap va vous plaire !

Bisous !

****

**Minerve :** hello ! c'est vrai que c'était pas un ptit sauvetage de rien du tout ! je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry dit 'Sirius' face au Patronus de Draco, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'il prend la forme de Patmol… Quoi d'autre sinon ? Je ne me souviens plus si l'auteur en reparle dans la fic… Enfin, merci pour ta review, bonne lecture ! :o)

****

**Frite12 :** bijour ! ne t'inquiète pas, Draco reste parmi nous… Ca serait dommage qu'il meurt au milieu de la fic, ptdr ! Merci pour ta review !

****

**Aerials :** slt ! Draco va vite récupérer t'inquiète pas… o) Il y a un lemon en effet mais pas tout de suite, et si je me souviens pas c'est pas très explicite… Dommage pour nos esprit pervers ! mdr ! Merci pour la review, bisous !

****

**Syl2Sy :** hi ! Tu es la première personne à me reviwer ayant lu cette fic en anglais ! J'espère que tu trouves que la trad est à la hauteur ? Bonne lecture bisou ! :o)

****

**Celine.s :** kikoo ! je suis contente que le chap t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là aussi !

****

**Mel-Imoen :** saluuuut !! comment ça tu trouves la fin sadique ? niark moi je trouve pas… °°_ouais c'est ça, alors pourquoi tu jubilais au moment de poster le chapitre hein ?_°° Arg mais ferme la toi ! Comme tu peux le voir ma conscience est revenue… Soupir… °°_tsss_°° Hum, je disais donc, vi j'ai atteint les 100 reviews ! je suis super heureuse !

Quand à l'auteur de la fic, c'est un garçon, lol ! o)

Merci pour ta review, bisous !

****

**Darky :** PTDR !!! Vi, je vais devenir une star de la danse et de la chanson… Et les gens liront mes fics juste parce que je serai connue et pas parce qu'elles seront bien… snif… Nan, moi c'que j'veux c'est écrire, le reste c'est trop paillette pour moi ! Mais toi continue, tu es absolument adorable dans ton 'tit costume !! o)

Voilà la suite, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre !

Bisous !

****

**Tete de nœud :** Hello ! Contente que le chap t'ait plu, voilà la suite !

****

**Mynwab :** hi cachon, merci pour ta review ! Y'a 20 chapitres dans la version finie ! en tous cas ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes, tu m'appelles qd tu rentres ? ça commence à faire long 15 jours sans te voir, j'espère que tu vas pas me dire que tu restes une semaine de plus… lol ! bisous !

****

**Ange de la mort :** bjour ! ne t'inquiete pas Draco va bien, Harry s'occupe de lui lol ! merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chap te plaira !

****

**Margarita6 :** MDR ! merci pour ta review, j'espère que le choc est pass o)

Bisous.

****

**Remus James Lupin :** Hello ! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! Dans ce chap ci on a moins d'actions, enfin je ne te raconte pas, tu verras par toi-même… :o)

A bientôt !

****

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

****

****

**Chapitre 10 : Ligue contre le Ministère.**

****

****

****

**Jeudi 31 Juillet. Tôt dans la matinée.**

Le Terrier était calme et les jumeaux Weasley venaient juste de sortir du sommeil. Fred était encore en train de paresser au lit, mais George sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et vérifia sa montre. Tous les deux ne vivaient plus _dans _le Terrier le printemps précédent ils avaient construit une cabane dans la propriété pour eux. Indubitablement, la cabane était aussi utilisée pour leurs expériences.

« Tu ferais mieux de te lever, Fred, ou nous n'aurons pas le temps de revenir pour la fête tout à l'heure. » lui dit son frère et il grogna.

« Prenons un jour de cong »

« Même avec ça, nous devons fabriquer une banderole. » remarqua George.

« Très bien, » répondit Fred à contrecoeur et il repoussa l'oreiller avec lequel il s'était recouvert le visage lorqu'il avait commencé à se réveiller. « Je pense qu'on devrait aller chez Madame Rosmerta pour le petit déjeuner. Maman était plutôt fatiguée après avoir aidé cette Guérisseuse à soigner le Serpentard. Pourquoi Madame Wisp a utilisé la médecine Moldue, j'en ai aucune idée… » dit-il alors qu'il se traînait hors de son lit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un minimum de considération, » le taquina George son jumeau lui balança un oreiller mais le manqua de plusieurs centimètres.

« C'est notre mère par Merlin… » répondit Fred, exapéré. « Est-ce que le morveux de Serpentard s'est réveillé après que je sois allé au lit hier ? » demanda Fred avec curiosité mais George secoua la tête.

« Nan… Il était toujours sans connaissance. Je pense qu'après avoir été inconscient pendant plus de dix-huit heures il va se réveiller, » commenta George, son visage exprimant le dédain. « Comment peut-il être si fatigué après avoir été coincé sur une chaise pendant plusieurs heures ? »

Fred répondit dix minutes plus tard. Il s'était lavé et commençait à s'habiller. « J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas à côté de Malfoy quand Wispy est venue l'examiner, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Au moment où la Guérisseuse arrivait chez eux la nuit dernière, George était en train d'envoyer un hiboux à sa petite amie de huit mois. Cassandra Homes était une Poufsouffle mais elle était tellement discrète que personne ne semblait capable de se souvenir d'elle jusqu'au soir où George était tombé sur elle chez Ollivander. Voyant le visage de son jumeau rougir à la simple mention de sa petite amie, Fred eut un sourire narquois. _Complètement dingue d'elle…Je me demande quand est-ce que JE serai dans la lune… Vraiment amoureux…_

« Freddie-chou ? » George agita sa main devant le visage de Fred.

« Comment tu m'as appel ? » demanda Fred d'un air menaçant.

« Je t'ai appelé 'Freddie-chou', » George haussa les épaules tandis qu'il parlait. « Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, partenaire ? » Fred lui jeta un regard noir, non dupé devant le regard innocent de son jumeau.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ou tu le regretteras. » dit fermement Fred. Il pouvait entendre la voix faussement douce de son ex petite amie rien qu'à penser à ce surnom.

« Je ne sous-entendais rien du tout ! » se défendit George.

« Quoi que ce soit, George, n'essaie pas de me réconcilier avec mon ex. » Fred semblait vraiment sérieux cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? » demanda son jumeau d'un air curieux.

Fred soupira. _De tous les moments pour aborder le sujet, il a choisi ce matin…_ « Je l'ai surprise en train de se caresser, tu comprends ? » répondit-il rapidement.

« Les gens font ça tout le temps ! »

Fred inspira profondément. « Abruti ! Elle faisait _ça_ avec un autre homme ! »

George resta silencieux. « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être possessif aussi. »

« Seulement quand je tiens à quelque chose frérot. »

« Donc qu'est-ce que Wispy a dit lorsqu'elle est venue et qu'elle a vu le morveux ? » George redirigea la conversation dans la bonne direction.

« Elle a dit que Draco était épuisé physiquement. Je trouve ça assez incroyable, après avoir été enfermé dans une grande maison pendant trois semaines. Bien que ce qu'Harry lui a dit m'a vraiment étonné. » dit Fred à son frère tandis qu'il se brossait les cheveux. Sans attendre que son frère le presse, il continua, « Harry l'a informée que Draco était probablement vidé parce qu'il a subi un Doloris et ensuite, il a construit un bouclier autour du parrain aux cheveux gras d'Harry pour le protéger du sort Mortel. Pour couronner le tout, il a aussi invoqué et dirigé un Patronus. Je pense que c'est ce qui l'a terminé. »

« Malfoy… Un_ Patronus _?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » George était partagé entre la surprise et le respect. « Il a réussi à appeler un Patronus ? »

« C'est ce qu'Harry a dit mais je ne le croirai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu moi-même. Viens, on a passé assez de temps à par- »  Fred trébucha sur quelque chose. « Pattenrond ! Les escaliers ne sont pas le bon endroit pour faire la sieste ! Je t'ai presque écras ! »

« Tu penses que son museau en serait devenu plus plat ? »

« Tu es vraiment agaçant aujourd'hui, Fred. »

« J'essaie juste de te remonter le moral, » répondit George d'un air effronté.

« Tu me donnes des envies de meutre andouille ! » Fred baissa les yeux sur Pattenrond qui était en train de s'étirer. « Vu que tu es là, donne ce mot à Maman pour nous. » Le chat d'Hermione poussa un petit miaulement et accepta le petit morceau de parchemin de George. C'était un message pour Madame Weasley pour la prévenir qu'ils allaient travailler tôt.

Fred ouvrit la porte pour Pattenrond afin qu'il puisse aller à la maison principale. Les craquements des jumeaux percèrent le paisible silence alors que Fred et George transplanaient pour partir travailler.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron laissa échapper un petit baillement et se tourna sur le côté. Il ouvrit des yeux un peu flous. _Où est Harry ? _La panique l'envahit. Puis il se réprimanda pour sauter aussi vite sur des conclusions. L'état froissé du lit à côté du sien lui prouvait que son ami l'avait utilisé. _Il est sûrement dans la salle de bain…_Ses pensées s'évanouirent tandis qu'il se replongeait dans le sommeil.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco s'éveilla avec une chaude sensation au niveau de l'estomac. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et attendis qu'ils se détroublent. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et il n'était pas capable de voir ce qui reposait sur son abdomen. Prudent, il activa avec peine sa Vision. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit sur le lit un corps mi-assis, mi-allongé, entouré d'une aura bleue grise.

Il leva prudemment son bras droit et se demanda pourquoi il lui semblait lourd. _Tiens, c'est bizarre. Le bracelet d'Harry ne brille pas…Ou est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui le  cache ? _Il regarda sa paume et conjura de la lumière avec précaution. Petit à petit, des flammes d'un vert vif apparurent et il déplaça lentement sa main plus près de la forme assoupie. Puis, il dégagea avec hésitation son bras gauche de sous la poitrine d'Harry. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que son aimé n'avait pas été dérangé par son geste. Il voulait surprendre son petit-ami au cheveux d'ébène.

**_« N'est-ce pas plus confortable si tu dors dans un lit, Yeux-Verts ? » _**dit Draco tandis que sa main gauche venait caresser doucement les cheveux d'Harry.

**_« Je voulais être avec toi, » _**répondit son aimé d'une voix endormie. Draco remarqua avec un léger degré d'étonnement que leur 'commuication' paraissait vraiment plus claire à présent qu'ils étaient en contact proche. Avec du retard, Harry réalisa que Draco était en train de lui 'parler'.

**_« Tu es réveill ! » _**s'exclama Harry, se redressant immédiatement en position assise. Le jeune homme brun s'approcha précairement des flammes à l'intérieur de la main du Serpentard lorsqu'il se déplaça.

Draco sourit alors qu'il regardait le visage toujours endormi de son aimé. Il eut un petit rire tandis qu'il étudiait les cheveux-toujours-en-désordre d'Harry. **_« As-tu déjà songé à utiliser la lotion Lissenplis ? » _**demanda-t-il en regardant Harry faire apparaître une bougie au-dessus d'eux. Draco laissa les flammes s'éteindre et tendit la main pour prendre celle d'Harry.

Harry avait eu la même idée et ils sourirent tandis que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient. **_« Curieux… » _**Son aimé avait manifestement remarqué le changement draconien en entendant leurs 'voix'. « **_Et bien… J'y ai pensé… Hermione m'a certainement assez harcelé pour que j'essaie et m'y habitue, mais je ne sais pas… » _**Harry haussa les épaules.

**_« Pourquoi suis-je entièrement drappé comme une momie ? » _**demanda Draco d'un air étonné. Harry, sans quitter la main du Serpentard, rapprocha sa chaise du lit.

Il se rassit avant de répondre. **_« Tu as été soigné à la manière Moldue. Madame Wisp – c'est la sorcière qui t'a aidé – nous a dit que le Département de la Santé a assez peu de fournitures de guérisons donc les médicaments doivent vraiment être utilisées pour leurs justes ressources, » _**expliqua Harry, caressant la main de Draco avec son pouce. **_« Les dommages réalisés sur toi n'étaient pas si graves donc elle a simplement appliqué cette pâte verdâtre sur tes blessures nettoyées et t'a fait des bandages. Elle a forcé quelques-uns d'entre nous à apprendre le sort de Stérilisation et Sev sait comment refaire la pâte soignante. »_**

****

****

Draco fit un grand sourire. **_« Pour faire court, mes frais médicaux ont été réduits. » _**Harry eut un petit rire doux. Les pensées de Draco dérivèrent et peut-être est-ce en entendant le son de plusieurs chouettes qui hululaient qu'il pensa à la sienne. **_« Helios ! »_**

****

****

Harry lui jeta un regard perplexe et Draco le regarda d'un air inquiet. **_« Ma chouette ! Je n'y ai absolument pas pens ! »_**

****

****

**_« Ne te rends pas malade comme ça Drake. Je suis sûr que Nira ou Let pourraient le trouver pour toi. » _**le rassura Harry, mais il était toujours anxieux.

**_« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été aussi étourdi ! » _**grogna Draco.

Harry n'était pas sûr que rire soit une bonne idée, il réussit à garder une expression calme. Cependant, il commenta d'un ton moqueur, **_« Mais tu es un Serpentard. »_**

****

****

**_« Ca ne s'applique pas quand on en vient aux possessions personnelles ! » _**protesta-t-il. Harry rit doucement. Draco soupira et ferma les yeux. _J'espère simplement que l'oiseau va bien. _Il sentit le Gryffondor se pencher vers lui et il cacha un sourire alors qu'Harry prenait l'initiative d'un baiser. Ils y mirent fin quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude eut un large sourire et donna un autre petit bisou sur le front pâle du Serpentard.

Draco cligna des paupières et réussit à faire un sourire décontenacé à son aimé. Presque avec regret, il parla, **_« Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton lit. Je suis sûr que les Weasley ne t'ont pas mis dans celle-ci. Tu partages probablement une chambre avec Weasley. »_**

****

****

**_« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps que tu appelles tes camarades d'école par leur prénom ? Enfin, je ne veux pas dire en face d'eux,  si ça te met mal à l'aise, mais ils sont _neuf_… non, attends, Percy a déménagé donc il ne compte pas… ok, _huit_ Weasley ici. » _**suggéra Harry avec espoir.

**_« Si tu insistes. Mais à propos des surnoms ? J'ai toujours voulu appeler Granger » _**Harry le pinça légèrement, **_« Je veux dire, Hermione, 'Fée'. » _**Son aimé parut légèrement stupéfait. **_« Quoi ? Tu pensais que je ne pourrais  pas trouver de surnoms  décents ? » _**Quand Harry lui jeta un regard penaud, il eut un petit sourire narquois.

**_« Pourquoi 'Fée' ? » _**

****

****

**_« Tu aurais préféré que je l'appelle 'Blaireau' ? [ndt : PTDR !] »_**

****

****

**_« Je ne pense pas non… et pour Ron ? » _**demanda soudainement Harry.

« Et bien, j'avoue que c'est plutôt difficile de trouver quelque chose qui convient… Il y avait 'Ron le Bourrin', 'l'Acolyte Magnanime', 'Bambou'… »

****

****

**_« Sois sérieux ! » _**Harry tremblait de rire contenu.

**_« Si tu veux vraiment savoir… C'est Ron… »_**

****

****

Harry eut l'air un peu déçu mais 'Ron' _était_ un surnom mais c'était de loin le plus simple (et le plus gentil) que ses frères lui avaient donné. **_« Je crois que je ferais mieux de retourner là où je devrais être. On ne peut pas gâcher la surprise aux autres, si ? »_**

****

****

**_« Tu es sûr de vouloir qu'ils sachent pour nous, Yeux-Verts ? » _**Draco commençait à se sentir de nouveau somnolent mais il força ses yeux à rester ouverts pour regarder Harry.

**_« Pas maintenant, je suppose…Mais je veux qu'il sachent qui est mon partenaire… »_**

****

****

**_« Dois-je te fais remarquer que si leur dire est facile, tu pourrais trouver leurs réactions dures à supporter ? » _**Draco fit un sourire en coin à son aimé.

Harry se baissa pour l'embrasser encore. Quand son aimé se retira, le jeune homme aux yeux verts répondit, **_« Je n'aurai pas à avoir affaire à  eux tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? »_**

****

****

**_« Non. » _**acquiesça Draco. Son aimé s'apprêtait à la quitter quand il ressera sa prise sur la main d'Harry. Le Gryffondor le regarda avec surprise quand Draco embrassa sa main. **_« Au passage, Yeux-Verts, joyeux anniversaire. »_**

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Plus tard dans la matinée.**

Harry finit par se réveiller lorsque Ron le secoua avec hésitation. Son meilleur ami lui souriait gaiement. Il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi avec ses lunettes. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air si heureux ?_

« Rogue doit vraiment bien prendre soin de toi mon pote ! » acclama presque Ron.

« Quoi ? » Harry était très confus et s'assit sur le lit, s'étirant le dos.

« Et bien, » Ron s'assit sur le bord du lit juste au moment où Ginny se plantait à côté d'Harry et le serrait contre elle à l'étouffer en guise de bonjour. « Tu n'as pas autant hésité à dormir dans la même chambre que l'un de nous et tu as oublié de lancer des charmes de silence quand tu es allé au lit la nuit dernière. »

_Ah bon ? _« Oh… »

« Tu as l'air d'avoir eu un sommeil réparateur ! »

**_« Dis à 'cher Ronniekins' que j'ai dit 'merci'. » _**Harry eut beaucoup de mal à garder un visage impassible à la soudaine intrusion de Draco.

« J'espère que tu ne deviens pas aussi tête en l'air que Charlie, Harry, » dit gaiement Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que Charlie a à voir avec ça ? » demanda Harry d'un air surpris.

« Et bien… vraiment… rien ! » répondit Ginny avec entrain. « J'espère seulement que tu ne vas pas oublier des choses qui sont importantes pour toi. Oublier de faire des choses qui font partie de la routine indique qu'il va y'avoir des changements radicaux dans ton futur, » ajouta-t-elle, dans une parfaite imitation du Professeur Trelawney.

« Ne dis pas des trucs de mauvaise augure maintenant, Gin. » Ron secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur puis sourit. « Pour en revenir à Charlie, tu ne vas pas le croire mais il a vraiment oublié à plusieurs occasions d'acheter des trucs pour lesquels maman l'envoyait faire des courses. » dit-il d'un air spéculatif.

« Peut-être qu'il a une petite amie ou quelque chose. » dit Harry puis il se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal quand Ron et Ginny le regardèrent d'un air singulier. A son grand soulagement, les yeux de Ginny se mirent à briller de malice.

« Et bien, _ça_ ne nous était pas venu à l'esprit… Peut-être que je devrais lui demander pendant qu'il est encore à la maison. » répondit Ginny en se frottant les mains avec joie. Puis elle sortit et les deux garçons entendirent le bruit de ses pas alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« C'est moi, ou elle est vraiment surexcitée ? »

« Ca doit être l'influence de Dora, » répondit Ron d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Qui est Dora ? Attends ! Tu ne parles pas de Tonks, quand même ?! » s'exclama Harry et Ron eut un petit sourire goguenard.

« C'est son surnom depuis qu'elle a perdu un pari contre 'Mione. » expliqua Ron d'un air si fier qu'Harry eut un petit rire. Le troisième membre du trio [ndt : c à d Hermione ] était arrivée huit jours plus tôt lorsque Mme Weasley avait pensé qu'il serait bien pour elle et son mari qu'ils prennent une 'seconde' lune de miel. Mme Weasley avait ris tout bas lorsqu'Hermione s'était présentée chez les Weasley, l'appréhension claire sur son visage alors qu'elle expliquait la situation avec beaucoup d'embaras.

Mme Weasley avait dit, « Et bien, j'aurais pu m'en contenter d'une seule, ma chérie. Ginny aimerait vraiment avoir une petit sœur. » et elle avait regardé Mr Weasley d'un air contemplatif. Charlie, qui écoutait pendant qu'il buvait son café, l'avait recraché partout sur la table. Mr Weasley d'une autre part, était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre.

Harry chassa de sa tête ce que lui avait raconté Hermione et se leva pour prendre son bain. Ron l'arrêta alors qu'il était à mi-chemin de la salle de bain. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Ron baissa la voix jusqu'à un murmure.

« Malfoy est déjà réveillé et il est en bas avec les autres. Dumbledore est là et il a dit que des gens du Ministère allaient passer. »

_Pour quoi faire merde ? _Harry fronça les sourcils. Il demanda soudainement, « Comment se comporte Draco ? »

**_« Est-ce que c'était délibéré, Yeux-Verts ? Ou est-ce que ta langue a fourch ? » _**demanda gentiment Draco puis il se relia à Harry pour pouvoir regarder l'expression de Ron.

**_« Drake, c'est perturbant d'essayer de parler à toi et à Ron en même temps, » _**dit-il d'un air désabusé. Il sentit l'amusement de Draco voyager jusqu'à lui mais son aimé resta silencieux après ça.

« Malfoy ? Ouais, il se conduit t- _Draco _? » Ron resta bouche bée. Harry donna un petit coup de poing à son ami, qui esquiva vivement.

« Nous allons bientôt vivre sous le même toit, Ron. Je commence vraiment à être fatiguée de l'appeler Malfoy, et d'entendre tout le monde faire la même chose. »

« Quoi… Tu veux dire que tu ne restes pas l ? Jusqu'au dix-huit ? »

« Ouais. J'ai encore des choses à apprendre avec Sev… Je veux dire, Rogue. En plus, je dois encore finir mes valises. Bien que d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai la sensation que je vais atterrir ici avant la date prévue. »

« Tu as fait tes devoirs ? »

« Tout est fini depuis environ une semaine. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je vais prendre le séjour ici comme un genre de vacances. Puid je te rembourserai les conversations que je te dois. »

« Oh oui, je suis totalement d'accord avec ça et je parle au nom de tous ceux qui vivent au Terrier, » répondit fermement Ron. « Revenons à Mal- je veux dire, Drrr- » Son ami était réticent à dire le nom et, une seconde après, Ron lâcha un juron. « Je disais donc, le Serpentard agit tout à fait- »

**_« Bien et poliment, » _**assura Draco et Harry soupira.

« - Etrangement est le mot je pense. Il est si… si agréable et poli… Maman lui a proposé de lui donner des vêtements de Bill mais il a décliné d'une manière très aimable. Putain ! Tu m'as entendu parler Harry ? Je dois devenir fou parce que j'commence à parler comme lui ! » Ron était outragé. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater ouvertement de rire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Tandis que Ron se plaignait.**

Draco avait arrêté de manger les pancakes que Mme Weasley avait préparés et se délectait de faire souffrir Ron, bien qu'indirectement. Vu qu'il était un peu déconcentré pendant qu'il regardait à travers les yeux d'Harry, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione et Ginny l'examinaient attentivement. Rogue _les_ regardait tandis qu'il lisait le _Daily Prophet _[ndt : _La Gazette du sorcier_ pour ceux qui ne savent pas ]. Jusque là, les médias n'étaient pas au courant de la dernière visite du Seigneur des ténèbres dans le Wiltshire.

Un petit bruit étouffé capta son attention et ses yeux noirs balayèrent l'espace du petit déjeuner pour en trouver la source. _Bon, ce n'est pas Granger ou la jeune Weasley…_déduisit Rogue des regards perplexes des deux jeunes filles. Un doux rire parvint à ses oreilles et il le reconnut comme appartenant à Draco. Le Maître des Potions étudia son élève avec amusement puis ses yeux glissèrent sur le Directeur. Dumbledore semblait très satisfait.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient aussi larges que des Gallions et Ginny semblait stupéfaite. La plus agée murmura, « Je pense que notre séjour chez toi commence à devenir très intéressant. » Ginny acquisça distraitement tandis qu'elle regardait le Serpentard rire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Deux heures de l'après-midi.**

Les occupants du Terrier – moins les adultes travaillant (à l'exception de Dumbledore, Mme Weasley, Charlie et Rogue) – venaient juste de finir de déjeuner lorsque l'horloge d'Hermione sonna deux heures. Draco avait été silencieux depuis qu'Harry était descendu rejoindre le reste de ses amis. Le Serpentard parlait seulement quand on lui adressait la parole et ses réponses étaient courtes et précises. Draco avait silencieusement confié à Harry qu'il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise d'être  avec ses cousins éloignés et qu'il ne savait pas comment agir avec eux. Harry avait demandé d'un air curieux à son aimé pourquoi il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir avec son habituel comportement de gosse gâté. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco le fusille du regard pendant le déjeuner à cause de sa question. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Harry comprit la raison du mécontentement de son aimé et laissa tomber le sujet. Durant vint minutes Draco jeta des regards meutriers à son amour secret [ndt : ptdr !] qui lui était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'Hermione décida d'écraser le pied d'Harry que la gène se dissipa.

« Attendez, Mme Weasley, » dit gaiement Hermione après avoir passé quelques minutes à échanger des signaux silencieux avec Ginny, « Je vais vous aider avec la vaisselle. » proposa-t-elle.

« Très bien, » répondit Mme Weasley avec un sourire. « Au travail les filles ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, toute la vaisselle qui était sur la table avait été débarassée et entassée dans l'évier. Nira apparut derrière eux et aida les autres femmes à cette tâche.

« Efficace, » commenta Rogue puis il reporta son attention sur le journal.

**_« C'est étrange comme ils semblent tous avoir oublié ton anniversaire, » _**commenta Draco tandis qu'il triturait ses bandages à travers sa manche.

**_« Hmm… Peut-être est-ce parce qu'on a pas encore entendu les mauvaises nouvelles ? » _**raisonna Harry et Draco haussa les épaules. Cette action lui attira la curiosité de Dumbledore, Charlie et Ron.

Rogue ajouta à la confusion lorsqu'il parla sans lever les yeux du _Daily Prophet,_ « Est-ce que vous voulez bien arrêter ça tous les deux ? »

**_« Saint  Rhianon ! Il ne peut pas nous entendre, si ? » _**Les yeux de Draco étaient écarquillés.

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder son parrain, un sourcil levé. Puis il échangea un regard perplexe – feint bien sûr – avec Ron.

**_« J'en doute, Drake. » _**répondit Harry puis il plongea ses yeux dans ceux argentés du Serpentard en réprimant un sourire. Il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter de cela quand il entendit plusieurs cracks à l'éxtérieur du Terrier. Mme Weasley laissa le reste de la vaisselle à Nira tandis qu'elle suivait Hermione et Ginny qui rejoignaient le groupe, se tenant maintenant un peu à l'écart de la table.

Draco avait l'air résigné tandis qu'ils attendaient tous que le Ministre et ses gens entrent dans la maison. « Ca doit être intéressant d'entendre ce que le Ministère a à dire à propos du fils du bras droit de Voldemort. » Rogue et Dumbledore lui jetèrent le même regard spéculatif, Charlie sembla interloqué et Mme Weasley pâlit à la référence directe de Draco au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, ce furent les réactions des amis d'Harry qui l'amusèrent le plus. Ginny était en train d'imiter un poisson rouge tout à fait remarquablement, Ron avait l'air de ne plus rien comprendre, et Hermione louchait légèrement. [ndt : MDR ! Les pauvres !]

**_« Est-ce que c'est à cause de quelque chose que j'ai dit ? » _**demanda innocement Draco et Harry pouffa en réponse.

« Professeur Lupin ! » couina Ginny avec joie lorsque le professeur de DCFM apparut.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'être si formelle Ginny, » dit Lupin avec un sourire. « Je suis ici pour le plaisir, non pour une quelconque affaire. »

Harry se renfrogna, « Mais on en a entendu d'autres tranplaner… »

Lupin haussa les épaules. « Le Ministre et quelques-uns de ses hommes sont arrivés en même temps que moi. Ils attendent que l'un d'entre vous les invite à entrer. »

« Hmmm… Pourquoi ne les laisserait-on pas attendre dehors ? » suggéra légèrement Draco et Ron le regarda d'un air furieux.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de parler, Malfoy. Pour ce que nous en savons, ça pourrait être illégal pour nous de te donner refuge ici. »

« Tu marques un point. »

« Peut-être que je devrais sortir alors… » commença Mme Weasley d'un air préoccupé.

« Non, je vais le faire, » dit Charlie puis il sortit pour inviter Fudge et ses larbins à entrer.

« Dommage que Kingsley ne soit pas venu avec eux, » dit légèrement Lupin.

« C'est mieux comme ça. Cornelius est plus que déterminé à découvrir l'Ordre. » Dumbledore gratta nonchalamment sa barbe tandis qu'il parlait.

« De toutes façons quel est son problème ? » marmonna Ron, remontant ses manches d'un air absent.

« Il est nerveux. » répondit Draco. Tous les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement. « Depuis l'accident dans ce… quel département que ce soit, quand _il_ a perdu son premier parrain, la popularité du Ministre a diminué. Il y a même eu des rumeurs à propos de mutineries dans le Ministère à cause de ça. » Draco haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Très astucieux, jeune Draco. » Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« C'est un Serpentard. »

« Oui, je sais cela Severus. »

« De plus, quelqu'un qui s'est vu passif durant les dernières semaines a bien du trouver quelque chose à penser pour passer le temps. Les problèmes actuels du Ministère ne sont pas _si_ secrets. » dit Rogue d'un ton méprisant.

« Professeur ! » Draco était choqué. Rogue eut un petit sourire satisfait.

**_« Très bien ! Qu'il n'espère même pas que je lui adresse la parole après ça ! » _**dit Draco d'un ton boudeur et Harry eut un petit rire doux. Draco le fusilla de nouveau du regard.

Charlie semblait vraiment furieux tandis qu'il précédait Fudge et quelques autres, tous des sorciers, à l'endroit où tous les autres étaient rassemblés. Le Ministre semblait vraiment, vraiment mécontent.

« Oh non… » grogna Ginny lorsqu'elle vit un sorcier à l'air malingre et frêle observer avec suspicion tous les objets en vue.

« Un problème ? » s'informa doucement Harry.

« Ils feraient mieux de ne pas songer à enlever _mon _horloge du mur. » marmonna sombrement Hermione.

**_« Est-ce que vous êtes tous les trois en train de parler dans une sorte de langage cod ? » _**Le ton de Draco indiquait qu'il était complètement perdu, ne fusillant plus Harry du regard.

**_« Tu sais que Mr Weasley adore les trucs Moldus non ? »_**

****

****

**_« Oh… Tu veux dire que les trucs dans ces  boîtes  là, ce sont des objets Moldus modifiés ? » _** Draco pointa son menton en direction des boîtes grise et marron entassées dans un coin de la pièce, juste à côté de l'escalier menant aux chambres.

Ron commençait à avoir des doutes après avoir vu Harry et Draco se fixer plusieurs fois durant les dernières heures. Quand il vit le Serpentard pointer son menton en direction des boîtes où son père gardait la majorité des trucs Moldus sur lesquels il faisait des expériences, puis entendit Harry demander à Ginny à propos du contenu des boîtes, son inquiétude à propos de quelque chose qui se passait entre son ami et le Serpentard s'intensifia.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met en colère ? » demanda Ron à son frère ainé.

Charlie était en train de fumer comme l'un de ses dragons. Il jeta un regard en coin à Mme Weasley puis forma silencieusement les mots « Plus tard, » sur ses lèvres à l'intention de Ron. Quoi que fut, Ron comprit que ça devait être un sujet sensible vu que leur mère ne devait pas être mise au courant.

Draco était songeur tandis qu'il regardait avec attention le sorcier qu'avait remarqué Ginny. Le petit sorcier s'était détaché du groupe pour s'approcher de la pile de boîtes. _J'espère que ça réussira à le  tenir à l'écart…_

« Let… Nira… » il murmura doucement leurs noms. Ses aides apparurent derrière lui ils étaient cachés de la vue des autres par les corps de Charlie et Lupin. Ce dernier échangea un regard amusé avec Harry.

« Assurez-vous que ce sorcier là-bas ne s'approche pas des boîtes. » Ses deux Elfes de Maison disparurent.

« Ministre Fudge, » salua poliment Dumbledore.

**_« Il a toujours ressemblé à un cochon de lait ? » _**demanda Draco, examinant le Ministre de la tête aux pieds. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de voir Fudge d'aussi près.

**_« Il a l'air comme s'il avait pris quelques kilos, n'est-ce pas ? » _**acquiesça Harry.

« Professeur Dumbledore, dois-je vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas informé le Ministère à propos des… des… agissements de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Et de ses Mangemorts ? » demanda Fudge avec colère.

« Et qu'allez-vous faire lorsque vous vous retrouverez face à face avec eux, Ministre Fudge ? » intervint Rogue.

« Ils seront condamnés à recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur bien sûr ! »

« Les Détraqueurs sont revenus sous le contrôle du Ministère ? » demanda Harry, clairement sceptique.

« Ils sont très utiles à l'être, Mr Potter. » dit avec raideur l'un des sorciers accompagnant Fudge.

« Ils ne comprennent jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de Draco était calme.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ??! » s'écria soudainement Mme Weasley. Ses enfants crurent qu'elle se referrait à la constatation de Draco mais quand il se tournèrent vers elle, il la virent regarder Fudge d'un air de dégoût. « Ce sont… Ce sont des choses abominables ! »

« Mr Malfoy – » La voix de Fudge fut sévèrement coupée par Draco lui-même.

« Je doute d'être encore un Malfoy depuis il y a deux nuits, Monsieur le Ministre. »

« Selon les lois du Ministère, jeune homme, » interjecta le même sorcier qui avait parlé plus tôt, « Vous devez être placé sous la garde de votre famille. »

« La plupart d'entre eux sont en fuite ou avec Voldemort. »

« Dans ce cas là vous serez placé dans l'Orphelinat de Madame Kathija en Irelande. »

« C'est de la connerie ! Draco est notre cousin et _il_ est avec _sa_ famille ! » s'exclama Ginny avec colère. Draco fit un léger bond en arrière à cause de la surprise, rentrant presque dans les pieds de Lupin mais l'une des mains du professeur parvint à le stabiliser. Ginny continuait à protester. « Ou voulez-vous appeler Tonks en renforts ? »

« Miss Weasley, en vivant dans ce village, ce sorcier est un danger pour _notre_ communauté, » dit un autre sorcier d'un ton doux.

« Et en quoi est-il un danger pour nous ? » s'informa Harry, ses yeux d'émeraude solidement plantés dans ceux de Fudge.

« Pour tout ce que nous savons, il a la Marque des Ténèbres ! Il est probablement sous Imperum ! » Fudge criait si fort que sa voix rebondissait sur les murs de la maison. Son cri avait en plus étouffé cinq cracks simultanés Tonks venait d'apparaître avec Bill, les jumeaux et Mr Weasley.

L'air autour de Mme Weasley était electrifié. « LE GARCON N'A PAS DE MARQUE DES TENEBRES !!!!!! » hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons.

« Quelle Marque des Ténèbres ? » Fred était arrivé juste à temps pour entendre le hurlement de sa mère. Ginny attrapa son regard et elle commença à remonter sa manche, pointant le dessous de son avant bras avant de pointer Draco.

« Ce morveux vous voulez dire ? » demanda George alors qu'il entrait en portant un gigantesque sac d'épicerie marron. « Ne soyez pas ridicules. S'il avait été poussé à l'initiation, je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait survécu. »

« De toutes façons, » continua Fred, « Maman a aidé la guérisseuse à le bander et j'étais là pendant qu'elles s'occupaient de lui. Il n'y avait aucune marque sur lui à part un bracelet. »

« Aha ! »

« Le bracelet était de moi. Ne vous excitez pas. » Incroyablement, les amis d'Harry ne prétèrent pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

**_« Tu vas avoir des problèmes avec lui, Harry. »_**

****

****

**_« Et ? Je reste toujours irréprochable, non ? »_**

****

****

**_« Huh… Tu peux dire ça à propos de la fois où tu as failli être expulsé de l'école il y a deux ans ? »_**

****

****

« Oh ! Tu es déjà levé petit cousin ? » Tonks poussa légèrement Fred elle était elle-même en train de porter un grand sac noir.

« Oui, je suis déjà levé grande cousine. » répondit Draco d'un ton neutre.

**_« D'où ça vient ça  Drake ? » _**demanda Harry avec amusement.

**_« Tais-toi. »_**

****

****

Les autres arrivèrent et rejoignirent le groupe pour regarder le Ministre et ses employés. En dépit des Elfes de Maison de Draco, le petit sorcier qui cherchait à atteindre les boîtes avait finalement atteint son but. Mme Weasley jeta un regard colérique à son mari mais tout ce que Mr Weasley réussit à faire fut un sourire tremblotant. Ginny et Hermione retenaient leur souffle d'appréhension. Les jumeaux de débrouillèrent de façon à ce que Fred se tienne entre Harry et Draco et que George soit entre Harry et Ron. Les jumeaux murmurèrent à l'oreille d'Harry en même temps, « Regarde ça Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? » chuchota Ron.

« Regarde juste, Ronniekins. Tu vas adorer. » assura George.

Dumbledore, flanqué de Rogue, Tonks et Mme Weasley s'approcha lentement de Fudge. Le Ministre recula d'un pas et devint encore plus méfiant lorsque Dumbledore lui sourit.

« Je pense que Draco sera sous la garde des Weasley à partir de maintenant. Avec autant de monde à garder un œil sur le jeune Serpentard, je doute qu'il puisse faire des sottises. Les jumeaux Weasley s'en assureront, je pense. » Dumbledore regardait avec impatience le sorcier qui avait ouvert une boîte.

« Qu'est-ce que – »

Il entendirent un étrange son de tic-tac.

« Mr Regan. Revenez ici s'il vous plaît. » dit le sorcier à la voix douce presque desespérément. Il pâlit lorsque le sorcier nommé Regan plongea sa main dans la boîte. Evidemment, c'était une erreur d'avoir fait cela parce qu'une explosion assourdissante et un immense volume de fumée jaillirent de la boîte.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent tandis que Fudge et le reste de ses sorciers se précipitaient vers Regan. Quand la fumée se dissipia, Ginny gloussa tandis qu'on aidait Regan à se relever. Le sorcier presque chauve de quelques minutes auparavant possédait à présent d'extrêmement longues boucles blondes qui aurait même rendu jalouse Rapunzel. Même Draco souriait légèrement devant ce tableau.

« Combien de boîtes ont été utilisées ? »  s'inquiéta George tandis que ses yeux évaluaient la longueur prodigieuse des cheveux. Son jumeau ignora le personnel du Ministère et vérifia le contenu des boîtes avec précaution, déjà armé de sa baguette.

« On dirait qu'il a déclenché la boîte entière. Ca signifie vingt cinq paquets de quatre heures, » informa Fred à son frère.

« Donc vingt cinq de quatre heures et fois huit centimètres… » George regarda Hermione pour obtenir de l'aide.

« Huit cent » assura-t-elle, essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Donc le sorcier a maintenant des cheveux de huit mètres de long ! Huit cent divisé par soixante minutes ? »

« Environ treize… »

« Bien… » Fred sembla légèrement désolé tandis qu'il faisait face au sorcier. « Les cheveux ne disparaîtront pas avant treize heures et je vous déconseille de les colorer ou de les couper. » Regan eut l'air mortifié.

« Je vais vous intenter un procès ! »

« Nousintenter un procès à _nous_ ? » demanda Fred avec colère.

« _Nous_ allons _vous_ intenter un procès pour avoir violé notre PROPRIETE ! » attaqua George.

« Plus pour les dommages apportés aux paquets de blagues qui étaient prêts pour la vente, » ajouta astucieusement Bill.

« Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir recours à la justice Messieurs Weasley. Je pense que nos affaires ici sont réglées. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Ministre Fudge a convoqué une escorte pour venir ici avec lui afin qu'il atteigne un but personnel. » dit le sorcier à la voix douce et il renforça ses dires avec un regard dur.

Fudge et ses sorciers partirent quelques minutes plus tard. L'un d'entre eux dû activer un Portoloin pour qu'ils puissent partir car Regan ne pouvait pas tenir debout tout seul sous le poids de sa longue masse de cheveux. Ron accula les jumeaux, accompagné de ses autres frères et sœur. Harry et Draco observèrent avec interêt.

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux trucs de Papa ? » Ron croisa les bras et baissa les yeux vers Fred et George qui étaient en train d'estimer leurs dommages.

« Nous savions que Fudge viendrait ici tôt ou tard. Mais Papa, tu dois trouver un endroit pour ranger ces téléphones et Dieu sait quoi d'autre. Mais revenons en au sujet, George a fait quelques changements hier soir, » leur dit Fred. Puis il les regarda. « S'il vous plaît… N'EN OUVREZ PAS D'AUTRES ! »

« Qui le voudrait ? » railla Ginny.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voili voulou…

Vous savez ce qui me ferait trèèès plaisir ?

Que vous m'envoyiez une petit review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre… :o)

Et si vous faites les flemmards, et bien je ferai pareil et la prochaine update ne sera pas pour tout de suite !!! Niark niark !

°° _Mais..._°°

Tais toi conscience !

°°_……_°°

Bien ! :o))

Bisous à tous !

Mel.


	11. Chap 11 : L'anniversaire surprise ?

**Titre : **Transcendance

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Rating :** R

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par Firesword (le titre original est Trenscendence), je ne fais que la traduire avec son accord et je voulais d'ailleurs le remercier de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic !

**Note de la traductrice :** Saluuuuuuuut !!! Pardon pardon pardon pardon !!! Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre une semaine entière mais… Bah c'est comme ça ! lol !

Plus sérieusement, ce chapitre est très long et le temps que ma béta le corrige et tout, ben, vu que j'étais pas là hier, bref, je fais de mon mieux !

Allez je passe direct aux reviews, mais d'abord un grand merci à Terry pour avoir eu la patience de corriger toutes mes fautes !! :o)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

****

**Remus James Lupin :** Hello ! Contente que le chapitre 10 t'ait plu !! :o)

Oui, l'auteur marquait lui aussi les paroles télépathiques en gras italique, c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus facile pour s'y retrouver !

Une fois de plus, merci pour tes compliments, ils me font toujours aussi plaisir ! lol !

A bientôt ! :o)

****

**Onarluca :** Salut ! Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire, personnellement je l'aime beaucoup, en plus il est long ! (le plus long pour le moment même !)

Bonne lecture ! :o)

****

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Bijouuuur !! Comment ça je mérite pas qu'on me fasse plaisir ? Hé, ho, chut hein, sinon je kidnappe Draco (chuis généreuse je vous laisse Ryry) et on s'enfuit tous les deux… quelque part où vous nous retrouverez pas !! Niark niark…

Chais pas pourquoi Ron est surnommé Ronniekins… C'est un truc typique des anglais ça, en français je pense que ça donne un truc du genre Ronnychou (mais je suis pas sûre hein ! lol).

Et vip, pour une fois Ron n'est pas l'abruti de service ! (enfin, moi que d'habitude on va dire… mdr !) Faut dire que c'est pas dur de deviner qu'il y a qq chose entre Drake et Ryry, ils sont pas discrets !

Fudge, bah, vi, c'est Fudge… Un abruti (mal)fini !! o)

Bon allez je vous laisse aller lire le chapitre, pendant ce temps là mon Draky va me faire un 'tit massage !! :o)

Bisous !

****

**Fanli :** Hiya !! Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner cette traduction ! J'y tiens trop et en plus c'est la première que j'ai commencé, c'est symbolique pour moi !! lol !

Le rapprochement 'physique' arrivera… Bientôt… Mais je n'en dis pas plus, niark ! o)

Bonne lecture, bisous.

****

**Akashana :** Salut !! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma façon de traduire cette histoire ! A bientôt alors ! :o)

****

**Celine.s :** Lol ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre là aussi ! Merci pour ta review ! :o)

****

**Céline402 :** Mais noooon, je n'abandonnerai pas la fic, ne t'inquiète pas ! :o)

Mais je suis toujours plus motivée quand je reçois des reviews, c'est sûr ! o)

J'espère que tu aimeras de chapitre ! Bisou.

****

**Frite12 :** Hello ! Que dans trois semaines ? Pas de chance, surtout que les choses à venir sont intéressantes… o)

Bonnes vacances alors, et à bientôt !

Bisous.

****

**Tête de nœud :** Hi ! Excuse moi mais je n'ai pas compris ce que tu veux que je t'explique, ta question n'était pas très claire… lol !

Repose la moi et je verrai si je peux y répondre, mais n'oublier pas que je ne fais que traduire… :o)

Bisous !

****

**Mel-Imoen :** Bijour toi ! :o)

Tu as aimé le chapitre 10 ? C'est vrai que les jumeaux m'ont bien fait rire moi aussi ! lol !

Dis donc, ta conscience a quand même l'air plus cool que la mienne… °°_plus cool que moi ? Tsss, ça n'existe pas ! je te laisse faire tout ce que tu veux !_°° Non conscience, si tu me laisses faire tout ce que je veux c'est parce que je te dis de te taire, sinon j'imagine même pas… °°_hmmpfff_°°

Enfin, le truc cool avec la mienne c'est qu'elle est super susceptible donc je la chambre un peu et elle me laisse tranquille !! :o))

J'attends avec carrément trop d'impatience ton prochain chapitre !!!! o)

Bisous !

****

**Darky :** Hello ! Et vip, ma conscience je lui cloue le bec quand je veux, hein conscience ? °°_hhhmmppfff…_°°

:o))

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! :o)

Bisous.

****

**Milous :** Salut ! Je suis contente que cette trad te plaise, voilà la suite !! :o)

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 11 : L'anniversaire surprise ?**

****

****

**Au Terrier. Six heure moins le quart.**

Hermione était occupée à aider les jumeaux à lancer plusieurs charmes de protection sur leurs boîtes de marchandises pour prévenir d'éventuels futurs incidents et Mr Weasley était parti dans la remise des jumeaux afin de vérifier ses objets Moldus. Pendant ce temps là Bill, Ginny et Lupin aidaient Mme Weasley à porter la nourriture qu'elle avait préparée aussitôt que les gens du Ministère étaient partis.

Charlie, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, avait conjuré deux immenses tables et les avaient déposées au milieu de la cour. Une bonne brise soufflait, donnant à Ron quelques problèmes pour mettre la nappe en place. Rogue réprima un grognement d'irritation mais son visage renfrogné montrait bien à quel point il était exaspéré.

« Non. » murmura Lupin à Ginny et à Bill et il les arrêta avant qu'ils ne puissent appeler leur frère. Il secoua la tête et pointa le menton en direction de Rogue.

« Mais Ron est notre frère ! » protesta doucement Ginny, mais Lupin tint bon. A peine un instant plus tard, ils virent Rogue sortir sa baguette de sa poche et la nappe à carreaux bleus et blancs s'échappa aussitôt des mains de Ron.

« Merde ! » cria Ron. Son expression était perplexe tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Rogue s'avança d'un air hautain vers le Weasley et avec un reniflement de dédain, lui dit d'un ton supérieur, « C'est comme cela que l'on fait, Mr Weasley. »

« Salut, pourquoi vous bloquez le passage ? » s'informa d'un air curieux Hermione, qui venait d'arriver derrière Lupin.

« Professeur Rogue fait une _démonstration_ de la façon dont Ron devrait étaler la nappe. » dit Ginny d'un air mauvais. Hermione haussa un sourcil à l'intention de la jeune Weasley debout à côté d'elle. Puis elle regarda son petit ami qui fixait le Maître des Potions d'un air boudeur.

« Pourquoi persiste-t-il à être sarcastique ? » demanda Hermione, un amusement clair dans sa voix, et, à sa grande surprise, Lupin lui répondit.

« Parce que ça le fait se sentir bien de s'y connaître ? » répondit le professeur de Défense d'un ton de doute.

« Tu n'as pas du tout l'air convaincu, Remus, » dit Bill d'une voix légère.

« Je sais… » Lupin soupira. Ils continuèrent à regarder la scène entre le petit ami d'Hermione et le parrain d'Harry. Un peu involontairement, les yeux de la jeune fille cherchèrent Harry et Draco. Le Serpentard se tenait tout au fond de la cour mais elle était incapable de déchiffrer son expression vu qu'il était trop loin. Une chose était sûre ses yeux n'étaient pas sur son professeur préféré. Harry, d'autre part, fixait Rogue avec une combinaison d'impuissance, d'exaspération et d'amusement.

« Pourquoi Ron n'a pas tout simplement fait apparaître la nappe sur les tables ? » demanda Hermione.

« Aucune idée. » avoua Ginny.

Dans un gracieux mouvement, Rogue avait recouvert les tables et enchanté la nappe de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'envole pas avec le vent.

« Il marque un point. » remarqua Hermione.

« Il semblerait que c'était une façon de montrer à Ron que beaucoup de choses peuvent être faites plus facilement avec la magie qu'en employant d'autres moyens. » observa Bill.

« Mais a-t-il besoin d'être aussi méprisant ? » se plaignit Ginny tandis qu'elle regardait le visage et les oreilles de Ron tourner au rouge. Rogue se tenait à côté de Draco et ils étaient tous deux en train de sourire d'un air méprisant en direction de Weasley.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est prudent de mettre la vaisselle sur la table ? » demanda Bill et Lupin haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner de la table.

« Ne t'embête pas pour ça Ron, » dit légèrement le professeur de DCFM.

« Il m'a fait passer pour un débile, » grogna Ron et il jura doucement entre ses dents quand il vit Hermione qui le regardait d'un air compatissant. « Et devant Mione en plus ! »

**_« Mione ? »_** Draco tourna légèrement la tête et regarda son aimé.

**_« C'est son surnom. Ron était le premier à l'appeler comme ça. »_** expliqua Harry et il sourit. Cela n'échappa pas au regard de Ron cette fois. « Sev, nous savons tous que tu es incroyablement intelligent et ingénieux, tu n'as pas à essayer de nous le prouver, » dit fermement Harry à son parrain.

« As-tu vraiment envie de mourir ? » demanda Draco, sa voix dénuée de toute malice mais emplie de curiosité.

« Dois-je choisir ce moment pour vous faire remarquer que deux Serpentards sont sérieusement en minorité dans ce groupe de Gryffondors ? » demanda Lupin, regardant Rogue et Draco les bras croisés.

« Hey, ce n'est pas le moment de se bagarrer mes petits gars ! » Tonks apparut, portant un plateau de couvert.

« Se bagarrer ? » Lupin la regarda d'un air innocent. « Qui a dit que nous pensions à nous battre ? »

« Tout, » dit-elle, roulant les yeux d'un air sarcastique. Elle perdit brusquement l'équilibre et Rogue réussit à l'attraper dans ses bras, empêchant la jeune Auror de se faire mal. Draco réussit à attraper le plateau. « Oops… » hoqueta Tonks. « Merci, » marmonna-t-elle. Draco posa calmement le plateau sur la table. Il examina la scène devant lui, une légère moue boudeuse sur le visage, et ses doigts se baladèrent en direction de sa poche le long de sa cuisse.

« N'y pense même pas, » l'avertit Harry, regardant Draco les yeux mi-clos.

« Quoi ? » feint Draco l'air confus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis assez bon pour faire apparaître plusieurs chaises. » dit Dumbledore à Harry qui lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant. Sans qu'on leur ait rien demandé, Bill, Charlie et Ron rentrèrent dans la maison pour récupérer quelques chaises. Les jumeaux entreprirent d'aller les aider.

Quand Ron retourna dans la cour, il vit Hermione en train de discuter avec animation avec Lupin et Rogue, mais ce dernier semblait plutôt observer son collègue. En tous cas, le roux remarqua que les yeux de Rogue restaient fixés sur Lupin. Il y avait déjà neuf chaises autour de la table et Ron ajouta la sienne, faisant exprès d'aller la poser du côté où se tenaient Harry et Draco. Il en profita pour écouter leur conversation.

« Ho Ron ! » cria George depuis le pas de la porte.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron d'un ton ennuyé. Il regarda en coin pour voir son frère.

« De combien de chaises avons-nous encore besoin ? »

Ron calcula rapidement dans sa tête. « Encore cinq ! » Il regarda George tourner la tête.

« Cinq ! » cria George. Bill, qui était quelque part dans la maison, répondit avec un cri.

« C'est bon ! Viens ici et prends une des chaises ! »

George entra de nouveau dans la maison. Hermione sourit joyeusement à Lupin et entraîna Ginny avec elle tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Ron. Elle était sur le point d'appeler Harry mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que son ami regardait sévèrement Draco. Ron regarda Harry d'un air suspicieux lorsqu'il vit que Draco jetait un regard de défi à son ami aux cheveux noir corbeau.

« Arrête ça, Draco. Pour ton information, la guérisseuse nous a dit de te prévenir que tu ferais mieux de ne pas utiliser de magie. Pas jusqu'à ce que tu te sois entièrement remis. » dit Harry impassiblement.

« Oooops… » Ginny échangea un regard coupable avec Hermione et elle se rapprocha de la préfète. « Pourquoi personne n'a rien dit durant le petit-déjeuner ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Probablement parce que nous aimions tous prétendre qu'il n'était pas là avec nous ? » répondit Hermione.

« Et comment suis-je censé savoir que je suis entièrement remis ? La guérisseuse va revenir ? » demanda Draco d'une voix glacée. « Vais-je devoir la payer pour ses services ? »

« Tu es agaçant. Si tu es fauché dis-le simplement. » dit Harry d'un air fatigué. L'expression de Draco changea.

« Peut-être que tu devrais apprendre à être plus subtil, » répondit doucement le Serpentard, puis il ajouta, « Harry. » Puis Draco se retourna et commença à se balader dans le jardin, tournant le dos aux Gryffondors.

« Harry, tu l'as blessé, » accusa Hermione.

« Je dirais plutôt que c'est son ego qui en a prit un coup, » marmonna Ginny.

Ron se fit finalement une idée de ce qui devait se passer dans l'esprit du Serpentard. La réalisation que Draco devait être amer à propos de sa position actuelle lui coupa presque l'appétit. _Attends…_ Ron analysa ses pensées. _Pourquoi suis-je en train de penser qu'il mérite de la sympathie ? _Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Draco qui s'était assis par terre, faisant face à un bouquet d'arbres qui cachaient le Terrier à ses voisins. Le Serpentard était en train de déboutonner sa chemise et d'enrouler ses manches. Ses doux cheveux blonds voletaient dans la brise et brillaient sous les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi.

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que Malfoy a vraiment été victime des activités de sa famille ? _Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux tandis qu'il réfléchissait. _Nan… Ça ne peut pas être vrai…_ Puis il se remémora les mots de Dumbledore.

« Il est parvenu jusqu'à mes oreilles que Draco Malfoy ne tolérait plus les activités de ses parents ou les relations de certains étudiants dans Poudlard. »

Ron poussa un soupir inaudible. _Dumbledore a confiance en lui. Putain… _Il se retrouva à fixer le Directeur dans les yeux. _Et il est en train de sourire…Je me demande s'il sait à quoi je suis en train de penser._ Les yeux bleus pétillèrent et avec un léger frisson, Ron regarda de nouveau à l'endroit où Draco était assis. _Ça me rappelle…J'ai un compte à régler avec mon meilleur ami…A propos de son comportement bizarre envers Malfoy. _Un mouvement soudain le sortit de ses pensées et les mots jaillirent de sa bouche.

« Harry, où est-ce que tu vas ? » s'informa-t-il, regardant son ami se mordre les lèvres d'un air pensif.

« Je pense que je viens d'être un peu trop franc, » marmonna Harry.

« En effet, » répondirent Ginny et Hermione en même temps.

« Et ? » vint la réponse indifférente de Ron.

« J'ai des excuses à lui présenter, » expliqua Harry, ses yeux verts brillants de culpabilité.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que je dis est mal interprét ?_ Harry grogna, les yeux fixés dans la direction de son aimé. « J'ai des excuses à lui présenter, » répondit-il à la question de son ami.

**_« Tu pourrais aussi bien t'excuser de l'endroit où tu te tiens, » _**l'atteint la pensée de Draco et Harry toussa soudainement.

_Putain… J'y pensais tellement fort… ? **« Tu m'écoutais ? Mes pensées ? »**_

****

****

Draco ricana de loin, faisant sursauter les quatre personnes en train de l'observer. **_« Non, idiot… Le vent portait vos voix dans ma direction. C'est encore le cas en fait… »_**

****

****

« Il est magnifique comme ça, » remarqua Ginny, causant une soudaine agitation à Ron. Il explosa presque quand Hermione approuva son observation. Harry se sentait un peu nerveux de la façon dont Ginny regardait Draco mais garda la bouche fermée lorsqu'elle _sautilla_ pour rejoindre le Serpentard.

« GINNY ! » Ron eut un sifflement étranglé, « Ne t'avise pas de flirter avec lui ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, Ronniekins. Il n'aura même pas une pensée de cet ordre envers moi, » répondit Ginny, ignorant totalement ses amis tandis qu'elle allait s'asseoir à côté de Draco sans y avoir été invitée.

**_« Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? » _**demanda Harry.

**_« Comment par Merlin pourrais-je le savoir ? Elle ne pouvait certainement pas vouloir dire qu'elle est au courant de mon penchant pour les garçons, hein ? » _**La réponse de Draco était emplie d'amusement.

« La situation autour de _lui_ ne s'arrange pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione, presque pour elle-même et Harry força ses yeux à se concentrer sur le visage de plus en plus cramoisi de Ron.

« Tu devrais essayer de contrôler ta mauvaise humeur, Ron. » dit Harry d'un ton taquin. « D'habitude tu y arrives mieux que ça. »

« Ça dépend entièrement de pourquoi je suis en colère, Harry. » grinça Ron, réfléchissant à s'il avait vraiment envie de sauter à la gorge de Draco.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer le fait que je _veuille_ devenir ami avec lui – » Ron le coupa rapidement,

« Tu plaisantes ! » Son ami semblait horrifié et Hermione envoya rapidement une petite claque sur la tête de son petit ami en signe de désapprobation.

**_« Et bien… On dirait que tu vas passer un sale moment à essayer de lui faire comprendre ton penchant s'il apprend que tu es à moi… » _**songea Draco.

**_« Ne me le rappelle pas… »_** grogna Harry. « Ron, il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'on le pensait… »

« Comment saurais-tu ? » répondit Ron, « Dumbledore nous a dit que _tu _lui avais dit qu'on pouvait _lui_ faire confiance. Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? »

La bouche d'Harry s'assécha. Son ami venait de lui donner une ouverture mais comment expliquer pourquoi il avait fait le bracelet ? Il réfléchissait rapidement, essayant de trouver une raison qui tairait les soupçons de son ami.

« Parce que mon cœur me le dit. Attends, Ron, » Harry devait rapidement calmer son ami, « Ecoute-moi d'abord. J'ai un don d'Empathie. C'est dur d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai confiance en lui mais il _est _sur. »

Le regard que Ron lui lança était sceptique. « Empathie ? Ce n'est pas lorsque quelqu'un peut dire ou ressentir ce que quelqu'un d'autre est en train d'éprouver ? Prouve le. »

Harry le regarda d'un air pensif. « Et bien, tu es irrité et agacé que Draco soit 'une bouche en plus' à nourrir, considérant qu'il est... condamné par les liens familiaux. Mais il y a une autre part de toi qui sympathise avec lui vu que tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir d'argent. » Il s'arrêta et observa l'expression perplexe d'Hermione. Ron était agité et son visage trahissait sa nervosité. « Tu penses aussi que mon comportement dernièrement, » Harry regarda Draco avec insistance, « est bizarre. »

« Putain… » Ron déglutit. « Tu _es_ bizarre. »

**_« Empathie ? » _**La pensée de Draco dans l'esprit d'Harry était douce. **_« Et bien, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à examiner _mes_ sentiments avant de mentionner le fait que je n'avais pas une Noise ? La pensée que je doive dépendre de l'un de vous pour acheter mes affaires d'école m'étouffe et m'inquiète tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur a été enterré sous plusieurs tonnes de pierres ! » _**

****

****

« Putain de Serpentard… » marmonna Harry et il se dirigea vers Draco.

« Tu sais quoi Mione ? » commença Ron et il regarda profondément dans les yeux de sa petite amie. « Je pense qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Quand il pense que personne ne le regarde, je jure qu'il fixe Malfoy. On dirait vraiment qu'ils ont une façon secrète pour se parler l'un à l'autre… »

Harry ignora le regard empli de curiosité de Ginny tandis qu'il s'asseyait par terre. La jeune fille était en train de jouer avec un brin d'herbe qu'elle avait arraché du sol. Draco l'imita. Harry la fixa d'un air résolu pendant cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Elle resta près cependant, écoutant probablement pour ses amis. « Ecoute, » dit brusquement Harry, « Draco je suis désolé d'avoir été insensible à propos de ta situation. Quoi que tu aies besoin, ça viendra de moi. Et boutonne ta chemise. »

Le Serpentard resta silencieux quelques minutes mais finit par faire un léger sourire. Son visage montrait toujours des signes d'inquiétude. « Je suis vraiment oblig ? »

**_« Drake, ne t'inquiète pas à propos de l'argent, »_** essaya de le relaxer Harry.

« Je sais mais ça me pose toujours problème donc oublie à propos d'essayer de me faire sentir mieux," dit Draco. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire : t'emprunter de l'argent ou essayer d'obtenir la protection de ton parrain. » Puis d'une voix plus douce, « Pourquoi vous m'avez placé avec eux ? » Il glissa vers un moyen de communication plus privé. **_« Pourquoi, sachant que cet arrangement était plus que susceptible de troubler ma conscience ? »_**

****

****

**_« Parce qu'ils sont comme une famille pour moi Drake, ils l'étaient avant même que Sirius ou Sev entrent dans ma vie. Tu seras plus en sécurité ici et ils peuvent te tenir compagnie. Ils ne t'empêcheront pas d'aller n'importe où tant que tu ne briseras pas les règles faites par Mme Weasley… »_**

****

****

**_« Je vais arrêter de débattre, Yeux-Verts. Tu sembles avoir des raisons pour tout… » _**Draco fit une grimace.

« Harry ! Draco ! » appela fortement Mme Weasley. « Venez là et lavez-vous les mains ! Le dîner est prêt ! » Ils se retournèrent en même temps en entendant sa voix. Elle était occupée à rajouter de la vaisselle sur la table et la plupart des adultes étaient déjà assis.

« Dites 'cheese' ! »

Avant qu'un des deux puisse réagir, il y eut un grand flash de lumière blanche. Ils fixèrent tous les deux d'un air abasourdi Bill qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il tenait l'appareil photo d'Hermione.

« Il n'a pas pris ma photo… » couina Draco.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, » assura Ginny, souriant malicieusement.

« Pas avec mes bandages ! » Draco paraissait stupéfait tandis qu'il se faisait tirer par les pieds par Fred et pousser en direction de la maison.

« Pas besoin de renter, » dit George à son jumeau. « Il y a un flacon pour se laver les mains sur la table. »

« Vas-y, » dit Fred à Draco. « Ne laisse pas notre mère attendre ! Oh ! Tu devrais attendre d'avoir boutonné ta chemise avant d'aller là-bas. »

« Il fait une putain de chaleur à porter une chemise à manches longues et à être entouré de trois centimètres de cet épais bandage. » murmura sombrement le Serpentard sans esquisser un seul mouvement pour faire ce qu'Harry et Fred lui avaient demandé.

« Donne lui plusieurs semaines avec nous et tu verras un putain de changement, » dit George sur le ton de la taquinerie.

« Je te souhaite mauvaise chance alors. » Le visage habituellement pâle de Draco avait prit une teinte rouge et il était vraiment décontenancé tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table. Une fois que ses mains furent lavées, Mme Weasley lui indiqua de s'asseoir entre Rogue et Lupin. Harry n'était pas loin, assis directement en face de son aimé. Comme d'habitude, il était entouré de Ron et Hermione.

Environ une heure plus tard, le dîner approchait à sa fin. Le ciel s'obscurcissait peu à peu et chacun d'eux avait fait apparaître une bougie flottante au-dessus de sa tête. Même avec les bougies, la lumière était faible jusqu'à ce que de petites boules rouges transparentes et or pâle apparaissent au-dessus d'eux.

**_« Drake, je t'ai dit de ne pas dépenser ton énergie magique pour rien. » _**La pensée d'Harry était sévère tandis qu'il fixait son aimé.

« C'est ton anniversaire. » répondit Draco à voix haute en sirota doucement sa boisson.

« Je n'ai pas compris ce qui vient juste d'arriver. » marmonna Ron sous sa barbe. Sa perplexité était partagée par sa petite amie et ses frères et sa soeur. Lupin recula sa chaise avec précaution et leva une main pour tapoter le dos de Rogue.

« Se passe-t-il quelque chose entre ces deux jeunes que nous devrions savoir ? » murmura Lupin.

« Fait attention, Remus. Mon étudiant pourrait décider que tu es trop curieux et reculer soudainement sa chaise. Tu pourrais te casser le nez, » répondit Rogue impassiblement, ses yeux noirs reposant sur le visage de Lupin durant un instant. Le Maître des Potions reporta ensuite son attention sur sa tasse et Hermione gloussa alors qu'elle observait tour à tour les deux Serpentards. Lupin faillit tomber en arrière et l'aurait fait si Draco n'avait pas tranquillement placé sa main derrière la chaise du professeur. Il y eut une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Draco et Hermione informa Harry de son observation.

**_« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? » _**demanda Harry d'un ton suspicieux.

**_« Je suis d'humeur à échanger des informations et à entendre quelques potins des deux à côtés de moi. » _**répondit Draco avec un sourire.

« Est-ce que le Doloris l'a atteint à ce point Harry ? Il doit être fou s'il est en train de te sourire. » murmura Ron. Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

**_« Je vois… Tu penses que tu vas réussir ? Sev est peu commode… » _**Harry cacha son propre sourire en continuant de manger sa purée.

**_« Je vais m'occuper de Lupin d'abord… Donc, on dirait que tu es aussi intéressé que moi par leurs progrès, » _**le sourire de Draco s'élargit, **_« Je pense que ça va être ton premier cadeau d'anniversaire de la journée. »_**

****

****

**_« Je pensais que c'était le baiser ? » _**Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et Draco eut un petit rire doux.

« Peut-être que vous devriez informer les Weasley de ce qui vous arrive, » interrompit Dumbledore. Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment.

Toujours souriant, le Serpentard répondit, « On verra ça plus tard… »

« Cependant on doit vous demander de ne pas prendre tout votre temps, » dit Fred et tous les Weasley acquiescèrent, bien que Ron avait un air sur son visage qui disait '_Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_'. La conversation reprit et Harry décida de distraire les Weasley en leur racontant ce qui s'était vraiment passé lors de son dernier duel avec Voldemort à Poudlard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco sourit à la diversion d'Harry. Au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait de passer le reste de ses vacances au Terrier en dépit du fait qu'Harry serait avec lui plus tard durant l'été. _C'est une bonne chose que Let ait réussi à rassembler toutes mes affaires._ Ses pensées étaient concentrées sur ses vêtements. _Une bonne chose que je n'ai que deux chemises noires ou j'aurais probablement cuit si le temps devenait insupportable._ Il soupira silencieusement et s'inquiéta à propos de son hibou. _J'espère qu'il a trouvé un endroit sûr._

« C'est presque parti maintenant. » était en train de dire Harry et Draco se concentra sur ses paroles. « Si ma sensibilité magique maintenant était aussi forte qu'elle l'était il y a quelques mois, je serais probablement dans le coma. »

**_« Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères, Yeux-Verts ? » _**demanda Draco, essayant de ne pas rire.

**_« Tu crois que si ? » _**Les yeux d'Harry glissèrent de nouveau jusqu'à lui. Les autres suivirent son regard et Draco se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise avec autant d'yeux sur lui. Draco se gratta pensivement le menton.

« Non, je ne pense pas. » répondit-il tout haut, à la grande surprise des autres Gryffondors. Pour une quelconque raison, il aimait voir l'expression stupéfaite de leurs visages.

« Tu es un gosse agaçant, » dit doucement Rogue.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau, » Draco haussa les épaules tandis qu'il répondait. « Cependant, je ne pense pas que tolérer la magie des autres soit le problème. » Harry haussa un sourcil. « C'est ta propre magie qui t'aurais probablement ébloui. »

« Parce qu'il est plus fort ? » demanda Dumbledore et Draco acquiesça.

« Mais aussi parce qu'il a tendance à être créatif lorsqu'il jette des sorts, » ajouta Draco, faisant sourire Dumbledore.

« De quoi merde est-il en train de parler ? » grogna Ron et Hermione lui claqua légèrement la cuisse.

« Harry, Draco est vraiment en train de parler de la magie sans baguette, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Hermione d'un air curieux et elle n'eut pas l'air surprise lorsque son ami acquiesça. « Ancienne magie… » sa voix s'éteignit tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

Draco la regarda tandis que son aimé détournait de nouveau l'attention des autres, cette fois-ci leur disant comment il était devenu le filleul de Rogue, sans trop d'embellissement. Cela laissa le Serpentard libre de se concentrer sur le professeur de DCFM. _Merde…_ Des yeux mordorés fixèrent profondément les siens et Lupin se pencha vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement entre toi et Harry ? » le murmure du sorcier était à peine audible et Draco doutait que Rogue puisse les entendre.

« Probablement la même chose qu'il se passe entre vous et un certain Serpentard acerbe ? » répondit doucement Draco. « Bien que je pense que Yeux-Verts et moi faisons beaucoup plus de progrès que vous deux. »

**_« Drake ! C'est vraiment mesquin ! »_**

****

****

**_« Désolé Yeux-Verts, mais je pense qu'être un Serpentard m'autorise à être mesquin. » _**répondit Draco et il regarda Harry qui était en train d'essayer de ne pas rire. Il murmura encore à Lupin, « Vous savez, Dumbledore a vraiment essayé de faire en sorte que vous puissiez être avec la personne à l'air sévère à côté de moi. Vu qu'Harry va rester ici sans 'Sev' pour le surveiller, peut-être que vous pourriez demander à Dumbledore de vous donner à tous les deux un travail d'équipe ou quelque chose comme ça. » Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait devant l'expression incrédule de son professeur.

« C'est une blague, » dit Lupin d'une voix étranglée, « Je veux dire…Toi et Harry… »

« Si vous avez des doutes, quelque chose va rendre cela vraiment clair plus tard cette nuit. » le rassura Draco. _Putain. Depuis quand ai-je jamais compté sur l'instinct et l'intuition ? Peut-être que cette réaction est un fait d'Harry… _ « Maintenant, à propos de vous et du parrain d'Harry, ne faites pas attention à son humeur maussade. Vous lui manquez. Enfin… C'est ce qu'on disait moi et Harry il y a environ trois nuits. »

« Hello, vous deux ! » appela Ginny d'une voix exaspérée. « Remus ! Tu ne prêtais même pas attention à ce que disait Harry ! »

« C'est vrai. Severus m'a expliqué cela il y a plusieurs semaines, » dit légèrement Lupin, ignorant l'air renfrogné du Maître des Potions.

« On utilise les prénoms maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça serait aussi bien, » répondit Lupin. Rogue jeta un regard noir aux élèves mais Harry et Draco lâchèrent des petits rires. Le Maître des Potions ne ferait pas à _sa_ façon tant qu'il serait au Terrier.

« Hey, Draco, » appela Fred. Il semblait n'avoir aucun mal à appeler le Serpentard par son prénom. Le jeune homme aux yeux argentés regarda le jumeau avec curiosité. « J'ai vu que tu avais un bracelet à ton bras. Si tu allais le vendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, je pense qu'il pourrait te rapporter plus d'un millier de Gallions. Sa fabrication est exquise et le fait qu'il soit magique – » Fred s'arrêta immédiatement de parler lorsque les yeux du Serpentard brillèrent dangereusement.

Des couleurs apparurent sur les joues de Draco et il se sentit soudain en colère. _Le vendre ?_ Une autre partie de son esprit lui disait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il inspira profondément. « A ce point-l ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial, regardant seulement Fred.

**_« Drake… »_**

****

****

« C'est un peu triste que je ne puisse pas l'enlever. Il ne s'enlèvera pas, quoi que je fasse. Bien sûr, l'idée de couper mon bras est juste une impressionnante bagatelle, » sa voix était plate et impersonnelle, « Harry ici présent m'a offert sa protection et ce bracelet est ce qui m'a sauvé de la majorité du Doloris. Il m'a fait rester saint d'esprit pendant que j'étais au Manoir, et il m'a aussi empêché de me brûler moi-même vivant. »

Personne ne parla pendant un long moment. Hermione cassa finalement le silence en demandant à Harry, « Tu as fait le bracelet pour _lui_ ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est important pour nous. » répondit Harry d'un ton las. « L'unification de Poudlard n'arrivera pas si nous n'avons pas un étudiant Serpentard, quelqu'un qui peut influencer le reste de la Maison. Si ça n'avait pas été Draco, Blaise Zabini était l'autre choix possible. »

« Et il a aussi été fait parce que je voulais qu'il soit protégé. » dit doucement Dumbledore. « J'espère simplement que le jeune Draco ici présent ne pense pas avoir été utilisé seulement pour rapporter des informations sur l'autre camp.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur. L'idée d'avoir été un pantin ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. » répondit Draco d'une voix impassible.

« C'est un présent. » dit Mr Weasley. « Tu ne devrais même pas songer à vendre quelque chose qui t'a été donné. »

Draco eut un léger sourire. **_« Evidemment. C'est la première fois que je reçois quelque chose de précieux et de fait à la main de quelqu'un que j'aime. »_**

****

****

**_« Tu es vraiment intimidant quand tu es en colère, » _**commenta Harry.

« Comment est-ce que… la protection…trucmuche marche ? » demanda encore Hermione.

« Je peux simplement lui dire quand j'ai des ennuis. » répondit brièvement Draco.

« Tu veux dire que vous pouvez parler l'un à l'autre ? » la voix de Lupin était un murmure. Harry et Draco acquiescèrent. Le professeur cligna des paupières. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'autres questions à Draco, Rogue prit la parole.

« Ne t'ennuie pas à leur poser des questions, Remus. Ils sont comme ça depuis le début des vacances. »

« Harry, » Ron donna une claque sur l'épaule de son ami, « Tu as un problème. »

« Draco, » commença Ginny, « ce matin…tu riais… »

« Oui, j'étais en train de reporter à Harry que j'avais été poli avec ta mère quand elle m'a demandé si j'avais besoin de vêtements. Cependant, mes Elfes de Maison avaient déjà amené ma malle ici. Ton frère décrivait mon comportement tout à fait correctement. » répondit-il, adressant un petit sourire satisfait à Ron.

« Un jour, toi et moi on aura une bagarre, » balança Ron, « Pas de doute. »

« Pas si je peux l'empêcher ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Mme Weasley, Ginny, Hermione et Harry.

« Je pense que nous devrions alléger l'atmosphère, » dit Dumbledore. « Nous sommes tous rassemblés ici pour une raison. » Il se leva et les autres suivirent. Draco était le dernier à se lever. Dumbledore commença à chanter une chanson d'anniversaire mais Rogue et Draco restèrent silencieux.

« C'est ridicule, » murmura Rogue.

« Tout a fait d'accord, » marmonna Draco, se sentant vraiment inepte.

« Devons-nous prendre pitié d'eux et les excuser pour leur réticence à participer ? » demanda Ginny assez fort.

« C'est typique des Serpentards… » répondit George avec philosophie. « Vous allez chanter avec nous les gars, ou on vous fait jouer à 'Action ou Vérit'. »

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de chanter et de t'amuser avec nous, petit cousin. » conseilla Tonks. « Ils ont Hermione avec eux et crois-moi, par tous les moyens, c'est embarrassant. »

« Qu'est-ce que Diable… » murmura Draco, « Très bien… » Il était clairement embarrassé et son aimé lui demanda silencieusement comment les Serpentards fêtaient leur anniversaire. « Rien d'amusant comme cela je ne parle _même pas_ de la façon dont je le célèbre avec mes parents. De toute façon, je doute que ça t'intéresse. C'est ta journée spéciale aujourd'hui, pas la mienne. »

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui as demand ? » demanda Ron et Harry l'informa qu'il avait juste demandé à Draco comment les Serpentards fêtaient leurs anniversaires.

« Fais-moi plaisir, Draco. Je suis sûr que nous aimerions tous savoir ce qu'est une fête d'anniversaire idéale. » dit Harry, lui souriant joyeusement.

« Il pense sûrement qu'avoir des cadeaux d'anniversaire onéreux est idéal, » marmonna Ron sous sa barbe.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel à ça et soupira. « Désolé, professeur, vu que ce que je vais dire va probablement vous coller une étiquette de sentimental ou un terme dans le même genre et tout aussi embarrassant. » Rogue le fixa d'un air curieux. « L'anniversaire le plus mémorable que j'ai eu est celui de mes huit ans. Mes parents étaient partis quelque part dans le monde et j'avais été laissé sous la garde de Sev. Il n'y a pas eu de conneries ou de couinements irritants d'un certain préfet de Serpentard. Ni de cadeaux. Sev avait vraiment préparé un déjeuner et fait cuire un gâteau pour moi. Puis il m'a emmené à Stonehenge. Ce fut le meilleur jour de ma vie, d'être capable de sentir la magie partout autour de moi. »

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard. Harry était calme mais il regardait son parrain avec un grand sourire. Lupin fixait Rogue et soudainement, le Maître des Potions, qui s'était senti fixé, tourna la tête. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que son collègue l'examinait. Il plissa les yeux quand Lupin vint se tenir à côté de lui, assez près pour prendre la main de son amant s'il le voulait.

« Tu devrais utiliser ton côté doux avec chacun de nous, Severus, » dit Lupin d'un ton doux. « Ne sois pas si timide au point de ne le réserver qu'à tes étudiants. »

Le visage de Rogue tourna légèrement au vert et il laissa ses yeux tomber au sol. Il marmonna quelque chose sous sa barbe et Lupin eut un petit rire. Il donna une légère claque dans le dos de Rogue.

« Il semblerait que vous les Serpentards soyez un groupe assez réservé donc nous vous pardonnerons si vous chantez doucement. » dit légèrement Lupin et Rogue lui jeta un regard noir.

**_« Je te parie un baiser que Lupin…euh… Remus va laisser sa main sur le dos de Sev jusqu'à la fin de la chanson… » _**Draco envoya sa pensée à Harry.

« Ca marche, » répondit Harry avec un sourire démoniaque. La chanson redémarra et Draco se força à chanter à voix basse. Cependant, sa voix semblait porter plus haut même que celle mélodieuse de Bill ou du clair soprano d'Hermione. La voix de Rogue quand il chantait était aussi exquise que lorsqu'il parlait et Draco pensa avoir vu Lupin en train de baver devant lui. Il y eut une tournée d'applaudissements après la chanson et Draco plissa les yeux de suspicion.

« Tu m'as jeté un sort ! » accusa-t-il le Gryffondor aux yeux d'émeraudes.

« J'ai rien fait ! » protesta Harry, l'innocence irradiant de ses grands yeux verts.

« Ok, d'accord. Professeur Dumbledore alors ? » Draco fit la moue et commença à bouder.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas être celui qui a enchanté ta voix pour qu'elle soit plus forte que les autres, » répondit le vieux sorcier avec amusement.

« Oh, Freddie… » Ginny secoua son frère et leva la main devant lui, comme si elle demandait à être payée.

« Ginny, tu n'as pas fait ça ! » s'exclama Hermione et Draco papillonna des paupières.

« Quoi ? L'idée était trop bonne pour qu'on passe à côté donc j'ai fait un pari avec les jumeaux. » répondit Ginny sur le ton de la défensive.

« Quel était le pari ? » demanda Mr Weasley, conscient du regard réprobateur de sa femme posé sur lui.

« De voir si Draco pouvait mieux chanter qu'Harry. » répondit Ginny puis elle fit un grand sourire. « Bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous ne _l'ai_ entendu chanter. » ajouta-t-elle en montrant du doigt le Gryffondor aux cheveux noir corbeau.

« Hey, j'ai chanté une chanson de Noël pour vous l'an dernier ! » protesta Harry.

« Oui c'est vrai, » acquiesça Hermione, « Mais Dean et Seamus chantaient si fort qu'on ne t'entendait pas. » Draco ricana quand Harry rougit et s'agita lorsqu'il se leva. Tonks appela son sac noir et le dirigea vers la poitrine d'Harry. Draco observa l'expression perplexe de son aimé tandis qu'il serrait le sac contre lui en attendant que Tonks annule le charme de Lévitation.

« C'est un présent de Lunard et moi… » sa voix s'éteignit tandis qu'elle regardait Lupin d'un air incertain. Draco tourna légèrement la tête de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir le professeur de DCFM. Il avait raison Lupin n'avait pas enlevé sa main du dos de Rogue. Lupin eut l'air un peu triste, puis il sourit.

« Et bien… Nous avons fouillé le Quartier Général il y a quelques semaines. Sirius t'avais vraiment acheté des cadeaux pour chaque année. » dit Tonks d'une petite voix. « C'est comme s'il avait su qu'il ne serait pas l »

« Oh… » Harry semblait stupéfait.

« Le sac est magique. C'est un genre de sac sans fond. » intervint Lupin.

« Ca veut dire qu'il y a plus d'un cadeau là-dedans, » dit Fred. « Vu qu'ils t'ont donné plein de cadeaux et qu'ils ont certainement une valeur sentimentale, je pense que tu devrais t'en occuper plus tard. » Les jumeaux s'approchèrent, portant chacun une boîte emballée de papier cadeau magique. Chaque boîte était verte foncé et était parsemé de petites étoiles clignotantes.

Draco se sentit un peu triste pour le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs. Harry ne voulait visiblement pas laisser le sac mais Hermione le poussa doucement à le poser sur la table. Harry sourit mais Draco vit que ses yeux s'emplissaient d'eau.

**_« Tu vas bien ? » _**demanda Draco, inquiet.

**_« Oui, ça va. C'est juste que… Je ne m'y attendais pas… » _**la voix d'Harry tremblait un peu. Le Gryffondor se changea les idées en ouvrant la boîte de George en premier et vit qu'elle contenait toutes les sucreries et les chocolats qu'on pouvait trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. La boîte de Fred contenait une myriade de trucs pour faire des farces. Un paquet noir assez simple attira son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, ses sourcils se fronçant tandis qu'il cherchait une étiquette indiquant ce qu'était le produit.

« C'est quelque chose que nous venons juste d'inventer et tu es le premier à l'essayer, » répondit Fred d'un air sérieux.

« Ce qu'il dit c'est que tu as été sélectionné comme cobaye, » dit Ginny d'un ton sarcastique.

« Gin ! » les jumeaux se tournèrent en même temps vers leur sœur.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle. Ce produit est bien plus sûr que la Crème Canari, » dit George, foudroyant Ginny du regard en même temps.

« On ne sait pas si tu voudras l'essayer ce soir mais on te le laisse. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'être dans une pièce – peu importe si tu es seul ou non – et la pièce doit être dans le noir. Tu poses simplement le paquet sur le sol et tu jettes un sort de Lumière. Tu vises la lumière sur le paquet et… » Fred souriait comme un dément.

**_« Maintenant ils ont piqué ma curiosité, » _**confia Harry à Draco. Il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Le suivant était Charlie et son cadeau était une chemise, tissée avec des crins de Licorne et de la soie d'araignée.

« Hey, tu pourrais lui avoir offert des bottes en peau de Dragon ou un truc comme ça, » murmura Fred et Charlie se jeta sur son frère. Ils s'amusèrent à se battre à même le sol et Mme Weasley soupira. Bill lui donna un set pour se couper les cheveux. Les instructions étaient très claires. Tu choisis le modèle que tu veux et le travail est fait magiquement. Mme Weasley lui avait tricoté un pull-over bleu foncé.

« Arthur a ajouté ça, » elle pointait du doigt la ligne de feuilles d'argent brodées sur les bords du pull.

« Merci, » dit Harry d'un air reconnaissant.

**_« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Drake ? » _**Harry plaça le pull devant lui et Draco ri.

**_« Le bleu foncé est très bien mais je te préfère en vert foncé. » _**répondit-il sincèrement. **_« Mais vu que Mr Weasley avait des feuilles argentées en tête et bien, le vert foncé n'aurait été aussi bien qu'avec le bleu. Pour une quelconque raison, je ne pense pas que tu aimes l'or. »_**

****

****

**_« Observateur, comme toujours… » _**Harry lui sourit.

« Harry, voici notre cadeau, » dit Hermione au nom d'elle-même, Ron et Ginny, en lui tendant un objet simplement emballé de papier brun.

**_« C'est un livre, » _**observa Draco et Harry acquiesça distraitement tandis qu'il le prenait. Un livre de sorts de défense et de boucliers fut révélé à Harry lorsqu'il ôta le papier.

**_« Tu es un putain de chanceux, » _**l'étonnement de Draco était partagé par Rogue et Dumbledore.

« Dites-moi, vous trois, » intervint Rogue d'une voix mélodieuse, « Avez-vous acheté cela à Halloween durant la journée à Pré-au-Lard ? » Hermione eut un sourire nerveux et soupira. « La première fois qu'un étudiant me bat dans l'achat de truc archaïques, » marmonna-t-il puis il darda un regard pénétrant dans les yeux de son filleul. « Traduire certaines phrases de ce livre ne sera pas facile, Harry. »

« Vous semblez très bien connaître le livre, Professeur. Je l'ai lu mais je n'ai pu en tirer aucun sens. Certaines théories sont très complexes et il est facile de mal comprendre la signification de certaines phrases, » dit Hermione, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

« Oui, je sais cela, Miss Granger. Je n'aurais probablement pas du le vendre, mais comment au nom de Merlin aurais-je pu deviner que j'allais finir avec un filleul spécialisé dans la défense magique ? » Rogue eut un petit sourire tandis qu'il regardait l'expression stupéfaite des trois Gryffondors.

« Nous pensions qu'il était à Salazar Serpentard, » dit Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

« Il l'était, » répondit Rogue et ils regardèrent le livre dans les mains d'Harry avec un certain respect.

**_« C'est un livre précieux, Yeux-Verts. Prends en soin ou Rogue sera susceptible de te maudire pour la décennie suivante. »_**

****

****

**_« Merci pour le tuyau. »_**

****

****

« Bon ! Professeur Dumbledore, » s'exclamèrent joyeusement les jumeaux, « qu'avez-vous amené pour le Survivant ? »

« Rien d'exceptionnel, » répondit le vieux sorcier avec un sourire, « Je suis tombé dessus alors que je me baladais dans une salle de classe magiquement mobile de Poudlard. » Un immense paquet rectangulaire emballé de papier cadeau se matérialisa sur la table. « Tu n'es pas obligé de l'ouvrir maintenant, Harry. Peut-être, un jour où tu seras empli de Lumière… »

**_« N'est-ce pas mystérieux, » _**commenta Draco et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Je le garde pour plus tard alors, Professeur, » répondit Harry.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur ! Dobby souhaite à Harry Potter un joyeux anniversaire ! » Un doux 'pouf' retentit quelque part et Dobby apparut soudainement, flottant en plein ciel. Il portait un plateau de chaussettes tricotées de couleurs sombres. Winky apparut à côté de lui et elle portait un autre plateau contenant un assortiment de biscuits.

« Dobby ! » Deux voix hautes perchées retentirent dans la cour et Dobby fut soudainement entraîné dans une profonde étreinte avec les deux Elfes de Maison de Draco.

« Es-tu heureux ? Est-ce que les étudiants sont gentils avec Dobby ? Et les autres Elfes de Maison ? » Nira bafouillait ses questions, pleurant sans honte. Winky était un peu étonnée par l'accueil donc elle s'empara du cadeau de Dobby et le présenta timidement à Harry.

« Merci, Winky, mais il ne fallait pas t'embêter. » dit Harry mais Winky secoua la tête.

« Ce n'était pas du tout un problème, monsieur. » répondit l'Elfe de Maison puis elle alla attendre Dobby dans un coin. Dobby se rendit soudainement compte de la présence de Draco et il frissonna. Nira et Let vinrent se tenir derrière lui.

« Peut-être que maintenant nous allons apprendre à quel point le chieur est pourri avec ses Elfes de Maison, » Draco entendit Ron murmurer à Hermione. Dobby l'entendit et renifla fortement.

« Le jeune Maître n'a jamais blessé Dobby. Le jeune Maître n'a jamais ennuyé Dobby parce que Dobby n'était pas au service de Maître Draco, » couina Dobby entre deux reniflements.

« Je te ferais remarquer, Ronald Weasley, qu'il n'a plus de lien avec moi depuis qu'Harry l'a libéré. » dit gentiment Draco et Ron lui jeta un regard aigre.

« Très bien tout le monde. La cérémonie des cadeaux est terminée donc je pense qu'il est temps que nous prenions des photos, » dit Mme Weasley. « Et Harry, » elle étreignit le jeune homme et Draco essaya de cacher son sourire, « Heureux dix-sept ans ! » Elle sourit puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives m'excuser de la séance photo, Molly, » dit rapidement Rogue, mais pas avant d'avoir échangé un regard avec Lupin.

« Non, Severus, » dit fermement Mme Weasley. « Tu es ici, parmi nous, et tu as été assez gentil pour chanter donc prendre quelques photos ne peut pas te faire de mal. »

« Je ne suis pas photogénique, » dit sombrement Rogue mais Mme Weasley était déterminée à prendre des photos de tout le monde.

« Nira, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de prendre les photos pour nous ? » demanda Mme Weasley avec espoir à l'Elfe femelle de Draco.

« Non, Maîtresse Weasley. Nira clique juste ici, c'est cela ? » demanda l'Elfe de Maison. Nira examina l'objet Moldu tandis qu'Harry lui expliquait rapidement comment prendre des photos. « Quel est ce nombre ? »

Harry scruta avec curiosité l'écran du dessus. Il y était écrit vingt-six. « Mione, l'appareil que tu as acheté a une capacité de trente-six photos, c'est ça ? » Hermione acquiesça.

« Nira comprend maintenant. Nira peut prendre dix photos. » L'Elfe de Maison sourit joyeusement puis sautilla pour attendre que tout le monde prenne la pose. A la fin, pour la photo de groupe, beaucoup des adultes finirent assis sur une chaise. De gauche à droite : Dumbledore, Rogue, Lupin, Tonks, Mme et Mr Weasley. Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux étaient agenouillés devant ces personnes assises. Après quelques secondes de discussion, les jumeaux furent déplacés de façon à se trouver agenouillés entre Bill et Charlie. Mme Weasley indiqua rapidement aux autres de faire de la place sur la table et les fit monter dessus. De gauche à droite : Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron. Ils étaient agenouillés derrière les adultes avec la majorité des lumières magiques rassemblées au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Souriez ! » cria gaiement Nira.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux.**

Les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient rassemblés dans la chambre de Draco vu qu'il y avait plus de place dans celles de Ron ou de Ginny. Les adultes semblaient être dans le salon. Fred et George préparaient leur cabane pour faire une pièce noire de fortune tandis que Bill et Charlie faisaient un tour pour terminer la pellicule. Harry, qui était assis sur le lit à côté de Draco, avait extrait les cadeaux de Tonks et Lupin du sac noir. Il s'apprêtait à les ouvrir quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui approchaient. Bill et Charlie apparurent, légèrement essoufflés.

« Hey, » haleta Bill, « Il en reste quelques-unes... ça ne vous dérange pas si j'en prends ? »

« Vas-y ! » dit Ginny d'un air excité puis grimpa rapidement sur le lit et enroula ses bras autour d'Harry.

**_« Là je me sens violent, » _**confia Draco à son aimé.

**_« Tu ne peux pas être jaloux, Drake, » _**la voix d'Harry était emplie de joie mal contenue.

**_« Je le suis… »_**

****

****

Ginny décida soudainement que sa pose n'était pas assez originale et elle passa son bras droit autour des épaules de Draco. Son geste obligea Harry et Draco à s'asseoir plus près l'un de l'autre.

« Hey ! » s'exclama par surprise Draco et Ginny gloussa.

« Comme maman dirait, » dit-elle d'une voix forte, « ce serait aussi bien que tu commences à t'intégrer à la famille, Serpentard. »

« Ron, tu jettes un sort au gamin et je te lâche dans le vide du haut d'un arbre, » menaça Bill. Ron refusa totalement de regarder Ginny ou Draco.

**_« Je me demande pour quelle raison il a le plus envie de me tuer : avoir Ginny à côté de moi ou m'être rapproché de toi… »_** Draco rougit lorsque Ginny posa son menton sur son épaule. Bill prit rapidement deux photos.

« Il y en a qui veulent voir Fred et George développer la pellicule ? On peut prendre les dernières photos avec eux, » dit Charlie.

« Okay frérot ! » Ginny décampa du lit et se précipita dans le couloir menant aux escaliers.

« C'est une véritable boule d'énergie, non ? » songea Draco.

« T'as remarqué toi aussi ? » demanda Harry.

« J'y vais moi, » dit Ron en se levant. « Harry ? »

« Non, Ron. Je pense que je vais rester ici et voir ce qu'il y a dans le sac. » répondit Harry d'un ton d'excuse.

« Tu es sûr ? Dans ce cas tu viens avec nous, » dit Ron d'un ton menaçant.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » railla Draco.

« Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi et je ne veux pas te laisser seul avec mon ami. »

« Ron… » Hermione tira le jeune homme roux par la manche, « Je pense que Draco sait se tenir. »

« Tu ferais mieux de laisser tes mains loin de ta baguette, jeune homme, » dit Bill d'un ton léger alors qu'il sortait de vue. Hermione claqua fermement la porte derrière elle et finalement, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls.

« J'ai cru que ce moment n'arriverait jamais, » marmonna Draco alors qu'il serrait Harry contre lui. Harry embrassa doucement son cou et se recula pour observer le visage du Serpentard, ses doigts caressant doucement les cheveux argentés.

**_« Déride-toi, Yeux-Verts. Viens, regardons ce que ma cousine et Remus t'ont apporté. »_** dit Draco tandis qu'il soulevait une lourde boîte et la posait sur les genoux d'Harry. C'était de la part du professeur de Défense. Harry refusa d'enlever son bras droit de la taille de Draco donc ils se mirent tous les deux à ouvrir le cadeau.

« C'est une Pensine ? » demanda Draco, échangeant un regard perplexe avec son aimé. Harry acquiesça et la sortit de son emballage avec des doigts fébriles. Lupin avait attaché un couvercle argenté sur l'objet, probablement en mesure de sécurité au cas où Harry enfoncerait sa main à l'intérieur sans le vouloir. Il y avait un mot avec :

_Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. Ceci n'est pas réellement ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Je parle, bien sûr, de la Pensine. Tonks et moi l'avons trouvé après avoir débarrassé la chambre de Sirius elle était cachée sous la cheminée. Oui, c'était celle de Sirius et je pense que c'est mieux si c'est toi qui la gardes._

_ Mon cadeau est probablement toujours à l'intérieur du sac. Il est emballé en bleu. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer, bien que je doive t'avouer que j'ai eu recours à l'aide de Tonks pour le choisir. Le sien est emballé en vert. J'ai remarqué que tous tes papiers cadeaux étaient noirs, vert ou bleu. Il y a deux cadeaux supplémentaires tous les deux emballés en noir et argent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penseras, Harry… Ils sont de Sirius… L'un était pour tes seize ans et l'autre pour ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. Tous les autres paquets dans le sac sont ses cadeaux pour toi, année par année…_

_ J'espère simplement qu'ils te feront plaisir et que tu partageras tes sentiments avec ton parrain. Et merci…_

_ Amitiés, Remus_

_ alias Lunard_

_**« Yeux-Verts ? »**_ Draco passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

_**« Est-ce qu'on est obligé de regarder dedans maintenant ? »**_ Harry triturait le mot, les yeux emplis d'eau. En réponse, Draco prit avec précaution la Pensine dans ses mains puis la posa sur une surface libre du bureau. Harry regarda son aimé désemballer avec soin deux cadeaux. Ceci fait, Draco ouvrit en premier le cadeau de Tonks. Il révéla un bracelet et Harry eut un petit rire. Il leva son bras gauche et le positionna de façon à ce que Draco lui attache au poignet.

« Je pense que Sev va se moquer de moi quand nous allons rentrer à la maison. » dit-il d'un ton léger.

« Avoir un peu d'accessoires est bien et tu es bon pour qu'on te pose des questions, » acquiesça Draco. « Maintenant, voyons voir celui du loup. » Il ouvrit la boîte assez large puis siffla de surprise. Harry marmonna un juron et eut envie d'aller crier sur Lupin pour lui avoir acheté quelque chose d'aussi cher.

_**« Il est fou ! »**_ s'exclama Harry, regardant avec incrédulité la robe de sorcier.

« Elle est superbe, Yeux-Verts, » Draco observa la robe d'un air appréciateur. « Bien que je ne pense pas que tu doives la porter maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

« Je pense que cette robe est faite pour être portée lorsque tu reçois tes diplômes… Ou quelque chose dans le genre… Tu pourras certainement la porter pour le bal de Noël… »

Harry resta silencieux, regardant sans ciller le cadeau de Lupin. Draco haussa les épaules et referma le paquet avant de le poser à côté d'eux. Il se retourna vers le sac et en sortit les deux cadeaux mentionnés auparavant, puis les tendit à Harry.

« Ouvre-les toi-même, » dit-il en les pointant du menton à Harry, « Allez… »

Les doigts tremblants, Harry obtempéra. Le premier semblait être un livre et en l'ouvrant, Harry tomba sur un album. Il semblait vieux et l'ouvrant, ils découvrirent qu'il contenait des photos de ses parents pendant qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Harry ferma l'album et le replaça dans la boîte. Il se sentait un peu dépassé et Draco sembla comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

_**« Prends ton temps dans ce cas. Tu n'es pas press »**_

_**« Dieux… Drake, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois ici avec moi… »**_ Harry se rapprocha de Draco et se pelotonna contre le Serpentard. Il ouvrit le second. C'était une simple chaîne noire.

_**« Ce n'est pas parce que ça a l'air ordinaire que ça n'a pas de valeur Drake, »**_ dit Harry puis il sourit devant l'air penaud de son aimé. Harry détacha la chaîne et se la passa autour du cou.

« Tu as l'air différent avec ça, » observa Draco. « Tu as l'air différent mais je ne peux pas… Putain… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry et il ôta vite le collier. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais la montrer à Dumbledore avant de la porter à nouveau, Yeux-Verts, » chuchota Draco. « Ton aura brille vraiment plus fort quand tu la porte… »

« Ok… » Harry regarda la chaîne avec curiosité. Elle n'avait pas l'air de contenir de la magie. « Tu as raison, je pense que Dumbledore devrait l'examiner… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dans la remise des jumeaux…**

« Bill ! Tu viens de me marcher sur le pied ! » s'exclama Ginny d'une voix forte.

« Désolée, soeurette. » Bill lui donna une brève étreinte dans l'obscurité. « Hey, comment ça avance ? » demanda-t-il aux jumeaux.

« Bien. Il semble qu'elles soient toutes sur le point d'être développées. » répondit Fred.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Charlie et Bill attendirent dix autres minutes. Ron s'ennuyait terriblement, il tira Hermione contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Hermione gloussa devant le geste d'affection de Ron.

« Ta mère va nous tuer tu sais, » dit-elle, levant les yeux vers lui.

« Non, elle ne le fera pas, » dit George d'un air distrait. « Termin ! » Hermione aida les jumeaux à conjurer de la lumière et prononça un sort en agitant sa baguette devant les rangées de photos disposées avec précaution sur la table de travail. Le sort aiderait à empêcher d'éventuelles dégradations et rendrait les photos plus résistantes au vieillissement et à l'eau. Ceci fait, Bill et Charlie firent apparaître plusieurs lumières vives pour éclairer la pièce. Ils suivirent tous les jumeaux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre et s'asseyaient sur le sol. Ils se rassemblèrent autour d'eux et se firent rapidement passer les photos. Fred s'arrêta et fixa la photo qu'il tenait avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, jumeau ? » demanda George, puis il regarda la photo.

« Doux, sage, tout puissant Merlin. » souffla Bill. Il regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Fred et fixait la photo.

« La potion ne peut pas être défectueuse, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda George d'un air désespéré.

« Sérieusement je ne sais pas… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe tous les deux ? » Ginny s'empara de la pile de photos puis entreprit de les regarder. Elle pâlit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle était clairement choquée et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

« Donne-moi ça, » dit Ron. Il fit signe à Hermione de se rapprocher et ensemble, ils regardèrent les onze dernières photos. Hermione hoqueta, Ron poussa un juron. Il repassa rapidement toutes les photos puis en sélectionna deux et laissa Charlie regarder les autres. La première photo représentait les adultes en train de paresser dans le salon. Ron et Hermione regardèrent la forme photographique de Rogue se lever de sa chaise pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de Lupin. Le Lupin de la photographie leur sourit tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux du Maître des Potions. Hermione ôta d'une main tremblante cette photo des doigts de Ron. La seconde était celle que Bill avait prise d'Harry et Draco en les prenant par surprise. La photographie avait l'air normale et Ron fixait les silhouettes. Finalement, la forme de Draco se leva, se passa la main dans les cheveux et sans aucune honte, s'installa confortablement sur les genoux d'Harry. Ron ferma les yeux, voyant soudainement du rouge partout. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour trouver Harry et Draco joue contre joue, souriants et les yeux brillants d'amour.

« Allons voir Remus d'abord, » décida Fred en sautant soudainement sur ses pieds.

« Hey ! » cria Ginny. "Attends nous !" Les autres se relevèrent pour suivre les jumeaux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dumbledore s'était excusé et avait quitté le salon pour aller rire dehors. Tonks était avachie sur sa chaise, l'air morose. Mr et Mme Weasley étaient enjoués comme d'habitude mais Mme Weasley était la plus ouverte à propos de ça.

« Vous n'aviez pas à nous le cacher, Severus… Remus, » dit-elle, le visage rayonnant.

« Maman, tu les encourages vraiment ? » demanda Charlie, incrédule.

« Oh Charlie… Quand quelque chose comme ça arrive, c'est que ça devait arriver… » répondit Mme Weasley.

Rogue, à présent confronté à l'évidence, avait tourné rouge et son œil droit était agité d'un tic. Lupin, de son côté, semblait s'être plongé dans une transe. Le reste des enfants s'étaient assis autour, impuissants, se sentant soudain épuisés.

« Professeur Rogue ? » demanda timidement Hermione au Maître des Potions. « C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas être pris en photo ? » Elle se blottit contre Ron lorsque Rogue la fusilla du regard. Dumbledore entra mais éclata de rire lorsque le Maître des Potions regarda dans sa direction. Le parrain d'Harry finit par se cacher le visage dans les mains et acquiesça. Hermione le regarda avec sympathie. La voix de Lupin la sortit de sa contemplation.

« Severus, » la voix de Lupin était tendue. « Sortons et allons faire un tour. Et peut-être, se soûler encore un peu. »

« Ne vous éloignez pas trop de la maison, surtout, » recommanda Mme Weasley.

Rogue se leva de son siège et s'approcha du professeur de Défense. Il observa pensivement le visage soucieux de Lupin. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tendit la main. Trop surpris pour le rejeter, Lupin accepta et entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque Rogue s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le groupe de jeunes. Il souriait.

« Je n'aurais pas été juste envers mon filleul si j'avais fait de mon mieux pour ignorer votre mère, » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que Diable c'était censé signifier ? » demanda Ron.

« Ron, calme-toi, » voulut l'apaiser Hermione mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Ron avait un regard furieux quand il fixa la photo dans ses mains.

« Vous savez à quoi je pense ? » dit-il à ses frères et sœur. Chacun d'entre eux inspira profondément et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ils montèrent doucement les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Draco. Bill poussa avec précaution Ron sur le côté et lui jeta un regard sévère.

« Prêts ? » murmura Bill, regardant tour à tour ses frères et sœur et Hermione. « C'est parti… » Il ouvrit rapidement la porte. Draco et Harry ne se rendirent pas compte de leur présence. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de regarder un album. Ginny sentit soudainement ses genoux la lâcher et elle s'assit calmement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ron se sentait totalement vidé de toute émotion. Bien que Draco ne fût pas assis sur les genoux d'Harry, ils se tenaient la main et leurs têtes se touchaient. La posture était clairement amoureuse. Ron vit qu'ils en étaient à la dernière page de l'album et quand il fut fermé, l'évident couple s'aperçut qu'il était observé. Harry et Draco les fixèrent sans ciller.

« Alors, était-ce le présent d'anniversaire de Draco pour toi Harry ? » demanda Fred en premier. Son visage était sérieux et son ton était sévère. Le couple découvert resta silencieux. Les jumeaux s'avancèrent et s'assirent sur le sol.

« Nous ne sortirons pas de cette chambre et nous ne vous laisserons pas de répit tant que tu ne nous aura pas dit si c'est une décision de vous deux, ou que Draco ne t'a pas forcé ou jeté un sort. » leur dit George. Bill aida Ginny à se relever et conjura une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir dessus.

« Hey… Je n'essayais pas de vous forcer à vous rapprocher quand on a pris la photo sur le lit, » dit-elle doucement, regardant Harry avec des yeux suppliants.

« Tout va bien, Ginny, » dit Harry et il soupira d'un air désabusé. Il regarda Draco avec nervosité. « Drake et moi…nous… Dieux… Nous voulons ça, tous les deux… » Ron s'assit sur le sol à côté de la chaise de Ginny.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin… Harry… Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » grogna Ron et il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Harry échangea un regard désemparé avec Draco.

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis seulement le début du mois pour ton information… » marmonna Draco.

« Ron… » commença Harry mais Ron lui fit signe de se taire.

« Je ne vais pas te dire avec qui tu dois ou ne dois pas sortir. C'est ton choix. Mais je vais te dire ça, Draco tu blesses Harry et je te le ferai payer. » Voil ! Il l'avait dit et il ne pouvait pas le croire lui-même. Le fait que les préférences d'Harry se tournaient vers le même sexe ne le dérangeait pas. Même le fait que ce soit Draco n'altérait pas son avis. « Oh oui, au passage, juste parce que je suis ok avec l'arrangement ne veut pas dire que j'ai changé d'opinion à ton sujet, Draco. »

« Je comprends ça. » répondit sombrement le Serpentard. Ron grogna silencieusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux d'Harry et de Draco était de la gratitude. Il regarda Fred, puis George. Puis il regarda le reste de ses frères et sœur. Ils soupirèrent tous de la même manière.

« Luna va être vraiment déçue, » murmura Ginny pour elle-même.

« Je pensais que tu sortais avec Parkinson ? » demanda Ron avec curiosité.

« Je l'ai laissée tomber durant un voyage en train il y a deux ans. » Draco haussa les épaules, puis reprit la main d'Harry. Hermione se remit sur ses pieds et s'approcha doucement d'eux. Elle regarda le couple.

« Cet été était décidément empli de surprises, » murmura-t-elle. Elle se baissa pour embrasser chacun des deux garçons sur la joue. « Bienvenus… je pense. » Elle leur fit un sourire heureux. Elle tendit les deux photos à Harry. Draco s'appuya un peu plus contre lui pour regarder.

« Putain ! » s'exclama Harry quand il vit la photo de Rogue et de Lupin puis il éclata de rire.

« Ouais… Ris autant que tu veux, mec. Vous pouvez regarder la deuxième. » leur dit Ron.

Le corps de Draco tremblait de joie contenue tandis qu'il passait la photo de lui et d'Harry. Le jeune homme brun la prit et en resta bouche bée. Harry réussit à reprendre contenance, puis eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Au moins tu es sur moi, » dit-il. « Je commençais à me fatiguer d'être tout le temps assis sur tes genoux. » Son sourire s'étendit d'une oreille à l'autre tandis que Draco devenait embarrassé.

« Tu quoi ? » s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix. Le rire des deux jeunes hommes vibra dans les murs de bois du Terrier, atteignant même le couple ayant trouvé refuge dans le bosquet près de la maison des Weasley.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voil !!!

Alors, vos réactions ??

Ils se sont grave fait démasquer quand même hein ? Bwahahahahaha !!!

A bientôt !

Bisous.

Mel.

Au fait, le site m'a un peu fait chier avec la mise en page, j'ai rectifié autant que je pouvais mais il est possible que j'aie laissé échapper quelques trucs... Si vous voyez certaines paroles Harry/Draco qui auraient du etre en gras italique et ne le sont pas je suis désolée ! :o


	12. Chap 12 : Partager l'espace avec Drao

**Titre : **Transcendance

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Rating :** R

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par Firesword (le titre original est Transcendence), je ne fais que la traduire avec son accord et je voulais d'ailleurs le remercier de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic !

**Note de la traductrice :** Amis du jours, bonjour !! Voici ENFIN le chapitre 12, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté mais, comme pour NkotB, je me suis trouvée un peu démotivée… Enfin, le chapitre est là, tout frais tout beau, et c'est le principal non ?

Je réponds à vos reviews et je vais manger, je meuuurs de faim ! (mon pot de nutella m'a invitée à un dîner aux chandelles) :o)

Mais avant, (héhé) un grand merci à ma béta, Geneviève Black (foncez tous lire ses fics !!!) pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record ! Gros bisous à toi miss :o)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Celine.s : **Salut ! Comment ça tu avais déjà lu le chapitre 11 ? Grrr… Enfin, je ne t'en veux pas, en général je ne peux pas résister non plus… Merci d'avoir reviewé, et j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ! :o)

Bisous !

****

**Shadow :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! :o)

Bisous

****

**Onarluca :** Kikoo ! contente que le chapite t'ait plu :o)

Celui-ci est un peu moins long (mais il est long quand même lol) et le prochain (c'est à dire le 13) est aussi long que le 11 par contre !

Bonne lecture, merci pour ta review :o)

****

**Remus James Lupin :** B'jour ! C'est vrai que le coup des photos sorcières, il fallait y penser lol ! Contente que ma traduction te plaise toujours autant, ce chapitre est un peu moins calme que le précédent… :o)

Bonne lecture

****

**Crazysnape :** Salut miss ! Moi aussi j'adore quand ils se parlent et que les autres ne comprennent rien, c'est vraiment trop drôles… o)

J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, gros bisous.

****

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Salut les filles ! :o)

Merci pour votre review ! Alors cette araignée, vous avez réussi à vous en débarrasser ? J'espère pour vous, sinon je peux vous envoyer mon rat il adore se rouler dans les toiles d'araignées ! lol.

C'est vrai que cette fic est plus dure à traduire que Nkotb, le vocabulaire est plus complexe, et personnellement je trouve celle-ci mieux écrite mais bon, Nkotb plaît plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi… 8o[

Plein de bisous et prenez soin des chéris ce soir ! o)

****

**Mel-Imoen : **Bonjour toi :o)

Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu… Moi aussi il a réveillé mon côté fleur bleue, m'enfin, ça fait pas de mal. Je suis contente car ma conscience fait sa sieste là (en fait elle meurt de faim donc elle n'a plus la force de me couvrir de sarcasmes, alleluia) o)

J'espère que celui-ci te plaira, il est un peu moins long mais c'est quand même raisonnable lol.

Plein de bisous.

****

**Wyneak :** Hello ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Le couple H/D est mon préféré à moi aussi, et comme toi j'adore le personnage de Rogue. Enfin, dans cette fic il est quand même un peu trop gentil je trouve, mais c'est marrant o)

J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

Bisous.

****

**Mynwab :** Salut ma cachon ! Voilà la suite, tu as vu j'ai eu un coup de motivation hein, j'update tout d'un coup (ptain c'est fatigant la vie quand même).

Je te fais des gros bisous ma chérie :o)

****

**Lolo :** Hi ! Contente que la fic te plaise, voilà la suite ! :o)

Bisous !

****

**Geneviève Black :** Salut toi ! :o)

Je suis contente que tu sois venue lire la fic, et surtout, qu'elle t'ait plue ! Maintenant que tu es ma béta, ça vaut mieux pour toi remarque, mdr !

Bon, tu as déjà lu ce chapitre donc je ne sais pas si tu vas y retourner, en tous les cas je te fais des gros bisous !

:o)

****

**Eglantine :** Hello ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise !

Pour les updates, j'avoue que ça dépend de mon humeur. Ca peut aller de deux chapitres par semaine à un chapitre tous les quinze jours, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire. Mais là je vais essayer d'être régulière et de poster un chapitre par semaine, je ne pourrais plus faire plus parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais les chapitres rallongent au fur et à mesure que la fic avance et donc ça me prend plus de temps !

Merci pour ta review en tous cas :o)

****

**Cheshirecat :** Hiya ! Contente que la fic te plaise, merci pour tes compliments ! :o)

La version originale est terminée et comporte vingt chapitres !

A bientôt ! :o)

****

**Minerve :** Bijour :o)

Merci pour ta review, c'est clair que les photos sorciers c'est pas super discret… o)

Bisous.

****

**Darky : **Salut miss ! C'est vrai que Ron l'a bien pris, et heureusement parce que sinon je lui aurais mis un pain dans la gu°°° moi ! lol !

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, en attendant bisouuuuus :o)

****

**Vif d'Or :** Hi ! C'est cool si la fic te plait, j'espère que le délai pour ce chapitre ne t'aura pas trop dérangée :o)

En tous cas j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Bisous.

****

**S'L.I.A :** LOL ! Pas grave, le principal c'est que tu continues à lire la fic et qu'elle te plaise, et puis, je ne suis pas mieux, ça fait longtemps que j'ai updaté (rougit).

Merci pour ta review en tous cas, j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire !

Bisous

****

**BlackNemesis :** Kikoo ! :o)

Pas grave si tu ne reviewais pas, après tout moi aussi j'ai fait ma faineante avec 'Inconnu' comme ça on est quittes ! o)

Je ne me souviens même pas si Harry regarda dans la Pensine, lol, je le redécouvrirai en même temps que vous… :o)

Merci pour ta review en tous cas et je suis contente que la fic te plaise.

Bisous.

****

**Chris52 :** Salut ! voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :o)

Bisous

****

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 12 : Partager l'espace avec Draco.**

****

****

Les jours passèrent paisiblement, Draco passant le plus clair de son temps à étudier tout ce qu'Harry et Rogue pensaient être utile. A la longue, Hermione avait trouvé le courage de le rejoindre. De son côté, il avait été extrêmement poli et serviable il avait fait une liste des choses qu'Harry voulait qu'ils (Hermione, Ginny et Ron) apprennent.

Harry et Draco partageaient leurs pensées deux fois par jour et comme d'habitude, ils passaient leur temps ensemble dans le monde qu'ils s'étaient créé durant leur sommeil. Leurs nuits étaient libres de cauchemars mais seulement s'ils étaient ensemble. Harry était toujours le premier à se réveiller depuis la nuit où Draco était arrivé chez les Weasley. Le quatrième matin après qu'Harry ait quitté le Terrier, Ron jeta un sceau d'eau glacée sur Draco pour le réveiller. Ca l'avait laissé tremblant et il avait développé une fièvre peu de temps après, mais il s'en était remis rapidement. [ndt : Heureusement sinon je serais allée dire deux mots à Ron moi ! Mon pauvre Drakychou… snif… lol !!]

Le cinquième matin, Dumbledore passa pour remettre la chaîne noire à Draco. Il dit qu'elle n'avait pas de propriétés malveillantes et qu'Harry pouvait la récupérer. Ron était un peu aigri depuis qu'Harry était parti car la majorité des cadeaux d'anniversaire de celui-ci étaient dans la chambre du Serpentard. Ron ne se souciait toujours pas de faire confiance à Draco.

C'est ainsi que se déroulait la vie au Terrier… paisible, et parfois emplie de silences embarrassés. Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'attendre qu'Harry arrive et les autres ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de faire de même.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Vendredi 15 août, fin d'après-midi. Cachette actuelle de Voldemort.**

La maison entière était humide et froide. Rodolphus Lestrange éternua et se frotta le nez avec précaution. Il éternua encore. Lucius apparut, portant une bouteille et une cuillère et les lui tendit.

« Merci, Lucius, » dit Rodolphus avant d'éternuer à nouveau.

« Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de si cette potion est effective, » dit le sorcier aux cheveux argentés en plissant les yeux. « Peter n'est pas Severus. »

« Huh, » ricana Rodolphus. Il grimaça alors qu'il avalait une pleine cuillère du remède. « Berk… Par l'enfer… Ca a un goût horrible… »

« Comme la plupart des médicaments, » dit Lucius avec un sourire mauvais. « Est-ce que les femmes ont fini ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui pour trouver une chaise. Rodolphus se tourna pour regarder la porte.

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Maître ! » Lucius se hâta de rejoindre Voldemort qui venait d'apparaître dans le hall. Soudainement, une lourde explosion retentit quelque part dans la maison. La porte que Rodolphus fixait s'ouvrit à la volée et Bellatrix et Narcissa en sortirent en courant. De la fumée les suivait.

« Courez ! » cria Narcissa, remontant sa longue chemise et courant à toute vitesse.

« Quoi ? » demanda stupidement Rodolphus puis s'étouffa lorsque la fumée se rassembla soudainement autour de lui. Des mains apparurent pour s'enrouler autour de sa gorge et se resserrer dessus.

« Salut, Rodolphus. Tu es toujours vivant. » lui dit une voix fantomatique. Il ne put pas répondre tandis qu'il hoquetait pour reprendre son souffle, puis il commença à se débattre alors qu'il était soulevé dans les airs.

« Maître ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Queudver, lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit, avait couru voir d'où il provenait.

« Lucius ! Fais sortir tout le monde ! » siffla Voldemort.

« Maître… » réussit à murmurer Rodolphus.

« Ah… _Il_ est l » murmura la sinistre voix.

« AAAAAAAH !!! » le Mangemort flottant cria alors qu'il était soudainement lâché dans le vide.

« NOOOON !! » cria Bellatrix, passant en  courant devant Voldemort pour aller vérifier son mari sans une seule pensée pour sa propre sécurité. C'était trop tard son mari s'était brisé la nuque.

« Narcissa ! » aboya Lucius et sa femme s'approcha d'un pas mal assuré. Ses cheveux s'étaient décoiffés dans sa hâte et elle était recouverte de suie. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai fait comme tu me l'avais demandé, » répondit-elle. « Bella et moi avons utilisé des cheveux de Draco pour pouvoir le contrôler sans être détectées. Nous avons essayé avec le Ministre hier et n'avons rencontré aucun problème pendant qu'il entrait dans le village. Cependant, notre fils… Il semble être protégé par quelque chose de puissant. Aucune magie extérieure ne peut pénétrer dans la maison des Weasley. »

« Ils sont des gardiens, » dit Voldemort d'un ton glacial. « Fous… Votre fils… si il sait comment faire… Il pourrait probablement entraîner ma perte… »

« Ces apparitions, Maître…ont-elles pu être créées pour faire des rapports à quelqu'un ? » demanda Lucius, regardant sa femme avec dédain.

« Le vieux fou est déjà au courant de nos activités, Lucius. » Voldemort se retourna et fixa son Mangemort avec dureté. « Nous partons. » Lucius suivit rapidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis qu'il rassemblait le reste de ses sujets pour s'envoler vers un autre endroit, laissant Narcissa persuader sa sœur qu'il valait mieux laisser son mari mort derrière eux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Au Terrier.**

Quand Draco se réveilla, ce fut pour se trouver entouré des visages inquiets de Mme Weasley, Charlie et Hermione. Il ouvrit grand les yeux pour clarifier sa vue, essayant de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu arriver pour les rendre si inquiets.

**_« Drake ! » _**la pensée d'Harry était pleine d'inquiétude et d'agitation.

« Je vais bien, Yeux-Verts. » répondit faiblement Draco.

« Heu, Draco, Harry n'est pas encore ici. » dit doucement Hermione et elle l'aide à se redresser en position assise. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il était allongé sur le sol de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? » demanda Mme Weasley, mais avant que Draco puisse rassembler assez de force pour lui répondre, Dumbledore transplana. Pour un vieil homme, il était capable de s'agenouiller très rapidement.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, » ordonna-t-il. Ses yeux perçants remarquèrent que la chaîne noire était passée autour de son cou et il se demanda distraitement si le jeune homme avait demandé la permission à Harry avant de la porter. Draco obéit bien que le Serpentard fut un peu confus par la brusquerie. Cependant, les yeux du Directeur étaient étrangement hypnotiques et Draco se perdit immédiatement dedans. « Bien. Ils n'ont pas pu t'influencer. J'étais légèrement inquiet à propos de ça, » dit Dumbledore alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds.

Charlie aida le jeune Serpentard à se lever. Dumbledore sourit devant l'air anxieux de Mme Weasley. « Il semblerait que sa mère ait essayé de lui jeter un sort, pour en faire une marionnette. Jusque là, ça a été sans succès, merci aux protections entourant le Terrier. » Le vieux sorcier regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux de Draco. Dumbledore se questionna encore à propos de l'origine et du but du collier.

« Bien, je dois y aller. J'ai une réunion avec des membres dans quelques minutes. » Le sorcier partit sans un mot de plus.

Mme Weasley se sentait toujours incertaine à propos de l'état de Draco mais le fait qu'Harry allait arriver plus tard dans la soirée la fit décider qu'elle ferait mieux de terminer sa cuisine. Charlie informa sa mère qu'il allait passer au magasin des jumeaux et qu'ils iraient acheter de quoi grignoter ensemble. Ron et Ginny l'avaient précédé. Hermione ne les suivit pas vu qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, mais elle avait demandé à Ginny de lui ramener des trucs dont les filles avaient besoin lorsqu'elles en étaient à leur stade vulnérable. Elle se sentait encore un peu timide avec son petit ami à propos des problèmes féminins.

« Quand est-ce qu'Harry vient ? » demanda-t-elle puis elle claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de Draco.

« Attends, » dit-il d'un air absent. **_« Donc, quand est-ce que tu arrives ? »_**

****

****

**_« Dans environ une heure je pense. Sev va prendre Black et Hawkes avec lui et il est en train de faire un truc bizarre dans la maison. Je dois aller l'aider il m'appelle. Je te vois plus tard, amour… »_**

****

****

**_« D'accord… » _**Draco défroissa sa chemise tandis qu'il répondait à la question d'Hermione. « Bientôt. Il doit attendre que son parrain ferme la maison. »

« Ho ? » la voix d'Hermione était emplie de curiosité. « Où est-ce qu'_il_ va ? Il ne peut pas rester ici aussi ? »

« Je ne pense pas non plus, » dit Draco, secouant la tête. « Je pense qu'il s'est attaché à Lupin. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et Draco eut un léger sourire. Il sortit mais s'arrêta en plein milieu du salon. _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me fatiguer les yeux à lire ou à étudier… _Avant que le Serpentard ne puisse faire travailler son esprit pour trouver quelque chose à faire, Hermione décida pour lui. Elle apparut, portant un plateau avec deux verres et un grand pichet contenant du jus d'orange.

« Pourquoi ne t'assiérais-tu pas pour te relaxer tout simplement ? » suggéra la jeune fille alors qu'elle posait le plateau sur une table basse, regardant Draco avec espoir.

Draco observa son visage sérieux avant de regarder autour de lui pour la chaise la plus proche. Il vit un fauteuil vert clair et marcha jusqu'à lui. Il le souleva puis le porta jusqu'à l'endroit où les verres étaient posés. Hermione était déjà confortablement lovée dans le siège préféré de Ron, qui était un immense canapé rouge. Draco se servit du jus avant de s'asseoir, regardant Hermione d'un air direct.

_Quoi que ça puisse être, j'espère juste qu'elle a oublié ce qu'elle a vu durant le voyage en train…_Draco garda les yeux rivés sur elle et fut satisfait lorsqu'Hermione montra des signes d'embarras. _Bordel… Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. _Il attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Bon… Draco… Je sais que tu dois te sentir mal à l'aise de me parler… » dit Hermione d'un air anxieux.

Draco cacha avec soin un sourire. _Tout juste, je _suis_ mal à l'aise de parler avec quelqu'un que j'ai appelé 'Sang de bourbe' pendant environ cinq ans._

« - Mais tu n'as pas réellement de pouvoirs comme Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se pencha en avant et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_Je vois pourquoi Yeux-Verts disait qu'il y a toujours un moment où on ne peut plus lui cacher  un secret. Elle sait exactement comment obtenir des réponses de quelqu'un qui ne s'y attend pas…_songea-t-il. _Je suis heureux que Yeux-Verts m'ait prévenu à propos d'elle._

« Tu es un peu vague, » répondit Draco évasivement.

« Et bien… Tu ne fais pas vraiment de la magie sans baguette comme Harry… »

_Donc elle **a** remarqué ce qui est arrivé dans le train. _« Désolé de te décevoir mais si, j'en fais. » Elle le regarda bouche bée donc il ajouta rapidement, « Juste un peu. Je peux faire des sorts mineurs sans utiliser ma baguette. »

« Tu appelles construire un bouclier autour de Rogue _mineur_ ? » demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Draco soupira. _J'espérais que tout le monde aurait oublié ça._

« N'as-tu pas dit que le bracelet qu'Harry t'a donné t'empêchait de te brûler toi-même ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Hermione continua son questionnaire.

« J'ai une relation étrange avec le feu, » répondit Draco. Il but doucement son jus, ses yeux se posant partout à part sur Hermione. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui poser une autre question mais un air pensif s'empara soudain de son visage et elle resta silencieuse.

« Tu veux dire que ton bouclier était fait de feu ? » hasarda-t-elle.

« Quelque chose comme ça, » répondit-il. Il était mal à l'aise avec ses questions mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas grand chose sur son étrange Pouvoir. Hermione décida qu'il était temps qu'elle demande quelque chose d'autre.

« As-tu vraiment fait apparaître un Patronus avec succès ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il acquiesça. Ce sujet particulier était une chose à laquelle il avait déjà pensée mais il n'en avait pas parlé avec son aimé. _Je ne pense pas que j'en aurais le courage. _Il se remémora les mots exacts qu'il avait jetés au visage d'Harry. _'En tous cas, fais attention à toi, Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un _chien_, et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers…'  _[ndt : pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas, Draco dit ça à Harry dans le voyage en train au début de la cinquième année, quand Sirius accompagne Harry à la gare sous la forme de Patmol. ]. Hermione semblait attendre quelque chose et il réprima un soupir. Il sortit sa baguette sans dire un mot et après plusieurs minutes de profonde concentration, il murmura l'incantation. C'était beaucoup moins fatiguant pour lui d'en conjurer un maintenant, et pour une raison ou une autre, la vue de la fouine blanche fantomatique assise sur son derrière apaisa ses nerfs. Hermione gloussa et il la foudroya du regard.

Le plus léger signe de magie entraîna son Patronus à se mettre à courir soudainement et à sauter sur ses genoux. Draco était tellement occupé à regarder avec surprise la créature qu'il rata les regards joyeux de Rogue et d'Harry. Draco le laissa partir puis releva les yeux pour trouver le visage souriant d'Harry.

« Est-ce que je viens juste de te voir montrer des signes de modestie ? » demanda avec douceur son aimé aux yeux verts.

Draco renifla puis murmura, « Tu aimerais. »

« Harry ! » s'exclama Mme Weasley alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon.

« Bonjour, Mme Weasley, » salua Harry. Il se retourna pour faire face à son parrain durant un moment. « Sev, reste un moment, ok ? » Draco vit Rogue faire un léger signe de tête. La valise d'Harry se posa lentement sur le sol. La vue d'un bec familier poussa Draco à faire un bond et à se précipiter vers la cage où était Hedwige.

« Helios ! » Le Serpentard ouvrit rapidement la cage. Hedwige hulula de contentement alors qu'elle en sortait lentement. Harry la prit avec précaution, faisant attention à ses serres et à ses ailes avant de la poser sur un perchoir. Pendant ce temps, Draco attendait patiemment que son hibou grimpe sur son poignet.

« Tu ne pense pas qu'il serait plus sage que tu mettes un gant d'abord, Draco ? » demanda Hermione mais il l'ignora. Helios chantonnait doucement, frissonnant à son toucher.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda-t-il à Rogue.

« Oui. C'est une bonne chose qu'Hedwige et Hawke l'aient trouvé avant les hommes de ton père. » répondit Rogue. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la pièce avant qu'il ne décide de placer ses affaires dans un coin où elles ne bloqueraient pas le passage. Les portes des cages qui avaient protégé son hibou et son chat durant le voyage en Portoloin s'ouvrirent. Hawke s'élança dans les airs et vola à ras de terre. Quelques instants plus tard, il rejoignait Hedwige sur son perchoir. Pattenrond arriva comme une flèche et s'arrêta directement devant Black. Les deux chats se reniflèrent avec curiosité. Pattenrond poussa un léger grognement tandis que Black miaula doucement. Le Persan noir s'installa rapidement sur la chaise sur laquelle Draco avait été assis et entreprit de faire sa toilette.

« Il a l'air épuisé, » observa Draco, caressant tendrement la tête de son hibou.

« Il l'est mais ça va passer, » dit Rogue. Il s'était assis sur la chaise verte et Black s'était confortablement pelotonné sur ses genoux. Le chat se mariait bien avec les ordinaires robes de sorcier noires de Rogue et on ne l'aurait pas remarqué sans la paire d'yeux jaunes brillants.

Draco serra avec précaution son hibou grand duc dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prit son temps, s'assurant qu'Helios était bien installé et lui donnant des friandises d'un paquet qu'il s'était souvenu garder dans sa malle. Sa peau picota avec l'impression que quelqu'un le regardait. Il se retourna et vit Harry appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Dans la main de son aimé se tenait un bol dégageant une odeur que Draco reconnut comme celle du sang. Le Gryffondor aux yeux d'émeraudes entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de lui sans fermer la porte. Le bras d'Harry s'enroula autour de sa taille et le serra doucement.

« Merci, » dit Draco avec reconnaissance. Il prit le bol de la main de son aimé et commença à nourrir son hibou avec les morceaux de viande.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent là en silence. Harry avait enroulé ses deux bras autour de la taille mince du Serpentard et posé son menton sur son épaule, embrassant de temps en temps le cou pâle qui lui était expos tandis qu'il regardait Draco nourrir Helios à la main.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Maman ! On est rentrés ! » cria Ron aussitôt qu'il fut sorti de la cheminée. Il s'écarta rapidement du chemin alors que sa sœur apparaissait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le reste des enfants Weasley étaient dans la maison, ils avaient transplané. Ron aperçut Rogue qui buvait calmement, ses yeux noirs observant les autres avec intérêt. « Harry est l ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Oui. Il est à l'étage dans la chambre de Draco. Ils ont trouvé le hibou grand duc de Draco et je pense qu'Harry a monté quelque chose pour lui, » dit-elle avant de commencer à conjurer des verres supplémentaires. Elle se leva et en tendit un à son petit ami.

Ron le but entièrement. « A qui appartient le chat ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix perplexe.

« C'est Black, » répondit Hermione tandis qu'elle inspectait le contenu d'un sac de papier marron que lui tendait distraitement Ginny. La plus jeune Weasley était en train de vérifier les autres sacs avec l'aide de sa mère. « C'est _son_ chat, » l'informa Hermione en hochant la tête vers le Maître des Potions. Ron fixa Rogue avec spéculation tandis que Rogue le regardait, un sourcil levé.

Deux bruits de pas descendirent les escaliers et Harry et Draco arrivèrent en vue en même temps. Il y avait un sourire sur le visage d'Harry et Ron se sentit bizarre._ Merde… Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ?_ se réprimanda-t-il lui-même. _ C'est bien qu'Harry se sente si joyeux._ Il s'avança et donna une forte étreinte à son meilleur ami. Puis il fit un mouvement pour enlacer Draco, qui recula instinctivement de plusieurs pas. Ron ricana devant l'expression dégoûtée sur le visage du Serpentard. _Oh ouais… Ce que ça fait du bien de le faire se sentir mal à l'aise._ Il fit un grand sourire, ignorant le regard suspicieux de la part d'Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry s'avança vers son parrain qui s'était levé quelques instants plus tôt.

« Tu ne restes pas pour dîner, Severus ? » demanda Mme Weasley d'un ton déçu, puis soupira lorsque Rogue secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolée, Molly, mais Remus m'attend pour dîner, » répondit-il sérieusement.

« Oh ! » Changeant d'humeur, Mme Weasley eut un petit rire. Même Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire même si elle n'était pas sûre que Rogue ait conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. « J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien, et fais attention d'accord ? » Sans prévenir du tout, elle enlaça le grand homme puis repartit vers la cuisine avec un sourire. Rogue rougit alors qu'il la regardait quitter la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard ils l'entendirent réprimander, « George ! C'est pour Harry ! Repose ça ! »

« Maman ! Je meurs de faim ! »

« Hey, ne sois pas égoïste, jumeau ! Maman, j'ai faim aussi ! » cria Fred.

« Les garçons ! Vous avez tous les deux du travail ! Pourquoi ne vous débrouillez-vous pas pour manger ? » demanda Mme Weasley d'une voix exaspérée.

« Parce qu'on aime ta cuisine, voilà pourquoi ! » répondirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Dans le salon, les filles rirent doucement face aux enfantillages des jumeaux. Ginny se tourna vers Harry et dit, « Maman est en train de faire cuir une caille entière dans notre petit four. Tu vas adorer. »

« Les filles ! » appela Mme Weasley.

« Oui, Maman ? » cria Ginny en guise de réponse.

« J'ai besoin que vous épluchiez des pommes de terre pour moi ! »

« Pas de problème ! » cria encore Ginny puis elle emmena un immense sac d'épicerie en direction de la cuisine. Soudainement elle s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle par dessus son épaule. « Prenez soin de vous et l'on se revoit au premier septembre. » dit-elle à Rogue avec un sourire. Puis elle entra dans la cuisine. Hermione se précipita à l'étage déposer son propre sac avant d'aller aider Ginny et sa mère.

« Bill ! » appela encore Mme Weasley.

L'aîné des frères Weasley secoua sa tête affectueusement. Sans parler, lui et Charlie s'emparèrent des sacs qui étaient restés dans la pièce.

Harry était indécis à propos de la séparation avec son parrain. Rogue le vit et sourit. Ron le dévisagea d'un air incrédule lorsque Rogue fit le premier mouvement pour enlacer Harry en guise d'au revoir. Harry ne voulait pas penser qu'il était dépendant de Rogue mais il se sentait protégé et en sécurité avec le Maître des Potions.

« Prends soin de toi, » marmonna doucement Harry dans les cheveux de Rogue. Il laissa son parrain l'embrasser sur le front. Harry prit une profonde inspiration puis le relâcha.

« Toi aussi, Harry. Fais en sorte de ne pas dégoûter tes amis durant ton séjour, » dit Rogue avec un clin d'œil.

Après que Rogue soit parti, Ron prit la parole, « Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de plaisanter ? » Harry répondit avec un petit rire doux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Après le dîner, dans le salon.**

Fred fit passer le sac de chips tandis que les plus jeunes s'installaient confortablement. Harry et Draco étaient tous les deux assis sur un gigantesque coussin, courtoisie des jumeaux. Ginny était en train de lire un magasine et elle papotait en discontinu avec Hermione.

« Hé Charlie, » appela Fred, « Harry est là maintenant donc laissons-le entendre ça de toi. »

« Entendre quoi de moi ? » demanda Charlie avec perplexité.

« Tu sais… Le jour où Fudge est venu… » lui rappela George.

« Oh… » Un air amusé passa sur le visage de Charlie. « A propos de quoi c'était déj ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il avait tout oublié.

« Charlie ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix en chœur. Le gardien de Dragons gloussa sous sa barbe. Puis son visage redevint soudain sérieux.

« J'ai la sensation que Papa est au courant, mais que Maman ne devrait pas l'être. » dit Charlie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a raconté Fudge cette fois ? » Ginny retroussa sa lèvre avec dégoût.

« Et bien, quelque chose dans le genre qu'Harry avait suffisamment de pouvoirs pour que le village n'ait pas besoin de la protection du Ministère… »

« Toujours les mêmes vieilles nouvelles… » dit Draco avec dédain. Tous les autres le regardèrent, le questionnant silencieusement sur le sens de ses mots. « Harry est un danger vivant. Oui, il est puissant, mais il y a beaucoup plus de monde avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et _ils_ sont plus que prêts à se battre. Le fait que Voldemort le veuille _lui_… et bien… »

« Donc Fudge pense qu'il y a trop de protections dans le village ? » hasarda Ron. « Allons ! Le Ministère n'en a pas mis tellement… »

« Je suis d'accord avec ça, » dit Charlie en secouant la tête. « Ils n'ont pas grand chose à faire pour les protections en premier lieu, mais le Ministère _doit_ s'assurer de la sécurité des citoyens. »

« C'est ça ? » demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de gâteau au chocolat.

« En quelques sortes… Il a dit quelque chose de grossier à Maman, à propos que la maison soit bancale et  bien sûr, à propos de vous deux. »

« Nous ? » demandèrent Fred en George en même temps, regardant leur frère aîné avec de grands yeux innocents.

« Ouais ! Bien que j'aimerais bien l'oublier. Roux comme vous êtes tous, l'intensité de votre caractère correspond à la couleur de vos cheveux » dit simplement Charlie. Ginny lui tira la langue et refusa de lui parler après ça. Des sept frères et sœur, Ginny était celle qui avait le tempérament le plus emporté lorsqu'elle était en colère, tandis que Charlie avait le plus doux.

**_« Avoir autant de frères et sœurs doit être un peu fatigant, »_** observa Draco tandis qu'il déballait une Chocogrenouille.

**_« Ca dépend si tu apprends à les aimer ou pas, » _** répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione et Ginny commencèrent à rire soudainement, et Ron roula des yeux. D'une voix typiquement Hermionesque, il dit, « _Les filles…_ »

Curieux, George arracha le magazine des mains de Ginny. Il éclata lui aussi de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Harry. George lui envoya le journal.

Regardant la couverture, Harry et Draco virent que c'était un magazine de mode. Les pages tournèrent elles-mêmes jusqu'à celle qui avait amusé les deux jeunes filles. Le Serpentard eut une expression méprisante et Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

« A quoi Diable le photographe… Ou plutôt dans ce cas, le maquilleur, pensait-il ? » Draco roula des yeux, la voix pleine de sarcasmes.

« Et bien, l'eye-liner sur l'enfant est assez bien… » protesta Harry.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. L'ère du maquillage égyptien est révolue depuis longtemps. » renifla Draco. « Et regarde leurs paupières ! Celle-là, » il pointa une fille sur le magazine, « elle porte du noir _et_ elle a la peau noire. L'ombre à paupières noire est hideuse sur elle ! » [ ndt : PTDR ! Drake pro du maquillage !! ]

« Ok, ok… Tu as gagn ! Satisfait ? »

« Si je te compare à ton parrain, Yeux-Verts, tu est à peine un initié, » dit Draco, se référant à l'infime sens de la mode d'Harry.

« Si tu veux… » soupira Harry. Il prit le magazine à son aimé et parcourut les pages avant de le rendre à Hermione. Il plongea distraitement sa main dans le paquet de chips et cria soudainement lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur à son majeur.

Tout arriva très vite. Tout ce qu'Harry vit fut Draco qui se jetait sur Fred et les autres qui essayaient de séparer les deux garçons. Par chance, la bagarre fut brève et Mr et Mme Weasley restèrent ignorants de l'agitation dans le salon alors qu'ils étaient déjà en train de dormir.

« Toi… » Ron respirait difficilement, le visage violet de colère contenue. La chemise de Draco était toute froissée et ses longs cheveux argentés étaient en désordre.

« Ho non… » siffla Draco. « Tu ferais mieux de demander à ton _frère_ ce que c'était que ce putain de truc dans le sac et regarder le doigt manquant d'Harry. »

« Fred… » dit Ginny d'une voix vraiment effrayante. Elle avait regardé Harry tout le temps. Comme l'avait dit Draco, le doigt d'Harry avait vraiment disparu.

« Putain ! » Ron fixa Harry.

Le jeune homme brun déglutit, les yeux fixés sur sa main. _Qu'est-ce qui, au nom de Merlin, est en train de se passer ?_ Son doigt avait disparu mais il n'y avait pas de sang. Bizarre. S'il avait été mordu ou coupé, on aurait pu voir l'os. Il agita ses doigts pour voir. _Okay…_ Il se concentra sur son majeur et le sentit bouger. _Bon, on dirait que quelque chose s'est emparé de mon doigt…Ca veut dire que ma main est toujours intacte._

« Elle l'est ? » Draco arrêta de foudroyer Fred du regard et s'agenouilla près d'Harry.

« Je pense… J'ai l'impression que mon doigt est dans une bouche ou un truc comme ça… » expliqua Harry.

« Bonsoir Ginny, » la voix familière de Dumbledore retentit dans la pièce. Il avait sa baguette levée, et regardait la main d'Harry avec amusement. Le sorcier marmonna quelque chose en pointant sa baguette vers Harry. Le jeune homme tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit des dents effleurer son doigt alors qu'il était libéré.

« Bordel… Ca fait vraiment mal… » murmura-t-il, secouant furieusement sa main. Il regarda le Directeur. Un immense crapaud flottait à mi-hauteur entre le sol et le plafond.

George regarda le crapaud les yeux plissés puis chercha le paquet de chips oublié. Distraitement, il demanda à Hermione de faire disparaître les bouts de pommes de terre qui s'était éparpillés sur le sol.

« Putain j'y crois pas, » jura George. Il était en train d'examiner l'emballage sur lequel il était certifié que son contenu était de trois cent grammes.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Harry tandis que Draco examinait sa main d'un œil critique.

George jeta un regard meurtrier au crapaud. « On nous a arnaqués. Monsieur, combien pensez-vous que cette _chose_ pèse ? »

« Environ quatre vingt dix grammes ? »suggéra Dumbledore.

« Oh, Cereste va avoir des ennuis… » La sorcière avait récemment ouvert un magasin de produits alimentaires en face de celui des jumeaux sur le Chemin de Traverse. « Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de suspicieux pour qu'elle nous vendre cinq sacs pour douze Noises, » grogna Bill.

**_« Drake, tu ne penses pas que tu ferais mieux de t'excuser auprès de Fred ? » _** demanda doucement Harry mais il se tendit avant d'entendre la réponse de son aimé.

**_« Au jumeau, ça ne me dérange pas mais tu ne m'entendras pas m'excuser auprès de 'Ronniekins'… » _**son aimé fit une grimace et Harry soupira. Il était sur le point de réprimander gentiment son camarade Serpentard quand Dumbledore lui tendit une lettre à l'air familier. Ginny avait déjà ouvert la sienne et étudiait la liste avec ce qui semblait être du soulagement sur le visage. Avec les jumeaux s'occupant de leurs propres dépenses, les Weasley ne souffraient plus des problèmes d'argents dont ils étaient victimes lorsque Ginny s'apprêtait à entrer en première année à Poudlard.

Ginny avait reçu ses résultats d'examens une semaine après l'anniversaire d'Harry. A la joie de sa mère, elle les avait bien réussis et prévoyait de se spécialiser dans le domaine de la Guérison. En récompense de ses efforts, elle avait reçu quinze Gallions à dépenser comme elle l'entendait. Elle s'assit et commença à compter à combien reviendraient les affaires scolaires, inconsciente des discussions autour d'elle.

Pendant que les amis d'Harry étaient occupés, Draco alla rapidement présenter des excuses à Fred. Ron ne le remarqua pas vu qu'au moment où ses yeux cherchèrent le Serpentard, ce dernier était déjà revenu aux côtés de son aimé, lisant sa propre lettre.

« Je ne savais pas que tu continuais la Divination, » commenta Harry alors qu'il jetait un regard à la liste de Draco. Son aimé haussa légèrement les épaules. « Pharmacologie… »

Draco sourit et le regarda avec un éclat malicieux dans le regard. « On dirait qu'on va se retrouver en compétition plus tard… » Harry rit silencieusement.

« Et bien… Pour une raison ou une autre, la science est plus stimulante que de simplement prouver que mes réflexes sont meilleurs que les tiens, » répondit Harry avec un sourire coquin.

« C'est pour ça que tu as quitté l'équipe ? » demanda George avec curiosité.

« Non, les raisons sont plus complexes que ça. »

« Je vois… »

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge pour obtenir leur attention. Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Ron et Harry le regardèrent avidement.

« Aller acheter vos affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse peut s'avérer légèrement dangereux, » dit le vieux sorcier d'une voix sérieuse, « donc je préfère vous rappeler de rester tout le temps en groupe. Et de toujours, toujours avoir vos baguettes… »

« Bien sûr, Professeur Dumbledore, » répondit Hermione.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Draco. « Et toi, jeune Draco. Tu vas devoir être encore plus prudent. Être un Serpentard et être en compagnie d'Harry ne va certainement pas t'attirer des faveurs. D'aucun des deux côtés. »

« Je m'en souviendrai, Monsieur. Et il est peu probable que j'aille me promener dans l'Allée des Embrumes, » dit Draco. Bien qu'il ait réussi à cacher son inquiétude à propos de ce qui arriverait si le reste des amis d'Harry tombait sur eux et qu'ils voyaient Draco avec lui, Harry réussissait encore à sentir sa gène à travers le lien.

« Essaie ça et notre mère va oublier que tu n'es pas vraiment à elle et elle essaiera probablement de te donner une fessée, » blagua Fred.

« Ce sera tout. Prenez soin de vous. » Dumbledore se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta. Il marmonnait sous sa barbe quelque chose à propos d'un Rapeltout. « Au passage, Harry, ton parrain m'a demandé de te rappeler d'accrocher le portrait de Phineas. »

« Oh merde… J'avais oublié. Donc Remus en a un aussi ? » demanda Harry, se dirigeant vers sa valise qu'il avait placée dans un coin. Il en retira le portrait et parcourut le salon des yeux, se demandant où il devrait l'accrocher.

« Mets-le là, Harry, » suggéra Bill. Harry fit comme on lui recommandait et ignora Phineas qui marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'être déplacé avec rudesse._ Je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un fasse le portrait de Sev._ Harry rangea soigneusement cette pensée dans son esprit.

« Phineas, » dit Harry d'un ton froid.

Le portrait marmonna encore un peu avant de répondre, « Votre message ? »

« Dites à Sev que je vais bien. Je vais acheter mes affaires scolaires demain, et je lui donne des nouvelles quand je rentre. » Harry regarda la silhouette disparaître du cadre.

« Tu n'as pas été un peu brusque Harry ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton réprobateur.

« Je le taquinais ! Il le sait ! » protesta Harry.

Dumbledore dit finalement au revoir à tout le monde et Bill déclara qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Les cinq étudiants se levèrent et entreprirent de monter les escaliers. Hedwige suivit automatiquement son propriétaire, battit paresseusement des ailes et se posa avec précaution sur la malle flottante d'Harry. Les humains montèrent lentement les escaliers en zigzag, essayant de faire un minimum de bruit.

« Bonne nuit Ron. Bonne nuit vous deux. » dit Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny.

« Bonne nuit. » répondirent les trois garçons en même temps.

Draco se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, ne regardant pas en arrière. Harry se sentit légèrement déçu que son aimé ne lui ai même pas proposé de le rejoindre dans sa chambre lorsque son ami serait endormi. Ron l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans la pièce qu'il était censé partager avec son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment dormir dans la chambre avec moi ? » demanda brusquement Ron. Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, Ron le prit par les épaules et le poussa doucement vers la chambre de Draco. « Il a plus besoin de toi que moi, » fut tout ce qu'il dit. Harry le regarda sans rien dire.

« Je ne te jette pas dehors ou quoi que ce soit, » continua Ron, et ses yeux se troublèrent, « Bien qu'honnêtement, c'est vraiment bizarre que tu sois avec le petit con, je pense qu'il n'est pas si mauvais si c'est ton petit ami. »

« Ron… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, » dit Harry d'une voix étouffée mais Ron agita négligemment sa main.

« J'essaie juste d'être compréhensif, gars. Vas-y et dors là-bas. Vous avez sûrement besoin de discuter de certaines choses avant qu'on ne se rende au Chemin de Traverse demain. »

« Ok… »

« Harry, » appela Ron, « essaie de ne rien faire de fatigant. »

« Ron ! » Harry eut soudainement trop chaud.

Son ami frissonna soudainement. « Il ne nous écoute pas si ? » Harry s'arrêta pour vérifier. Puis il secoua la tête. « Bien…J'avais peur qu'il puisse essayer de te séduire sans que tu sois consentant. Je te vois demain matin, Harry. »

Il laissa Harry, qui fixait à présent le couloir vide. Le son de la porte de Ron qui se fermait résonna étrangement. Hedwige hulula avec impatience et Harry déplaça sa valise et sa cavalière vers la porte de Draco. Il marcha jusqu'à l'atteindre et avant qu'il ne puisse y frapper, elle s'ouvrit.

Draco ne s'attendait pas à la valise ou à Harry, étant donné l'expression sur son visage. « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le jeune homme aux yeux argentés.

« Je vais dormir dans _ce_ lit, » répondit Harry, pointant le lit du menton.

« Ton ami doit avoir perdu la raison, » murmura Draco mais il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Harry. Harry eut un sourire malicieux, rendant Draco légèrement nerveux. Le Serpentard se tenait près de la porte, observant tous ses mouvements. Pendant que son aimé était dans la salle de bain, Harry se mit à l'aise et fit attention à ne pas réveiller le hibou endormi de Draco alors qu'il ouvrait sa malle pour sortir ses affaires de nuit et de voyage. Il était en train de poser les vêtements qu'il voulait porter le lendemain au dos d'une chaise quand le léger grincement de la porte attira son attention.

D'un ton léger, Harry dit, « Je reviens dans un moment. Pourquoi tu ne réchaufferais pas le lit ? »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quinze minutes plus tard… 

Quand Harry revint dans la chambre, il trouva Draco assis sur le lit, observant Hedwige alors qu'elle _lissait_ les plumes du cou d'Helios. Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent à sa présence.

« Je pensais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, » commenta Draco et Harry haussa légèrement les épaules. Il plia ses vêtements avec précaution et les plaça nettement à l'intérieur d'un sac spécial où ils resteraient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps qu'il fasse sa lessive. Il sentit la présence de Draco derrière lui mais il frissonna quand même lorsqu'il sentit des mains sur son cou. Il baissa les yeux et vit la chaîne noire que Sirius lui avait donnée.

« Dumbledore a dit que tu pouvais la récupérer. » Draco embrassa doucement sa nuque.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos d'elle ? » demanda Harry.

« Rien d'important. » répondit son aimé. Draco était en train de l'entraîner vers le lit. Alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce vacillèrent puis disparurent. Enlacés l'un avec l'autre, ils s'allongèrent en silence. Aussi jeunes qu'ils étaient, les choses devinrent vite intéressantes au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

A un moment, Harry se redressa, cherchant le regard de Draco, ses mains continuant à caresser la douce peau du Serpentard. Son aimé haletait et ses pupilles étaient dilatées lorsqu'il releva les yeux. **_« Tu es sûr ? » _**demanda Harry, laissant ses mains sillonner la poitrine de Draco, puis remonter vers les pâles épaules, avant de descendre à nouveau pour taquiner les tétons qui se durcirent aussitôt sous la caresse.

**_« Tu veux t'arrêter à mi-chemin ? »_** Draco essaya de se redresser mais Harry le plaqua sur le dos.

« Mon dieu non… » répondit Harry d'une voix étouffée. _Mais allons doucement…_se répétait-il sans arrêt. Cependant, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Plus particulièrement quand Draco, _son_ Draco, était allongé nu sur le lit, ne désirant rien à part lui.

« Harry… » murmura Draco avec urgence, puis il bougea soudainement contre Harry. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'il se sentit pénétrer dans une délicieuse chaleur. Le Serpentard se laissa retomber sur le lit, soudain submergé par d'exquises sensations. Harry prit la direction des opérations. Trente minutes plus tard, Harry était allongé sur le lit avec Draco au-dessus de lui, leurs cris de plaisir résonnant à travers la pièce. Heureusement, ils ne portaient pas à l'extérieur de la chambre grâce au charme de Silence –hautement recommandé –  que Draco avait jeté. Ils attendirent tous deux patiemment de reprendre leur souffle, tous les deux tellement rassasiés qu'il leur semblait impossible de rester éveillé plus longtemps.

**_« Yeux-Verts… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » _**demanda Draco d'un air inquiet, étendu à côté d'Harry.

**_« Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas bouger… » _**grogna Harry.

**_« On est obligés… Ginny vient toujours tôt pour me réveiller… On l'a choquée quand on lui a dit qu'on était ensemble… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la voir frappée d'horreur devant notre actuel état de nudit ça montre qu'on a été _ensemble._ » _**se tracassa le Serpentard.

**_« Dans ce cas je pense qu'on devrait se laver… s'habiller… et faire les innocents… » _**soupira Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait. **_« Mais Merlin sait que je préférerais rester comme ça avec toi, nus dans le lit… »_**

****

****

**_« Oh ? Es-tu à ce point exhibitionniste ? » _**le taquina Draco et Harry donna une légère tape sur le bras du blond.

**_« Aussi exhibitionniste que Sev est photogénique, » _**grommela-t-il. A son grand mécontentement, Draco ne cessa de rire doucement tandis qu'il aidait Harry à laver le lit. Il s'arrêta quand le Gryffondor l'embrassa.

Avec un regard assassin, Harry lui envoya une pensée, **_« Allons dormir, Drake… »_**

****

****

**_« Seulement si tu me serres dans tes bras… »_**

****

****

**_« Merlin… Tu es vraiment impossible… »_**

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ca vous a plus ? :o)

Bon, si vous avez envie de m'envoyer une review c'est pas de refus, j'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre samedi parce qu'après je pars en vacances une semaine ou dix jours et je ne sais pas si je pourrai updater de là-bas…

Allez, je m'en vais remplir mon estomac qui crie famine… o)

Bisous à tous !

Mel.


End file.
